Au Pair
by Immortal-Blood
Summary: He's a SRT specialist in the military and won't change it for the world. A difficult duty he takes with pride. She's a graduate environmentalist struggling to pay off her debts and bills that just lost her job. When landing two tickets in one week she's agreed to becoming a nanny to a difficult soldier's daughter and realizes just how difficult his life really is.
1. End to a Beginning

**Chapter One: End to a Beginning **

In his mind, he thought up of a list of things he was going to do the first second they were released. His body was sore, his leg was wrapped in a bandage until further notice, and he was pretty positive that he had some ribs cracked. None of that was important right now; right now the one thing that was important was landing safely and meeting with his commander. Out of the five men that went out a week ago, only two were returning home safely. Scratched up and beaten, but safely nonetheless. It was one thing about his job that he despised. People lost their lives. He almost lost his life, if it weren't for his stubborn streak of fighting to the end, fighting to live on, then he was pretty positive that he too would not be among the living. The list he drew up in his mind, he knew would have to wait as he listened to the pilot yell out their coordinates. An hour until they were landing. Home.

Home was where he loved to be, but what was home? He was constantly on the move, constantly going places unknown until he got the job. He never knew when he would be home, never knew where his new place of sleep will be until the very last minute. Sometimes that too would change. Home was a distant word only used scarcely. One more hour and the large flight plane he was on would land. One more hour until he got to speak with his commander and released with a congratulatory speech and sent to a place he has been living in for the last month. Home. His home with his wife. In his mind, he listed what was needed to be done. If he opened his eyes he would see the sun and knew that his family will be awake when he finally arrived at the two bedroom-two story house.

Of course, he also remembered the parting argument he had with his beloved wife. On his list were flowers, chocolates, a necklace already boughten from overseas, and a kiss of apology. He knew how difficult it was for him to leave in the middle of a bad argument. However, orders were orders and he needed to leave or risk penalty. Risk losing what he loved most. Second most. Without this job he would be nothing and knew without this job he never would have met the woman of his dreams. Everyone would call him stupid for thinking that the woman of his dreams came while he was on duty, but his opinion was what mattered. After five years of dating and two years of engagement he knew she was the right one. No other woman would last that long and still belong to him. A man with the most difficult life living in the most difficult times of war. A war he wished was finished but of course that was only wishful thinking.

Breathing became steady as he quickly fell asleep. The rock of the plane, the noise of his surroundings and the ear deafening roar from the flights engine always put him at rest. His wounds were quickly forgotten, his list quickly set in the back of his mind, and sleep finally took place. Home and sleep were two precious things barely ever achieved. It wasn't until an hour passed and the twenty minutes it took to land such a large aircraft rocked him awake. Dark eyes blinked rapidly as he quickly adjusted to his new surroundings. The few men across from him were doing the same, dressed in green camouflage gear with large brown bags strapped to their backs. A medic was present, addressing one man with serious injuries to the head and shoulder. Blood caked his bandages, but as the medic spoke, those who listened would know that the bleeding had finally stopped and he now was landing to get better care.

The other officer that survived the ordeal they both had to endure. He was lucky to have come home with a bad ankle, bruises and a possible rib injury. Waiting for command as the aircraft came to a shuddering halt, the men of the plane got to their feet at once. Right arm out at the perfect angle and waited as the back ramp opened with a whoosh of air. The bright sun came in, sending chills through his stoic body. Allowing tears to come to his eyes, he quickly blinked them away as a man dressed neatly in a dark green uniform, badges and medals littering his attire came up the ramp. He stopped, gazed at them all and welcomed them with a salute. Soon as the commanders arm came down the soldiers on the plane relaxed their own arms, going on one foot instantly and filing out of the aircraft with a new air to their aura. They were home.

Taking the opportunity to shower was a pleasing. He realized then all the injuries he managed to gather as the hot water hit him full force. Every inch of him stung, making him wince as he scrubbed day's dirt off his skin and washed what he hoped wasn't gore. It was when he moved at the wrong moment and almost collapsed in the shower, did he agree with his mind that he had cracked a rib. With difficult he finished washing and changed into fresh clothes left behind before his mission. The lockers next to his were a sad reminder that his comrades hadn't returned home with him like they all promised a week ago. It echoed through his mind, the men's voices as they joked around about cheating wives and last minute details on their bills before they were sent off. All five men made a pact like that usually did to return home and joke about who made a worse mistake on this mission. It wasn't a joke anymore, since three of them were no longer with them.

"First Officer Li!" he snapped to attention, turning and staring straight ahead as his commander in charge came up to him. Returning the salute, the soldier gave him a look that read neither sympathy nor remorse. "It has come to my attention a matter that regards your family, soldier."

"My family?" he asked, taken aback. His first thing that flashed through his mind was that they too were dead. Discipline held his tongue, years of training held his stance and expression.

"Follow me," without as much as another word, he led him out of the locker room and down the large air conditioned corridor. There was barely anyone in the offices as they passed opened doors. Secretaries all were crowding around the fax machines, awaiting papers that had gotten jammed up. Papers, he knew were reports from all over. They quickly entered a large office, a flag standing in one corner. Two large mahogany chairs were placed before a large desk littered with papers and a thin laptop. Both chairs held an occupant, one he could not see but for small white legs and one with a woman he didn't recognize.

"My daddy!" a small voice squealed, catching him off guard the moment he entered the room. A child no older than three came at a bounce as she threw opened her arms and hugged his leg. Eyes wide, he looked down at his daughter, one hand going to her dark set of hair before looking up at the woman whom occupied the second chair.

"Mr. Li, I'm Cassandra Bock principal of your daughter's school." Slender hand went out and gestured to the chair which his daughter just left. He, however, remained standing still. Taking that as denial for her gesture he cleared her throat, coming out from behind the chairs fully. The woman was dressed in a fine white suit and dress shoes. Nothing was out of place, not even a strand of her blond hair pinned to her head. "Yesterday morning, as usual, Lyri was dropped off however your wife didn't pick her up that afternoon as agreed upon our contract."

"What?" he was frozen, eyes going down to his daughter still attached to his leg. It wasn't until the door clicked that he realized his commander was still in the room and moving quietly to his chair at the other end of the room. "Is Jaenelle alright?"

"First officer Li, it has come to this posts attention that your wife has abandoned your daughter." His commander stated as clear as he was permitted. "Ms. Bock came in as she should since your daughter goes to a school on base. As protocol, we investigated your wife's whereabouts and found a note attached to the door." With that he pulled out a small white folder with his name scrawled across it in perfect penmanship.

"The law states that I should report child abandonment to social services but I took my chance and came here." Cassandra stated hands crossed in front of her. "If you were to be any later in returning home, however, Lyri would have been in the system without so much as a blink. I apologize for stating that so bluntly but in cases like this we don't usually allow leniency even for soldiers in the war."

"Thank you," he whispered, accepting the letter with shaky fingers. Lyri stayed attached, head buried in her father's leg.

"Soldier, as commander I give you a month's leave off duty to take care of any family business you need to. However, if you have not then your termination will have a new outlook for the head of the command post. I suggest you take care of things quickly before it gets out of hand. You're our best soldier." The commanding officer spoke gravely, getting to his feet with a push off the desk. A quick salute dismissed him before he knew it. Bending with a wince he lifted his daughter up and gave her a squeeze. Turning he was moments from walking out when he was called back. "Solder, go get those ribs checked out before they get any worse. Medics on duty upstairs."

"Yes, sir."

…

…**.**

…

_Flyleaf_, screamed through the hidden speakers of a coffee shop. The café was busy, people talking loudly as they drank their coffees and ate their pastries. She couldn't help but marvel at the crowd that came in almost everyday at the same time. Lunch hour was the best thing to happen to a small rundown café just outside a military base. Not a lot of people would come to one because of the loud noises and constant ringing of the bell that called for raising and retiring of the flag. A flag the café couldn't see due to its location hidden amongst tall business buildings. Businesses she detested for their waste and productions. They weren't good for the environment but a job was a job and she had no right to complain. Especially since their lunches meant her paycheck.

For the last two years she'd been working at this coffee shop, waiting tables and serving hot coffee to snobby government officials. Two years that was both good to her and bad to her. She finally managed to pay of a debt that had gathered up from going to the top notch university but she always forced a smile on the lot that came stumbling in talking on handhelds 24/7 not giving anything else the time of day until they were in their way. She never could understand why people were so stubborn and crude or why people that worked in corporations were the worse lot in the bunch. Living outside of the military base gave her a new insight since most of the time she found military officials coming in at the crack of dawn to order coffee before going on their business. It was them she liked, the people that worked to beat around them however, she didn't like. Even if they did help pay her bills every two weeks of the month.

"Sakura, latte at table five." She was told. With a huff she got to work, letting her mind come to a halt as she got the latte ready with ease.

Her manager, a tall blond male, with ear gages the size of a quarter watched her care. She always had a thing for him but the one night she actually managed to spend time, cleaning the counters of the café after hours, she realized he was just another military nut that got a lousy job after retiring. His attitude was strictly disciplined and crude like any other official but on the job he was kind hearted and easy to lead. Nothing made sense to her anymore. Getting the latte topped off, she went around the counter and walked with grace towards the back table. A woman spoke on her phone in quick, clipped, tones that said business. She didn't give her a second look as her latte was placed before her. Rolling her green eyes, she went back to her station around the counter. The crowd had finally thinned out to the usual late hoppers, making last minute calls before leaving their trash on the table and heading to the office in such a rush she was sure they scuffed their fancy black shoes.

Time ticked by slowly and she occupied herself by recleaning the bar area, making sure everything was less sticky and more shiny. As the last person left from the lunch rush hour, she let the towel drop into the large sink of hot water and got started and cleaning the tables. It was only herself, the manager, and another boy working the coffee house and she knew that she was the one that got most of the hours and worked the hardest. The manager always sat, if she glanced to her left, on a stool reading the military times newspaper they got everyday. He took orders and gave her orders, nothing more, and nothing less. It was when she was scrubbing the table that the business woman was sitting at did she see a small keychain under the table. Sighing, she snatched it up, looking at the red clip this way and that. A small SanDisk drive was attached to the chain, the black piece to small to be noticeable.

"Hey Tom when did that lady leave?" she called to her manager, holding up the lost set to him. He glanced at the doors then at her with a look that said he wasn't interested.

"Don't know," she rolled her eyes, pocketing the find and straightening up.

"Fine, I'll go see if she's still walking late to her job."

"Hold up," tom hopped down from his stool, folding the paper neatly and placing it perfectly against the counters wall. Everything he did was organized and neat. Another trait that told her he was military. Blinking she watched him, hip cocked as she waited for him. "We have some bad news, Sakura."

"What kind of bad news?" she asked skeptically. He waved to an empty chair and she took it, sighing as she stretched out her legs. A piece of debris from cleaning the tables stuck to her black nylons and she picked it off with disgust, pinching the trash with her nails. "Don't tell me were not getting a shipment at three a clock in the morning again. Send Michael, he can handle that since he's not here today."

"No, no we're uh not getting a shipment today." He cleared his throat, arms crossing over his broad chest. "Sakura, I'm going to have to let you go. I have your last paycheck, including today's hours in my office. You can leave now or after your shift, it doesn't matter to me."

"What!?" she shot to her feet, eyes bugged out. "Are you kidding me? Why me? Why not that idiot that doesn't even work?"

"Michael's been let go too. This morning, that's why he didn't come in today." He raised a large hand, stopping her from another outburst. "The coffee shop is shutting down. I got my orders this morning. They want to tear it down and replace the spot with another business office for ocean something."

"Ocean something," she repeated, her mouth suddenly going sour. Sitting back down she stared at the floor, eyes wide as she processed what he just told her. "You mean, they want to take away a perfectly good coffee shop made with nothing but recyclable products and build an office for snotnosed idiots to argue over how the ocean is in the way of their demands?" she couldn't help it, she laughed, the sound loud as it turned to hysteria. Getting back to her feet she stared at Tom, eyes teary. "Fine, it was nice working with you Tom. May we never meet again." She went to the back in a huff, snatching up her stuff and grabbing the white envelope with her name on it.

"I'm sorry Sakura; there was nothing I could have done."

"What ever, bye." She called, letting the glass door shut behind her in a rattle as she stormed down the street.

It wasn't until she was half way down the street did she remember the keychain she found. Sighing in defeat she turned on her foot, one hand grabbing the piece out of her pocket. The little thing was ugly, both in red color and design. She didn't know anyone that would buy something like this just for a scandisk. On the back of the keychain was the address to the owner. From the look of it, she knew it was the business and not her legit home. Green eyes rose to stare at the tall glass covered building with hate. The coffee shop sat between the twin buildings, small in stature and now small in life. Going to the building in which the woman worked out she was met with suits and noise. The cold air condition hit her full force, reminding her that she only wore a purple tank top and thin nylons. Suddenly very conscious of her attire, she went to the front desk and stopped waiting patiently as the security officer stared zombie like at a small screen hidden beneath the counter.

"Excuse me," she said, loudly to get his attention. He looked up, a weird look on his face. Quickly she held up the keys as evidence, fake smile plastered to her face. "Found these at the café next door. Tall…"

"Hey those are mine!" she suddenly heard. Whirling around she stared at the tall woman approaching ferociously. Red nails came forward as she snatched the keys, narrowly missing her skin in a scratch. "How dare you steal from me." She hissed before turning on a heel and stocking away, boots clacking against the white linoleum floor.

"You're welcome," Sakura growled, giving the security guard a look before walking out herself. He hadn't even paid attention to the exchange. Anger, irritation, annoyance, all began building up inside her and she sighed, pulling her cell phone out. Walking quickly in the direction she had started to a while ago she dialed a familiar number, listening to the ring a few times before something answered in a small voice. "Rika, drink, my apartment in five." And just as quickly clicked off the phone.

**To be continued…**

Hey all, just wanted to say I know the chapter is short but I just wanted a little taste to a story I know is going to make it. Its a little different and definitly worth it so hopefully you all liked it. Update as soon as possible.


	2. To live Life

**Chapter Two: To Live Life**

She didn't know whether to cry or be depressed. Losing her job didn't leave an impact until she was four drinks down and a few beers in with her best friend. The two girls sat on Sakura's pink carpet, bare foot and pant less as they tried putting together a domino bridge. The television played mute, while MGK played softly on her small black portable player, IPOD attached in the middle. They were talking about nonsense now, trying hard to avert the conversation away from the coffee shop and everything about the coffee shop. As hard it as it was, she always managed to talk about it. Her entire life was about the coffee shop now that she wasn't in school anymore. Her debts were paid but her bills still lay scattered on her kitchen counter, waiting for her to see the horror of the price and wish she could pay just once on time. A sudden yelp of surprise left her lips as fifteen well placed domino tiles tumbled in a row. As part of the game, she took a long hard gulp of her corona, holding the gold colored beer by the neck.

Her friend laughed, falling backwards as her slender legs went up. Neither knew when they were pant less and it was odd to see cartoon underpants on her friends butt as she fixed her position back down. With a quick swig of her own beer, she began taking part and setting up the dominos, pulling the white tiles to her as she began setting them in an upright position one by one. Her fingers shook, black nail polish glistened under the ceiling fan light above their heads, and with a gasp she got three up in a row. Placing them on carpet was a lot harder then it seemed, especially since her carpet was fluffy and freshly washed. As the IPOD played a new song by the same artist, she began feeling a tingling feeling in her ankle as her friend got five pieces ahead of where she knocked them down. Out of the fifty pieces, she was positive she was going to win.

A verse too fast to repeat played loudly, seconds after the dominos spilled forward and a cell phone went off. The loud shrill noise muffled by material but still managed to be heard. Sakura laughed, gulping her own beer as her friend chugged what was left of her own. In moments she was on her feet, swaying to the left as she half ran, half tripped to her purse on the other side of the room. The song went off, leaving them in silence aside from the IPOD. In seconds, the phone was ringing again and she groaned, looking at Sakura as she searched helplessly through her large green faux designer bag. Black painted nails dug out the purple device, her angelic face lighting up instantly at the name on her phone. It dinged, letting her know that she missed the second call as well.

"Oh it's Haku!" she squealed in delight, hoping up on the white counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. Sakura rolled her eyes, getting to her feet. Snatching the empty beer bottles littering the carpeted floor she made for the kitchen. "Haku baby you're home! How was your mission?"

"Hey Rika do you want another one?" at a wave of her hand she got two more beers, popping them open with a discarded lighter on the counter. Her kitchen was small and she easily took a side step left for the salted limes. Half listening to her friend's conversation.

"I'm at Sakura's, she…no I'm not drunk…okay maybe a little but that's besides the point." She paused, sighing as her boyfriend said something. "Well I didn't know you were coming home today and I didn't have work." She hopped down, turning sideways as she stared at the muted television across the room. "You're welcomed to come over here. Sakura got fired, we're…" another pause. "I promise she won't go on a peace argument speech with you. Shut up, get over here. Bye love." With a click of her phone she was already grinning madly at Sakura.

"You live below me; you're really inviting him over." She frowned, handing her friend the second beer as she went back to the floor of dominos. Rika rolled her dark eyes, watching her small friend.

"He was gone for over a week; you just lost your job, so we need to celebrate together." She confided, leaping onto the plush purple couch. "Besides, he says he'll behave if you'll behave. No peace talk please, lets just…you know enjoy this moment."

"How the hell am I supposed to enjoy this moment? I just lost my only real job to the damn government." A knock at the door made them both go silent. Sakura turned and glared at it while her friend called that it was open. The moment it did open she realized she was half undressed. "Damnit, Rika I don't even have pants on!" she huffed, placing her beer down and racing for her bedroom. The door snapped shut as Rika laughed. Scowling, she grabbed the first pair of pants she could find and slipped into them easily, walking back out with a new air to her aura.

"Haku what happened to you!?" she heard Rika say before she got the door opened. Standing in the middle of her living room stood the one soldier she could respect, even though she had a few disagreements for what he stood for. Blond hair was shaved, revealing a rather nasty looking cut from temple to forehead. He had his arm in a sling but is fingers moved which meant it wasn't a serious injury.

"I'm fine, just took a bad fall." He assured his concerned girlfriend. Blue eyes turned to Sakura as she entered. "Heard about your job, my apologies. I thought you were the solid factor to that rundown place?" that made her laugh, green eyes fierce.

"I was but that didn't stop the government from seeing it different. They're tearing it down to build another stuffy office to match the other two stuffy offices." Rika shot her a look, knowing if she could her friend would go on another bit about the environment. Ignoring that look she crossed the room to swipe her beer, chugging it till it was too cold to bear. Mouth full, she pointed at the Corona bottle then at him. He shook his head, hand going to the small of Rika's back.

"Can't, on some pretty intense vicodin right now." He looked down at Rika, face glowing. "However, I'm on an entire month leave to heal." That got Rika to squeal embracing him tightly. He winced, shaking his head at her excitement. "Are you girl's hungry? My treat," he glanced at Sakura. "I promise to pick a global friendly place."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, I'm warning you though there aren't many places that are global friendly out here." looking down at her attire she cringed. Her purple tank top and ripped jeans were a bit wrinkled and smelly. Holding up a hand, she went back into her room.

"Babe, you should put your skirt back on." She heard Haku say and laughed.

…

…..

…

He couldn't believe it. Something about the story didn't make sense; something about the letter seemed false. Though, as he pulled up into the driveway of his two story home, he could tell by looking at the dark house that it was all true. She had left. Patiently he and his daughter waited for the garage to lift, revealing the empty space where the red mustang usually sat. Her car. A car they agreed on when they bought it that it would be hers and only hers. With the money he made and the money she made from her designs they could afford two cars of the same making. His wife, of course, chose a newer version to compensate for their daughter. All the hazards mustangs brought in to the world never went passed her and she choose the newest versions made for a family. Now that was gone and he pulled in quietly, parking his own '67 mustang in its place. Lyri was staring wide eyed, knowing perfectly well that they never parked in the garage but said nothing. Her three year old mind quiet for his benefit. It was strange, not hearing her ask a million questions like she used to but he didn't bother to talk either. This whole ordeal was too much to take in.

Carefully and slowly, he climbed out of the car. The medic had bandaged his ribs as tightly as they could make it difficult to maneuver. Though his ribs were not declared broken, they sure were in a shape that made him wince every five minutes. Just as carefully he got his daughter out of her pink car seat, holding her hand as she hopped to the cement flooring. The two together was a sight to see, no words were spoken as the garage closed behind them, walking hand in hand to the door hidden behind a tall shelf of tools and gadgets. Inside the house smelled of old spaghetti sauce and febreeze. The garage was located next to the kitchen and he could see that Jaenelle didn't take the time to clean before she vanished. An odd move on her part but he thought nothing of it as they flicked lights on, entering the coldest part of the house. White and black tiles made up the floor, a granite tile counter completing the décor of the kitchen. The silver refrigerator stood at the far end, humming to life as he opened it.

"Hungry?" he asked, finding his voice. Lyri nodded, going to her favorite part next to the sliding back door. She had a small table set up of leggos mostly of princess castles and pirate pieces.

Pulling out a box of dinosaur chicken, he began reading the instructions, popping open a beer in the process. In moments he could hear his daughter coming up with scenarios as she played with her toys, small voice high as she talked for a princess. He couldn't help but crack a smile. She was cute in her own little way even if she was a duplicate creation of his wife. Setting a few pieces of chicken on a cold plate, he set the microwave and leaned against the counter. The kitchen was always her sanctuary. An amazing cook with so many other talents that awed him. She had intricate tea cups hanging on hooks above the islands, the cabinets themselves holding other unique dishes and trays they rarely used unless they had company. Company he knew only came when he was overseas on a job. Though he always knew the people that came over, now that she was gone, he wondered if someone was responsible for that. Spitting lies in her mind while he was gone. Frustration took over and he gulped the rest of his drink as the microwave dinged its end.

"Lyri go wash up." He told her and she immediately bounded for the bathroom. Opening the fridge, he pulled out a tupperware of precut watermelon, placing a couple on his daughters plate as she came back running. "Ketchup or ranch?"

"Umm…ketchup please. Make it in a smiley face, eyes and a nose and a happy face!" she declared making him shake his head as he squeezed the contents in a small design on the free space of her plate. Kissing the top of her head, he placed the plate in front of her, stealing a chicken.

"I'll be upstairs love." He told her, running fingers through her soft black hair. She nodded, instantly picking up a dinosaur and rawring at the watermelon. He smiled, going through the small narrow corridor and up the flight of stairs to the other rooms.

The upstairs seemed a lot more eerily quiet then downstairs. Aside from his daughter's happy noises, he knew it was too quiet. The upstairs was as he remembered it a week ago. Vases of flowers littering small tables against the wall which had family photographs covering them. The white walls, clean from any fingerprints made by a toddler. The bathroom was closed as usual, his daughter's room ajar revealing all of its pinkness and dolls. At the far end of the hall stood the master bedroom. A room he knew he wouldn't be sleeping in tonight, or tomorrow or possibly ever. Entering it cautiously, he flicked the light on and stared. The large bed was made, the dark green comforter fresh and smooth indicating no one had been in it for awhile. On the nightstand stood his alarm clock, a picture he remembered being there no longer in existence. Boots hit the wood floor loudly as he entered. The bathroom door was ajar, revealing only his things on the white counter. He by passed that and opened the large walk in closet. As he thought, her things were gone. All the hangers which held her dresses and shirts were bare. The shelves that held her pants were half bare. Shoes no longer littering the floor.

He couldn't believe. She had actually left. The note his commander gave him was a letter of apologies and that he saw it coming. He hadn't seen it coming. They had an argument about her going to France for a show, knowing perfectly well that he was awaiting a call from his brigade. She insisted that he could miss this one just once but he couldn't. If he was to do that, he needed to have called in two weeks ago and let them know about a family vacation. As it was, they argued. Argued about getting a babysitter for Lyri while they both were gone, argued about France without her husband, argued about why the show could wait for them since she was the president of the Fashion Industry. That was when it hit the top and his pager rang. He needed to pack up and go within the hour. An hour he spent arguing with his wife and saying goodbye to his daughter as she slept. Sitting on the edge of the large bed, he wept. Never in his life had he wept like this before. She was truly gone. His wife had abandoned them for a show.

No not a show, her letter had said she couldn't handle the pressure of a family anymore. Lyri's expensive school, his constant going overseas, the fashion industry hitting its mark and making it bigger, and being a wife she knew she couldn't do all together. Four years they had been married, three of those years had been with a daughter they both had loved. At least, that's what he thought. Since she had left their only daughter at the preschool she apparently didn't love her enough to take her with. That at least said something. He had a month to take care of things and a month he could do. Maybe even less. Hearing footsteps come up the stairs, he wiped his eyes and stood, adjusting his blue collared shirt with a wince. He didn't want his daughter seeing him like this. Didn't even want to see himself like this. Lyri entered without hesitation and stopped, head cocked as she stared at her father.

"Daddy, when's mommy coming home? She pwomised to play pwincess's." her 's' slurred, making him turn. Kneeling to her short level, he took her hand in his, squeezing tightly.

"Mommy…she's not coming home." His throat tightened up and he coughed a bit, clearing the feeling out. "If its okay with you, I would like to play princess's." wiggling his brow she laughed, nodding her head. She didn't hesitate in dragging him down the hall to her room of pink. Syaoran sat patiently on the floor with a wince, thinking to himself, his wife was going to pay for putting their family through this. His sorrow had turned to anger hearing his beloved daughter ask where Jaenelle had gone. That was something no three year old needed to go through.

…

…

…

They drove an hour into the large city of Middleton, by then the alcohol consumed between the two girls had died down and their stomachs growled with enthusiasm for food. As the soldier agreed, they chose an environment friendly restaurant to Sakura's surprise. She didn't think he would know of one and gave him a large smile as the three stepped out of the car. As it was, _Scratchy's on the Wharf, _seafood restaurant was indeed environment friendly. Strange as it was, she knew from the signs and grade levels stuck to their large double door front that it was true. As part of an assignment when she went to Middleton University, she had researched many places. Their menus changed dramatically for each season. Animals were off limits during breeding seasons and endangered species were not to be looked at. Even the plants had a say in the matter. _Scratchy's_ was one of the top restaurants in the city to abide by the GREEN streak environmentalist like herself.

Looking down at her attire, she was glad she'd changed. The restaurant was a little too fancy. Matching with Rika, both girls were a flowy white skirt of different lengths to compensate for their light beige and black colored blouses. Unlike Rika, however, Sakura's clothing was all organic cotton. A new resolution of her part. She wasn't sure if she liked the material anymore then she liked eating meat. For almost eighteen years now she had changed her entire aspect on life all because of her older brother creeping her out one horrid night he babysat her when their father went overseas to do research on a temple. That was all in the past now, Sakura watched as Haku stepped up to the hosts podium, letting her know they needed a table for three. The girl, no older then seventeen, gave him a flirtatious smile and nodded gathering up menus. With a sweet smile in his direction she directed them down the rich carpeted aisle to their table.

Rika, seeing all this unfold, took action and latched onto her boyfriends arm. He winced once before easing her into a more comfortable position away from his wounds. His stance read military as they walked together silently but she could tell he was trying hard not to be noticed. In a city like this, military was everywhere. Both Navy and Army were stationed in one since the ocean was so close to Fort Middleton. Sakura knew from experience the two never really got along. As amusing at it was to watch them get drunk together and argue about whose cock is bigger, she always found herself ducking when bottles went flying. The hostess took them to a quiet corner, the large windows overlooking the vast blue ocean. Her look got dark when she saw Rika's attachment but quietly changed as she gave them their menus and told them their waiter will be with them shortly. Her job was to be as nice as possible and she was doing as forcefully as she could. Sakura couldn't help but smirk. Teenagers nowadays had no sense of morals.

"You still vegan Sakura?" Haku asked, surprising her. She looked up, green eyes alight.

"Unfortunately not. That's way too hard to follow and I get hungrier when I try. I believe in the circle of life as much as anyone else." She stated, making Rika roll her eyes.

"Please, don't get her started. I love you Sakura but you need to lighten up and talk about something other then the world." She gazed down at the menu and squealed. "Babe they have my favorite wine! We have to order it." A few people glanced in her direction, her voice hitting a higher note then needed. Blushing, she placed the menu down and smiled ever so sweetly at her blond boyfriend.

"You mean your fifty dollar wine that you usually get when my mother comes to visit?" Sakura stared. Rika nodded, eyes twinkling with mischief. Haku, ears reddening as he stared at his girlfriend couldn't help but laugh halfheartedly. "Right, only one bottle and _you're not_ drinking it all in one sitting."

"Are you trying to imply I'm a drunk, Haku Tskuino?" before he could answer that a man stepped up to their table, pen and paper at the ready.

"Hello, I'm Matthew and will be serving you today. Can I get you guys started with drinks and appetizers? The three looked up. Rika tapped her under the table, getting her attention. With a smirk she wiggled her brows to Sakura's amused embarrassment. Matthew was hot. His dark brown hair slicked back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. Though he wore a uniform that covered arms, legs, and half his neck, she could tell he was heavily muscled underneath all that.

"Yes waters and a bottle of your oldest L'Oratoire de Millegrand Viognier please." Haku ordered, giving the silent girls a quick glare. Neither one had spoken up fast enough. He had a small idea as to why too.

"Three glasses? May I see your IDs." Easily they all handed off their identifications, getting the guy to nod with a smile, handing them back. "Alright I'll return with those drinks shortly." Placing his notepad in the pocket of his apron he walked off. Rika immediately attacked Sakura with a squeal.

"You should see if he's single." She whispered loudly. Haku stared at his girlfriend incredulously. She ignored him eyes only on Sakura as the brunette began to blush. "I'm serious. Maybe what you need is a guy in your life. Jobs are so overrated. Get a nice, hot guy, with a job…and you can be jobless for a while. That's what I would do…"

"Isn't that exactly what you did before you got your fashion designer job, sweetie." Haku cut in making her scoff looking at him like he just grew two heads. Rolling his eyes, he looked at Sakura with a slight apologetic look. "Ignore her, if you need to find another job just do that internet search engine. My-job-quest something. From a guy's perspective, we prefer girls with a career to go with her social standing."

Sakura held up her arms in defeat, trying not to laugh with Rika tried to argue with him. "Thanks guys but seeing how I _just _lost a job, I think I'll figure it out on my own when I need to. I've got three weeks till my rents due and a month till my powers due. I can handle it." Though, even as she said she knew she was going to be broke the moment she paid both of those. Before either one could comment, the waiter was back with the wine and fresh glasses. Another waiter held out water glasses, setting it gingerly on the white table cloth before excusing himself and heading back to the kitchen. Sakura clamped her mouth shut as the wine was poured professional. Her awe obvious.

"Well, do we know what we want?" as the orders were placed in, Sakura couldn't help but kick her friend under the table from commenting on the waiters attitude getting Haku to laugh out loud. People around them stared, whispering amongst themselves making all three blushing with embarrassment. They were, by far, the loudest guests in the restaurant.

Three people was an odd number to go to dinner. Sakura stared out the large crystal clear window as Rika went ahead in talking with Haku about his mission. Though military law says not to talk about the details, he told her about his fall instead, leaving out locations and people. She tuned them out, watching the waves flow easily beneath the building. They were on a cliff, maybe fifty feet over the Atlantic. The cold water below had its mysterious just like people. She was envious. No one had the right to crack open the mysterious, yet people did. Just like people invaded in one another privacy without permission. Her mind wandered. Only once did she came back to the universe and accept the salad served to them. Her vegetarian streak taking place automatically. She wasn't at all embarrassed to ask a million questions about the dishes served, to make sure that everything was by far, environmentally safe, but she knew her two companions had a slight discomfort to it.

The waiter answered everything casually without so much a rude gesture. She was thankful for that and thankful that for once they were at a place where she didn't have to deny her dish. As expensive as things were, she didn't want to seem rude if it came down to it. As they ate, silent pursued. It was like food was their mute button. Only a few times did Haku talk, telling them about a story that happened a long time ago before he met Rika. Sakura found herself envious of them as well. Their mysterious love was like the ocean below them. They met at school, have two totally different outcomes in life, and yet they have a certain love for each other that can bypass anything in the whole world. Nothing could break it. Just like nothing can pierce the ocean water and leave it gapping open. Mysterious and magnificent. She had to agree, they looked amazing together.

Rika was a Fashion Designer. Her short cropped hair was dyed auburn to enhance the brown of her eyes. Next to Haku she looked like a top model. His broad shoulders could easily make up two of her, yet he held his body like any military soldier would, well disciplined. His shaved blond hair would look better if it wasn't so close shaved, but he still looked handsome. He too could be a model if he wasn't in the Army. Though, she knew he wouldn't stoop that low in the industry to be photographed for money. Sakura found she was thinking about the three of them, how they all had different careers yet they all were the best of friends. If one would look over at the table as they ate, no one would have guessed a Fashion designer, a jobless environmentalist Lackey, and a Specialist sat there. Three very different, very odd, friends.

It took three glasses of wine before the main course was served, by then, face red with the buzz feeling of the delicate wine; Sakura ignored her usual questions about the meal. As the night progressed the lights in the restaurant dimmed, giving a whole new look and feel. It was one of the many reasons why the place was so popular. The different feelings it gave way made people more at ease when dining, instead of that loud, noisy feeling you get in other places because the lights were bright. Matthew came around and set two candles on their table, winking at Sakura as she stared in awe at the black candles. The flame flicked this way and that, sending shadows over their meals and the white table cloth. It was almost mesmerizing. Towards the end of the dinner, they were all drunk and enjoying the less awkward moments of having three people at the table.

Walking out of the restaurant was a whole different story. They stayed talking till it was about time the place was closing. The street lights lit up one by one like dominos, cars drove by with headlights blazing, and people buzzed around livelier now that the sun wasn't bothering them. It was a night of dreams. Rika hung on Sakura like glue, laughing as the two girls began making fun of everything in their wake to the car. Haku followed at a slower pace, pretending he wasn't involved while he taped the two girls on his cell phone. He wasn't as drunk and knew they'd have to get a cab if he was. Something he never liked doing and knew if he tried Sakura would go on a long drunk speech about the pollution taxis sewed in our world. People watched, highly amused by the two girls now spun in circles singing "here we go round the mulberry bush" off key. The wine, as expensive as it was, did the trick of making them forget about everything else in the world.

"Oh, let's go see a movie!" Sakura announced, hanging on her best friend as she got dizzy.

"Totally down, what's out?" she glanced behind her at Haku as he quietly put his phone away, beeping his car awake to unlock it. "The vow sounds super cute!" her evil glint was aimed at him and he sighed, shaking his head.

"It's eleven o'clock. Don't you have work in the morning love?"

"Yes but I can still see a movie." She stuck her tongue out. In an instant her eyes were wide and she jumped up and down, bringing Sakura with her. "Let's have a sleep over. My apartment, tofu ice cream and the Big Miracle movie."

"_Down!_" Sakura squealed, getting into the car quickly. Rika smiled, curtsying to the dumbstruck Haku before climbing into the back with her friend. He shook his head, awed by their ability to come up with ideas so quickly when under the influenced, yet still able to sound like ten-year-olds going to a carnival. He shook his head, getting in and starting the car. Glad they were both in the back so the radio was his to command.

…

…

…

It was easy to put his daughter to bed for the night. Bathed and everything. Though he knew if his wife was around she was scold at the idea of a movie before bed, he did it anyway. It was the only thing he knew that could get her sleepy enough to fall asleep on her own. He did it in his adult years and his parents used to do it when he was a small child. Closing the door a crack and turning the portable monitor on, he walked down the stairs to the large living room. He already accomplished he couldn't stay in the master bedroom for more than a minute. Getting clothes and showering was no trouble, but sleeping in that large bed was going to be a different story. He didn't even want to try. Getting what he needed, he placed everything on the large over stuffed couch and sat. The television was on mute, playing a war movie he'd seen a dozen times over. The subtitles scrolling across the flat screen TV in case he wanted to read what they were saying.

He didn't. In fact, he didn't know what he wanted to do. Tomorrow was a new day and tomorrow was another day she was going to be gone. He let himself hold everything in being around his daughter. Busying himself with playing games and cooking dinner. His appetite had was gone, yet the painkillers he was prescribed said otherwise. He ate, asking questions Lyri could answer about school and her teachers. Asking questions that he didn't know about in the week that he was gone. His 3 yr old daughter know knew how to recognize her name if it was written on paper. He was surprised and happy for her new accomplishment. Time flew by when you were learning things for the first time. Time flew by when you were an officer in the military and barely got to see your children grow up. He was blessed to know he got to see half her life. Now the difficult task was trying to find a way for her to stay in his household. One month was not enough time to figure out babysitting and family issues. But one month was all he had before he was assigned a new mission. A mission that could come in any time of day or night.

The key factors in his job, to put it simply, were rescue and attack. He was part of a small team of five specialists that got called in to fly anywhere in the world to rescue another solider or be part of a surprise attack. In the war that they were in, it was mostly to be a rescue party in the middle of fire. They lost men and they got men. This trip he just returned, they had lost three men out of the group. The plan of attack had been spoiled and they were under siege instantly. An operation he knew must have been leaked out. They rarely ever lost men. Arms under his head, he stared at the screen as an attack played out on the movie. Nothing ever was as simple as they put it. Everything was far more difficult then the movies put it as. War was war and men lost their lives easily. It was his job to make sure no one lost their lives and to rescue those taken as hostage by the enemy. Feeling drowsy from the painkillers he took an hour before, he tried to fight it. He didn't want to fall asleep in fear he'd have a dream. About her.

Tomorrow was a new day that she would be gone. A day where he needed to start figuring out how Lyri was going to motherless to a military official father.

**To be continued…**


	3. A Protest to Far

**Chapter Three: A Protest to Far**

(2 weeks later)

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry, his daughter came down the stairs hoping on one foot dressed uncoordinated in bright colors that did not match. Her goofy smile said she was proud of herself for accomplishing something parents usually did for her but her eyes were wide as she struggled down the stairs. Lyri had dressed herself in bright purple pants but somehow got both feet in one leg, an orange skirt and a green shirt that was backwards. Glancing at the round clock hanging on the wall, he sighed, taking the last steps to gather her up and walk towards her room. Two weeks had passed and he was slowly getting better at being the only parent. Dressing his daughter, was something he needed to work on. Never before had he done it and it was an interesting challenge. Considering he dressed himself, he didn't think it should be such a challenge. Except, he was just as bad about color coordination as the toddler was. Lyri, held onto his shoulder laughing about being silly making him laugh in turn as they entered her bright pink room.

It took them ten minutes to figure it out. Finally he got his daughter dressed in a solid color of the same fashion she had on before, this time with both her legs in the right part of her pants. Syaoran was just glad she knew how to put her slip on shoes the right way. Grabbing to go breakfast bars and juice, they were out the door and in his mustang in record time. Part of being a parent was being on time for appointments and school. Her preschool was miles inside Fort Middleton to his pleasure, a deal he had pressured his wife into giving in. since he was always the one that brought her to school, and he needed to make it easy on him when he went to work, instead of the other preschool choice that was across town. Now that his wife no longer was part of their life, it was a double joy to be able to pick her up close by too. Watching the time, Syaoran easily backed out of the garage and set off. The car rumbled, Lyri mimicking the sound as they tore down the street at a steady but fast speed that made dog walkers glare.

"Daddy I want the stinky song." Lyri declared when they were half way down the coast to Fort Middleton. Looking through the rearview mirror, he quirked an eyebrow.

"The stinky song?" he asked, mildly confused. She nodded, picking at the chewy bar he had handed to her a while ago.

"The pirates song, stinky song daddy." She pointed at the set of discs they had found hidden amongst boxes in the garage. Items that belonged to Lyri that was inside Jaenelle's car. At least the woman was generous enough to leave everything behind that didn't belong to her. Curious, he kept one eye on traffic and rummaged through the CD's till he found a pirate one. Written across it, were names and numbers. Not all of them, random numbers he guessed were Lyri's favorite tracks.

"Right, the stinky song." He placed it in, going to track 11 and cringed as the loud obnoxious child's music blared through his car. Turning the volume slightly down he looked through the rearview mirror and couldn't help but smile, watching his daughter begin to bob her head and sing along to the catchy tunes. Tunes, he knew were going to be stuck in his head all day long.

Fort Middleton Preschool was one of the top notch centers. A private school that had various other schools in the same vicinity. Created only for military families, the school was expensive, creative, and well educated. He knew if he hadn't of put Lyri in the school she would be in another top private school but being amongst other military children would mean she could grow up with them and lean on their support. They pulled into the first parking spot easily, cutting the music and the car off with his obvious relief. The songs were starting to repeat themselves in his head. If he didn't start singing along to them then he would soon dance to it with embarrassment. Lyri stared out the tinted windows, watching the other parents and their little ones walk up the brick walkway into the gated school. Syaoran smiled weakly, returning her look. Since his wife had left, Lyri hadn't asked about it but the teachers in her class commented that she talked about her mother like she hadn't left at all. Something that could mean she was in denial that Jaenelle wasn't coming home. Something he hated his wife for.

Unstrapping her, he stepped out and waited as she climbed out with ease. Her black hair fluttered around her as the breeze hit, the cold chilling both their bones. They had cut her hair last week so it hung around her shoulders instead of down her back and he could see that it grew since. It no longer had the straight edge but a length that threatening to grow longer if they weren't paying attention. The women inside the hair salon had oohed and awed at Lyri's fine black hair and almost refused to cut it if it weren't for her three year old mind of getting them to do it. She had wanted to have a fresh new start with daddy she had said to their new oohs and awws that made him cringe. He cringed now, thinking about it as they walked into the gate of her school. One hand on the back of her head, he guided her slowly towards the far corner where her classroom stood. A playground stood empty and gated at the far end, waiting for the day's activities by the kids. A squirrel searched the white sand, indulging in the fact that he could for the time being.

The property of the school was large, though the building itself wasn't. The one story building held five classrooms in all and one large office. The kitchen was in a separate building attached by a long hallway. The rest of the property was fields and playgrounds. They had an outside yard for each age, and a field where they held toddler sports of all kinds. A man and woman wearing the military uniform for gym stood on the field now, setting up small nets for soccer. Entering her class the both were met with loud excited greetings. Lyri held up her arms, wanting to be held before they went any further into the classroom. Shaking his head he did as she bid and smiled sweetly at the three ladies sitting around the rooms with the other children. Lyri burrowed her head in his neck, hair tickling his mouth as he walked to the sign in sheet.

"She's going to get a hot lunch today. I'm afraid I haven't mastered the whole, making her a lunch for school yet." He sighed, digging into his pocket for his wallet. One of the teachers, a short, skinny red haired woman smiled at him, getting to her feet.

"Perfectly fine, it might be cheaper to pay the full weeks payment instead of doing it day by day, Mr. Li." Her green eyes danced making him nod, shifting Lyri's weight so he could pull out a bill.

"I know, here." She thanked him, taking the lunch money. "Lyri sweetie, daddy's got to run before he's late." She shook her head, hiding deeper. Frowning, he pulled her up and off him, looking into her teal colored orbs. They were bright with mischief making him laugh in relief. She was only playing the 'I love my daddy' card. Kissing her nose, then her cheeks, he hugged her tightly. "After work I'll come get you right away. Maybe for dinner we can go out and avoid dad's horrible cooking." His teacher smiled, watching them.

"Come on, Lyri, you're friends have a treat this morning." Lyri hugged her father one last time before opening her arms for the red haired woman to Syaoran's relief. Usually they spent ten minutes saying goodbye. Thanking his teacher, he left before she changed her mind, walking out of the school with a new air about him. Today was the first day he got to go to the wound clinics gym. His ribs were officially less painful now, only bruised around the edges and the medic had allowed him to finally work off what he gained since he'd been home. Something he'd wanted to do since dealing with his wife's departure.

It was when he walked into the locker room to change did he feel ten times better. Though he still had a few weeks left before he was officially back on track and able to receive calls to fly out for missions, working out was something similarly close to being able to do something. For two weeks he avoided being at home with his daughter. Every day she went to school he found errands to run, got in touch with people he hadn't talked to in a while since he got married and avoided the house. It only worked for so long. Men already in the locker room saluted and greeted him unofficially. He did the same, avoiding eye contact as he went to an empty locker. This duffel bag felt heavier then it should have been. Signs that he needed to get back up to shape with his injuries. Bruises weren't much but sprained ribs had a toll on him he didn't like. Working on them was going to be an interesting task. His usual workout consisted of reps for three hours straight with no stop, but today, he knew he needed to take it down a notch in case he pulled something that had been injured when he went over seas last time.

Dressed in the mandatory gray shirt and black shorts, he walked into the main part of the gym. Men were at every station imaginable. Some soldiers had trainers, helping them accomplish a goal to strengthen the injuries they received overseas. Only few had wheel chairs set off to the side, awaiting their occupant as they worked on muscles they won't be able to use for a long time, if at all. Blinking, shocked by all the people, he searched for a station he could use. Only a couple people recognized him as the soldier he was and gave him a curt nod. Returning it, he placed ear buds for distraction and got to work. The best part of being out of uniform amongst others, everyone didn't care about what rank you were in and what happened out on the field. Everyone was in for basically the same reason, because they can heal and go back out to search their country. Looking around the large gym he could spot at least three commanders, two generals, and a few lieutenants amongst the regular brigade soldiers he was used to working with.

Thinking about them made him wonder who would be assigned to his station. The three men they lost a few weeks ago meant new members. Between him and his comrade, they were the only two survivors at top rank. Though he was aiming for a leading position to make it easier on Lyri's life, he was still commanded by the best and wasn't complaining. Easily Syaoran got lost in working out, _Avenged Sevenfold _playing a full round in his mind as it took it a tad faster to work up a decent sweat. He at least stayed away from anything that would require major aches for his ribs, sticking mainly to his legs and running three miles. Since it was wrapped up the first week, he felt like it needed more attention. It felt good to be able to everything again, he missed it. Half way through with finishing he caught sight of someone more familiar to him then the rest of the soldiers in the gym. Coming to a stop, he got down, breath coming in short quick rasps. Taking a large gulp of his water, he walked the distance to his comrade.

"I would have thought they'd keep you away from this place till that arm healed soldier." He barked, not loud enough for the rest of the gym to hear but loud enough for him to hear. Blue eyes lifted up, confused, before he smiled mischieviously.

"That doesn't mean they can keep this place away from me." He wiggled his brows, removing his headphones as he stood. "I bet you've been itching to get a nice workout as well sir. How's the leg?' he asked indefinitely, blue eyes dancing.

"Better then ever, my ribs is a different story." Syaoran looked around at the other occupants before returning his gaze back. "Tell me Tskuino, have you heard about whose going to be on our team come the end of the month?" his mind was dead set on his fallen comrades. Face expressionless, Haku shrugged his good shoulder.

"Negative, but I've heard a rumor a female has joined us. Commander won't talk about and you know as well as I that we won't know whose on our team till we get called in. You're on a months leave as well?" he asked, taken off guard. Syaoran nodded, face as expressionless. "You weren't that injured were you?" Haku gave him a once over. Syaoran's stance was like any other soldier, stoic and disciplined. No sign of pain or weakness.

"No, but its family business." He paused thinking about his next words and sighed, giving up on professionalism. "Jaenelle left two days before we got our flight back. Left Lyri at her school. Her principal had her till they had confirmation of our return. Looks like I've been given a months leave for lack of family ambitions." He confided, knowing that Haku respected him as a superior officer and friend. They'd known each other as far as being on the same team and PT time. Rarely have they hung out outside of the base, but on occasion they have gone to dinner together with their dates.

"Tough," he frowned. "Rika didn't mention anything about Jaenelle leaving. Do you know where she went?"

"My guess, Paris for the Fashion conference with some big time artist." Syaoran studied Haku knowingly. "Rika didn't go to Paris?" the blond shook his head, laughing.

"She wanted to, talked about it for weeks, but it was two grand a flight there and two back. I offered to pay but she said and I quote '_don't be silly Haku, I'll just have to pay you back and you know that kind of money can go to Sakura's whale foundation.'_ I'm telling you, she's nuts. But I guess it's a good thing she didn't go, I got a month leave to spend time with her like if we were back in college." That brought them both to laugh.

"Whale foundation?" Syaoran asked after they were silent. Haku stared at him eyes wide and shaking his head.

"Rika's got a girlfriend that's _very_ environmental. Nuts, cute, extremely argumentive but nuts." He glanced around the gym, watching the other men work out their injuries before glancing at his now wrapped wrist. "Hey what are you doing today, sir? If you're legs healed up why don't we go for a game? I'm sure if we tried we could get some of these girls to play with us no hassle."

"No can do soldier. I should probably head out if I want to get some interviews out of my way before picking up Lyri." Thinking about that made him cringe inside. Haku studied him, obviously confused. Syaoran sighed, "Jaenelle's not around, can't even get a hold of her on email or phone so I'm forced to find a babysitter the nights I can't be home. A live in or one close by since we never know when we go out. It'll be tough." Haku nodded.

"Well, good luck man. Lyri's a sweet girl but I personally would not want to baby sit her for so long. She's got your genes." Syaoran laughed, giving Haku a weird hand shake bye before stepping out, heading for the locker room. _Jaenelle, you screwed up something that made life easy. Let's hope you knew exactly what you did. _He thought, trying to find anything to anger himself rather then pity himself.

…

…

…

Sakura sat, cross legged on the cement ground, tying up a picket with bright green and pink non toxic paint written in bold letters. There were others around her doing the same, hiding amongst the awnings of the large corporate building downtown of Middleton. She was sure it was the border line of Middleton and Suder, the other annoying city that bothered her with their buildings close together to make the population seem less when really it made things worse. Not once were they spotted, cars passing seeing them as people waiting for a bus. Though, as part of the plan, the bus had been redirected to take a longer route with signs and road blocks. Hopefully the driver would pay attention; she knew they would once everything got started. Leaning back, pushing her planted based plastic _juicy_ sunglasses to pull back her short brown hair, Sakura let her emerald hues take in the other people around her. They all had one thing in common, money and power, and freedom of speech. What they were about to do, they would get paid for. What they were about to do was both illegal and noted as disturbance of the peace. This was highly ironic considering the world had no idea what the word 'peace' meant.

At exactly 12:00 they would all get up with their handmade posts and start protesting against the diversion of water from the Lake Middleton for irrigation in the Middleton Corporation. A plan that has been under hold for months now and finally, from an inside source, was going to get a whole lot messier to stop. Apart from working at the coffee shop, which she suddenly felt happier about getting laid off, she was a highly paid protestor in the Environmentalist Corporation. Doing field work was better then sitting the offices and creating plans. She was always better at gathering information and getting things done that way. A job, she had on the side that didn't go exactly the way she wanted it to, due to lack of expression. It didn't pay daily like other jobs. Doing the field work meant she would get paid when things got done, twice a month at best if she was lucky. Though it was a high paid job, that helped out her dents in bills and debts, she didn't think she could do it often enough. Her reasons for being there now were to get back on track and protest against the corporation and help the lake she knew well. Aside from needing to pay her bills and keep her apartment.

Glancing at the clock on her phone, she looked up as others began to get to their feet. Hiding the pickets was easier then hiding their bodies. Everything was littered on the ground and leaning backwards on the large windowed building they were about to wake up. The twenty story building held more then needed stuffy men and women harming the environment and making plans to ruin lakes and oceans and possibly the air about them. Plans, she knew, meant little to them. Everyone in that twenty story building just wanted to get paid and go home to families. A few minutes from now, Sakura was about to do what she loved. Slipping her glasses back on her face to shield her black rimmed eyes and purple eye shadow, she got ready with the rest of them. Busying herself with texting her best friend, she ignored the happy group. Some were bouncing on their feet like they were about to go for a long run. Others stretched and some even went as far and cracking spots in their bodies like they were going to throw down with someone. She was hoping it wouldn't get brutal but that was wishful thinking. Some people went too far and some didn't. It was life and she couldn't change that.

The second noon hit everyone around her gathered pickets and marched one by one into the streets. Lucky for them the light had turned red and the only traffic they bothered and surprised were the opposite side. Sakura gathered her message, pocketing her phone into the back pocket of her jean shorts and half skipped out into the open with them. Her adrenaline kicked it, rushing through her veins. Shouts erupted around her of different messages, the same messages, and the head of the protest committee, yelling out the truth of the matter to the building that remained still. The sun hit the windows just right, blinding some and making others use their pickets to hide it from view. As time went by, cars paused and stared at the large group. More then a dozen people had joined today's event making it impossible to drive around. They did, however, Sakura moved once out of the way of a slowing driver as he cautiously maneuvered around the large protest group. Cars honked, making them louder as they shouted out their beliefs and facts. People began walking out of the surrounding buildings, phones out to film and take pictures. Nothing nerved the group. They ignored the world around them for this one act of speech.

"THE LAKE IS VERY FRAGILE, BREATHING ORGANISM THAT RESPONDS INSTANTLY TO THE SLIGHTEST CHANGE ARE BEING HARMED!" one of the leaders of the group yelled out through a bullhorn. She was standing stoic still, picket in the other hand as she aimed the horn towards the large building. "WATER INTAKE CAN AFFECT BOTH FISH STOCKS AND BIODIVERSITY!" she continued, blond hair billowing in the traffic breeze. All around her others shouted out their agreements, letting her go on with her announcement to try and goad the employees of the corporation building to come out. "ON THE LAKE THERE IS A BIRD CHARACTERISTC OF THE MARSHLANDS AND YOU ARE KILLNG THEM!"

It took twenty minutes to see life within the building. A few security guards came out at the entrance, no weapons out, merely stood and guarded the entrance with their large body masses. Sakura smirked, using her presence to spite them. They always think the protestors would invade and walk inside. That wasn't how they worked. They formed masses of bodies with pickets and argumentive words and remained just at the right spot to annoy the corporation and their stuffy nosed business men and women. Only few dared to get close enough for the security guards to act but no one actually went so far and trespassed within the premises. One guard, his blond hair standing up on end, wore a badge for captain. She watched him, walking back and forth in a small circle with her picket fence. A few times she went forward with a few others getting the guards to tense up, hands on their belts where their guns were secured. That only made them laugh, taking steps back and pursuing more ground with their shouts. That one guard kept his stance, eyes never wavering from one specific spot as he kept his arms crossed over his uniform. He never twitched for his weapon, never tensed up when they drew close. Something about him made her wonder briefly what he had cooking up in his thick head. Green orbs met with green orbs for a briefest moment and she knew as sudden as the sound of a helicopter over way.

The Middleton Corporation had something else brewing inside. Not just construction on the lake, but something else. The blond guard wasn't just a guard, he'd been hand selected from the military base to stand guard for something that was far out of the environmentalist reach. They couldn't protest against military's actions in fear of being jailed. Though everyone was here was trying to save the lake and its habitants, the people inside the twenty story building had other ideas in mind. As part of her job she needed to find out what they had going on inside. The guard never wavered as she took her steps back, eyes directly on her as she smirked, disappearing amongst the group of pickets and bodies. Why he decided to train his sights on her, she hadn't the clue; she did know he had made her curiosity all the more higher. Handing off her picket to one of the other people she went to the first one in charge. The blond protestor continued on her bit of facts, voice loud with the bullhorn as each leader took turns announcing their speeches of truth.

"THE CONSTRUCTION OF OTHER RESERVOIRS CAN REDUCE THE SUPPLY OF DRINKING WATER! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!?" Sakura tapped on her shoulder, getting her attention before she shouted out an answer for them. Blue eyes took in the girl before her, dressed in a black tank top and jean shorts. Whispering her discovering into the woman's ear, Sakura got her interest instantly. A plan was easily made and with four others, they made for the back of the corporation building unnoticed. Over a dozen protestors occupied the street, blocking traffic and catching the interests of witnesses in the surrounding buildings. Even the employees of the building they protested against were all staring out the tinted windows at them. No one once gave the five people a second look as they passed by and disappeared through the parking structure and around the back.

One rule was applied to them all as they entered the parking lot. No one was to blow their cover and shout out protests once inside the building. They were all taking a risk by trespassing into a corporate building. If they didn't want to participate then they needed to leave now before they weren't any further. Sakura told them everything, green eyes fierce as she took in the faces. Everyone was eager to go on. She smiled, slipping her glasses so they rested on her head. Quick instructions were ensued, three of them were going to _borrow _janitor outfits while she and another one were going to find a way inside and become mail couriers. The lower level of all corporate buildings held staff offices so they could make this possible. Their man goal was to find out what they were planning inside those walls that didn't have to do with the Lake. A plan that seemed very high maintenance and government scented. The field work they were about to take part in, was something Sakura was very fond of and she prayed it would go smoothly. The four with her were obvious amateurs and didn't know left from right. Exchanging cell numbers, in case of emergencies, they went off on their plan. Because the security officers were at the entrance of the building, it was easy for them to enter from the back and go up in the elevator without a second glance.

Separating, Sakura and a tall dark male went in search of the mail room. She found out more then she needed to about her companion. His name was Max and he was a college student pursuing his dream to help the environment struggles. It reminded her so much of herself that she couldn't help but laugh. Being a college student a few years ago she had the same thought until she realized she needed to pay for life. Not wanting to break his heart by letting know the harsh truth about the world, she calmly gave him props for his dreams as they entered easily into the mail room. No one was around. The employees probably all curious about the protestors outside left their posts. A few carts were already set up, mail sorted on it and ready to go out. Searching the room, they found key cards but no uniforms. Briefly wondering if they could get away with what they were wearing, Sakura searched harder. Between the slight rip in her jeans and her companions Iron Maiden tee shirt, they would easily get spotted out. Wearing the coats, the employees had hanging in the back would probably be as bad. Deciding to go with it, she threw Max a large sweater, hoping it would fit around his broad shoulders and selected one that hid her shorts. She felt like she was wearing a dress.

"Do you think they'll notice if we just deliver the mail without giving it to the right person?" Max asked quietly as they pushed the carts down the hall, entering an elevator. Sakura glanced at one envelop, addressed to a Mrs. Garth and shrugged her shoulders.

"I think they have names on their offices. Try and get the right ones handed out while you search. I'll take the thirteenth floor, you take the fourteenth. I don't want those security guards getting any clue to what we're about to do." She thought of the blond military official. "There might be some military under cover inside, please don't look them directly in the eye. They're smarter then your average security guard." She pointed at the access card he held. "You're name is Robert for now, got it?" He nodded, hands shaking with nerves or adrenaline. She didn't know and didn't ask.

Though her own façade was forced, her nerves were hiding behind her expressionless face. She didn't want him to know how nervous she was about this job. It wasn't the first time she trespassed somewhere to get a scoop but it was the first time she'd done it without a solid plan. Everything was on a whim, hoping the protests outside can hold out long enough to get what they needed. Wishing Max good luck she exited the elevator, planting a new face on and walking casually to the right. As she thought, employees weren't at their desks. Everyone was at the far windows watching below. A helicopter could be heard circling the buildings. A television could be heard on the floor, a familiar voice broadcasting the current news for Middleton. Easily she passed by a few offices without being noticed, without unloading her mail. No one paid attention to her as she strolled by. One woman looked at her but her attention went back to the radio playing the news. She was on her phone, talking quickly to someone about what was happening. She was ecstatic; nothing usually went on with this much excitement. Shaking her head, Sakura searched the floor, not finding anything.

Calling Max, she asked if he found anything and was instantly disappointed when he confirmed nothing. Giving him orders to go out a few more levels; she hung up and called the others. Everyone had disappointing answers. Sighing, she entered the elevator and decided to chance the top floor. If it was military they'd be obvious and use the top floor. If it wasn't then they needed to search each floor for an answer. Texting one of the janitors under cover, hoping he would be of good use for muscle, she asked him to accompany her upstairs, meeting on the nineteenth floor first. As soon as the door opened, she was met with a familiar face. Green eyes met with green and she yelped, pushing the close button and then a lower floor. The security guard from downstairs made a move for the elevator just as it shut. She could hear him shouting orders and knew they were busted. Swearing, she called everyone, relaying the message to abort and abort fast. Deciding to get off on a floor before her assigned floor she stripped off the sweater and hurriedly made for the stairs.

"Sakura!" someone called, catching her off guard the moment she entered the stairwell. A flight up was Jasper, the one she called for muscle. He was hurriedly descending the stairs two at a time. "A guard spotted me; four of them are coming down." He breathed out.

"Shit," she swore and the two made down the stairs. Footsteps could be heard coming up and they both took the first door they found, making a dash across the floor. People stared, the helicopter could be heard outside the windows, loud and clear as if they were suspended in the air directly outside this floors window. Jasper stopped her pace, making her trip as he tugged her towards a new route for another set of emergency stairwell. Hitting the door full force, a team of military officials came marching up the stairs and Sakura swore, letting the door slam shut. "Got an escape plan?" she asked Jasper as they made for the center of the room to hide behind a secretaries desk.

"No, do you?" he asked making her laugh. Shaking her head, she stood searching before beckoning him to follow. They made for the stairs they just tried using, this time cautiously opening the door and peeking in. the stairwell was empty, no sounds of anyone going up or down. That, of course, didn't mean anything. Taking the steps two at a time, they made it to the third level when the door crashed open. Guns clicking, echoing through the stairs secluded room. Sakura trip, falling on her butt on the bottom step, arms going up as men came up the flight of stairs below them as well.

"FREEZE! YOU'RE UNDERARREST!"

…

…

…

It was the first time in weeks that he had to go home during the day without his daughter's presence and face the house. Taking his mothers advice and hosting interviews for potential babysitters in his own home was not his idea but hers but he abided by it. Letting the garage door shut with a snap, he entered the living room avoiding anything and everything. The couch was his destination. The large overstuffed black couch was his bed as well as his savior. He owned it; it was the one thing that didn't belong to Jaenelle. It was his from his old apartment back when he was a bachelor and it was his even when she lived in the same house. They owned an array of furniture that fit just right in the large room, none of it he had the nerve to move out because of Lyri, but all of it he avoided sitting on. It was a silly thing to do but he did it without hesitation. Getting comfortable he flicked on the large flat screen television and shot straight up. Breaking news revealed the biggest protest group he'd ever seen this side of the seas. He's seen larger ones but they were all overseas filled with antagonists against the war. This one was different. Quickly he raised the volume, elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward curiously.

"…_reports have stated that though no one is at threat, the Middleton Corporation refuses to give way and announce their statements on the subject at matter. The protest group all have facts of truth that haven't made Businessman Aido Harleton weak to start a feud with these environmentalists. According to my sources, Aido Harleton has locked himself and others inside the building, going through with the project Lake Middleton, ignoring the shouts and protests outside their building." _A dark haired newscaster stated, amethyst eyes dancing with her own excitement for the story. "_I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, channel five News. Back to you Keiara."_

The doorbell rang making Syaoran stare in its direction for a moment before turning back to the television. Flipping the channels told him they all had breaking news on the subject matter. Getting up, he slowly made for the door, eyes on the screen as a newscaster reported the arrests of two protestors trespassing inside the building, both claiming they weren't there with the protestors and have claimed anomaly and freedom of speech. Opening the door, he greeted the young woman standing there, her red hair shockingly bright as she smiled brightly. His first interview of the day. Sighing, he showed her in, muting the TV as they passed by the room to the dining room where he wouldn't be distracted. Though he caught sight of the scroll when he did pass and knew he would hear from base soon about the subject at matter. Military officials in league with the Middleton Corporation would soon make a lot of heads turn, questions they couldn't answer, and actions that would create a riot amongst environmentalists and antagonists alike. Shaking his head from all thoughts, he planted a smile and started his interview.

**To be continued…**

What is happening to Lake Middleton was taken from a post I found for a Lake in the heart of Armenian plateau.

The stinky song referred to at the beginning is a song by a disney cartoon. _Jack and the neverland Pirates band. "Whats cookin smee?"_


	4. Truth be Told

**Chapter Four: Truth be told**

She sat on the cold metal bench, legs drawn up tightly against her stomach as she rested her forehead on her knee. Officers talked across the way, their hushed voices echoing back to her. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she was sure it was about the protests the environmental group had thrown a few hours ago. They had a field day arresting as many as they could get to. Of course, the ones they snagged were let go with tickets and a scolding. She wasn't. Sakura sat in a cell occupied by her companion Jasper, waiting for someone to talk to them. The others that had trespassed inside the building had gotten away to her relief. They hadn't made it to the top of the twenty story building, too close to the real project. She was angry with herself for allowing them to capture her, to see her face and drag her handcuffed like a dog and hidden from view from cameras until they were safely in the back of a police car. She would have though they would be dragged to Fort Middleton since it was military personnel that had arrested them, but she was wrong. Maybe he was wrong about what they were cooking up at the top floor of the corporation building too.

Jasper sat on the opposite bench from her, bars separating them. They were the only two people occupying the cells. No one else had been thrown in the same holding boxes. Lifting her head, she studied the tall broad shoulder brute she wanted for muscle. It was her fault he was imprisoned and she felt guilty. His shaved head was resting at an awkward angle against the bars, eyes closed as he snoozed. She wondered if he really was sleeping or if he was putting up a show to ignore the officers the continuously passed by them to gawk and scold at their leisure. Though the officers of the building had no idea why they were in there, they still took the time to treat them like any other criminal like they were the ones that arrested the two. Sakura stretched her legs out, getting the kinks out of her knees before standing up. Her whole body was sore from sitting in the same positions over and over for the passed few hours. Nothings changed, no one has come to talk to them and it was starting to irritate her. Neither one of them had gotten to make their call for bail. She was hoping they would. She wanted to go home and soak in a hot bath.

For the fifth time that hour she began to pace. Her boots clunking against the cement flooring as she purposely stomped in a half circle. It was becoming unnerving. She wanted to know what they were going to do. What the punishment or the price of the ticket was going to be. Personal experience, she knew they kept them in silence for hours on purpose. Sakura had been arrested only twice before, both times she'd been given a heavy fine for disturbing the peace. If trespassing was illegal she was sure she'd get an even heavier fine for it. Arms crossed over her black tank top, glad they had at least taken the cuffs off them. With an exasperated sigh of irritation she leaned against the far wall. It was cold, making her yelp in surprise, bouncing back to a straight position. A chuckle sounded and she turned her head, brown hair tickling her nose. Jasper was watching her, blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"You're a restless little thing aren't you?" he commented, he lifted up arms crossed as he rested them against his legs. "I take it you've never been arrested before now."

"I have," she told him, letting her body gently sit back on the bench. "I'm just anxious to know the damage of our mistake." Green eyes were apologetic as she gazed at him. "I apologize for getting you into this mess. I didn't know they'd catch us so soon."

"You often do field work for the committee?" he asked, receiving a nod from her. "And this is the first time you've been arrested for trespassing?" again she nodded making him grin, lip ring turning as he shook his head thoughtfully. "It ain't so bad. They slap you with a grand to pay and you're off waiting that dreadful court date so you can explain yourself to the judge. Nothing to it really. It doubles when you've done it more then once and get caught. This is my third time, so I'll probably have a nice size ticket that'll kill me dead." The look she gave him made him laugh. The sound deep as it echoed off the cement walls.

"A grand! Are you fucking kidding me!? I don't have that kind of money." Eyes closed she swore deeply making him laugh more. Opening one eye she glared at him. "This isn't funny. I know what I signed up for taking field work but I've never imagined the price…" she paused, thinking about the building. "Hey, did you get an idea at what they had up there?"

"Nope. I got spotted getting off the elevator. Some big guy wearing a fancy uniform saw me. That's when I ran; he looked like he was some general in the army." His blue eyes got colder as he studied her. It sent chills up her spine, the weird look he had deep within. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Knew what?"

"Knew that some of those security guards were military." She opened her mouth and stopped, hearing footsteps headed their way. Jasper leaned against his wall, eyes closing as he found a more comfortable position on the bench. Sakura got to her feet, standing just inches from the bars as she cocked her head, waiting for whoever was coming.

Two officers approached, stern faced and wearing protocol uniforms for the military. Behind him was the Commander Chief for the police department, keys at the ready. He gave Jasper one look, then turned a cold dark glare on Sakura. "Both of you are going to be escorted by these gentlemen. We're allowing one call for post bail, make it quick and short." He unlocked her cell, opening it wide as the two soldiers entered it with no warning. Sakura remained still, letting them to roughly pull her arms behind her back and hand cuffed her. Green eyes remained still as she watched two more female soldiers entered the room. Easily she was handed off to them as they opened and cuffed Jasper in the same matter.

One by one they filed out of the cell block, going down a flight of stairs and entering the office of the commander chief. It was bright, the lights on full blast. People outside of the glass encased office stopped what they were doing and stared. The two prisoners were finally getting taken away, the mystery behind their arrest now only making a large rumor wheel around the entire department. Sakura was sure they would talk about how the two protestors got nagged by the military for days. The Chief Commander easily turned the large multiple use phone towards her, allowing her to make the call first. Green eyes danced mischievously as she stared knowingly at the phone. It took a minute before one of her military guards got the hint and released one hand from the cuffs. Biting down on the inside of her cheek from making a snide remark she thought quickly of who to call. Dialing, first nine, she quickly put in the rest of the number and hoped that her favorite person was home. A glance around the room at the hanging clock told her it was just passed four. At the fifth ring, a familiar voice picked up. Giving her directions and plead, Sakura hung up and waited as she was cuffed and maneuvered to stand against the wall as Jasper made his call. It was odd for them to be together in the chief's office to make calls.

It didn't don on her that they were being recorded until they were out of the police department and hidden from view until they were inside of large black tinted expeditions. Reporters crowded the department like bees to flowers, yelling out questions, flashing cameras, and trying desperately to get an answer. The Chief Commander basically eluded them all and told them off; wanting them to leave his department so they could get back to business. Sitting between the two female soldiers, Sakura knew what they almost uncovered was big. The only question she had forming in her mind was why they were creating a project in a public building like Middleton's Top Corporation? The trouble she was in was far more expensive then a thousand dollar ticket Jasper claimed it would be. Defeat washed over her and she sat back in the leather seats uncomfortably, fingers playing with the back of her jeans as they drove through downtown to Fort Middleton.

…

…

…

Syaoran glanced at the clock, frowning as the big hand inched slowly towards the Five. He needed to go get his daughter before her teachers got upset that once again, he was late. The interviews he conducted went nowhere. Each girl he allowed to enter his home were all too young or too old, creepy and didn't impress him in the least. Deep down he figured it was because he really didn't want to hire a nanny to live in his home on the days he was gone. Having someone else live there nerved him. What if, in reality, they turned out to be kleptos? He still had a few weeks to get a babysitter to take care of his daughter before he was back on duty. After showing the last potential babysitter out, he slouched uncharacteristically on the chair he'd occupied for the last few hours. Papers littered the dining room table, resumes and notes he decided to take in order to get a better picture at who he could choose. Out of the ten, only two caught his interest only because they were the only two that hadn't decided to flirt with him. The big question for them was whether or not they could live up to get a call at odd hours of the early morning and get to his house on time to take care of Lyri.

Hands dragged his face down as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and the corners of his eyes tiredly. Getting to his feet, a click and a whoosh of the front door made him freeze. Heart racing, he turned slowly to eye the wall that separated him and the entrance. Someone was inside, allowing themselves into his home. A brief thought made him frown since he thought he'd locked the front door like he always did. Cautious, slow steps to the right and he was reaching above his head for the Glock 10mm hidden on the oak hutch. The door click shut calmly, soft heals padding through the small corridor leading to his position. Unlocking the weapon, he aimed and waited. A lavender scent caught him off guard even as the black haired woman stepped into view, passing the wall like she owned the place. Standing elegant in a small red dress that hugged her thin body like a glove was the last person he thought he'd see today.

"Jaenelle," he breathed out, catching her attention. Aqua blue eyes blinked as she turned, heals coming to a soft tap on the hardwood floor. Hanging casually on her arm was that familiar black bag she always carried around when she had important documents and work. Thin lips quirked up in a smile as she stared at Syaoran knowingly.

"Hello Xiao Lang." her words were so casual like nothing was wrong. Gun was still trained and she frowned, eyes narrowing. "Can't a woman walk into her home without the dramatics?" she scolded, accent thick. Jaenelle Dubois, French fashion designer.

"You made it explicitly clear this wasn't your home anymore when you left Lyri at school." He seethed. Blue eyes grew large before she waved a delegate hand, walking to the dining room table and placing her bag on it. Syaoran dropped the weapon, locking it and replacing it back onto the hutch. Out of reach and sight of his three year old daughter. "What do you want Jaenelle?" he asked, arms crossing as he stood his ground. Her lavender scent created unwanted memories to wash through him; her very presence sent a nerve rushing through his veins that nerved him. He was neither angry with her nor happy to see her.

"I see," flicking a stray hair from her face she opened her bag with a click, pulling a large orange envelope out. "Its good to know you've moved on. I didn't think you would so…soon. The girl barely looked like she's come of age. I would have pegged you to go for cougars after me." He remained impassive, watching her take out papers and placing them on the empty part of the table. She didn't even glance at the papers he had littering the table, merely pushed them aside calmly before turning her cold stare on him. Dark rimmed eyes were vicious as she smiled sweetly.

"She was a babysitter looking for a job." He didn't once waver as she held out a pen. "A sudden new bill I'm forced to pay now that you've decided to quit your daughter's life."

"I didn't _quit _my daughter's life. I merely came to an understanding in my life that I couldn't be a fit mother." She sighed, letting her arm drop as she took a few paces towards him. He stepped back, keeping the same distance between them. "I apologize. I've told you in my letter why I needed to leave. It had to be done. I…I couldn't live this life anymore."

"Live like what Jaenelle? It wasn't like we kept you from your career, your social life, you're needs." He all but growled. She narrowed her eyes at him like he just spewed something close to a lie.

"Like you don't know? Are you obviously so narrow-minded you didn't see this coming Li?" she snapped. Slender arms crossed over her stomach, resting easily on her hip bones as she gave him a stance that said you don't want to start with me. "Do you think just because you had a couple days vacation to think about our last argument that you could come back and forget it ever happened? Each time we argue, it's the same thing. You forget it existed and you bring back some trinket or flowers and apology for something you started and it's all better now." He made to say something and she stopped him, taking that one step closer to him. "How many times have we argued about the same topic?"

"What topic is that?" he asked, voice low. She shook her head, hands flying up in disgust. "Moving to Paris? That topic, Jaenelle?" when she didn't answer he took a few steps forward, surprising her. "You wanted me to quit _my _job so we could move to Paris for a runway show you weren't even sure was going to go through until you attended the conference. You wanted Lyri to tag along on some goose chase knowing perfectly well a three year old would get in your way at that biggest shot in the Fashion Industry." He studied her, studied the way she held herself, eyes as cold as his own. "Did you forget each time we argued about that it only led us in circles?"

"We're back to square one." Her smile, though forced, reached her eyes as she handed him the pen once again. "I'm leaving Xiao Lang for that job in Paris. I'm leaving because my husband renewed his contract with the Army without his wife's permission last year and puts the military life before his family; because you can't seem to see the truth behind anything anymore. We argue more times in the day then we saw each other." He stared at the pen, not moving to take it. "I was hoping this would be an easy settlement, coming here with divorce documents without a lawyer to interfere with our affairs. Unless you want to, we can make this very public and get our lawyers to settle it between us." She had changed the subject, her eyes hard as she stared at him, willing him to take the pen.

"So this is it then. You're quitting your family, your daughter, for a job in Paris." He stepped forward, taking the pen without so much as a second glance at her. Highlighted in blue were the parts he needed to sign, each tagged and waiting. He read the agreement quickly, then a part about custody matters and child support. Eyes grew when he finished the long paragraph, turning to look at her. "You're not even going to be apart of her life. Really Jaenelle, have you lost all sense of compassion?"

"I don't expect you to understand how hard it was to wake up everyday knowing that you had to force yourself to take care of a human being. You didn't once help me in that department, you were gone more times in her life then when we were going out. You missed your daughters first birthday and her third!" she clamped her lips shut, debating something before shaking her head to a mental statement. "I've talked to the divorce attorney, his number is right there on your copy if you want to call him. We set it up where twenty percent of my paychecks will go straight to her savings account still. I've already canceled our joint account, you need to go follow up with that and changed anything necessary at the bank. You get full custody were I will have to ask permission to see Lyrianna." She used her full name with an accent that hit him hard. Lyrianna was the name they both agreed on that would present her French heritage as well as her own unique personality.

Signing his name four times and taking his copy out from beneath each page, he handed the paper nonchalantly to her. "Great, now get out." Glancing at the wall clock across the room he swore. They spent an hour talking when he could have been driving to pick up, now his, daughter. Her eyes widen considerably.

"Really, so rude now. What happened to you? You used to be such a gentlemen." Gathering her purse and placing the papers neatly inside, she snapped it shut and straightened. "Farewell, next time we see each other hopefully it will be on better terms." Without so much as warning, she placed a delicate hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek in passing, saying goodbye once again before leaving her key on the coffee table beside the front door and exiting. It took Syaoran a few minutes to catch his composure again, fist clenching and unclenching. Finally he moved, getting his car keys from the kitchen and slamming the garage door shut behind him hard enough to send a picture to crash off the wall. He was beyond furious.

…

…

…

Everything reminded her of a scene out of a movie. Walking handcuffed down a corridor of cement and overhead yellow lights, made a picture in her mind telling her that it wasn't your ordinary arrest. For some odd reason she replayed _Royce Da'59_ _"writers block" _song over and over in her head, the perfect sound track while they marched down the eerie corridor. Everything was bare, the walls, the ground, the ceiling. The cement sides gave off a cold breeze from the air vents to small to squeeze a hand through in the corner of the ceiling where it met with the wall. A breeze that began to chill her bones. Wearing a tank top and shorts was not something you wore when you marched your way down this corridor. She wondered if that was why military personnel always wore pants and jackets. Since getting out of the expensive vehicles, they'd been walking the same path underground. Where they parked was underground, no other vehicle insight, no other human insight. She had a brief moment of wondering if they weren't really military and was going to kill them inside some kind of room.

The yellow lights gave off a glow that made her look orange. She trained her vision on bare flesh each time she took a step. Bangs hung over her eyes as she counted to ten, fifty times. Her legs were too white; a few bruises began to form from where she had crashed into a few bars on her run inside the corporation building. At ten, they turned a corner yet again, going down the same kind of corridor they just left behind. Looking up, she watched the female on her right side. Brown eyes alert, black hair slicked back into a bun at the base of her skull low enough to hit the collar of her jacket. She had a pointed nose and high cheekbones; a hole was visible there, revealing a past Sakura was curious about. She had a piercing before she joined the army. Piercings led to more piercings and tattoos. Glancing at her hands she tried visualizing the stoic woman with tattoos under all that garb. It didn't don on her that she was staring too long, for when they turned another corner the woman tugged on her arm a little too roughly. The cuffs tugged at her skin, nicking the bone of her wrist. She winced slightly, getting her steps right and bringing her head back down to begin yet again a serious of songs repeating in her head.

Her combat boots clunked against the flooring or lack of, echoing off the walls. Next to theirs boots, hers were the loudest. She wondered if it was because of the style or because hers just happened to be a size to big. Walking the long maze of underground corridor led her to thinking and thinking a lot. Not once had they said anything to each other or her since in the car. Not once had they forewarned her about what was to come or give her directions to put her arms behind her back to cuff her the moment they had stepped into the air chilled underground garage. Jasper wasn't with them and she found herself wondering if they were going to see each other again. She felt bad; guilty she had asked him to join her on her curiosity field work to unveil something that was far too big for anyone. Bringing her head back up she made to say something to the woman to her left and froze. They made it to an elevator. The mysterious elevator opened by a crystal keypad, blue lights blinking each time she pressed in the code before dinging to life, opening to reveal a fancy inside. The thought about dying came back to her mind. Heart beat raced as she walked inside with the two women, facing a wall covered in a fine carpet she wished she could feel.

The elevator went up a few clicks, the rush of elevation sweeping through her body before bringing her back down. It was a short trip up but if she looked at the numbers that lit up for the floors, they went up twenty stories to her astonishment. Being led out was a different story. They entered a large room of mirrors and one way glass. The ceiling was a mirror, untouched and bright from the large bulb set in the middle of it. The light hummed to life when they entered fully into the room. Set in the middle of the carpeted room was a single table, long enough for one to lie upon, and four chairs. They brought her into an interrogation room, she realized. The walls were one way glass, dark and smeared with hand prints and scratch marks. Only one wall was of a mirror opposite of where she was forced to sit. To watch herself lie to them? To make sure she was presentable sitting at a wooden table before the real men came in for answers? The female with the curious piercing hole uncuffed one hand, letting her sit down comfortably before cuffing it to the back of the chair. Smirking, teeth biting down inside her mouth from any snide remarks, she watched as the two left through a single door. It was hidden within the glass, with a tiny hole where a handle should have been.

And there she was alone, waiting for something she wasn't aware of. She did make a call that much she was reassured about knowing she wasn't going to die. Staring across the room she stared at herself, sitting in the wooden chair, one arm forced down and trapped in the metal clasps. Her makeup was smeared; the purple shadow she put on in the morning was faded. Her light brown hair was in disarray and desperately needed to be brushed. She used her free hand to finger comb what she could, tilting her head to the side as it tugged. It was then that someone came through the door in the mirror, heavily dressed in a uniform. Badges of rank were on his suit, pins of achievements, ropes of generation hanging on him perfectly. His hair was an interesting shade of gray yet it was a light brown, his hazel eyes smiled at her and she bit down hard on the inside of her mouth from speaking. The man that walked in behind him was dressed in the same manner, however with more badges and stars across his dark blue suit that told her he was the one in charge. Black hair was close shaved to his skull, his wrinkled face didn't smile at her as his dark eyes took in her figure slumped into the chair.

"Kinomoto, Sakura." The older man spoke, his voice deep. He sat in one of the chairs across from her, blocking her view in the mirror. The other soldier remained standing, expressionless and still even though his eyes said otherwise. "Do you understand why you were brought in, Miss Kinomoto?" the man asked. She stared at him, green eyes dull. Across a pocket of his suit read TAKATA. _General Takata,_ she mentally slapped herself for the trouble she was in.

"Sure but you can enlighten me anyway. I didn't really do anything wrong." She told him as politely as she could muster. Sitting up in her chair, she placed her free arm across the table, fingers digging into the wood.

"I am General Takata, in charge of every activity outside and inside of Fort Middleton. This is Lieutenant Tsukishiro, in charge of the general public." He told her calmly, making it easier to understand who they were. She knew they held titles beyond her language but because she was a civilian that made it easier to know what they were in charge of besides being in the military. "Lieutenant Tsukishiro brought to my attention a group of environmentalist outside of Middleton Corporation, protesting a plan they have created that will harm Lake Middleton. Am I correct?" he asked. She studied him, eyes hard as she tried to decipher what it was he was getting at.

"Correct," she said slowly. He nodded his head, looking up at the man standing over his shoulder. He stepped forward, pulling out a folder she hadn't seen him holding. He placed it opened onto the table, turning it so it faced Sakura. She stared down at the photograph of her walking into the building from the underground garage with the others. "May I?" she asked, aiming her question to General Takata. He gave her one quick nod as she turned the picture over to reveal a series of them.

All of them were of her on each floor, in the mail room, talking to Max, going up the elevators by herself, then finally a photograph of her with Jasper when they met up together at the last minute to run. She was impressed. Turning the last photo she caught sight of the surprised look she had planted on her face when she got caught, it was a bad image, the camera doing all the work must have been one that was set at the other end of the entire room she was about to uncover. Closing the folder, she sat back in her chair and gave each man a look of pure wonder. Her thin shoulders lifted then fell. She didn't know what to say. Obviously she needed to tell them the truth but why was it, she was here and not in the police department answering questions. "Sakura do you know why you were brought here today?" Lieutenant Tsukishiro asked softly, kindly. His brown eyes knowingly trying to tell her it was okay.

"Did I uncover something I wasn't supposed to?" she asked innocently.

"This is not a matter in which you need to be laughing about, Miss Kinomoto. It's a crime to trespass on private property, it's a crime to steal someone else's access code and enter a building without permission." General Takata stated, cutting the other soldier off easily. She bit down on her lower lip. "Can you tell me what you and Mr. Fox saw?" he asked. The way he began to gather air about him, she knew he was trying desperately not to yell at her.

"Mister…oh you mean Jasper!" a sudden realization hit her then. "I didn't see anything I wasn't supposed to." _Maybe Jasper did, but I sure as hell didn't. _She thought, frowning as she tried to recollect what happened hours before she was sitting where she was now.

"You're telling me, after all that avoiding security guards, ducking in elevators and _pretending _to deliver mail, you didn't see anything?" he asked, voice rough. She shook her head then, leaning back in her chair. "Miss Kinomoto, let me remind you why you are here. Trespassing is a crime, stealing someone else's access code and falsifying..."

"Hey now, I didn't see anything or steal anything!" she snapped and immediately regretted it. His dark eyes narrowed, elbows going on the table as he leaned forward in that stoic position that made her wonder if he wore some kind of brace under all that uniform. "Look," she said, before he could speak again. "The photos obviously tell you my step by step play, what I did who I was with and it obviously tell you I didn't get very far."

"What is it that you planned on uncovering, exactly, Miss Kinomoto?" he asked, voice dropping an octave. She glanced at Tsukishiro then brought her gaze back to Takata.

"Nothing," it was the truth. She knew it but they obviously gave her a look of doubt. Takata sat back, straight back hitting the chair hard so it slid an inch across the cement floor.

"_Miss Kinomoto, _may I remind you lying is also a crime that will lead you behind bars."

"I'm telling you the truth!" she cried, going forward. Her hand tugged and she swore silently, wishing she wasn't cuffed to the chair. Bringing her other hand back on the flat surface, she let her nails dig into the wood lightly. "I'm telling you the truth. I did not uncover anything. I didn't even get that far before your lackey caught me!"

"So you admit you saw something." Why was he so calm? She wondered head shaking even as she locked gazes with Lieutenant Tsukishiro. He was just standing there, watching her with sorrow written across his face.

"I didn't see anything."

"Then how do you know to go into the building?" General Takata asked, bringing her gaze back to him.

"I saw…" she paused, sighing greatly as she replayed everything in her mind. "I saw the guard. He was staring at me like any well disciplined military lackey does. I knew then that there was something inside. The security guards never come out and block the entrance they way they did." She shook her head, head dropping. She stared at the hem of her shorts. "I swear I didn't see anything on the inside. That man was there before I was."

"How is that you know what a _'well disciplined military lackey'_ looks like?" the general asked, mocking her statement with scorn. She looked up then, surprised by the question. When she didn't say anything, Lieutenant Tsukishiro leaned forward with an awkward smile.

"Miss Kinomoto is Lieutenant Touya Kinomoto of second airborne sister and General Fujitaka of Fort Sudder's daughter, sir." He told Takata quietly getting a reaction she was wishing hadn't of happened.

"General Fujitaka has a stray cat in the family, pity." He stood, gathering the envelope up as he straightened his uniform with one easy tug. "Miss Kinomoto, because you have trespassed onto private property I will let the police take handle that affair. You will forget everything that has happened and pay the price they have set. You're free to go; I believe there are people upstairs waiting for you." He gave her a weird expressionless look before exiting. The mirror door shutting with a click. Lieutenant Tsukishiro came around the table, a small silver key in hand.

"You got yourself in quite a dozy…Sakura." He smiled, taking the cuffs away. She rubbed her wrist, fingers ringing around it roughly. Her arm had gone numb being in the same position, being tugged constantly as she hung uselessly on the chair. "I'll try and deflect the message to your father about what happened here but I'm afraid Touya might already know." She shrugged her shoulders, staring at him sadly.

"Thank you, Yukito." She stared at the place where the photos once were. "I didn't see anything, but…there was something there. It'll get all over the news and there's nothing that you or General Takata will be able to stop once the world finds out." He shook his head in agreement; arm out as he waiting for her to move. She went around the table with ease, rubbing her tired arm. "Yukito, I haven't talked to my brother in years. Finding out I got arrested by military personnel will only top it off. Tell him…" she shook her head, changing her mind.

"Tell him what, Sakura?" he asked, before opening the door.

"what I do is what I love and he does what he loves, tell him I'm sorry his little sister has different views for this world even if we have the same moral." He hugged her around the shoulders, getting the message even if she didn't say it. Pushing a button she realized even if she wasn't cuffed to the chair, there was no escape anyway and couldn't help but laugh. She really did get herself into a dozy.

…

…

…

Rush hour traffic threw him off far more then he would have liked. Showing his identification at the gate of Fort Middleton, he tried to drive fast, avoiding each pass in case patrol caught him speeding. Coming up the drive of Lyri's school he realized it was closed and swore. His phone blinked back seven. He was far later picking her up from school then he has ever been before. If it wasn't for Jaenelle showing up with her divorce papers and wanting to have her 'little' chat, he would have been able to make it on time to pick her up even if she was the last kid there. Mustang roared as he pulled out the drive and back onto the road. He tried to recall whether or not he had ever picked up Lyri from base, protocol place for military families that were extra late to pick up their children. He had always been late but never late enough to get the mark of discipline. Swearing, pulling a sharp left, he wished once again that Jaenelle hadn't of shown up unannounced like that. _10 years_ blared through his stereo; kneading his bones, knee shaking as he slowed.

Base was different then Central, where he usually reported for duty. The large building was decorated with every flag imaginable, large round ground lights enveloping the posts of the building. The large three story building was made of white granite like that of the white house, security cameras at every angle, small light fixture at every corner. Curtains were drawn opened, allowing the dimly light sky to peer through offices. It was darkening quickly, the moon ready to give off a glow to light the night sky. Parking in the first space he could find, he got out quickly, fixing his shirt and tucking it in as he walked. Mentally kicking himself for forgetting his daughter and not stopping the babysitting search early enough so he could pick her up, he took the steps of the building two at a time. A few men passing, dressed in uniforms saluted quietly, getting the same reaction back from him. Only few knew his rank and those few gave him the respect he needed even if he was in a hurry. Curtly nodding his greetings to the guards at the door, he showed himself in.

Inside was just as large as outside. A woman sat behind a desk at the front, glasses falling off her nose as she stared at some documents in her hands. At the far right stood yellow mirrored elevators and he went to them, long legs hurrying. There were very few people in the entry and he was glad. Pressing the up button he waited anxiously. In his mind he tried remembering where it was they told him where they bring the children. His commanding officer had an office on the top floor but he was sure that wasn't where they brought them. The elevator dinged as he tried remembering, opening up to reveal a brightly lit box. He stepped aside allowing the people inside to step out. A civilian's officer stepped out, brown eyes smiling as he nodded his head to Syaoran. The two females that followed after him stared; he was taken by surprise when he realized he recognized one of them. Her auburn hair unmistakable even with the pink knitted cap on. Haku's girlfriend smiled sweetly, nodding her head in greeting as they passed him. The girl on her slender arm stared, emerald gaze giving him a once over before they left, giggling about something they were talking about before passing him.

The elevator began to close, surprising him. He'd been staring, trying to figure out why Haku's girlfriend was at Base without him. As the doors began to close he leaped in, hitting the back wall with a thwack painfully. His mind was a jumble but because he had thought of something other then Jaenelle, he finally remembered where it was they brought his daughter. Pressing the fourth floor, he leaned against the cold wall, eyes closing in defeat. It was too much. Everything was just too much for him to handle. Getting divorce was just the ice breaker. Figuring out how he was going to handle a babysitter with the kind of job he had, was the tough part, remembering to pick up with daughter on time was something that just seemed to make him wish a time machine existed. _Just great,_ he thought opening is eyes when the elevator dinged and opened for him. Shoulders back, head up, he stepped out and made his way easily through the air conditioned hall to pick up his daughter; swearing this was going to be the last time things didn't go right.

**To be continued…**


	5. A Calm Day to Run

**Chapter Five: A Calm Day to Run**

Loud noises were like the universes way of letting you down gently by not allowing you to be stuck in your head. The different sounds, the laughter, the screaming, even the cries all banded together to make sure you weren't too busy thinking and way too busy enjoying yourself. Going to a children's zone in the middle of the day was a move he wished he thought of before going through with it. A place where children of all ages went hog wild was indeed a place he knew he wouldn't think about the divorce papers and bank statements. Sitting with the parents, he leaned against a painted wall and watched silently as his daughter jumped in a bounce house with some of the other kids her age. All laughing, going as high as they could muster and crashing into the obstacles set up inside the house. He figured he could make up for being late by taking her out to have a good time, but the idea was slowly starting to become one he wished he thought through. A children's zone had its perks, until the parent got too tired for sitting there. They'd only been there for an hour and already he wanted to go.

Sitting at a green plastic table, he had his head back, arms crossed and gaze set perfectly on his daughter. The security of the fun zone was excellent, all the children wore wrists bands and weren't allowed to go out the locked knee high gates without a parent's permission and even then the employees had a black light to see the invisible stamp that was on their skin. A stamp that read a five digit number that matched each patron. He was the only father in the whole building and stood out like a sore thumb. More then once he caught someone staring at him, few women gossiping about the stoic man in the corner. He was starting to get used to wearing civilian clothing and decided a plan black tee and jeans were a better idea then his usual collared shirts and slacks. Yet, they still gossiped about him. It was hard not to eavesdrop on some of their conversations. A woman that looked to be in her late thirties talked nonstop on her phone about her job she wished she could quit. Another girl, slightly younger, talked to her companion while she messaged others on her phone. Both conversations made him dizzy.

A few times he found himself checking the time, knowing Lyri would get upset if they left too early. An hour was too early in kid language, apparently. He watched as she hopped out of the bounce house, running barefoot across the room to hang out in a large wooden house. He could see through the door less gap, a kitchen area set up, and a sitting area where they could pretend to play house. She had found a companion to play with, a little girl her age with short blond hair. Watching them talk and make things inside the large fake house he knew he couldn't pull her away. His pocket vibrated, sending a surprise jolt. Pulling out his phone he stared at the large screen as a text came through, waiting to be opened. Just that one action of pulling his cell out and he could feel a few eyes on him. The arrange of babysitters and mothers watching him nerved him even as he opened the message and stared at the message, avoiding their looks. Meilin Rae's name took him by surprised, not having heard from his cousin in a few months now.

_Where are you?_ Meilin wrote. He debated not answering it, running his thumb over the touch screen as he glanced up to watch Lyri run back to the bounce house with her blond friend. Dark gaze turned to the woman sitting at the same plastic table as him, sensing her stare, and he dropped his head to reply, _Play source, why?_ Waiting for the response he busied himself with checking his mail, knowing as soon as it loaded up she would have sent a message to disrupt his progress. Anything to keep from noticing the women that stared at him. _God, can't I check up on my cousin once in a while!?_ Was her response the moment he opened his email. Rolling his eyes, a slight quirky smile appearing on his lips he found a more comfortable position on the bench and wrote back, fingers sliding across the touch screen with practiced ease. _We haven't talked in months, you were deployed last I checked. You've returned then?_ He asked, sending the message and bringing his head up to look for Lyri.

He found her a moment later at the top of a structure, some weird Barbie in her hand as she laughed. The pink dress they finally accomplished in putting her in was rising upwards, revealing her DORA THE EXPLORER underwear. It was amazing how when you were little you didn't care about who saw your undergarments or if you even wore undergarments, yet, once kids hit puberty it was the end of the world and they wore more clothing then you did for winter. Shaking his head in amusement when she jumped down from the structure, making a clumsy landing on the soft blocks below, he turned his attention back to his vibrating phone. _No I decided to break loose and steal my commander in charge's satellite phone to message my dear cousin that I so dearly love and miss._ He could catch the sarcasm even without actually hearing her voice. The message made him laugh, surprising the mothers close by. Blushing faintly, he replied and stopped. A shadow overlapped his on the table. The tall, thin, silhouette familiar even before he turned. Looking up he couldn't help but smile seeing Meilin in the flesh, arms wrapped around a bag of food.

"I figured you'd forget the importance of food when you come to a place like this." She smiled with a laugh. Handing the bag over the gate she made her slow way to the entrance, speaking briefly with an employee before coming in. Watching his cousin walk to the last table at the far end of the place, he noticed the stares by the other occupants. Her five foot four stature was elegant as she avoided stepping on children's fingers and maneuvered around parked strollers. "So where is my meatball of a niece?" she asked when she plopped herself down next to Syaoran. He pointed.

"I doubt you can pull her away right now. She's been playing with the same little girl for over an hour now." He told her, opening the hot bag and taking in the delicious smell of burgers.

"That's okay, I mostly came because of you." Her violet eyes danced, turning so she was angled to face him fully. He arched a brow, pulling a carton of hot fries out. "Auntie told me what happened." She said lowly, glancing once at the other occupant at the table before pulling out her own food. "I never liked Jaenelle."

He laughed. "You never liked any of my girlfriends. Even that one girl from grade school and _she_ was just a friend." Biting down on his hamburger his stomach was suddenly in bliss, savoring the hot taste of food. She had been right, he did forget the importance of food when you're forced to sit and watch kids play. "So what did my mother tell you, exactly?" he asked, mouth full of food.

"Only that she left Lyri at school and made a surprise visit the other day with divorce papers." She studied him, popping a fry into her mouth. "Is it true? Did Jaenelle really leave her daughter at the school and bounce?" at his nod she hissed, sharp gaze angry. "The slutty bitch, see that's why you don't go out with French designers, Syaoran. All they care about is their physique and clothes." She popped another fry in, finger pointing. "Why aren't you at base doing PT?"

"My commanding officer gave me a month's leave because of the incident. I go back in two weeks…" he trailed, a sudden idea coming to form in his mind. "You don't happen to want to baby sit for your sweet little niece for awhile do you?" that got her to stare, mouth open, eyes slightly wide.

"You're joking, right?" he said nothing, watching her change expressions quickly. "Li you know I can't watch her. I don't even live out here and with Kyle getting a promotion we'll both be swamped with duty till the end of our contract."

"Wishful thinking, Meilin." She studied him for a long while before busying herself with her food.

"No luck with the nanny thing huh?" she asked making him snort, sitting back against the painted wall.

"You should see some of these people. I even had an old woman that looks like she came straight out of a black and white movie. They're all…not for Lyri. I don't know what it is." He sighed, watching his daughter bounce yet again in the bounce house. "I go back on duty less then two weeks, if I don't find a babysitter that can come at the drop of a ball I think I'm going to have to admit she needs to live with my mother." His sigh was forced, the very thought chilling him as he thought of his own childhood. "Feimei offered to take her in, she lives the closest but that means Lyri will still be going overseas to live away from me."

"Feimei is only jealous you had a kid before she did." Meilin laughed, thinking of his older sister thoughtfully. "Just, keep looking. I'm sure you'll find someone. Like you said you still have two weeks and…I can't believe I'm saying this…I'm sure I can watch her a few times till you do." His eyes grew in delight and she pointed a finger, fry sticking out. "Don't get any ideas. Kyle loves Lyri hanging out but she can't be an everyday thing. I have my duties and he's got his. Get a babysitter fast or I'll tell Auntie that you considered Feimei before her."

"What are you six?" in answer she stuck her tongue out, making him shake his head. Lyri took that moment and ran over to them, shouting out Auntie Mei, Mei getting odd looks from the other moms.

Meilin hugged Lyri, leaning backwards to whisper. "You are aware all these mothers are staring at you. They probably thought I was Lyri's mother." She laughed then, pulling out Lyri's meal to her delight. Syaoran couldn't help but gap, mouth hanging as he first stared at the laughing three year old before checking the room. All their staring was suddenly so much clearer now.

…

…

…

It is said hanging upside helps a stressed out body get its regular blood flow back. However, it was always unclear to exactly how one should position ones body to achieve this. Sakura hung her head over the cushions of her plush purple couch, a tub of tofu ice cream lying on her chest as she stared hopelessly at the array of applications. They were all filled out to her best knowledge, only a few left blank until she figured out what exactly she wanted to apply for. She was at a loss now. Some of the questions were mind-blowing; asking her what her favorite artist was and how they impact her designs on everyday life. One question left her laughing so hard she almost peed her pants. It asked her if by chance she stumbled upon a thief in the store would she a)tackle him to the ground, b)call for security, c) take a picture of him and place it on the internet or d) all the above. Scooping a large spoonful of ice cream she plopped it into her mouth, feet bouncing against the wall as she thought about what her next move was going to be.

After the incident with the military, she didn't want to show her face back at the Environmentalist Committee until it died down a little bit. She already knew they all heard about it because it was on the news like she predicted. Lucky for her and Jasper, they blurred out their faces as they walked out of the police department. It was hard being erased when you still existed and knew more about the situations then you were permitted to tell. She still hadn't heard from Jasper and wondered if he did find out more then her and got canned for it. Another mouth full of ice cream and she sent herself into overload, flipping over so she was on the ground with all her applications. Her wall clock told her it was just past lunch hour and she still was too stumped to fill out any more nonsense information. Exasperated she got to her feet, snatching up the ice creams lid and headed for the small kitchen. A knock at the door made her stop mid stride for the fridge, staring at it like it just exploded. Glancing at the clock again, she contemplated on pretending that she wasn't home. That was until Rika's voice came shrilling from the other side.

"Sakura Kinomoto I know you're in there, I can smell the rose incense burning!" Sakura couldn't help but flush at being caught. Glancing to her right at the dolphin stature holding burnt out incense, she waited a moment, pretending she didn't hear. The door was bolted from chain link to handle lock. Rika had a spare key if she really wanted to come in, but from the way the girl continued to knock at the door, she must have forgotten it. "Oh, Sakura!" she sang.

"Maybe she isn't home." A new voice said soft and kind. Sakura rolled her eyes, placing the ice cream on the counter instead and headed for the door.

"Oh she's in there alright. I guess we'll just have to go to that awesome new vegan restaurant you told me about." Rika said, sounding causal about leaving her friend inside the apartment. Soft footfalls sounded, dying down quickly. Sakura unchained the door and pulled it open laughing to herself when three heads stared at her. Rika arched a brow, examining her friend from head to toe. They all had remained at the door.

"Nice bra," one of her friends stated. Sakura flushed, looking down at the lack of clothing she wore. "Oh my god, you have someone inside don't you!" her brunette friend stated loudly, amber eyes large as she tried to peer around Sakura.

"No," she was suddenly confused, looking behind her at the empty apartment before returning her gaze back to the three girls. "Vegan restaurant?" she prompted, landing her gaze on Rika knowingly.

"You forgot our lunch date, didn't you?" Rika asked, frowning. Sakura shook her head slowly, trying to remember if she did or not.

"You so have a guest hiding in your apartment!"

"There's no one in my apartment, Chiharu." She frowned, moving aside as her small friend entered. Looking at Rika she couldn't help but feel guilty. "Yeah, I guess I did. I was doing some applications and got distracted." She waved at the papers lying on the floor. Letting the other two girls enter her small apartment.

"At a stump? You know you don't have to pay me back for that ticket any time soon." Rika said, picking up one of the papers gingerly. She stared at the application with eyes wide, reading some of the absurd questions retail had to offer.

"Ticket? What ticket?" Chiharu asked, going into her bedroom and disappearing. Her voice could be heard as she tried calling out to whomever she thought was in there. The three girls shook their heads amusedly. It was amazing how she could hold up a conversation and still walk around, searching for someone that wasn't there.

"That was you on the news, wasn't it?" Naoko stated softly, eyes wide behind her glasses. She tucked a light brown strand behind her ear, a nervous tick she always had. Sakura gazed at her friend, lips pressed in a thin line as she debated on what to say. Naoko was the kind one of their groups, her shoulder length hair was always hanging in her face, getting stuck in her designer glasses. Brown eyes were large as she stared back at Sakura.

"What!? What happened!? Don't tell me I'm the last to hear the news about Sakura's devious attacks!" Chiharu came out, thrilled. Her wavy hair bounced as she plopped onto the plush couch, legs avoiding the papers on the floor as she stuck them under her body in a crossed position. Just as quickly, she snatched up one of the applications, giving it an eye blinking stare before smirking. "Dublin's Brewer, really Sakura?"

"Hey, don't make fun. I need a job. Anything is going to help until I decide on going back to school." She pointed at Chiharu on the couch. "You can't give me shit considering you have two jobs like I did. How's the art business going?" she mocked making her friend laugh.

"Better then your environment friendly field job. So what happened, why were you on the news?" she asked, waving off her comments. Sakura flushed, going silent. Rika was the one to answer, leaning against the kitchen counter as she played with her car keys.

"Sakura trespassed into the Middleton Corp building and got caught. I had to go and bail her out at the military base, apparently they are…"

"I trespassed, that's all." Sakura cut her off, blushing crimson as she gave Rika a look. They weren't supposed to be talking about it, even if it was on the news now thanks to reporters snooping where they weren't supposed to be snooping. "I let Tomoyo interview me since I got arrested and it will help my Green Committee get word out about Lake Middleton. Maybe even boost her position; have you heard she's trying to get promoted to top newscaster?" Fingers drummed against her bare stomach, mind reeling as she thought about what the General said about pretending she didn't see anything. She saw something and that wasn't going to erase easily from her mind. If she didn't already know that she would land in jail, she would investigate more on the situation. As it were, she couldn't investigate what was going on inside Middleton Corporation. "Wait, what?" she asked, realizing too late Naoko was talking to her.

"I said why don't you get dressed so we can go out to lunch. I'm starving and I told Nathan I'd be back around four." Once again Sakura glanced down at her blue and black bra and black leggings.

"Umm…actually…" she flushed. "I'm too broke to do laundry." The girls gaped at her, shocked as they stared wide eyed at their dearest friend. Sakura stared at the floor, painted toes drumming by themselves against the carpet.

"This is why you have a fashion designer for a best friend who lives directly beneath you." Rika smiled sweetly, nails brushing her bare shoulder as she walked passed. "I'll be right back with some awesome clothes even Tomoyo will be jealous of and she's got the fashion heist syndrome." Before Sakura could reject the matter, her friend was out the door in a flash. She sighed in defeat, a smile plastered on her lips. The only thought going through her mind was that she had amazing supporting friends.

…

…

…

Meilin Rae was both deadly in combat and with her tongue. She had a certain way to get what she wanted and do things her way no matter how many times one would object. With a lot of interest in her words, she had managed to drag her cousin to the Middleton plaza downtown to go shopping. Her explanation was simply to get rid of Jaenelle and start over new. However much he disagreed that everything in the house wasn't hers now, Meilin wouldn't take no for an answer and he secretly wondered if it was because she wanted someone to accompany her to go shopping in general. They walked around the plaza, getting heads to turn at the odd couple. Dressed in a tight maroon colored off the shoulder shirt and tight jeans, Meilin had a lot of heads turning. Especially, since her loud voice could be heard echoing off the close nit buildings looming at perfect angles with shops and more shops. If you were to watch them walk casually down the brick walkway, you wouldn't peg them to be military personnel. Not with the way Meilin had her long raven black hair set up in braids or the way Syaoran continued to avoid anyone's glance in their direction.

Lyri ran ahead of them, pink dress spinning around her as she hoped in circles chasing after every pigeon she could manage to find. No one would expect them to be out of the ordinary with a three year old that resembled Meilin more then she resembled her own father. Lyri's happy laugh could be heard as she crouched low, slowly moving like a predator towards the large circular fountain in the middle of the plaza square. A white dove stood on the edge of the cement seating, red eye staring in every direction it could, taking a slow hop forward every time Lyri took a slow crouch forward. The fountain water splashed everywhere as it shot up into the air. The dove seemed to bask in the chilling air, looking for something to nibble on. Crouched even lower, Lyri waited a moment before pouncing. Her high pitched laughter sending, not just the white dove, but a few other pigeons to take flight in shock. Hitting the cement seating with a thump she laughed louder, dipping her hand into the ice cold water and splashing. The few pedestrians in the area smiled at her childish act. Her toddlers mind a wild streak that only so few could get away with.

"Oh, we should go in there." Meilin pointed, spotting an antique store with more present day items then it advertised on the window. Before Syaoran could protest, she was dragging him in that direction, calling for Lyri to keep up. Unlike her father, Lyri was excited to walk into a new store with new items to mess with. With quick, practiced moves, Syaoran caught his daughter and placed her easily into a cart, strapping her in before she climbed out.

"Meilin, I don't need…this." He stared at a half naked bronzed woman, her arms up and disappearing into a lamp shade. Meilin rolled her eyes, blocking his view from the lamp.

"You don't really have a choice. Besides, I might find something in here I like." She took over the cart, placing a hand on the end of it and dragging him through the close aisles. The further they went the further he realized he wouldn't be able to escape without being noticed. He wasn't one for shopping. To him, shopping was a female thing that males didn't quite acquire when they were created into this world for whatever purpose.

The store was unique, having an arrange of items that made him cringe and items that made him stare. Artists had a large part in the world's décor, creating items that would suit different styles and different eras. Meilin dragged him to the back of the store, where there were a display of objects and items from the fifties. A large bright purple feathery boa found its way around Lyri's neck, making the small child snuggle in it with a laugh, playing with the soft feathery fabric. Certain items made him not only cringe, but wonder what went through the artists mind when they created such a statue. The fifties had a weird style; the twenties had an even worse style. Nothing in the store he liked and he hoped that his cousin wouldn't find something and decide it would look better in his house then hers. By time they were done shopping, they only thing they walked out with was the boa still wrapped around Lyri who had fallen asleep to Syaoran's surprise. Walking through the plaza with Lyri over his shoulder asleep was suddenly a new kind of experience. Her light weight didn't bother him one bit, the boa tickled his nose each time a car passed by and sent it moving, and the stares they continued to receive had suddenly became a whole new meaning.

"Do you want to go home?" Meilin asked after a while. They found their way back to the fountain and stopped. He gave her a soft look, avoiding the feathers tickling his nose.

"No, it's okay. The cars too far to walk and you wanted to shop. I don't mind holding her while you browse." She smiled, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"If you insist, there was this cool store I wanted to go to…" she trailed, eyes staring past him at the food court. "Hey look, isn't that guy from world news?" she asked, pointing. Syaoran turned, squinting against the sudden glare of sunlight. Gathered at the food court was an audience of lookers as a tall, lanky newscaster talked to a young girl. Her brunette hair moved with every motion of her speaking, hand flying with more enthusiasm that seemed to attract more viewers. "I wonder what's going on. That girl seems pissed." Meilin stated, arms crossing as they watched from their position by the fountain.

"He looks like he's trying to interview her." he nodded his head at the camera filming right behind the newscaster. His eyes grew wide then, watching as the brunette tossed a full glass of her drink in his face. With athletic moves she was over the small patio's fence in a leap and ran. Her friends all shouting for her to meet later, one girl, her auburn hair bouncing as she laughed hard fell over onto the floor. Placing one hand over Lyri's ear to drown out the noise, Syaoran moved out of the way as the girl came running by. The camera man and newscaster quickly following her with shouts of wait and random questions that didn't go over well with running. He had a sudden feeling of déjà vu as she passed, though. Her short hair and green eyes familiar when she glanced at them briefly in passing. He didn't know he'd been staring until Meilin nudged him, brows wiggling at the dramatics.

"Think she's famous?" she asked with a laugh, looping her arm with his and pulling. "Come on, let's just go home. I want to look around your place for some ideas on what to change." He rolled his eyes, fixing Lyri's sleeping form as they headed for the parking garage. Passing the restaurant buzzing with gossip now, he caught sight of a familiar face and new he had seen that girl running before.

…

…

…

As promised, the girls took Sakura out to a vegan restaurant to bring her spirits up. For some reason, she felt like she was being strung along because of the predicament she found herself stuck in. lack of money wasn't a problem, but not being able to do what she loved and find a job made her wonder if her friends pitied her. While the girls went to get a place to sit, Sakura excused herself to the restroom. Splashing cold water on her face she smacked her cheeks, puffing them out dramatically as she sighed in defeat. She didn't know what it was but a part of her wished she was back in that corporation building finding out what it was hidden. It had been eating away at her mind for the passed day and she still hadn't come close to a conclusion. Thinking about it was keeping her mind occupied. It was probably what made her friends decide they needed to drag her out of the apartment. Downtown, however, just fueled her mind with thoughts. Blinking back droplets of water, she stared at herself in the small finger smudged mirror hanging over the porcelain sink.

_This is it Sakura, get your act together before Rika claims you insane_. She thought absently, fixing a stray strand of hair as it left the black headband. Her hair was short enough to wrap directly around her ear. A style her family loved. Especially since her military crazed father wanted her to have joined the family legacy of military nuts. Having her hair grow out was one thing she thought about constantly but she didn't have the heart to disappoint her father any more then she already had. Being a vegetarian, environmental, peace loving military daughter was one thing that tore her apart from the rest of her family. Sighing, she was glad she had gotten her mind away from the corporation building but it was only short lived as she fixed her eyeliner absently. The door opened and she felt her heart race a little as an elderly woman strode in with a large smile, nodding her head in greeting before disappearing behind a stall. Sakura took that as her cue and exited, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear once more.

It was easy to find her friends outside on the patio. Chiharu was strange when it came to eating out. Always wanting to be outside, cold, warm, rain or snow. Her explanation always had something to do with the fact that the outside world held wonders and inspirations for her art. Sakura knew it was because she had better cell phone service outside the buildings. No one had the heart to confront the brunette about that, however. Plastering a smile on her face, she joined them, sliding into the empty seat as the waitress came back with waters. And so it began. It was like back in school when all at once the four of them held different conversations, talking at once, and still being able to follow along with what they were talking about. Most of their conversation had been directed to Sakura and her ordeal with getting arrested but with Rika's help they avoided the subject of actually telling the girls what happened entirely. Something she wasn't supposed to mention even though it ate at her brain. Half listening to their conversation about a new pair of shoes, she rested her head on her hand, turning her gaze as she stared out at the plaza.

Everyone seemed to be so calm, so joyous, and here she was eating with her friends and a part of her wasn't feeling the same as everyone else. It was strange. The feeling she had deep in her gut. Like something had been taken from her the moment she lost her job at the café. The moment when she sat down in that mirror room and got interrogated for something she really didn't do. She watched as couples passed by, arm in arm, kissing and laughing. She watched as females hurried to a new store to spend money they probably didn't really have. There were even businessmen walking about on their phones, avoiding blocks and turns as they hurried to their next appointment. Her eyes followed the pigeons and crows as they took flight. She couldn't help but smile when she saw a little girl try and chase after some of the birds. If only she was as carefree as her, she wouldn't be in this predicament. Whatever predicament she was in. she didn't even know what was going on in her mind. The waitress returned a few more times before they finally got their orders. Naoko was the one to notice Sakura's distant gaze, her eyes kind as she grabbed her attention before the other girls noticed her lack of concentration.

"I never thanked you, Sakura." She spoke, taking a quick bite of her food. Quizzical, she stared. "I took your advice and had my work publish with that weird new recycle made covers. It was a bigger hit then paying the fee for plastic covers. I have four original copies made, so each of you get one."

"Oh my god, that's amazing!" Sakura praised eyes bright as she took a gulp from her water. "Now are you going to tell us what your book is about yet?" she asked. Naoko shook her head, blushing deeply as she tried hiding behind her hair. "Oh come on, you've been working on this book for half a year. Not even a hint?"

"You know Naoko can't do that. It ruins the surprise of a great world class novel." Chiharu started through a mouthful of food. Rika agreed, nodding her head. Fork pointing, Chiharu leaned towards Sakura awkwardly. "How about a deal? If Naoko tells you her storyline you tell us why you were _really_ on the news last night?" her brows wiggled suggestively. Naoko scoffed, face beat red as she shook her head in denial.

"There's nothing to say. I was arrested, they didn't want the world knowing who it was that trespassed in their damn building and I got a heavy fine that will send me to my grave early to pay." Sakura stated, face in her drink as she avoided her friends mistrusting glare. They knew it wasn't the truth, how could they not? Sakura had always been a bad liar and avoiding the truth was even harder for her to go. Rika opened her mouth to say something and stopped, brows knitted together as a tall, lanky man came over to their table. His suit screamed business, the badge on his collar read press.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ladies, but I couldn't help but overhear you're conversation." His dark gaze landed on Sakura, making her frown even more. "Your name is Sakura Kinomoto, correct? I thought I recognized you from the bizarre arrest yesterday. Tomoyo Daidouji was able to interview you exclusively on behalf of Middleton Corporation's project to destroy the Lake but you never spoke on behalf of why it was you and that young man had gotten arrested and transported to a different vicinity by the Military Police. Can I ask you…" Sakura got to her feet, chair scratching against the ground as she slid backwards. People began to turn, going silent as they stared.

"I'm sorry…" she paused, reading his name tag. "Mister Channing, but I'm afraid I agreed to one interview and one interview only. My friends and I are having a lunch date if you don't mind leaving us alone." Her words were kind but her voice was ready to go up a notch in volume. Gripping the chair tightly, she stared him in the face, giving her attitude a new oomph.

Her words didn't faze him as he waved a hand at his colleague. A small hand sized camera was suddenly propped up, red light blinking. Sakura was astounded by their boldness. "Come on Miss Kinomoto. Think of the possibilities you can achieve by coming out with the truth. You're from the Environmental Society, correct? You're work means you uncover many harsh truths about the world that people need to hear to help achieve the prospects of saving such little things like the lake." His words rang deep, making her gawp at him for his bluntness. "I'm sure you can tell me why it was you and that young man, Jasper Fox had gotten arrested and then sent off to a whole other prescient if it was merely a trespassing incident."

"You need to get out of my face." She stated, growing angry. If the military found out she was talking to the press about what she almost uncovered, her mind reeled with the possibilities of trouble she would soon be in. Even if she didn't speak out she knew the sudden leak that the military was truly involved in something would get her in trouble. "You're harassing my friends and I. I'd appreciate it if you would just leave. Now."

"Just one question, Kinomoto, what is the military…?" he was cut off as she shoved him. People gasped in shock, the few waiters that were outside came forward but she shook her head, apologizing quickly. They stopped, waiting to see if she would attack again. Channing recovered quickly, large smirk on his face as he continued to ask her questions. His comrade, filming every bit of the scene, moving slightly to get a better angle on Sakura. "It is true then, they are involved with the Middleton's Top Corporation."

"I will file a report if you don't leave us alone. Last I checked it's harassment for trying to interview me against my will and I will not tell you anything. I was already interviewed and that was enough. Now leave before I call the cops mister Channing." She was starting to get angrier now, hands moving with her words as she held herself still from attacking. Her actions seemed to fuel him, his cocky smile large on his tanned face as he persisted some more. The audience they had gathered seemed to grow, making her all the more aware of the fact that he was loud in his questions and his words will get her in trouble.

"Come on Miss Kinomoto, you know as well as I that the military is cooking up something that will ultimately harm the environment. Aren't you the least bit mad about that, being apart of the Green Committee? My sources say you're the top field agent in the committee, you take on every job to find out and uncover the harsh truths in the world to save the planet." _Wow he does his homework._ She thought, hand slowly going for her drink. "You're father is General Fujitaka am I correct?"

"How…!?" she was shocked, eyes wide as she stared at him dumbfounded. "You've crossed the line, leave me alone!" she grasped her drink and tossed it at him, water and lemon hitting him full in the face. People cheered, her friends gasped in shock. Chiharu told her to run at that moment, pushing her butt to get going. Sakura didn't waste anytime and did as she was told, hearing Rika and Chiharu both shout out to meet them later on. Leaping over the small wrought iron fence the restaurant had around their patio; she landed neatly on her feet and made a quick dash through the plaza. The camera man shouted, going after her with his camera in hand. His colleague gathering his composure before following in pursuit, face dripping with water.

Sakura's lungs burned as she pushed herself forward, weaving around people that had stopped and watched the confrontation. Long legs pumped as she leaped over a bag someone left in the middle of the plaza, nearly tripping forward and hitting a couple that stood awestruck by the fountain. She couldn't help but apologize quickly, breath leaving her in a gasp of shock as she wove around the female. Her black hair was shocking against the maroon color shirt she wore. Her companion stared in disbelief and Sakura suddenly had a déjà vu feeling as she passed by. Quickly ignoring the feeling she tried losing the two men following after her by disappearing into the first store she could open fast enough. The security alarm went off as she topped over a display to block the path and she quickly apologized to the first employee she could see, telling them some crazy men were after and she made a dash for the back, quickly regretting her actions. If she hadn't of trespassed in the first place she wouldn't have gotten arrested and she wouldn't have had one of her best friends interview her for the action and she wouldn't be running from some reporter in the middle of the downtown plaza. Everything had consequences and this was one she wished not to repeat in the future.

**To be continued…**

I feel like my brain is overloaded. I apologize if this chapter and one I recently did for Princess of Thieves was rushed and unclear. This was hard to come up with and it took me a minute to actually get it all organized. Hopefully you all like it.


	6. Inevitable Meeting

**AU PAIR**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura._

**Chapter Six: Inevitable Meeting**

_Damage Report for a Sakura Kinomoto: one broken mannequin, one shattered door frame, spilled contents of fifty lotions and twenty hair products, and sixty broken bottles of body spray. Total comes out to 4oo dollars and three cents. _

Sakura sat cross legged on Rika's leather couch. Her hands shook as she stared at the yellow transparent receipt the Middleton Plaza's security guards had given to her a few hours ago. With a cry she crumpled it up and leaned back, sending a white and black cat to take off in a hurry. Flinching in apology she closed tired, exhausted eyes and wished the day would just be over already. The news reporter and his camera man wouldn't leave her alone and it took the damage and some physical contact to finally get someone's attention that she was being harassed. By time the damage had raised enough to make her ears red, the security guards arrived to stop him in his tracks of following her up a flight up steps where she wanted to leap across the roofs and find a new kind of escape. Wishful thinking but she was glad it hadn't of came to that. She didn't think her lithe frame was that athletic enough to hop from roof top to roof top, even if she was small. Opening her eyes she found the cat had returned and was propped up on her hind legs, staring at Sakura with dark green eyes. Black ears twitched, listening to her surroundings as she kept her gaze on the human.

"Your mom went to get you food so don't stare at me like that." She found herself saying, sighing heavily in realization. She was talking to a cat. In one easy bounce she was on her feet, the cat making another dash for the bedrooms. Rika's dolphin clock blinked back nine fifteen, getting an automatic yawn from Sakura as she passed it into the kitchen. Unlike Sakura's apartment, this one was a tad bigger. Though it was the same setup, with an open kitchen connected to the living room, Rika had two rooms instead of one. Seashells and beads hung from the ceiling, acting as the kitchens border and doorway. Moving aside the shells, she entered the kitchen in hopes her fashion designer friend had beer in her fridge.

_Four hundred dollars, _she thought, shaking her head in defeat. That was another payment she knew she couldn't pay right away and tickets were always due at a certain time. Her other ticket was a little over a grand and that was due in a month, this one was due in two months, and her rent was due next week. Not to mention she had her phone bill that was coming close. Head pounding with all the numbers running through her mind, she opened the fridge, bending at the waist to peer inside the skinny appliance. Rika had nothing but nonfat yogurt, tofu, and juice. A sign that said she was going on another strange diet for a runway. Rolling her eyes at the strange choice in juice, she closed the door. Her stomach growled reminding her she hadn't eaten since this morning and ice cream around lunch time. If it weren't for the reporter she would have been able to eat but as it were, she hadn't been able to. Frustration quickly ensued and she left the kitchen area, beads clashing together in a jingle. The cat was back on the couch, staring at Sakura with its predatory gaze. Somehow she managed to stare at the cat for a good moment before snatching up the remote and plopping next to the feline. She didn't move, didn't make a dash for it, merely gave Sakura that strange gaze and continued to clean her paw.

As the large flat screen warmed up, Sakura played with the hem of her shorts. Rika's clothes were all designer and made by her company. Clothes she didn't have to pay for since she was the top creator and the runway only used the clothes twice in a year for shows. Maybe only half of her clothes were store bought, accessories and jeans her company didn't have the balls to make because jeans weren't the fad of the industry. In moments the volume of the television was gradually turning up, getting her attention easily. _Evanescence_ played on the screen, a pop up music video that the station butchered in order to agree with the censor terms the country held. Flipping the channel, she passed a few other music videos before finding the movies. _Cars and Cars 2,_ took over a few of the channels. The Disney movie having recently just come out for viewers to buy now was making an irritating rerun on the screen. Flipping some more she passed western movies and a few horror movies before she settled with _Blade Trinity._ The minutes that passed after that were a blur. The cat settling in a new position curled up on Sakura's lap as she herself curled up with a throw blanket. Waiting for Rika had droned on for over an hour, watching the vampire movie without as much as a blink.

Haku was the first to return to the apartment, finding Sakura and the cat snuggled together fast asleep. He shook his head, turning the television down and getting another blanket to cover her up entirely. He felt sorry for the girl, having heard the sudden new ticket Sakura acquired from his girlfriend. He was there to bail her out the other day and new she was now swimming knee deep in debt. Pulling his cell out, he texted Rika, wondering where she had gone to and headed for the large bedroom he sometimes shared with her. He had his own place but since it was an hour outside of Middleton and Fort Middleton was closer to her apartment complex, he chose to spend most of his time here. He still had a few more months before being able to move, his lease up on his condo wasn't finished yet and the manager didn't want him bailing out yet. Army or not, he didn't get special privileges unless he was part of the brigade that transferred more times then you shower. Shutting the door, he stripped down out of his uniform, folding and placing it neatly on Rika's bed before walking towards the bathroom in nothing but his boxers.

Rika was home by time he was done showering, the frown she had planted on her face hard to ignore. "You're back on duty aren't you?" she asked softly, hand waving to the folded uniform on her bed. Running a hand through his wet hair, he shook his head.

"Not yet, I had a conference with the Lieutenant Commander and Sergeant commander about what went down when I was last sent off." his blue eyes seemed to change a different shade as he watched her walk the distance to him, black skirt flowing around her. Thin arms wrapped around his damp torso. "The doctor said I'll be able to go back in a week." He stated softly, knowing she was about to ask that. Her nodded, she gazed up at him, hazel eyes twinkling from the overhead lamp.

"Then you're gone for who knows how long the moment you're back on duty." She mumbled.

"Hey now, I might not even go back on duty for months." She frowned.

"With this war, Haku, they're probably waiting for you to be back on duty." She sighed, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight as she tickled his spine with one of her fingernails. "I'm worried about Sakura." He said nothing, waiting for her to continue. Her quick even breaths, told him she was thinking about her next words carefully. "Today when the girls and I went to get her for lunch, she was dressed in a bra and leggings because she can't do laundry. Applications beyond applications were littered on her floor and some of them were ridiculous. She's completely forgotten her arguments about how retail and grocery stores damage the universe with its plastic bags and large quantities of products produced by environment killers." She huffed out.

"Sakura needs a job, what's wrong with that?" he asked, immediately regretting it when Rika pulled away from him, staring.

"Have u forgotten how long it took her to find that café? A café that had only recycled cups and plates, its coffee came from a plant from the Netherlands, and half their foods were organic based. Even though she was indebt with the university she still managed to search for that job." Her nail found its way around his body, playing with the ripples of his muscles as she sighed in defeat, thinking of her best friend. "Now, it's like because of one lousy ticket she's forgotten everything she lives for. This new one doesn't help but I'm sure tomorrow when she wakes up she'll go back for more applications from ridiculous places."

"What about that field job she has?" he asked. Once again he regretted it when she frowned up at him.

"She gets paid twice a month for doing field jobs. She just did one and that landed her a ticket her paycheck will probably pay for and then at the end of the month she either gets another lead or she doesn't. Its like a commission job, she has to be able to have a lead in order to get paid. It's an eighty percent chance she gets arrested again though and you know she can't get arrested again. Her father will definitely…god even Touya will come to his senses and yell at her for it." Rika sighed, her eyes closing briefly as she leaned her head once again on Haku's chest.

Silence enveloped them, the only sound coming from the next room as a new movie started. The volume low, but the beat of the music thrumming against the wall. "Oh," Haku said, thinking of something. Rika lifted her head, quizzically. "Remember first officer Syaoran?" he asked. She stared for a moment before nodding. "Well, he's going through a rough patch with his wife leaving and him being in the SRT unit with me. He's been looking for a babysitter for Lyri that will be able to keep up with his schedule."

"Like a nanny?"

"I guess so. I ran into him the other day at the gym. He was hosting interviews, I don't think he's found a babysitter yet but I haven't talked to him since." He held his girlfriend at arms length, a large smile plastered on his face. "It's environment friendly, its basically a full time job and she won't get taxes and crap taken out of her paycheck…maybe she can do it."

"A babysitting job for a military nut. Sakura?" Rika arched a brow. "Sakura…who is stubborn, clumsy, blunt, and totally against everything the military stands for being a babysitter for a SRT soldier?" she couldn't help but laugh. The image she conjured up in her mind was too priceless that her laugh echoed in her room before she quickly covered her mouth, a large smile fixed on her delicate face. "We can ask her in the morning, but this is Sakura remember that." Standing on the tips of her toes she kissed him soundly, sliding her hands up his torso and back down to the hem of the towel. "If she kills you, I won't stop her." he made a noise making her laugh again, her fingers finding its way under the towel. His grunt turned into a moan, lips finding hers roughly again as he backed her up towards the bed.

…

…

…

"…_downtown Middleton had an exciting event for once, if I do say so myself. World News' own Troy Channing caught on tape on hot pursuit of a female who will remain anonymous. Damage to the plaza and the many stores surrounding the area took in affect and has been tallied up since this afternoon. No other claims have been made whether or not Troy Channing was out of line…"_ Syaoran muted the television, sighing as he got to his feet. For the past hour, all five channels casting news tonight have been playing and replaying the incident at the plaza. An incident that seemed to have found its way on an internet sight, that so far, millions have already viewed and still rising. He remembered the beginning of the argument between the world news reporter and the female at the restaurant. He was surprised it grew to such extent that the two of them got a story on the news. Running a hand down his face, he went in the direction of the garage, wanting to work on his car before it got later then it was.

With Meilin trying her hand at putting Lyri to bed, he had a chance of freedom. Freedom that would be short lived once his cousin left. He was envious of that. Less then two weeks he'd be able to go back to base and return to duty, but until then he needed to stay home and work on things he hadn't done since he was a teenager. With taking care of Lyri on his own, he had bills, car repairs, and house cleaning to do. So far, in his month of leave, he's only been working on taking care of his daughter. She was top priority but he knew if he didn't get a babysitter soon he won't be able to take care of the important necessities of living in his own house. Better yet, he might not even be able to take her to work if his car wasn't checked out and fixed. Having an older model mustang, everything seemed to be going wrong. Not only had he rebuilt the car on his own when he was eighteen, but the parts for the ford were getting harder and harder to come by. Meilin was the one that heard the rattle it made when they drove, surprising him since he hadn't even known there was something wrong with it in the first place.

Turning on a flood light, he brought it around to the front so it on his opened hood for better view. Stripping off his shirt he threw it carelessly against the wall behind him, making sure it landed on the work table and not the floor. It was easy to block his mind from unwanted thoughts and memories in order to work on his car. _Bad Meets Evil _playing in the small cordless radio, bass off so he didn't disturb his daughter from a much needed sleep. 'Life in the Fast Lane' was probably the most on point song to be fixing his car. He was surprised the radio was playing such an absurd song though; the artist's words were continuously being bleeped out for language every other moment. Absorbing the song within him, he crawled under his car, using a board on wheels to easily maneuver. Having a distracted mind while fixing a car was never good, he soon found himself pausing often when his mind flickered to Jaenelle. Her slim body, the way she moved, the way she talked, everything about her invaded his mind. Fixing cars had been something they did together even though she knew nothing about engines and vehicle makes. Each time he paused because his former wife invaded his mind, he tried taking deep breathes, letting the radio sink in. he'd rather replay songs over in his mind then think of her.

Meilin had found him an hour later, tools littering the ground while he was half hanging inside his car. The light dangled with each movement, swinging back and forth until he brought a hand up to steady it. Leaning against the doorframe she watched him for a bit, surprised he hadn't heard the door itself open. _Chevelle _played on the radio, echoing in the dimly lit garage, the lead singers' voice enveloping her in welcome. A string of curse words came from her cousin, making her laugh. It was then that he lifted his head, taken aback at her presence. Grease marked his face and torso, a black line going across his wolf tattoo on his chest like he had deliberately crossed it out with oil. Stepping forward, she tilted her head, letting tendrils of hair flow off her shoulder. "It's been five years since you repaired this car from scratch. I'm surprised it still exists." She commented.

"You doubt my ability to keep a car?" he asked, grabbing a rag and wiping his face. She shrugged her shoulder, leaning against a table for support.

"Of course not," he made a face, brow arched as he stared at his cousin. Rolling her eyes, she found a better position. "You crashed your first car a week after buying it. You managed to lose your second car in a race to your arch enemy, and your third car…what happened to that one again?" she tried to keep from laughing, thinking hard on that incident.

"I get the point, but this car's different. I repaired this car from scratch its worth more then the other ones." He ducked back under his hood, hand wrapped around a rag as he fiddled with something. "Lyri give you problems going to bed?" he asked, changing the subject deliberately. Catching the hint, her face dropped she watched as he continued to keep his attention on his mustang.

"It was fine. I read her that princess and the frog book twice." He stood up, nodding as he grabbed the light and shut the hood with a snap. "Syaoran, have you talked to her about…" he turned to her then, eyes dark as if he knew what she was about to say. "Lyrianna asked me to tell her a story about her mom." She finished instead.

"What kind of story?"

"Any story I guess. She didn't say when I asked her. She just simply told me she wanted a story about her mom." Licking her lips, she casted her eyes down, avoiding his dark stare. "I told her about the time Jaenelle dressed up like a gothic princess for the Halloween runway in Vancouver." Lifted her eyes back up she tried reading his expression as he stood there, still as a board. It looked like he wasn't even breathing. "She's only three."

"I know,"

"Jaenelle was her _mother_ and she just…god Syaoran how could she just leave a three year old at school like that, especially when you were over seas with no way of knowing when you will return!" she gripped the end of the table, nails digging into the wooden planks fiercely. "I didn't think she would be that kind of woman. Lyri…she…" a single tear slid down her face, surprising both of them.

"I know." That's all he could say. He didn't know what else; he felt the pain for both his daughter and himself. He already shed his tears but he knew it wouldn't be over until the divorce papers went through and he was officially a single parent. "Tequila?"

"What?" Meilin blinked, taken by surprise at his word. Before he could repeat what he said she nodded, slow smile pulling at her lips. "Have you limes in that barren fridge of yours?" he laughed nodding as the two of them exited the garage. "Let's get this pathetic party started then."

A few hours later, Syaoran was staring at the empty bottle of Jose on his kitchen counter. Meilin had long since fallen asleep on the couch in the other room, her quiet breath coming back to him in long streams. A dream passing behind her eyes causing her to make small noises as she slept. He didn't care what time it was or whether or not he was going to wake up with a hangover, his hands wrapped around a thick glass half full with scotch and ice. Meilin had come up with different scenarios for why Jaenelle had left before she was too drunk to talk straight and their conversation had turned to the past and laughter that was too loud for a house with a three year old. A few times they found each other arguing, a habit they have always had since they were kids. The alcohol had run them through, leaving Meilin passed out and him wondering why it was his life had made a leap downwards. Jaenelle's words played his mind as he leaned against his chair, a copy of the divorce papers lying in front of him. She had said it was inevitable, that he was too naïve to have not seen it coming. They were together for over five years and married for four. He thought it was love but apparently he had been wrong all this time. Jaenelle had blamed the military, each and every time they argued she had always blamed him for being in the military. Taking a slow swig from the scotch, he felt the burn run down his throat, not at all affected by it any longer.

There was a few more hours left in the night before the sun began to rise. Why he was still awake was obvious, it was the reason to why he chose this moment to contemplate his true feelings for a woman he thought was the one. After almost a month of her departure, her bad choice in leaving their daughter, he had finally thought about it. About maybe everyone had been right in thinking it was too good to be true. His comrades on his team thought marrying a French girl he met on a mission was the wrong way to go. It took a few years before his family accepted her and when they did they barely spoken. He had just joined the SRT squad when he met Jaenelle. His first mission overseas, protecting and aiding other members and bringing them home safely. His team had celebrated at a sports bar outside the outskirts of where their mission had taken place. That was when he met Jaenelle; a model on vacation, enjoying the night with some girlfriends. With a loud snap he placed his scotch on the table and got up. He didn't want to remember anything anymore, he didn't want his soon to be ex-wife invading his mind. Whether it was because he had renewed his contract with the army or not, she had left them. His life had spiraled downwards and now he was forced to find a way around it to protect his daughter. Lyri was the important one in this factor, not his feelings.

Drunk, tired, and annoyed he grabbed the empty bottle and glass and went to the kitchen. Today was a new day, he shouldn't be thinking about her at a time like this. He was done thinking about her. Though, as often as he tells his mind that he was done, he always ends up thinking about her. Jaenelle left a great imprint that will never be erased. Placing the objects in the sink, he made his way to his own room, being as quiet as he could possibly muster as he trudged up the stairs. Meilin had taken over his couch which meant he had to sleep in his room. A place he hadn't slept in for weeks since her leave. Maybe that was a good thing, his cousin being on the couch. He had to face the truth sooner or later. This was his home for a long time to come. Plopping on the bed fully clothed, he prepared himself for a restless night and would be surprised in the morning when he didn't.

…

…

…

A rough, sand paper feeling grated against her skin. Her body twitched at the feeling and she turned over, still asleep. Her mind was still shut down, not registering that something was touching her at all. When the rough feeling of sand paper came again, her body twitched and she opened her eyes. Blinking back sleep she was met with a bright living room. Thinking she had fallen asleep on her couch, she rolled over and tried to find sleep again, her hands automatically pulling the blanket up to her chin in comfort. A moment later she felt small feet walk across her stomach, surprising her awake. Bolting up, heart thudding madly in shock; she stared blankly at the white cat. It took another long moment before she registered that she was on Rika's couch and not her own. It was Rika's bright living room that she saw a minute ago, the blinds pulled open at the far end of the room letting the sun warm up the apartment. Not at all shaken by being thrown off her chest, the white feline pawed Sakura's leg before finding a position between her limbs. As if daring her to protest, dark green eyes stared unblinking before slowly closing. Trying to figure out what just happened; Sakura stared at the cat then around the room. The television was turned off and the smell of coffee too strong wafted up her nose, waking her senses up. Running a hand through her knotted hair, she searched for the clock.

9:11 flashed across the DVR box, scrolling away as the box now read the date. It was only nine in the morning, she told herself. With a thump she laid back down, disturbing the cat slightly. Eyes closed hastily, exhaustion still enveloping her mental state, she tried going back to sleep. Since it was Monday, Rika would be at work and wouldn't be able to come back till around lunch time. Since Sakura herself no longer had a job, she didn't have to worry about making it on time and could easily sleep in. something she hadn't done since high school. Trying to find sleep again, she let her breathing become even drifts of breaths. It was when her mind was almost lost in another dream did she awaken with a start, the cat digging nails into her leg as the feline took off in a rush. The door slammed open, a male voice cursing as they crashed into something. Sakura sat up, hands tightly around the blanket as she stared wide eyed at Haku as he walked into the apartment with three large boxes. His vision was obscured by them, his steps clumsy as he tried to walk in a straight line. Standing on one leg, he used the other to shut the door and missed, going forward in boxes and bodyweight. Swearing, he balanced them back a few feet away from the door, finding his feet again. Sakura stared at him in wonder, biting hard on her cheek to keep from laughing out loud. Rika came in after him, shutting the door easily before the cat got out.

"Just place them on the floor before you break your neck." She ordered, stopping in place. "Oh good, you're awake Sakura." Warm eyes smiled as she held up a green fabric bag. "I bought bagels and non-dairy cream cheese, as well as salmon spread for us."

"What's in the boxes?" Sakura asked, swinging her feet off the couch and standing. She was still dressed in the clothes Rika insisted on yesterday and quickly fixed them so they hung on her better. Stiff limbs protested as she walked around the coffee table, bringing Sakura to lift her arms awkwardly and stretch.

"Clothes for the runway next week, I have to organize three displays by the end of this week so we can fit them to our models." Placing the bag of bagels on the counter, she folded her arms and stared at Sakura knowingly. Pausing in her stretches, she stared back, confused. "What are you doing today?" the question was so innocent, so normal that Sakura narrowed her gaze in response.

"What do you want, Rika?" she stated, cocking her hip as she gave Rika a stance of defense.

"Nothing, I'm simply curious to know what my best friend is doing today." It was such an innocent statement that could have easily gone passed Sakura if it weren't for the way Rika was playing with the lid to the cream cheese as she said it. When Sakura didn't respond, she sighed. "Okay, Haku and I are wondering if you would give his friend a chance at an interview."

"What kind of interview?"

"Remember my VP, Jaenelle Marswick-Li?" Sakura nodded slowly, arms crossing. "Well the rumors that she got divorced are true and her husband is looking for a babysitter for their daughter." She flinched slightly, waiting for Sakura to respond. Haku was silent as well, waiting as he stood next to the three boxes of clothing. "Sakura…?"

"A babysitting job?"

"Yes," Rika tilted her head, watching her friend stare into space. Chancing a glance at her boyfriend, she returned her gaze back to Sakura. "Umm, Sakura…"

"What's the catch?" Haku laughed, Rika stared at her dumb-founded. That long minute of silence and all she wanted to know what the catch was. "He's you're friend, right? That means he has to be military and he's probably one of those crazy I-don't-care-about-the-environment soldiers you always find in Fort Middleton. He probably knows my brother which means I might get scolded for my…" she paused, flushing when she realized she just went off on a rant. Haku couldn't stop laughing, one arm across his stomach as she used a box for leverage to keep from falling forward. Rika had a weird smile on her face as she came around the counter of her kitchen.

"So that means yes. Just meet with him, you don't have to accept the offer to babysit his daughter but just keep in mind that babysitting doesn't harm the universe." Rika pointed out, taking her friends hands in her own. "There's no catch in this, I promise." Glaring at her boyfriend, she added, "You can always punish Haku for this if you don't like the guy. It was his idea in the first place." That got Haku to stop laughing and Sakura to smile.

"Fine, when am I meeting with him?"

"This afternoon so go home, take a shower and change…better yet, take a shower here I'll have an outfit for you on the bed." Sakura didn't have a chance to say anything as she was pushed towards her friend's bedroom, the door clicking shut behind her. Haku's voice was the last thing she heard before stepping into the bathroom.

…

…

…

A weird buzzing noise interrupted his dream of falling. Reaching out his hand he searched for the source and gave up when he couldn't find it. The alcohol he'd been drinking made a weird sort of motion inside his head that caused him to pause in his pursuit. Groaning, he remained still and tried willfully going back to sleep. A weird noise sounded from somewhere in his room, startling him awake. With quick professional movements he reached for his gun beneath the mattress and was on the floor, crouched awkwardly in a position that his brain protested immensely. His vision blurred, a knot in his stomach surged, and his head pounded profusely until he steadied himself against the bed. Legs buckled beneath him and he sat cross legged on the carpet, resting his head on his comforter. Drinking as much as he had the night before had caught up to him. Holding down bile he turned his head, letting the gun rest against his knee as he searched for the source of the noise. The bedroom was empty, the curtains drawn to keep the sun out, the bathroom and entrance door shut. Feeling a sudden rush go behind his eyes he closed them slowly, breathing roughly as he tried to maintain consciousness. He was too tired for this. Being hung-over had a whole new meaning to him.

The buzzing noise from before came again, interrupting him from his disgusted feeling. Now that he wasn't dreaming about falling and he had actually managed to fall to the floor, he processed the source of the buzzing more easily. His cell phone was humming to life, demanding to be answered. Miserable, he mustered enough strength to get back on the bed and reach for the mobile device. Just as he snatched it up, it buzzed its final demand before relaying he had a missed call. Staring at the screen he realized the number was doubling up before his eyes and that same sick feeling in the pit of his stomach returned. Groaning, he lay back down, eyes shut as he tried to make the spinning stop. It was when his phone made three short spurts of vibrations did he get back up again, staring at the screen at the text that came through. _Went to a meeting, Lyri's at school, answer your damn phone next time._ Meilin's angry message seemed to speak out at him like he was envisioning her saying it outside the bedroom door. Knowing his daughter was at school and not at home reassured that he could sleep off the alcohol some more. Knowing that Meilin was also absent from the house told him she had his car and he was stuck inside unless he walked. With his head pounding and stomach doing flips within he didn't need another minute to go back to sleep.

When Syaoran awoke again, he had a feeling of déjà vu take over his mind. Eyes slowly opening he realized he had a body hanging over the bed, watching him. Defensively he snatched up his gun once again, rolling over and flopping onto the floor. His body smacked painfully into the night table, knocking over a glass of water and two pills. They clattered and spilled, shocking him briefly before he gazed up at the bed. Gun aimed he rose to a better position and froze, seeing Meilin arms crossed glaring. Dressed in a black undershirt and the jeans she wore yesterday, she tapped her foot impatiently. Sticking out from beneath her arm was her cell phone. The device moving in sync with her tapping foot. "Drink well, cousin?" she asked, lips twitching a bit.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked, pulling himself up.

"Well considering it's a little passed twelve, I figured you died." She un-wrapped her arms, letting her hands dangle at her side. "Lyri woke me up this morning saying she couldn't wake you up which meant you were still in a drunk coma, I missed an emergency meeting with my commanding officer because she needed to go to school which Lieutenant Marx was understanding since you're my family. I tried calling your phone but you didn't answer so I went to my meeting, late, and got my next assignment and when I returned you were still sleeping. Second Officer Tskuino called the house about having a potential savior to your predicament and will be here in the next twenty minutes. I suggest you take a shower and dress now otherwise you'll show a bad example being his superior officer and all." He stared at her, taking all of that in.

"A potential savior…?"

"A babysitter you idiot!" she cried, turning on a heel and storming out of his room. Syaoran stared after her, processing the information before it finally dawned on him. _Twenty minutes…_he swore stripping down and heading for the shower quickly.

Just as the doorbell rang and Meilin shouted that she finished making lunch for everyone, Syaoran finished getting dressed. The shower was more of a welcome then sleeping in, the heat and pressure soothed his tired bones and the alcohol seemed to evaporate in the air like particles. Feeling fresh and awake was a benefit but he knew if he didn't eat something soon he will feel like he slammed his head against a sledge hammer. Heading for the door, he checked his appearance in a passing mirror and watched amusedly as Meilin set the table in the background. Her idea of an interview included lunch, whether it was because he worked with the officer coming or because she was feeling hospital. Checking the peephole he saw Tskuino standing in front of the door, two shadows behind him and easily opened the door. Saluting, Haku grinned with a welcome before stepping aside and revealing the two females. Rika smiled and greeted him kindly, watching as her friend stood still staring wide eyed. Emerald met with chocolate for the third time that week and his heart raced.

"_You," _

**To be continued…**

Author note: unless you have forgotten it is true. They have seen each other three times total. Once when he had to pick up his daughter Lyri from base and she was just leaving after getting arrested and the second time was last chapter when the reporter bugged her and he was in the plaza the same time.

Next chapter shall be fun. Hope you enjoyed this one. Till next time.


	7. the Sergeant and the Pacifist

**AU PAIR**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura._

**Chapter Seven: the Sergeant and the Pacifist **

"_You,"_ he was shocked, who would have thought the girl he kept randomly seeing practically everywhere would end up at his doorstep. The girl who became news and internet famous within a few hours? They stared wide-eyed at one another, completely taken by surprise, making the situation awkward for the other two. Haku looked from face to face before giving his girlfriend an arched brow look. Were they missing something dire here? She shrugged her bare shoulders, not understanding it either. The look Sakura held was one of confusion, her lips parted slightly as she just plainly stared. Syaoran had a similar look but the gaze in his eyes said he recognized her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Sakura finally voiced, blinking out of the trance first. She eyed the man standing at the door frame of what she thought was the most beautiful two story house ever. It obviously had a woman's touch to it, the white picket fence held tight together so it circled the small, yet spacious grassy front. Bushes with strange orange and yellow flowers blooming within its depths, sat up against the house's front until the bush disappeared around the corner. His name was Syaoran, she caught that part as he apologized calmly, that no they didn't know one another, he has just seen her around lately. Her eyes traveled over him, taking in his professional collared shirt and Dickies pants. She hadn't realized he'd spoken again until Rika responded.

"This is Sakura Kinomoto," he nodded his head once, still standing in that doorframe. Rika turned to her friend, amused. "Apparently you're famous already; maybe we should hide you for awhile before any more reporters' storm on your parade." She whispered lowly. Sakura flushed, remembering yesterday's incident with the plaza's destruction. It wasn't her fault, she swore.

"So…right…"Haku glanced at the two girls, whispering something before turning to his superior. "I hope this isn't too much. I figured both of you are in need of help so meeting might work out. Unless you got a babysitter,"

"No," Syaoran couldn't help but sigh as he finally stepped aside. Meilin stood there at the end of the narrow hall, arms crossed as she took a position of an angry mother. He rolled his eyes, welcoming the three into his home with a tight lipped expression. "Tskuino, this is my dear cousin Meilin Rae Li, First officer in the distressed flight team." Haku's eyes lit as he saluted properly, getting Meilin to loosen up as she released him from his respect. "Meilin, this is second officer Haku Tskuino and his girlfriend Rika Sasaki. Of course, their friend Sakura….Kinomoto." he stared into space for a moment, trying to figure out where he heard that last name before. The four greeted each other, Meilin's mood changing as she took in Sakura.

"So you're hoping to babysit my monster cousin." Violet eyes leveled up emerald strangely. Sakura shifted slightly, unnerved by the stares. "Lyrianna deserves the best, what makes you think you can handle that kind of position?"

"_Meilin,_" Syaoran snapped, giving her a warning stare that made her shrug her shoulders lightly. "I apologize, after Jaenelle left the way she did, Meilin has been a tad over protective of my daughter." He directed that statement to Haku more then Sakura but no one took notice. The two nodded while Sakura just stared, keeping her sharp gaze on the raven haired soldier. "Are you three hungry? Meilin made lunch for this occasion."

"Yes, thank you." Rika placed an arm through Sakura's dragging her forward and down the hall where Meilin led them. Syaoran stayed back with Haku, grabbing his upper arm before he could follow the girls. Brown eyes narrowed just slightly as he watched them disappear around the corner to the dining table.

"She's a pacifist." His words were low, accusing as he gave his second officer a glare. Haku couldn't help but keep the amusement from his face as he shook his head.

"She's that environmentalist I told you hung around Rika. Sakura's friendly, a bit out there, but she's friendly. Give her a chance, talk to her, both of you need help. She's got debts up the ass and you need a babysitter before next week right?" Syaoran stared, debating something in his mind before patting Haku lightly on the shoulder. Without another word, the two walked after the girls only to stop short. Sakura was staring at the table of food, as if uncertain of something. The arrange of fruits and salads looked amazing, two rice bowls set up on either side of the table, as well as a few bowls of teriyaki chicken and vegetables. Haku knew exactly what was going through her mind as she gave the food a long once over. Ignoring it the best he could, he gave Syaoran a half smile before taking a seat next to Rika and Meilin. That left Sakura to sit next to Syaoran so they could talk, if they ever talked. It seemed the only words they've exchanged were at the front door and barely that.

"Is something wrong?" Syaoran managed to ask, confused at the way she just stood there. Meilin rummaged in the kitchen, getting drinks for everyone. When she stood up from bending in the fridge, the look on her face was pure amusement. Her observation of the girl before was now over, replaced simply by some kind of amazement. Sakura turned to the man of the house, face putting on a fake smile. Shaking her head, brown strands of hair slipping away from the protective clip she had placed against her scalp, she sat down in the empty chair. Rika seemed to scowl, giving Sakura a silent warning that went unnoticed by the boys. Silence enveloped everyone then, letting in the sounds of the outside world in as cars passed and birds chirped. Somewhere in the distance, Sakura could make out a grandfather clock within the house.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Sakura?" Meilin suggested, placing cold beers before everyone. The brunette jerked, wincing in embarrassment right after.

"What would you like to know?" her voice was low, the awkward situation her friends had put in her making the inside of her stomach clench. She was nervous, there was no reason for her to be, but there she was sitting in a stranger's home about to eat lunch with them and trying to get a job; a babysitting job at that. Usually interviews went on about her experience in the field, what she studied, and so on. Telling them about her was something she truly hadn't talked about since high school when they were forced to sit in circles and talk about culture so the students could get to know one another. She must have revealed a look on her face because Rika came to her rescue, beer in hand as she pointed a manicured nail.

"Sakura went to Middleton University for six years." Her words seemed to echo through the house, seeping into Sakura's brain as she gingerly took the fruit and placed some on her plate.

"What did you study?" she wasn't sure who asked that but she wasn't surprised they would. Everyone was always curious to what she studied for especially since she spent two more years in college and didn't study for Law.

"Environmental Science and Oceanography." Her words were abrupt, letting them know straight on without beating around the bush. She must have shocked Meilin because the girl's mouth hung open slightly as she took in the slight girl across from her. A whole new gaze set upon those judgmental violet eyes. "I studied History as well but my degree came from the Environmental Sciences." Why she added that last bit, would probably eat away at her subconscious later. She took three history courses to make her dad happy, to get her older brother to stop nagging at her that she was the _fruit _of the family.

"You spent six years studying about the world?" Meilin truly was shocked. For some reason the way her eyes changed expressions as she gave the girl another once over made Sakura uncomfortable. "Oh!" beer slammed on the table, foam rising to the top as her eyes grew then. The three other occupants at the table stared at her while Syaoran buried his face in his hands in embarrassment for his cousin. "You're that girl from yesterday, at the plaza, then the news the other day right? You're the environmentalist that got caught inside the corporation building and dragged to…" her words stopped there, realizing they were all staring at her now. Not just Haku and Rika, but Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran's expression was that of embarrassment mixed with disapproval while Sakura had a look of shock and horror. The two looked so much alike right there; Meilin couldn't help but cut her own words off. "Sorry, but it is true right? You were the girl from yesterday being harassed?"

"Yes," face flushed, fingers began to play with the strawberries on her plate, and she couldn't help but wonder if she ran now would they forgive her? Rika and Haku, that is. "He was…relentless for a story. All that damage wasn't my fault, though, most of it was because he thought he could hound me like some kind of prey."

"Don't worry, I'm not judging you. That guy's an asshole, straight off. He likes to get into military business way to much; a lot of his reports are lies." Meilin defended. Sakura looked up, meeting her eyes. She was smiling, which astounded her. "He's known for snooping around the base for details our media liaison doesn't speak of."

"Can I ask why you studied environmental science?" Syaoran asked, getting the two girls attention. Haku sputtered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he gave Rika a stare before turning to Syaoran to respond. Before he could even interrupt and warn Syaoran of the mistake of asking someone like Sakura a question, she had answered with a kick under the table. Rika must have felt it too because her look was teary eyed as she kept in a laugh. The couple knew her too well, it was discomforting.

"Are you asking because you're in the military or because you're truly interested in it?" her words took on a whole new tone, one Rika knew of well and one that made Syaoran arch a brow. Seeing her true colors didn't surprise him but hear the way she spoke did. Warning flags went up his spine, tickling his bones as he contemplated on her question. He was intrigued by her, especially with the way she only chose fruit to place on her plate while everyone else ate otherwise. He was intrigued by the way she was uncomfortable being there and comfortable at the same time, like she was born for such interrogations, prepared was more like it.

"Why don't you tell me the general of it?" he commented through a sip of liquor.

"Well if you must know _Sergeant_…" he stiffened, no one was supposed to know his true rank. Even Meilin stiffened, for she had the same line of work in a whole other department. "Have you ever noticed the change in the world day by day? How the weather isn't the same season after season and the animals are going instinct faster then what scientists predict with the climate changes and population growth?" he nodded his head slowly. "Well my father told me about this one war when I was little. Why he told me about it at the age I was, was beyond me, but he told me it and told me that my great-great-grandfather had been in that war and because of the destruction and turmoil I realized wars such as the one our country is in now, have been destroying the earth day after day, century and decades after century and decades. I believe the plants and animals and little tiny specks of species deserve way better then what the humans are giving them."

"Aren't we giving them the respect they deserve? We have zoos and aquariums, and biotech globes for plants." Sakura laughed, head shaking as she let he fingers destroy a melon.

"We have all those because people want to see these bizarre creatures that are so magnificent they're dangerous and feared by us. We enslave endangered animals to protect them only because humans feel sorry that we destroyed their natural habitat when buildings and factories came into play. When wars began to create weapons of mass destruction and chemically based explosives, the human population destroyed plants that no longer exist except in those _biotech globes._" She smashed the melon, using the fruit as an object for her sudden anger.

"So you blame humans for their destruction?"

"I blame war,"

"War has nothing to do with it though."

"War has everything to do with it; you're just too blind by it to see the truth."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you're just to blind to see that centuries ago the human race started raging war on one another, destroying the habitats for animals, destroying the plant life and making things ten times worse for us now then they should have been." They fell silent. The grandfather clock, ticking in the background, a dog barked next door as a truck rumbled by on the street. Sakura's fingers played with the rim of the plate, body shaking as she tried slowly to regain control. Adrenaline had kicked in merely because of his questions, because of his obvious denial. It wasn't even that big of a deal and she got worked up over something she believed in. It reminded her so much of her family and all their pointless arguments about why she shouldn't believe in what she believed in. That people and war were necessary to gain balance in this world. Without it, they would be overrun by plants and animals and the human population wouldn't exist. Wasn't she there for a babysitting job? The topic of discussion wasn't close to what she would have expected for someone looking for a sitter.

"You're a pacifist," she frowned, confused. Was he accusing her for it?

"You're a belligerent military nut," she countered so easily, so quickly, he scoffed. "Let me guess something about you." She pointed a finger, wrist angled as she waved around the house lightly. "You have a weapon in every corner of your house, under your mattress, in locked drawers and cabinets. Being military means you have great expectations for this country and this world, ignoring every aspect that if it weren't for plants and water reserves we wouldn't be alive, we wouldn't be able to _make _those weapons you have hiding. Without animals there wouldn't be meat for carnivores to devour and survive efficiently. The cycle of life is nothing but a Disney movie, a fluke some nut came up with a long time ago." She got to her feet then, scooting the chair back a bit. "A belligerent military nut that sees only blood and death, and maybe objects of products the world destroys. Excuse me," just like that she left, arms wrapped around her stomach tightly so she didn't portray the tremble she had eating at her bones.

Syaoran was shocked. He stared at the front door as it snapped shut, the only thing in his minds eye was her dark colors. The long skirt she wore a flutter of fabric that left the room in a blur. Her short hair bouncing as she angrily walked out. No body said anything for a moment, leaving the silence of her leave imprinting on their minds. That grandfather clock chirped to life at that moment, the gong sounding once to let them know it was half an hour past one. They spent an hour talking about one subject. A subject she obviously took to her soul. Glancing at her plate, Syaoran took in her uneaten fruit, untouched beer and the napkin stained red from when she squished the melon to a pulp with just her fingers. Turning his head, he caught sight of the dumbfounded look on Haku and Rika's face before turning to see Meilin gaping at the door with her beer. Was that amusement he saw in her face? It wasn't like Sakura told him off with her statements and he did ask her the inevitable question Haku obviously tried to deflect to no avail. It was obviously a subject she had strong feelings for, like he with his military attitude. His mind reeled with thoughts and her words, before he got to his feet as well, beer in hand. Without so much as a word or explanation, he left the three at the table and went into the other room. Meilin was the first to speak after that, blinking rapidly.

"Who wants rum?"

…

…...

…

_The nerve of him_! She thought arms wrapped around her stomach as she carelessly walked down the block. Her skirt flapped in the warm wind, cars passed by and gave her a strange look. Some even slowed down, taking in her small skin tight tank top that gave them much to revel in while she walked hugging herself in anger. The anger was apparently non noticeable, for the passerby's went so far as a few whistles here and there. Everything just seemed to seep into her bones, creating a void of anger from the pits of her soul and come out. She flipped off one car and screamed at another. This block she walked down was nothing next to her own. All the houses around her were one or two story buildings with gates and grass, like a community block for the rich. Family cottages and senior citizen easy access mansions to wish for, like in the movies. The only thing going through her mind was the conversation she just left behind, the conversation that shouldn't started in the first place. It had been clear on Haku's face that he was going to stop his superior not to ask her about why she loved the world as much as she does, it was clear on Rika's that she was curious to how the conversation would turn. It was Sakura's bad for getting involved in _trying _to be a babysitter. The whole lunch meet was because Haku said Syaoran Li needed a babysitter for his daughter. Not get interrogated for something she believed in.

Walking a little slower now, Sakura stared up at the street name. She managed to walk down three blocks, the neighborhood changed course, the houses no longer two stories and much closer together. You could tell by the way the grassy yards were turning brown with the season; leaves littered the street and the driveways. Some of the houses didn't even have yards. That's how much neighborhoods had different settings. Syaoran Li lived in the rich part of Middleton, close to the base and close to the city. She was amazed he didn't live on base. Most military families did, it was convenient, cleaner, restricted, and well paid for by the government. They didn't need the dreaded traffic early mornings and late nights. They didn't need neighbors that didn't respect the nation, or neighbors that had issues with the law. You already knew who lived next to you because for all you know they were on the same team as you, bearing the same rank as you if not superior. Tucking a chunk of her hair behind her ear, she gazed back down the street. It was a long stretch, leaves tumbling away from the ground as it caught in the wind. Biting on her lower lip she debated briefly if she should go back and apologize or just go home. A bus stop would be close by and she had enough points on her pass to get a ride closer to her apartment.

The side of her breast began to vibrate, surprising her into a small jolt. Awkwardly reaching into her bra for her slim cell, she glanced at the name written across it. Deciding against answering it, she pressed end and returned it back to her bra for safe keeping. Rika and Haku could spend the day together; she didn't want to go back. Mind made up, she crossed the street easily and began making her long way to a bus stop. By time she found a one a mile outside of the clean neighborhood, her legs were tired. The phone had gone off and on that entire walk and she still refused to answer it, letting her best friend know she was furious. Even though deep down she knew she was out of line for walking out like that, for exploding on a man she didn't know anything about; she couldn't go back. She already walked out, why would she return now? In a flutter of skirts she sat on the green wooden bench and cross her legs at her ankle. Sakura was fairly content with the prospect that she was _not _going to return to that house of military lackeys. She had enough of the military, had enough of dealing with them, and she reveled in the fact. Cars passed, people walked by, and she sat there having an argument in her mind.

For some reason, sitting at the bus stop, watching car after car pass by she couldn't help but think of her family. It was only her father, older brother, and her now. When her mother died of a strange illness, it had left the family in pieces. She never was the same after that, going through school trying her hardest to make her father appreciate his only daughter while his son, the oldest by five years did exactly what their family had wanted from him. Sakura had been the opposite, trying to make them happy by finding a different route in the world. A world where it was all about bloodshed and respect, a world that wasn't for her. The day she graduated from high school, top of her class, was the day she had _the _argument with her father. An argument that lasted a straight week until she moved out and went to college months early, an argument that had her brother reeling and given the silent treatment. They both had thought she would change after high school, thought she would come around if they spent a year over seas looking at military bases and enjoying a family vacation, meeting long lost family that only came around during the holidays, if that. What they hadn't figured was Sakura already planned on joining the refugee team, protesting wars, and saving animals and plant life. The day she stopped talking to her brother was the day she disrespected her father and joined the environmentalists. It was on this day, six years ago when it all went down.

As an orange and white bus rumbled to a stop, she wiped at her face and got on. Nothings going to change, she will still be Sakura, angry at the world for mankind destroying it, angry at herself for thinking she could change her families minds about what she believed in, and angry that she had just got in an argument just like that day.

…

…

…

Syaoran didn't know when it was Haku and Rika had left the house. He didn't particularly care, all he knew was that the house was finally quiet, aside from the music he blasted in the garage. He had locked the door from the inside, not wanting to be disturbed. Even Meilin knew when to give him space; she'd known him all her life. Working on his car gave him relief, a clear head, and kept him busy for the time being. Usually at least, for some reason at the moment it wasn't working. Now was the time he wished he was back on duty, just one more week, less than that and he would be able to have a bigger distraction to keep his mind in check. That's all he wanted, for his mind to be in check while he completed one simple task of fixing his car. For the few hours his company had been over, he managed to clean out his car, change the oil and work on that small issue he still hadn't figured out. The roader was grinding, even after he replaced it with a _brand new part_; it seemed to deject the piece. He had half a mind to go back inside and ask for Haku's help, knowing the soldier had exquisite knowledge about cars. That would only mean he would talk about _her_. That girl that just came over and refused to eat, talk all high and mighty about the world, and left unexpectedly. Grease slicked hands fumbled with the wrench and he swore, hearing it clank against the floor by his head. Twisting, he snatched it back and slid out from beneath his car. _10 years, _screamed in fury and he turned it off with a groan.

She had been invading his mind for the past two hours. All he could think about, the moment his mind wandered, were those green eyes bright as day as she gave him that look of superiority. Syaoran had been intrigued by her. The way her eyes kept the same spark throughout their conversation, the way she managed to destroy a piece of watermelon with just her two fingers, and her speech. Sakura knew exactly what she was talking about when she talked down the military. It had been like she was telling the president how to run his country, reminding them of the world around them; reminding them that there was more to it then just guns and warfare. All pacifists were strange, but this one, this one girl had gotten under his skin by simply being there; by simply breathing. Sakura had been smaller in build and height then Rika, but he knew from the way she held herself and spoken about things only she knew, that she was stubborn. Maybe even knew how to defend her own in a battle. That was how much she intrigued him and she'd only been there for an hour.

He could easily tell, from living with Jaenelle, that Sakura wore designer clothes. One thing he knew about women, was their bite had a lot to do with what they wore and yet this girl had been different. She didn't act like a fashion princess, she didn't wear makeup that covered her original features, she didn't seem at all like the female he pegged her to be the moment she walked through his front door. Sakura Kinomoto, the pacifist. Why was she invading his mind while he had other things to be worrying about? If he closed his eyes, let out a breath, and relaxed his mind he would see her face. The way her light brown hair tucked behind her ears, the way her nose moved with her expressions, and those eyes. Emerald green was hard to come by and she had bright ones. She was unique in mind, body, and soul. He wished they had another go at talking, he wanted to hear her talk, hear her opinion. Suddenly frustrated with himself for thinking about a girl he barely knew, Syaoran began replacing what he took out under the car. He needed to find a different distraction. Once everything was in place and cleaned off he got in the car without warning Meilin that he was leaving and decided it was time to get Lyri. Her three year old mind was as good as he could manage, even if he'd get her earlier then usual.

…

…

…

_Paramore _was a calm relief to listen to in the comfort of one of your best friend's homes. Instead of going home, Sakura had decided to take the bus to Tomoyo's condo not knowing if the girl would be there or not. The relief that washed through her when her friend opened the door wearing short-shorts and a hello kitty tank top was one of pure delight. It had been awhile since the two worldly girls were together, just the two of them. No military boyfriends, no gossipy friends, and no press. The last time she had seen Tomoyo Daidouji had been on the set of the newsroom, letting her friend interview her regarding the trespassing at the Middleton Corporation. With everything that was going on and all those cameras around, the two hadn't had time to catch up. For years it had been just the two of them. They grew up together; it was almost like they were sisters for they were inseparable up till college. Tomoyo's love with cameras and needing to voice her opinions world wide had gotten in the way while Sakura's love for the environment had kept her from having a social life. It was like a reunion the way they talked and began making a mess in her off white kitchen. Having not eaten at Syaoran's, they decided on making cookies from scratch.

With music blaring, the two girls made a field day out of being just that…girls. Flour caked every corner of Tomoyo's white counter, sugar spilled on the floor, milk puddles began to form designs and the smell of a hot oven began to tickle Sakura's nose. At one point chocolate chips were being used to press into the dough but ended up being eaten on its own as the two girls giggled and laughed, making faces with the gooey substance they created. Sakura Kinomoto was not much of a cook, in fact, she was terrible at it. The first batch of cookies ended up deformed and burnt to tiny crisps on the pan. They needed strength to peel it off and decided on the second batch, to spray oil before placing the cookies on it. Tomoyo wasn't much of a cook either but she knew the basics and she knew when cookies looked like cookies. As the second batch finished, the look of them made their mouths water and stomach scream for the sugar. Taking apart the soft bread of delight, Sakura and Tomoyo tried their tongues at the desert. The look on their faces, however, would have made a witness laugh out right. Third batch of cookies later, Sakura was eating a yogurt cup on a beige rug as she allowed her friend braid her hair.

"Ready to tell me what's on your mind?" Tomoyo asked her voice was like a smooth cadence that sent chills run through Sakura's arm.

"What makes you think I have something on my mind?" she countered, trying her hand at diverting the conversation. She felt the tug on her hair as a clip was set in place, keeping the braid intact.

"I took Psychology with you for two years, remember?" Tomoyo laughed, starting on a new braid. "You're also wearing Rika's clothes, so that means you either went on a blind date or you're out of your own. I have some quarters if you need the change." She added that last part as an after thought, making Sakura flush crimson, spoon in her mouth.

"Both," Sakura scooped up the last bit of dairy into her mouth, trying to think about the best way to explain what happened only a few hours ago. "Haku means well but he thinks I want to work for his superior officer, taking care of his daughter. The interview wasn't even an interview, I feel like I was being interrogated." _Again,_ she thought, remembering her family for the second time that day.

"You need a job, don't you?" her breath was on her neck, face coming up to rest on her shoulder as she finished the second braid. "What kind of interrogation did they give you?"

"The inevitable question of _why I am a pacifist_."

"I see,"

"Is it really that big of a deal that I want to protect the world, not kill it?" Sakura found herself asking, both mentally and physically. Holding her friend around the shoulders, Tomoyo leaned back against her couch like she was holding a child. Sakura continued without as much as a breath of wait. "I never told you this, but when I got arrested, the military picked me up and Yukito gave me this look like…like I was thirteen again getting in trouble by the principle at our school for _planting_ those flowers in the garden. This time, I didn't take in consideration that I would hurt someone. I was just doing my job; he knew that, he was just doing his job by letting General Takata bark at me for the truth."

"Someone was allergic to your flowers again?" Tomoyo asked with a smile, making Sakura pinch her lightly.

"No," sighing, she wiggled away from Tomoyo and got to her feet, heading for the kitchen as the timer dinged to life. "I make one choice in life and it's like the whole world is against me. Literally," huffing, she opened the oven taking in the heat with a wince as she pulled the third batch of cookies out. They looked clean, cooked, and delicious. She smiled, hoping the rumor about third times the charm was true for such time of need; sweets.

"No body is against you, everyone just doesn't see what you see." Tomoyo had gotten to her feet as well, crossing the distance from her sun room to the kitchen easily. "Was this man asking you out of curiosity or to start an argument?"

"Umm," Sakura paused, spatula in hand as she stared at nothing.

"Sakura please tell me you at least saw through your conversation before walking out on them." Tomoyo's eyes twinkled knowingly, watching her long time best friend hold the kitchen utensil with guilt. It was the moment her hand went back down, narrowly missing the hot tray of cookies, did she laugh. "Tell me about this guy you so carelessly told off before coming here."

"What is there to tell you? He's a _sergeant _in the army at the age of twenty whatever. I could tell by the way he flinched that his rank was supposed to be a secret to the public, but the way he…gave me this look when he knew I was 'that girl' from the television, 'that girl' that ran from the news reporter yesterday, '_that pacifist'_ I wanted to slap him." Sakura bellowed, groaning as she attacked one of the cookies from the pan with her fingers. In seconds the searing pain of being burnt rocked through her fingers and up her arm, making her yelp as she rushed to the sink. The cold water cooled her sore hand, relieving her of the pain. "Oh and to top it off, sergeant Li is one of the SRT members so if I did chose to be his daughters babysitter, my social life would be zilch. Again."

"Oh my," Tomoyo hid her smile, watching her friend chill her burnt hand, rambling on about a man she thought she hated.

"What?" Sakura turned to her, catching that strange look. Before she could answer, the door opened and shut loudly. Keys jangled as boots made a thumping noise on the welcome mat.

"Hey babe, you here!" a male voice yelled out, echoing off the white plastered walls. Boots thumped against the tile floor, coming around the corner that hid the large room and kitchen from view. Sakura turned the facet off, grabbing a towel as she leaned her body against the counter, snatching up a cookie carefully this time. Tomoyo's face lit up at the voice, her hands going to her long black hair as she smoothed it out easily. "I forgot my papers...do…"

"Hello," Sakura smirked, brow arched as she took in the dumbfounded male that walked into the room. He paused in his steps, hands wrapped around a large device that looked strangely illegal. Blue eyes widened when he realized the voice that said hello hadn't been Tomoyo's. "What's that you got there?" Sakura asked, cookie in her mouth.

"Nothing," he glanced at Tomoyo before turning back to Sakura. "How's the world treating you, Kinomoto?"

"Oh bite me," she spat, moving away from the counter and heading for the couch. "The day you tell me what it is you do for a living, will be the day I tell you how my life has been treating me." she finished, plopping herself down on the leather couch with grace. His laugh was deep, rumbling from the depths of his toned stomach as she walked the rest of the way through the room. Kissing Tomoyo soundly on the lips he started up the stairs hidden behind another wall. "So, Eriol finally moved in?" she asked, eyes narrowing as she gave her friend an arched brow look.

"Yes," she was crimson, hands clasped together as she remained in her spot between kitchen and sun room. "Do you two always have to be snide?"

"Of course, he owes me for that prank last year with the sparklers." Tomoyo frowned, watching as Sakura crossed her legs, fixing her skirt easily around her. "How do you do it, go out with a guy that has a secret job he's not permitted to talk about?"

"Oh, I know what he does." Sakura stared at her, mouth wide. Eriol took the moment to walk down stairs, arm wrapping around Tomoyo easily as he kissed the top of her head once more. "No, we aren't playing the guessing game." She added as an after thought when Sakura got cozy.

"Damn,"

Eriol chuckled, "You girls have fun…making a mess of the kitchen. Are you staying long, Sakura?" he asked. Tongue out, she gave him the middle finger in return for knowing exactly what he meant by that question and shook her head at the same time. "Well see you later, if you're not here by time I'm off work. _My glorious, glorious, job._" He was out the door before Sakura could throw a pillow, making Tomoyo giggle in her stance. Grumbling, more to herself then to her friend, Sakura decided on remaining on the couch, letting the music seep through her kindly.

…

…

…

Before picking up Lyri he made a stop at the base. In the back of his mind, he wanted his Commanding officer to let him return from leave early, wanted to see his new team members as they did the dreaded hours of PT. Wanted to get _her _out of his mind for good. Driving had helped, going down the road till he reached checkpoint had gotten his mind off of thinking about Sakura Kinomoto and back to thinking about how much Jaenelle had royally screwed up his life. Parking his mustang, he climbed out of the seat and clambered his way up the post. The brick walk way was littered with leaves, the wind picking up its gust and making it harder for the gardeners to keep up with the plants. Syaoran couldn't help but groan inwardly at the sight of trees set up around the walkway, the bushes and plants circling monuments and the flag pole. Her words had a whole new meaning to what he could see and it sickened him that he even let her under his skin. He finally figured it was the way she directed her words to make it seem like the world had a chance outside of the war, the famine, the diseases that made him think about her; it. Giving a salute to the passing flag at the steps of the building, he took the stairs two at a time in urgency.

It was easy to mistake him for a common soldier, and it made him take pride in knowing no body besides Haku and his team knew who he _really _was in the SRT. She, however, had merely said the word in passing and it took him by surprise. She knew from the start that he was a sergeant and not some soldier taking part in wars. She knew just by looking at him. Straightening his collared shirt, he entered the large building of defense and walked in. Few heads turned, one head in particular gave him a frown as he approached the round desk set in the middle of the lobby. Dressed in a collared shirt and dark Dickies, he looked like any other civilian touring the base. He held no smile as he approached forward, eyes on the secretary of military affairs. She was a woman that had few smiles and even less quirks to her lips. Her blond hair set up in a bone at the base of her neck, a single winged clip on her uniform. She gave Syaoran the once over, perfectly manicured nails tapping at the keyboard even as her brown eyes watched him approach her desk.

"Sir," she addressed him kindly, her voice echoing through the room.

"General Takata in his office?" he asked coolly, standing erect before her clean counter. She was fast to type in something, eyes not at all wavering or straying to take him the brute before her.

"As a matter of fact he is, but he's in a meeting. Shall I tell him you've arrived…?" she stopped at trying to figure his name, hoping he would give it instead.

"No that's alright," he sighed, giving her a half smile before going back out. He could feel the stares, could feel the strange looks he got until the tinted windows blocked the view of his retreating back. It was wishful thinking wanting to talk to his commanding officer.

He hadn't quite figured out why he was wasting time when he should just go get Lyri from school. Walking the few steps towards his car, he stopped. Trainees would be out on the field doing drills for another hour or so. Whether his SRT team would be there would be just pure luck, which he didn't think would be true. Just as he turned on his heel and began making a slow way against the wind to the fields, his name was being shouted out. It echoed off the air, taking him first by surprise, then in confusion. The continuous 'Sergeant Li' usually meant one of his team mates, yet, Haku was the only one alive to be current. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as a tall figure made stride steps towards him. Hand raised to protect his green hat from flying off his head, the other gripping papers tucked away in a folder. Light eyes danced in anticipation as he tried catching up to Syaoran in the wind, just as it picked up gust he paused, letting the weather beat around him before he continued again a little more faster.

"Lieutenant Tsukishiro…?" he stared agape at the tall soldier trying to catch his breath. It was clear he'd been basically running to catch up to him. "What can I do for you?"

"I apologize; I saw you in the lobby and realized there were undocumented papers I need you to confirm." He paused, opening the thin folder with difficulty as papers began to flutter. "You've been on leave for a month, correct?" Yukito's eyes suddenly drew down on him, business-sharp.

"Correct, I will be back on duty May first at 0900 hours." The lieutenant nodded, scribbling something down in the corner of the folder before flipping through some papers before they flew away with the wind.

"Jaenelle Marswick Li is no longer a part of your household, correct?"

"Correct," Syaoran frowned, collecting his thoughts immediately. "Sir, if this has to do with the divorce papers, I didn't think it…"

"Jaenelle Marswick came in filling out paperwork regarding she no longer is part of the insurance the military has allowed to cover, since she is your family by marriage. It's a bit strange she came in without a lawyer as witness, the department just wants to confirm everything is true and correct with the husband; you." He gave off a weak smile, eyes crinkling at the corners in genuine peace. "It's a bit confusing but once your divorce papers have been completed and signed off with the military then everything will fall into place."

"Thrilling," he growled more to himself then to answer the statement. Rubbing his hand through and over his hair, he gave his superior a look of distress. "Personal opinion, sir, does this kind of thing happen a lot? She doesn't want a lawyer involved because she doesn't want _our _daughter involved in it any more then she already is. I'm being forced to find a nanny since she…well…Jaenelle didn't give warning that she's divorcing me."

"The truth, Sergeant Li…this kind of thing doesn't happen. Lawyers are needed simply because they help organize everything and take care of the legal stuff. The military doesn't give relief to those that aren't prepared when it comes to children, which, I'm sure you've figured out." Handing over the folder and a pen, he pointed at a line at the bottom. "Sign, date, and things will fall into place." Syaoran did as told, scribbling his name across the thick black line after briefly scanning over what it was he was signing. "Off topic, you don't look to well. Is everything alright?" he asked, surprising Syaoran immensely.

Handing back the papers he shrugged. "Finding a nanny is a lot tougher then I thought." Standing still, eyes following the folder as Yukito tucked it away beneath his arm for safe keeping, he found himself relaying more personal information then he'd thought in those few minutes he stood before the solider. "Have you ever met a pacifist, Lieutenant Tsukishiro?" The look that passed across his hazel eyes was one of familiarity and astonishment. "I met this woman today and I believe she chewed me out as kindly as she could manage. Her eyes were so fierce; I don't think I've ever seen a shade of green that could get any greener." He explained quickly.

"Pacifist's are known for their strong beliefs in peace." Once again, the corner of his eyes crinkled in a smile. "I know a very strong-willed pacifist that used to chew her family out before she even learned the word _'peace'._" Yukito mentally laughed to himself.

"I see," Syaoran stared at nothing as he remembered Sakura for the millionth time that day. "If that's all you need, Lieutenant…" he saluted, words trailing off making the soldier before him salute back and release him. Turning on his heal, Syaoran headed back to his car, forgetting all about his original plans to bug the trainees for information. Yukito Tsukishiro watched his retreating back, heading shaking slightly. _Sakura, whatever it was you said to this poor soldier, has him baffled beyond belief._ He thought, turning on his own heel and heading back to the office.

…

…

…

**(Midnight)**

The wind had picked up to the point that trees were leaning dangerously in one direction, the threat of breaking making the sirens for storm warning to blare through the late night. The sound echoed off walls and tunnels, making windows shutter and car alarms go off. The storm would brew and pass without hesitation, leaving animals to hide in the closet shelter they could find. Street lights flickered, trying with all its solar powered might to stay lit, making walking up the walkway rather awkward. Leaves flew across, swirling in a dance as a lone figure walked hastily up. The house she approached had only one light on inside, a television screen that made the glow eerie by itself. Soon as she stepped forward that last step to the door, a light went off, illuminating the doorstep and her figure. Biting on her lower lip she had a slight argument in her head, whether or not she was making the right decision. After half a day of arguing and making pro-con notes, she figured it was. Those notes could easily have been wrong on so many levels. Breathing uneasily she let loose her closed fists and wrapped a few short times on the hardwood door and waiting, dancing on the soles of her shoes. Her mind chanted, her heart fought against her chest, and the inside of her stomach twisted along side her fingers as she knotted up the hem of her borrowed jacket. It was when the door opened and a dark figure stood in place of the blockade did her mind shut off completely, leaving only her pounding heart screaming in her ears.

Dark gaze stared wide eyed, his hand unconsciously smoothing out messy locks of hair. She opened her mouth before he could say anything. "Look, I need a job and you need a babysitter. If we can start over, without the dramatics and background interviews that would be great." She paused, biting her lower lip as she took in his unleveled look. "Start over?" something in his gaze flickered and she briefly wondered if she was making a great mistake and should just walk back to Tomoyo's condo. After a minute of silence, she itched to back up but then, to her surprise he stuck out his hand, face serious.

"Syaoran Li," smiling, she took it tightly letting her sleeve ride up slightly.

"Sakura Kinomoto,"

**To be continued…**

Finished. I figured I wouldn't be mean and put that last piece in there because, well, obviously she's going to work for him. I hope everyone liked this _long _chapter. It was indeed one of my longest. I'll try and keep them all like this, but as writing goes, coming up with stuff to fill in the gaps gets hard. Right, so what did you think?

And I am a giant fan of the world is small, everyone knows everyone some way or the other.


	8. Princess Lyrianna

**AU PAIR**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura._

**Chapter Eight: Princess Lyrianna **

The hot water beat at her sore muscles continuously, breaking apart the knots she received from the early morning workout. Changing the dial on her showerhead, she let the pressure hit her vital points until it was too much to bear. Between the heat and the pressure she was soon seeing stars in her vision as she leaned against the cold tile of the showers cubicle. Changing the dial once again, she remained passively still and soaked for what seemed like hours. Sakura's mind, body, and soul were tired. Having woken up early at Tomoyo's condo, she'd walked home and got in a few hours of yoga and cardio before realizing she needed to start getting ready. Blinking back water, she began washing up before turning into a prune and stepped out into the steamed bathroom. Hair dripping, body glistening in beads of her shower, she leaned across the counter and ran a hand over her large mirror. Immediately her reflection came to life, baggy eyed and soaked. Breathing out in exhaustion she searched for her pink comb and began the endless attack on her knotted up strands of hair. The memory of her late night talk slowly began to cloud her mind, hand tugging and yanking until the comb went perfectly smooth through.

She'd done it; she had really walked the distance to his house and agreed to babysit a child she didn't know anything about. Never in a million years did Sakura think she would babysit for a military household, having so many views that opposed it. Especially since he was an SRT member which meant her social life would be little to none to match his schedule and time of need. Tomoyo had guilt her into it, using psychology methods she learned in the same classes as she, and found a way around her own mind. Of course, the cookies and chocolate cake they'd made later on had helped her too. By time she was done combing her hair and gotten dried off, she was running late. Rushing out of the bathroom, she met with the floor as her foot caught the bundled towel and puddle of water lying on the floor. Cursing a million different words in two different languages, she sat upright to nurse her nose and knee. Her clumsy nature always got the best of her when her mind was in the clouds. Making sure she wasn't bleeding, she got to her feet and walked out naked in search of the clothes Tomoyo had lent her. She really did need to get laundry done before she ended up with all her friends clothing in her small apartment. Knee pulsing with its new forming bruise, she found a clean pair of underwear and began dancing into them. It was when she fell once again on her behind did she find the bag. Crawling her way to it, she opened the contents and stared wide-eyed at the dress Tomoyo thought would be appropriate for an interview-meeting-date appointment. If this was what you would call such a meeting.

Between Rika and Tomoyo, she felt like she was their personal model wearing clothes they both would never be caught dead in; their guinea pig for fashion. The dark pink fabric was rich in context, a beautiful intricate design in a darker shade of red swirling around the gown with flowers and shapes. Slipping into it, she realized the length would do her skinny legs little justice. Mentally shaking her head, she snapped the neck tie in place and examined herself in her full length mirror. A bruise she never knew she had, marked her right shoulder making her frown. It purple coloring was sure going to look odd but with nothing else to wear, she had to just go with it, even if it meant getting a strange when she went to meet Syaoran. Running a hand through her wet hair, she sighed and went in search of her flats. A mental part of her was glad she didn't have to wear heels for this occasion. Though the dress looked like nothing she would wear to a club, it was close to it. In moments she was calling for a cab and placing makeup on her face in wait, wishing time would freeze just this once so she wouldn't make a bad impression by being late. Syaoran hadn't exactly told her what they had planned; just that he was keeping his daughter home from school so she could meet Sakura. Lunch would be involved, but where was the problem. He gave her an address, nothing else and she had half a mind to Google it in case she wanted to back out of this.

A buzzing noise somewhere within her apartment caught her off guard; jolting her thoughts and making her hurriedly finish up her eyeliner. Snatching up her hand bag, she was out the door and down the flight of stairs in less then five minutes. A white and black cab stood idle at the curb, a tall lanky man leaning against the hood. Dark eyes took in Sakura and her short dress, lips puckered in acceptance. Glaring, she handed him the paper with the address and got in without a word. She hated men that stared, especially once that did it openly. Flushing crimson when her dress wouldn't touch her knees, she found a comfortable position on the bouncy leather seats of the car and watched as buildings passed by in a blur. It was strange to hear _Demi Lovato _coming through the speakers, low and welcoming. She never would have pegged the driver to like such girlish music, especially one that talked about love and devastation. Keeping her head still she let her eyes go to him, taking in the way the mans jaw moved as he chewed gum, letting the chewy substance pop a few times before continuing. It almost looked like he was mouthing the words to her song, but with the way he popped his gum, she couldn't be quite sure. Red dots marked his jaw line from a hurried shave that did little justice from his already lanky appearance. Just as his head turned for the side mirror, she turned away, letting her gaze find a different place to stare. It just so happened to be her own appearance through the windows reflection.

The reflection was startling to see; under her eyes were almost the same color as the bruise on her shoulder. If not, then the one forming on her knee from this morning. Her air dried hair now looked fuzzy from not brushing it. Unconsciously, she licked her hands and began patting it down; not at all seeing the strange look the cab driver gave her through the rear view mirror. It was when she pulled out her compact mirror did she notice the look, making her face turn crimson as she slowly began padding cover up to fix her color. The makeup did nothing to help. Frustrated, she turned her head and looked out the other window. Her reflection was there too, surprising her heart into a jolt.

"Going on a date?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, letting her gaze turn to the metal gate separating them. They had pulled up to a curb without her knowing it, the timer pausing.

He waved his hand at her, turning in his seat. "You're all dressed up, is this a date or something?" she glanced down at her dress then at his strange expression.

"No, interview." The look he gave her then made her wish she did her laundry.

"Well we're here, that'd be twenty fifty." Blinking in confusion, it took her a moment before searching her purse for her credit card. Groaning inwardly at the expense, she slid it through the small device built into the back of the cab and pressed all the right buttons before getting out. "Good luck, beautiful." Shoulders up right she glared just as he pulled away from the curb leaving her standing awkwardly on the sidewalk.

"Great," a slight breeze pulled her hair back, making her shield her eyes as she turned around to face the building. She didn't need to know which one of the buildings it was she needed, the name written across in blue and pink was evident. 'Giggles n Hugs' was obviously meant for children, a restaurant she hoped was environment friendly. It stood tall and colorful next to the bleak buildings next to it. All of the restaurants were of obvious different origins, classy and fun. She wondered if he had purposely chose this child place because of his daughter or to make Sakura cringe at the thought of being trampled by little children of all ages.

Taking in deep even breaths, she stepped into the building right after a couple stepped out. Inside was as brightly colored as the outside, a glass window blocking the inside of the restaurant from the lobby area. Through the glass she could make out tables set up to one side and a play area set up to the other side. A tall castle building stood in the middle of it all complete with a slide and tunnel that reached the ceiling. It was any kids dream to be able to play here, not having a parent give them any kind of rules or scolding. At least a dozen children were running around, some of them in costumes that fit the scenery of the castle structure. Sakura was almost envious of such a playground. A female no older than she stood at a cash register inside the lobby, writing something down in a large black folder, Sakura figured was a guest book. Behind her was a large green shelf with slots for shoes, each occupying different shoes from adults to children's. Arching a brow she stared at the shoes then at her own feet, wondering if she truly had to take them off. The cashier looked up at that moment, a weird smile plastered to her over white face.

"Can I help you?" the cashier asked sweetly, the smile not meeting her eyes.

"Yes, I'm here with a Li, Syaoran." her eyes never left the woman as she searched the book she was just writing in. that same smile came back at her a moment later.

"Sakura…?" she nodded and the girl came out from behind the blue counter. She was taller than Sakura making her wish she had on heels. Frowning, Sakura took her shoes off, leaving them behind in a small cubby and followed the woman through the large room of loud noises. As the minute ticked by, she became more and more conscious of the dress Tomoyo made her wear. A brief thought if she could sneak out passed by the second she stood in front of the long table pressed against the multicolored table. "Here you are, enjoy." The girl left before Sakura could breathe.

"Good you made it." The male that spoke took her by surprise as she turned her gaze to him standing, the apparent surprise written on his face. Syaoran took in her dress and now dried hair before sticking out his hand. "Lyri's busy playing, she should be over here in a minute." His tone hit an explanation note that made Sakura made a face, shaking his hand for the second time.

"You didn't think I'd come?" she asked, sitting down easily on the cold cushioned bench.

"Honestly…no," he confessed, sitting back in his seat. Sakura blinked, eyes widening. A hand awkwardly went through his brown hair, pushing back the few stray strands. She could tell he was nervous which made the clenching of her stomach all the more nauseas. Her nerves were probably going to get the best of her as well. A silence enveloped them both after that, the noise of the large room going through one ear and out the other. The smell of pizza and roasted chicken wafted up her noise and she felt a tug at her senses. She was hungry. "If you can tell, I'm not very good at this. Lyri's mother used to be the one to watch her before…" he had trailed off, voice soft.

"She worked in the Fashion Industry, right?" Sakura asked head cocked as she watched his expressions change. She kind of felt sorry for the guy, kind of.

"Yes," he nodded once. "I believe she was your friend Sasaki's boss."

"May I ask what happened?" though her eyes were soft, she was merely curious to how such a woman could leave the man before her. He wasn't ugly, his looks astounded her even. The way he dressed was like any other military personnel not on duty, collared shirts and top of the brand jeans. Even the way he held himself upright, his broad shoulders stiff she could visibly make out his toned muscles. Sakura was surprised he had answered.

"Jaenelle's job wanted her to go to Paris, to be a designer and model for the French industry. She would make more then she was here plus do what she always loved, the run ways." He answered easily. "Models of her caliber don't become mothers; they become artists of the stage." Those words made her eyes widen. He was right, in more ways then one, but she was sad it had happened to him. This man she didn't even know. Briefly she thought of Rika and Haku's relationship. They'd been together since college and going on six years now, neither had talked about marriage though and that's were things would always come to a stand still between the couple.

"Usually those who say they aren't a fit mother have other reasons behind it they're too stubborn to admit." Sakura found herself saying before she could clamp her mouth shut. He arched a brow, dark eyes watching her quietly. "I, uh, took psychology a few times."

"I see," that awkward silence came again, making Sakura wish she hadn't of opened her mouth at all. "Have you worked with children, Miss Kinomoto?" relief washed over her when he changed the subject. Letting her fingers play with the hem of her dress she gave him a slight smirk.

"Of course I have. I babysat all through high school." He gave her a short nod, eyes straying as a guy wearing a purple apron came up to the table with a tray of steamy pizza. Sakura eyed it, taking in the melted cheese as her stomach growled in acceptance. The waiter didn't say anything as he swiped the number sticking up on the napkin dispenser and walked off, avoiding running kids in costume and grownups trying to rally them up to leave. Sakura's stomach growled a second time and she hoped drool wasn't appearing on the side of her mouth. After walking home and working out, she hadn't bothered to snag something to eat, in fact she had completely forgotten the idea of food.

As if he read her mind, he offered her a paper plate. "I hope your hungry, Lyri doesn't usually eat until were ready to leave. I think she takes after me in that department, too busy to play then to eat something." As an after thought when Sakura took the plate, he added, "I noticed yesterday you destroyed a watermelon slice, so does that mean you're a vegetarian?"

"Peskatarian, actually," the confused look he gave her made her stop from taking a bite of the pizza she snagged. "I eat fish, vegetables, fruit and highly picky when it comes to dairy."

"Sounds hard,"

"It's actually not when that's all you've been doing since you were young."

"Does it have to do with you being a pacifist?"

She stared, not sure whether to be offended by the question or amused. "Yes," her voice was soft and he nodded in acceptance taking giant bite of his own slice of pizza. _Strange, _she thought as she watched him, _his attitude is still the same towards me._ "Tell me, Mister Li, why haven't you found a baby sitter yet?" she bit into her pizza just as he scoffed, taken by surprise of her subtly. It was almost like they were trying harder to be nice to one another then friendly. At that moment a girl dressed in a blue dress and raven black hair a tangled mess around her head bounced over to the table. Sakura couldn't help but stare; even at three she was gorgeous. Large teal eyes didn't give her a second glance when she hopped up onto the bench besides Syaoran, pout in place.

"Daddy, hers being mean."

"_She _is being mean," he corrected automatically making the little girl now climbing into his lap frown all the more. "Who is?" he asked when she didn't give notice to the correction. Her attention soon slipped, finding the extra pizza slice placed out on plate next to his. Small hands, gloved in a blue lacey fabric picked up the food and winced.

"Hot,"

"Lyri, this is Sakura. I would like for you to say hello." He said after a minute of blowing on her food. The princess looking child gave her one look before shying away against her fathers shoulder. Sakura flushed, realizing she hadn't even noticed Sakura sitting there in the first place. It took him by surprise as well, moving so they were comfortable on the bench. "Lyri," he sighed.

"It's okay," Sakura mouthed, sitting back against the bench and watching as the girl was forcefully untangled from his lap and placed next to him. Handing her the pizza, blowing on it a few times, they sat in silence. She felt like silence was forever golden the way it fell on them more times then she could count. Their nerves overtaking their mind, trying to make the interview meeting less awkward then it already was. Eating her own slice, Sakura watched the child with calm patience. If there was one thing she knew about children it was that they were shy around adults. Especially ones they didn't know. Her gaze was on Sakura from beneath her long lashes, eating away at the food like she hadn't seen the substance in days. After awhile, Sakura tried her hand at talking to her, leaning forward slightly with a smile bright on her face.

"It's Princess Lyrianna, right?" she asked. Lyri nodded sheepishly, her face turning as she tried to hide in Syaoran's shoulder. That brought a frown from her fathers face, though his eyes twinkled with amusement. "You know, I knew a princess growing up. A real one, her name was Aurora just like Sleeping Beauty. She was a transfer student from England, gorgeous, smart, but totally clumsy." Lyri said nothing, her attention definitely on Sakura but her face hidden against Syaoran's shoulder.

"Really...?" Syaoran asked, intrigued.

Sakura nodded, face bright as she sat back in her seat. "Aurora's father wanted her to see what other countries are like; he's a good friend to my father so she stayed at my house for over a week. Acted like a princess, demanded like a princess, but she was sweet and caring. I'm not sure if she's managed to land a King yet, but as of late, she's been looking." Lyri moved, revealing her face a little as she let her large eyes find Sakura again. "Aurora had black hair just like you but I think you look more like Snow White then Sleeping Beauty."

"Jasmine," Lyri's voice was soft. With the noise of the restaurant, it was too soft.

"Princess Jasmine," she bowed her head, watching her bangs so they didn't land in the pizza on her plate. Eyes lifted so she could see past her hair, she impishly grinned at the child before her. "It's a pleasure to meet you; I hope we can become good friends. Having two princesses's for friends is always better than one."

"My daddy says everyone's fwends." Her voice grew strength as she found a better position on the bench, her body straightening up as she took up the pizza once again.

"Your daddy is a smart man," Sakura praised, winking once at Syaoran as he gaped open mouth at the two females.

"My daddy's in the army," Lyri continued, mouth chomping away on her pizza.

"Is that right?" Sakura thought a moment, wrinkling her nose in the expression. "It wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't in the army, having such a beautiful princess for a daughter to protect." Syaoran was shocked, he had to admit that, he never expected the woman before him say such words and make it sound so meaningless. Lyri nodded her agreement, mouth full of pizza as she slipped off the bench and bounded off without so much as a thought, the mind of a three year old at play. It was almost like she hadn't even ventured over to the table at all, the way she went back to playing in the castle structure with some of the other kids.

"Is it true?" he found himself saying soon after Lyri left. "About Aurora, I mean?" the look on Sakura's face was priceless. Bottom lip stuck between her teeth as she thought for a brief moment, eyes casted to the side watching the other children instead of giving Syaoran a straight stare.

"Princess Aurora Du'plaichu, daughter of King Kort Du'plaichu, heir to the Du'plaichu fortune in Gerome, England. The smallest country inside of a country. I believe it's an island actually that England owns. Her fathers a General in the British Marines, so yes, the story is true." The look she gave him then, serious frown creasing her forehead as if it hurt just speaking of such things. "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." She didn't wait for a word; her body slipped out of the bench quickly without pause and walked off barefoot in the direction of the hidden rooms. Syaoran was appalled.

…

…

…

Syaoran held his daughter in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder as she slept. Trying to juggle her weight on one arm and get the key into the lock was a lot harder then it was when you saw it happen in movies. Her weight moved one way then the other like a tall bag of groceries. Finally slipping the key into the notch, he turned it and began the struggle to reach the handle. The task was to not wake his daughter up, she needed the nap and he needed to take care of things. They spent a few more hours longer at the restaurant, talking and enjoying Sakura's company. To his surprise, he hadn't paid much attention to the time and missed the conference call he'd been waiting for from his attorney with the divorce predicament. Walking up the stairs, he quietly and quickly placed her on the bed, tip toeing out of there before she came to. His left arm was only slightly sore from her forty pound weight and he began rotating his shoulder to get a few cracks out of it. Entering his room at the same time, he undid his shirt, unbuttoning them casually with one hand while his other still swung in the air.

He needed to speak with his attorney, yet a part of his mind wasn't up for it. Mostly it was because he was still in shock that today had gone a lot more smoother then yesterday's lunch. Sakura was a totally different person when she was alone, without her friends to witness, without his cousin to stare. She'd been sweet to Lyri, been understanding and explanatory to him without a fuss when he crossed the line a few times. And he had tried really hard not to let his judgment of her being a pacifist cloud his views, letting her speak freely, letting her talk about things with that highly opinionated tone of voice. Slipping out of his shirt, he went to his drawer in search for a pair of sweats to replace his pants. His mind was a jumbled mess now, thoughts straying to one thing then another, his stress levels were beginning to make his body ache in anxiety. In moments he had his iPod playing at a level that wouldn't echo throughout the house and his body was on the floor, flat and angled to begin exercises he'd been avoiding since he'd been back in the city. His stomach reached his knees and the first thing he thought of was how Jaenelle screwed up a lot of things. His attorney called after he learned she'd ventured to the base to get documents filled out, which didn't make any sense. Now that he was thinking about it, there was a lot she was doing by herself that she shouldn't be doing. None of it made sense, to him, to his attorney, probably even to the staff at base. Jaenelle was trying to get divorced without the legal issues of lawyers and money.

Hands tightening around his head, he sped up his crunches. Every muscle in his body protested at the auxiliary, at the push of his speed as he reached his knees every time. Bringing a different move after fifty crunches, he began twisting his torso so his elbow touched his knee, not his stomach. As the count began, he thought of what Jaenelle might be hiding. She had to be, why else would someone not want lawyers involved in the divorce. Especially since Lyri was involved in this, and half of the payment for the house he lived in had been her money. The documents he signed the day she came over had been looked over by his attorney, but there'd been nothing strange about it. So he'd been told, yet, she didn't want custody of Lyri. They needed a lawyer to make that happen; she was the mother and practically sole parent to the three year old. It wasn't possible to just sign a paper and say 'I don't want custody' and be done with it. Changing angles, his left elbow began hitting his knee as he began a brand new count. His abs began protesting as he went and he pushed through it, not letting his speed slow down one bit. It felt good to exercise away his stress, to get his mind off things, even as it rambled on with the prosperities that something was definitely wrong with this picture.

It was when his back hit the floor did he begin thinking about the green eyed brunette he met with today. Sakura had that strange aura about her that she was hiding something, yet he didn't care. Getting to his feet, he stretched, feeling the tug and pull of his muscles he just pushed to the limit. The moment he told her about Jaenelle, she didn't judge, she didn't show any sort of sympathy that would change her mind about Lyri, she just nodded and accepted the truth. It had been strange; telling a complete stranger what was going on with his life. To explain why he needed a babysitter when his wife was going off to Paris to become something she loved instead of being a mother she promised to be; Sakura didn't even blink. His phone began to ding on the dresser getting attention and his mind to pause in his thoughts. Staring at it, not moving an inch to retrieve it, he let it ding. In a minute to went silent letting out one last ding of life. He wasn't in the mood to speak to whoever that was, attorney or not. He needed his mind to be less jumbled and more prepared for the legal stuff. Beginning a warm-up of kicks and punches, he spent the next hour or so clearing his mind and moving around his bedroom doing maneuvers they didn't teach a soldier in the army. It was basically when his daughter opened the door and watched him with sleepy eyes, did he finally stop, huffing out breathes of his own exhaustion.

"Daddy, Miss Sakra going to pway princess with me today?" she asked when he sat on the bed, legs tired. She automatically went to him, crawling onto his large bed and getting comfy next to his sweaty body.

"Not today, sweetie, she already played at the restaurant remember?" Lyri made a face in thought before shaking her head slowly. Rolling his eyes he hugged her, making her squeal at the slickness of his body. "Let's go see if we have some snacks to munch on." At that she was bouncing off the bed in moments, running her small hands over her shoulder where it was wet from his sweat. Shaking his head, he went into the bathroom, snatching up a towel and following after her quickly.

…

…

…

By the time she made it back to her apartment, the sun was beginning to set. She decided to take a bus that led her in the direction of the city and walk the rest of the way. The few stares she got walking up the street were nothing compared to the hard dog stares she got while sitting on the metro. Tomoyo's dress did wonders, at least none of the perverted men cat called like they did last night when she wore her skirt. It was amazing, the little you wore the less one would make a fuss, yet when you wore something like a long skirt and a top that revealed much, you got all the calls in the world from strange human beings. Sounded almost twisted, but it was true. Opening her door, she was welcomed with the stench of old trash and frowned. She'd forgotten she hadn't taken her trash out yet. Blowing out a huff of air, she grabbed the already ready bag hanging on her cabinet and walked back down the hall to the elevator. Thinking twice, she went for the stairs, not wanting to be rude if someone decided they didn't like the smell of her garbage. When she went back up the elevator, she wondered briefly if Rika was home or not and decided not to find out. She really needed to get things done before she got too lazy to achieve them.

Her body was physically tired, having not rested since, well at all. Exercising, then going to the restaurant and then walking home, she felt like she'd done a marathon in the few hours it took. Going through her fridge, she pulled out the bowl of fruit covered by plastic and began riffling through it in search of strawberries. She wasn't in the mood for much, her stomach growled for energy, and her mind screamed for sleep. Pushing herself to not sit down just yet, she began eating and gathering up discarded clothing hanging on her furniture. Courteous of Tomoyo, she had enough quarters to do a load of laundry. In truth, Sakura felt bad the way her friends loaned her clothes and money, even when they buy her food. It had only been half a month since she'd been laid off from her job at the café but she felt like she hadn't had a job in years the way she needed such assistance. Five strawberries down, she put all her clothing into one basket, making sure she got most of what she needed to wash and began her venture downstairs again. The elevator was eerily quiet as he sent a rush of adrenaline through her body, going down smoothly to the basement of the apartment complex. The small gold cubicle smelled of old ash and feet, scratch marks marking the gold walls, even the buttons were worn out. The apartment building itself was in good shape, fancy and expensive, but the elevator was a whole different story. She didn't understand it.

As the doors dinged opened, the stench of bleach, cold air, and gasoline all in one hit her senses. Blinking back tears from the strong smell, she entered the cold basement. It was both the laundry mat and entrance to the built in underground garage for tenants. Strange mixture, but the whole building was strange she never questioned it. At least you didn't see the cars only smelled them when you entered the large room of appliances. A dozen washers and dryers stood against the wall in a square circle. Few were making noises as they worked their magic and few opened wide for someone else to come use it. Going to the first one she saw, she began rifling through her clothing to find what should be washed first. The buzzing noises and rotation of the appliances around her kept her mind from wandering, but she still found her mind trying to slip away. It was unacceptable; she already had the half hour walk to let her mind find peace with her thoughts. Thoughts about Syaoran, thoughts about how little money she was reaching, and thoughts on those two largely summed tickets she needed to pay soon. Both of them were due closely together, the sum of was money something she couldn't afford even with the check she still needed to pick up from the Environmental Committee. She was also too stubborn to accept Rika's help; even though she already paid the amount to bail her out of what she thought was a strange containment.

She hadn't thought about that day the military took her into custody in awhile. Closing the lid to the washer, she pushed the memory from her mind, placing the quarters in and wincing as her knuckle scrapped against the metal dispenser. Ignoring the sign to not sit on the counters, she found a comfortable position on it, making sure the dress covered what it needed to. She was the only one in the laundry room, the cold smell of bleach and fabric sheets tickling the insides of her nose soon pushed back behind her mind as she skimmed through her phone. Washers never took long to work, she figured by time she made it to her apartment she would just have to come back down and put them in the dryer, so why bothered? The entire time she'd been with Syaoran she hadn't once looked at her phone, never once used the tactic of 'oh my phones going off' to push the awkward silences that they endured a few times away. Sakura didn't expect to be so long at 'Giggles and Hugs', talking, laughing, and enjoying the company of his daughter and him. She expected much less from their conversations of at least a million topics. A few times they had veered to her pacifist opinion, each time he understood and didn't give her trouble with it. Most of the time Lyri tried her best to drag Sakura to play in the tubes and never understood why wearing a dress mattered. A dress was a dress in a toddlers mind, it was clothing and you still could move and play in it. They didn't understand grownups didn't like people seeing what was under their dresses.

A text from Tomoyo made her smile, the one from Rika made her laugh, and then as she skimmed through a text from Chiharu made her wish her friends were here with her now, not at work. Everyone had jobs, even if it didn't seem like it. They were all grown up, doing what they loved since day one in college, and none of them had much time to spend together. It was sad, yet reassuring they weren't dead beats. Sakura had been the only one in their group to have a difficult time landing a job, but that was her fault. She accepted the fact that she wanted to work in an environment that was friendly and kind to the world. An environment that didn't waste products and harm the earth she cared about more then her own life. Texting her friends back, she found herself absorbed in thoughts and messages for the duration of the wash cycle. Sakura winced as her thighs pulled away from the counter top, having gotten stuck to the harsh texture the apartment manager thought was a good exterior. She was glad no one had come into the laundry room as she embarrassingly fixed herself, shaking her dress to a smooth flow, wiggling the sleep out of her behind before going to the clothes. Phone vibrated madly at that moment, making her pause, staring at the electronic with confusion. An unknown number flashed across the screen, the blue glow almost yelling at her to answer it. A short debate of to answer it or not to answer went through her mind and she answered it on the last ring, her voice cracking inaudibly.

"H-hello…?"

…

….

…

Between daughter and father, he was surprised they had managed to make a mess in the kitchen without as much as a blink of an eye. Meilin had helped buying groceries, but she had also put it upon herself to rearrange a lot of his cabinets. The theory was to change the house into something that didn't remind him of Jaenelle. He never thought the theory involved his kitchen. It took a good amount of time to come up with an idea for snacks, homemade pancakes and waffles. He didn't mind, having worked out much more then he needed to, it was the help he started to wonder about. Lyri's idea of helping consisted of spilling, dropping, and splashing every ingredient needed to make the mixes. Years of experience to keep from exploding kept his anger in check, the large doe-eyed look her face made each time she dropped an egg from the carton kept his laughter from coming out. You can't be mad at that face, even if he knew he'd get upset when he had to eventually clean up the mess. A few times she managed to get strands of her black hair into the mix, squealing from the gooeyness until he had finally managed to put her hair into a messy pony tail. Never once had he put her hair up before, it had always been Jaenelle's thing, so it took at least a few tries before he managed to get it right. It was when they were down to their last few eggs did he finally get her outside so he could cook by himself, without a toddlers help.

He watched her now, letting the pancake mix burn on the pan and the waffle form in the contraption made for it. Hair flopping about, she was galloping around the backyard with toy horses and squeaking commands like she was a princess. They hadn't taken off her Cinderella costume yet, the blue dress now crooked and disarrayed from her nap and running around. It was strange to hear her claim to be princess Jasmine while she wore the opposite in clothing. A toddler was a toddler though, couldn't argue with that. Going back to cooking, he easily flipped the pancakes to the other white gooey side and listened as it sizzled in protest. Pancakes and waffles at six a clock in the evening wasn't as nutritional as one would think, but being a single dad had a few perks to it. Upstairs he heard his phone go off and frowned. He couldn't leave the stove on with Lyri outside; it only takes a minute for something to happen. His heart beat fast as the phone went silent, before going off again. _Damn, _he thought, staring at the ceiling like he could magically get his phone to come down on its own. For the second time it went silent before his house phone went off, the ring alien to hear. It never went off unless it was an emergency. Heart beating faster he walked the distance in quick strides and snatched up the black cordless phone.

"First Officer Li," he replied quickly, breathless.

"_Sergeant emergency deployment in two hours, I need your team together for the briefing and out ASAP, do you understand?" _the rough voice barked, angry and loud.

"Roger that," his voice was shaky, his mind screaming a million things at once as the smell of burnt pancakes and waffles wafted up his nose.

"_Two hours, Sergeant Li,"_ the phone went dead before he could say anything else. Leaving Syaoran to stare shocked and nervous at the wall for a long moment, two hours, he only had two hours to get things together and get out the door. He was supposed to have another few days left of his personal leave, a few days to find that babysitter and get his life back in check. _Emergency deployment, _his commanding officer had said. You never argued with that, even if it meant he would be deploying with new team members he hadn't had the chance to meet yet. It was all the more stressful.

"Fuck…Lyri I NEED YOU IN THE HOUSE, NOW!" he yelled, turning the stove off and unplugging the waffles. She stared through the window, eyes bright as she nodded. The look on her face clenched his heart. He would be leaving her again. The only parent at the moment, the only parent that cared; it was all the more stressful. Not waiting to see if she listened, he bounded up the stairs for his cell phone, going through the contacts for the number he needed. _Two hours. _It rang and rang the sound buzzing through his mind as she tried to collect his thoughts. _Just two hours to get ready. _For a minute he thought she wasn't going to answer her phone, the rings going on and on to the very end but then he heard her voice, cracked and unsure. Not waiting for anything he all but barked into his cell. "Emergency deployment, Sakura, I need you here in an hour."

**To be continued…**

And so it begins…are you ready?

SRT means Special response team. I got the idea from Full Metal Panic! Just, FYI.


	9. Long Day Ahead

**AU PAIR**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura._

**Chapter Nine: Long Day ahead **

_One hour,_ that was all she had to get over there and start a job. A job, she didn't think would start for at least a week. They hadn't even agreed on much but another meeting, one that didn't include Lyri running around. In fact, if Sakura recalled, they hadn't really agreed that she was going to be the nanny at all. The cell was quiet in moments, leaving only the sound of the buzzing dryers and shaking washers. _One hour,_ that was all she had of her old life. "How the hell am I supposed to get over there in an hour!?" she yelled out loud, frustrated now that it all came crashing down. Wet clothes remained in the washer as she began dialing numbers, knowing taking a bus would be out of the question. She didn't own a car; in fact, she didn't even have her license. Something she never got around to doing, merely because a license meant she was obligated to own a car and cars were one of the top reasons the ozone layer for earth was shit. All her life she had been perfectly happy using her legs in any form to get around. Very seldom did she use a bus or taxi, unless she truly had too in emergencies such as the predicament she was in now. Groaning in the frustration she was beginning to get accustomed to, she dialed Rika, wondering if the girl was upstairs after all.

"_Sakura love," _was the greeting, making the girl on the other end roll her eyes.

"Rika are you home?" she asked, frowning when she heard the tick-tick of some kind of device.

"_Unfortunately I'm working late tonight, we have the fall runway designs ready for take off this weekend."_ The tick-tick noise continued and Sakura realized it was Rika tapping something. "_Is there something you needed?"_ her friend asked in an after thought.

"You haven't talked to Haku…never mind, I guess I'm hired as Li's nanny. He needs me tonight in an hour; I believe our apartment is exactly an hour if I take the bus..." She explained, her mind running off different contacts she could call as she spoke. The tone of her voice must have betrayed her thinking as well because Rika's suddenly became a squeak of surprise through the receiver.

"…_in an hour that means…babe I'll have to call you later. I'll see if Haku can pick you up if he's downstairs, but don't count on it. Love you…"_ she hung up before the words were complete making Sakura frown. A cold feeling ran down her spine, her mind running on full as she tried thinking. She was thirty minutes away from Chiharu and twenty from Naoko, but both of them worked late nights. Dialing Tomoyo, she prayed her raven haired friend was home and not at the studio. As the voicemail beeped she clicked her phone off and groaned a little louder. An hour was too soon, she needed more time; she needed a full day to figure out how she was going to make this work. Her body was tired from the day's exercises, her mind was a jumble from lack of sleep, and she just didn't want to disappoint Syaoran. For some reason, a part of her was ecstatic that she was able to get to know the tiny little Li family. It was a strange revelation, but it was a true one.

A thought came to mind and she felt a tiny clench in her chest from it. Her credit card was the only thing she had when it came to money, the bill for it already exceeding itself but she needed it. This was an emergency after all, right? Calling the taxi service, she gave them her address and prayed that they hurried it up. Texting Rika to finish her laundry when she got the chance, she placed the wet clothes in the dryer and put in the last of her quarters. Basket in hand, she all but ran back up the stairs to her apartment. She needed her purse, phone charger; makeup kit…Sakura suddenly paused at the door. She hadn't thought about the role of a nanny and now that she was forced to become one before she was truly ready, she had no idea what it was she needed to bring. Was she staying overnight at his house? Was she supposed to bring Lyri home to her apartment and wait till he returned from deployment? She didn't know what to do, all the times she had to babysit; she went to people's houses and returned home the same night. Easy peazie, but this was something completely different. She knew the rules when you took care of children that weren't your own. You needed a live scan, TP tests; physicals…tests after tests to make sure you're not going to harm the child while you took care of them. If you had an unknown disease in your body, you needed that checked out before the child contracted it, right?

Sakura's mind was a jumbled mess by time the taxi came. Having grabbed her purse, she decided on returning to her apartment with Lyri in tow in order to retrieve the items she needed. If worse came to worse, she would just have to suffer with not having anything. An hour was too short; it came and went before she knew what had happened. As the taxi pulled up to his house, she felt the clammy feeling of her hands, the tightening of her stomach as nerves tried to take over her body and she almost passed out from the feeling. A small light went off in her mind, reminding her that she only had fruit in the last four hours. Taking a deep breath, she swiped her card, wincing as the sound of the buttons as she typed in her code. The lack of funds in her account was already screaming for vengeance through the machine. The door was opened before she even finished, Syaoran staring slightly confused and stressed out. He was dressed in the standard green camouflage uniform, Li scrawled across in bold blocked letters on his chest. Sakura found herself staring at him, mouth parted in surprise. Spiced aftershave was evident on his clean shaven face, hair slicked back to stay away from his eyes. Heart skipping a beat, she thanked the driver and slid out awkwardly from the cab. Heat rose from her gut to her face and she consciously averted her gaze, wanting to look anywhere but at him. Syaoran Li was far more a looker then he was in civilian clothes. No wonder a lot of the mothers were staring at him early today, she thought.

"You don't own a car," the statement was blunt, bringing her back down to earth. Narrowing her eyes she brought her gaze back to his almost accusingly.

"I didn't have much warning." She snapped, immediately regretting it when his expression went hard. Opening her mouth to apologize, he shook his head. A sharp whistled escaped his mouth as he waved down the taxi that just left the curb. "What are you doing?"

"The Army never gives you much warning; I'll leave my car here for you. I called my cousin; she should come tomorrow and help you get situated if she hasn't been deployed as well. Contact numbers and directions to Lyri's school is on the kitchen counter, my phone will be turned off the moment I step on base." She turned her head as the taxi returned to the curb, window down. Syaoran gave him directions to wait a moment, expression changing as he looked at Sakura once again. "I apologize, Kinomoto, I didn't know we'd be deploying but orders are orders and well…" he went silent. He didn't need to say whatever he wanted to, for some reason, she knew what it was.

"I'm not stupid I know how these things are." Huffing out a breath and letting it out she gave him a genuine smile. "Whenever you return, just return safely." He nodded his head, letting slip a smile. Sakura wondered how often he smiled, especially nowadays with a divorce and military clouding his life. Following after him into the house, her mind was made up that she could do this the moment the smell of burnt pancakes invaded her senses and the short three year old came leaping at her with a hug.

…

….

…

A strange buzzing, angry and dull invaded her mind. Moaning, her body shifted to find a different positioned and tried blocking out the strange buzzing. When it continued, more angrier then it needed to be, she stretched out a hand in search of the device. Her mind was still in sleep mode, body stiff from a cold night and it took her fingers far longer to find the source of the buzzing then her cloudy mind was up for. Cracking on eye, she stared at the gloomy room then downwards to the floor where her cell phone continued to go off. The alarm gave her no justice; it just continued to sing to life, vibrating on the carpeted floor. Pressing end rather roughly, she buried her face into the pillow and groaned. It was only seven in the morning, a morning that apparently didn't include a sun. The lack of sunlight coming in from the large window over her let in a gloomy atmosphere, one that threatened rain. From wind to rain, wasn't that how the weather worked? Trying to find sleep again, her hearing picked up the soft padding of feet overhead, reminding her that she wasn't in her apartment and that the small child coming down the steps would probably be hyper from a good nights sleep. Burying her head beneath the pillow she remained silent, hoping to catch a few cat naps before Lyri decided to wake her up. It had taken her awhile before she finally got the child to sleep and then another few hours before she found sleep herself, being in a foreign home that wasn't her own or one of her friends, she didn't' know what to expect. The wish was short lived when she felt cold hands poking her exposed arm, the jagged feeling of a nail scratching the skin.

"I'm up, I'm up…" Sakura mumbled, lifting up on her knees. Lyri had a large smile on her face, teal eyes bright. "…morning sweetie," rubbing dirt from her eyes she found an awkward position on her knees, body slumping against the leather cushions of the couch.

"Miss Sakie, my tummy is hungry." It took the older woman a moment to register the words, hand going to Lyri's shoulder in a gesture she couldn't figure out yet then climbed to her feet, body stiff. It was cold in the house, probably even colder outside. Stretching, her dress rising upwards in response to her groan of limbs, she huffed out a breath.

"Let's see what we can find." She didn't know what else to say, it wasn't her house and she wasn't yet aware of where things were located just yet. Syaoran had left the moment he showed her in, giving her instructions for bedtime and ordering take out for them since he burnt the pancakes he'd obviously been cooking. He'd even gone as far as handing her a wad of cash that made Sakura's eyes bug out. The question to how long he was going to be overseas was one that couldn't be answered, but the amount he'd given her could last for months. "Is there something your tummy is wanting specifically?" she found herself asking, wincing at the freezing feeling of the cold kitchen tiles.

"Waffles and peanut butter, please." Sakura stared, surprised by both her manners and knowing exactly what she wanted. Still half asleep she mouthed the words, heading the large fridge. She could do waffles; frozen food was her specialty. Cooking however was something she had much difficulty with. The question at hand was how the strange looking toaster worked. Too stubborn to ask the three year old how her appliances worked, she leaned her elbows on the counter and stared down the electronic for a long moment. It had buttons like a microwave, slits for toast, and three different dials for temperature. Sakura was almost envious of such a device, owning one of the simple one-dial and button kind in her apartment. Finally figuring out the contraption she placed the almost thawed out waffle in and set the temp. "Are you taking me to school today?" Sakura jumped, having forgotten Lyri was directly at her side.

"That's the idea," she smiled, eyes widening slightly. Lyri seemed to accept that answer and ran off. "Strange kid," she thought absently leaning against the counter and staring around the kitchen. It was a good size and spacious, the dining room attached merely by an island of black granite tile. She had to hand it to the man; he had a decent size house that didn't exceed the limit of overly large. Pushing off the counter, Sakura went in search of the peanut butter and silverware finding it a moment later in cabinets at the other end of the kitchen. Lyri came back a moment later as the waffle popped up, an arm full of Barbies in hand.

"Wanna play Miss Sakura."

"Maybe after you eat," Lyri nodded, letting the bundle all fall to the ground. Eyes wide, Sakura watched in amusement as the small child went to a play set table set against the wall overlooking the backyards patio. Figuring that's where she was going to eat, she placed the food down. Someone knocked at the door, persistently, getting both girls attention, making Sakura's sleep phased mind run circles at all the activity. Lyri was out of her chair in moments, running through the narrow hall towards the front door. Groaning, Sakura followed, fixing her messy hair in the process. It was nearing seven thirty, people were knocking now?

"It's auntie!" Lyri's high pitched voice squealed breaking through Sakura's tired state of mind. The small child was peeking through the faded glass window, face squished against the glass as hard as she could make it. Sakura didn't know whether to feel relieved that the child's family was here or nervous. Here she was, dressed in yesterday's now wrinkled dress and makeup smeared to make her look like a raccoon and the 'aunt' was knocking on the door early morning. Unlatching the locks, she didn't have a chance at turning the knob when Lyri did it for her, squealing some more and bouncing into the arms of a raven haired woman. "Auntie Mei-mei!"

"Jeez, I can hear you all the way down the street." Sakura stepped back, arms crossed as she watched the exchange. Lyri was soon in the air, being held by the female she met the other day. Violet eyes met emerald in a moment, as bright as the teal ones Lyri had. "So, the pacifist got the job. Syaoran didn't tell me who it was babysitting when he called last night. I guess your better then some whack job up the street." Her words hit Sakura like a cold iron. Holding child in one hand and a coffee in the other, she gave Sakura the once over like the other day, this time something glinting in her eyes as if she was accepting her silently; the grin across her face was one of pure spirits. "Here, I brought you coffee. Hope you like Columbian roast, that's all they had the convenient store. Have you made breakfast for the little monster?" she was talking before Sakura could even open her mouth.

"Waffles…!" Lyri piped up, not giving Sakura any chance to say something either. Accepting the coffee with gratitude she shut the door and watched as the woman took Lyri through the hall and back to the kitchen. _Today is going to be a long day, _she thought absently, taking a sip of the hot substance. It burned her tongue, running down her throat in a less than hot feeling. Taking another cautionary sip, she arched a brow at the hint of caramel. It wasn't as bad as she expected it to be.

"It's Kinomoto right…?" Meilin had called a moment later.

"Yes, Kinomoto Sakura," she watched the lithe woman place Lyri in her chair and walked into the main part of the kitchen, boots hitting the tile with a soft clap. "Li didn't tell me much, his deployment was…sudden…I had no idea I was going to be babysitting, we only just had lunch yesterday." She said softly, not sure if talking about Syaoran was a good idea or not. Lyri was young; having a parent in the military was tough, especially when the other parent decided to abandon parental posts. She wasn't sure how much Lyri understood about the situation and she didn't feel like finding out the hard way, if she was having abandonment issues. "Excuse me for asking, but you're in the military as well right, you didn't get deployed?"

The look Meilin gave her was one of amusement and sorrow. A metal princess themed lunch pale was in her hand as she gave a moment pause to stare. "I'm Air Force, like my cousin, I'm on a special response team but we rarely go out as often as the Army. The only time they ever need us flight teams are when a battle broke out and they need the reinforcement to take by surprise." Placing the lunchbox on the counter she began rummaging through a drawer underneath it. "I guess I'm lucky, I see more action, but he sees more disasters."

"Oh," leaning over the counter, coffee snug between her hands, Sakura watched Meilin silently as she began making a lunch. The silence that developed after that response dragged on, the only noise coming from Lyri's small voice mumbling to herself as she ate her waffle. It was strange, she felt almost comfortable being there at the moment, however awkward the silence was. Meilin gave off an aura of friendship even if her words were sharp and Lyri was too young to figure out how to come off as a tough human being. Her innocence was easy to get used to. As Meilin finished making the lunch, Sakura had a sudden thought go through her mind, making her blush. "Uh, you…are you taking her to school?"

"I guess, you don't know where it is, right?" Meilin watched her curiously, head tilted.

"It's not that, it's well, I don't own a car and Li left his for Lyri's sake…" she trailed off, her cheeks reddening more and more as she thought of the embarrassment. Everything happened to fast last night she didn't have time to process what taking her to school meant, in a car that was old school, without a license to prove she was capable of doing such a task.

"You don't know how to drive, do you?" the question hung in the air, thick and blunt.

"It's a stick shift…no, no I don't." the look that crossed the woman before her, was one she couldn't quite decipher. She didn't think she wanted to, not with the tone of voice she used when she told Sakura she'd teach her. The whole thing was far more embarrassing then she wanted to admit.

…

…

…

Emergency Deployment; it was one thing to be taken by surprise by it, yet another to be dragged away from a personal leave. With a team he hadn't been able to figure out weakness and strengths. Syaoran's only worry about the mission he was given was whether or not they were ready. He was about to go out with a team he knew absolutely nothing about. He sat alone on the fighter jet, head against the cold iron of the metal interior, letting the rumble of the plane envelope his mind and body. He hadn't been able to fall asleep since given his mission, hadn't been able to think straight, and he was constantly grinding his teeth in sync with the turbulence. The October winds had picked up the further they went out over seas, the higher they reached above the clouds meant the rougher the soar would be. Staring at the ceiling, he tried thinking about nothing but the mission. Their Lieutenant Commander hadn't been exact on the briefing, only letting them know that they would be flying out to a base located in the middle of the hot-lands. His team, he found out as they listened to the lack of details, consisted of far more then the five members of the SRT. Intelligence division and tactical division were being deployed with them, which meant the mission was going to be difficult and unexpected. Part of him was ecstatic, being back out on the field, doing what he loved best, but the other part of him didn't want to do it. He wanted to be home with Lyri, figuring out their next move with their lives.

This was the first time he felt the lack of enthusiasm, going out on the field. He felt empty, like something was missing in the depths of his body. When Jaenelle had been about to give birth to their daughter, he had been sent out to Columbia for more then five months, and he still didn't have that empty feeling in his soul. The difference was much greater, making him confused on why he felt like this now. Bringing his head level with the seat before him, he watched in mutely the soldier sleeping. She was on his team, one of the new members that were to replace one of his fallen comrades. Her red hair was cropped short and tied back in the mandatory buns at the base of her skull. Pale skin glowed against the dim lighting of the sun peeking through closed shields; the freckles that were scattered on her skin were as red as her hair. Trying to remember the role she played, he couldn't help but feel that nauseas stress feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was her superior and he had no idea who she was. They weren't going to find out either, not until after the mission or during. It all depended on what will go down. Turning his gaze, he found Haku at the far end, staring at nothing and probably having mental issues about the same thing he was. Tsukino too, didn't know anything about their new team.

Everyone on the plane kept to themselves. Silently reading magazines or writing in leather bound notebooks. Only few of the people heading to the hot-lands were asleep, getting as much shut eye as they possibly could. No one knew when the next time they would be able to sleep, even nap. The entire team, including the two divisions joining them wouldn't get the full details of their job until they landed safely. Peeking out the one window that wasn't blocked off by a shield, Syaoran stared at the white clouds they currently rode through, wondering about the sky of emptiness. They'd been on the plane for hours now, was it day break or did they pass over a country that was shrouded with darkness. _Hot-land's _was code word for desert and a desert that would not treat them kindly. Protocol required a uniform that would reflect on that terrain so they all had to change into their beige standard before boarding the flight. Closing his eyes for the umpteenth time that hour, Syaoran tried to find a peace that would allow him to sleep. All his thoughts and worries were going to kill him if he didn't sleep soon. Meditation was the key ingredient to an obedient mind, a mind that was constantly on the run and stressing the soul out, stretching its limits. Putting to practice meditation, he calmly breathed in and out smoothly until he found that he could no longer hear his own breath, hear the roar of the planes flight. Only his heart beating against his chest could be heard in the depths of his eardrums.

When Syaoran Li woke up the next moment, he hadn't even realized he'd managed to fall asleep. Over the intercom were commands to prepare fall out in five minutes. _It was time._ Heart beating rapidly, he forced himself awake, letting his eyes adjust to the change of atmosphere. A storm had ensued during the flight, the darkened clouds a huge contrast to the ones he had basically fallen asleep to hours before. It was amazing how much the weather changed in just a period of time, country, and atmosphere. Seconds passed before he unbuckled the straps tying him against the plane and followed in pursuit of the other soldiers as they all went for bags against the front of the plane. They were going to jump, not land, which changed a lot of his thinking. Being trained for such conditions, he was ready, making the anxiety in his body course all the more. Getting strapped into his parachute, he made eye contact with Haku, the second officer and nodded his head; they were ready. As directions rang through the intercom, getting them ready for the jump, Syaoran barked out his own orders for his new team to prepare for a wet and dirty landing. As First Officer in command of the team, he jumped first, letting the cold air bite his skin, the harsh winds making him body whip backwards slightly. Angling his body just right so he wouldn't damage any bone or muscle, he let his body dive like a spear downwards through the thick layer of clouds.

Once passed all the thick clouds of rain, he felt the first hint of a storm. The coldness ate away at his exposed skin, the goggles hiding his eyes from immense damage, fogging up with the dampness. It wasn't raining yet and he knew it wouldn't any time soon other wise they wouldn't be able to jump, wouldn't be able to go through with this dangerous mission. Land came into view and he yanked on his bag, pulling a sting. The parachute came out and sent his body at a better angle, his body protesting against the new weight. The wind beat harshly against his parachute, but didn't damage it and for that he was grateful. In moments the rest of his team came into view, all separated at a perfect distance as they floated against the winds to land. Land came closer and closer as time passed, the desert land discolored and wet from the weathers disagreement. Shadows emerged, men and women dressed in camouflage, coming up from the wet earth, weapons aimed. For a split second Syaoran thought they were going to be ambushed, his right arm going for his own weapon. As the shadows got closer he knew they were on their side. Turning his head, he held up his hand, waving off the freight before landing on his feet. Unhooking the parachute, he tumbled and turned, angling his body against the earth as he landed.

"First Officer Li!" a female voice called through the whistle of the wind. Straightening up, Syaoran turned, waiting as she approached. Her body was angled to fight off the wind that threatened to push her down. He felt his own body tense up as the harsh blow threatened his own stance. "I'm Sergeant Major Cole, I'm the one that called in your team, please follow me!" she cried over the whistle, her hand going up in salute before turning and waving off the men hiding.

Syaoran didn't say a word, his eyes narrowing as he took in the terrain. it was all desert with nothing in sight. She wanted him to follow, which he did with caution. Never before had he landed somewhere when there wasn't anything in sight. Pausing a moment, he turned and waited as his team and the intelligence division gathered themselves up and their discarded parachutes quickly before following in pursuit. The men in the shadows stood guard, watching with unmoving eyes, guns resting against their persons as they waited. Sergeant Major Cole wasted no time in barking out orders for her men to wait, beckoning Syaoran and his team to hurry up. The wet sand moved as she got closer to the middle of the surrounding group, the wind whistling strangely as the ground rose before their sights. Eyes widening slightly, Syaoran watched as the ground itself turned into a man size gap, the sand and wind protesting against the new development. The Sergeant Major stopped at the opening, waving them inside. Standing beside her, Syaoran took a deep breath and hand signaled his team to go in first. _This is going to be one strange mission,_ he thought as one by one they filed into the dark depths of an underground hideout.

…

…

…

The rain had come just like Sakura thought, the dreary clouds crying out as the world suffered from a war. That was her opinion at least; of course rain came because of the season and the cycle of life. In her mind she pictured hot islands and sizzling pans to keep her warm as she stood beneath an awning, watching intently as Meilin talked to a man dressed like a concierge. A cold breeze had answered her shivers and she groaned, wrapping her arms tighter around her lithe frame. It had only been a few hours since they dropped Lyri off at her school and went to pick up Sakura's clothing from the apartment. They still didn't know how long Syaoran would be on his deployment, so when Sakura packed her long forgotten suitcase, she packed almost all the clothing she had just washed. Much to her surprise, the raven haired soldier was going to stick around for the day and had helped with the packing. During which, Meilin had talked a lot about her cousin, bringing Sakura up to date on things she probably shouldn't have known about. Not once did she talk about the situation in which Syaoran was currently in with his wife, but talked much about their large family. A family so large and wealthy, it made Sakura's heart ache in thoughts of her own family she didn't speak to any longer.

At one point, as they got back into Syaoran's mustang, Meilin had reminded her she was going to teach Sakura to drive, which brings them to the current situation at hand. The two of them were currently trying to figure out if they could use an empty lot of a building that held many meetings for the top businessman of Middleton. The back lot had been empty when they investigated, the front holding very little cars in turn. Shivering from head to toe, Sakura turned her body and stared through the golden windows at the lobby. The business building was empty within, secretary's desk unoccupied and a little white sign saying 'be back in five' on the counter. She could easily make out planters the size of a human body and not so colorful lounge chairs set up against the wall. Turning back to Meilin, she could easily see the girl was just as cold as she was, her body twitching each time she had to wave her arm in the direction of the back parking lot. The concierge was denying them access, in case a meeting came around and a million cars needed to park. Meilin's voice, angry now, was arguing that they only needed ten minutes if not twenty to simply practice. Sakura found herself heaving a sigh, her body expanding out a huff of breath. In all honesty, she didn't want to _"practice" _driving, she didn't want anything to do with driving but she needed to if she was to be Lyri's stand in guardian. She just wished the child's father didn't own a stick shift, and then she wouldn't be standing there in the cold air waiting to practice driving.

Furious exasperation came from the pilot, shoes stamping against the cold cement as she approached Sakura. "The idiot," she grumbled under her breath, slender arms wrapping about her stomach. Giving Sakura a frown she stared at nothing, thoughts running through her mind. "I suppose we can find another place or go back to the house."

"It's raining; do you think it's a good idea to start now?" Sakura said, her voice hinting at an excuse to not learn. The violet-eyed stare Meilin gave her next sent shivers up Sakura's arm. "Never-"

"Kinomoto…?" someone called uncertain. Sakura and Meilin both turned, staring at the broad-shouldered male that was quickly ducking under the awning. The rain was beginning to come down hard, drops running off the coat he had protecting his head. As his coat fell back to its original position, the water splashed with the movement of his hand next, fingers letting the droplets course through the shaved scalp. Sakura found herself staring in admiration of the way the shirt pulled with his muscles, threatening to rip. The cold did wonders to fabric, especially when you wore such thin clothing. "It's been awhile," he gave Meilin a curt nod in greeting; blue eyes dancing when he brought his gaze back to Sakura. "I see you survived our little–ordeal."

"Hey Jasper," a blush rose on her cheeks when she realized she'd been staring and became and even darker shade of red when she felt Meilin's eyes on them both. "Umm…w-what are you doing here?"

"My roommate works here, I locked myself out of our apartment so I came for the key." He explained coolly, hands going into the depths of his coats pockets. "What are you guys doing here? I didn't think this corporation building threatened the environment." He joked.

"We…"

"Kinomoto here doesn't know how to drive so I was hoping we could use the back lot in case civilians got harmed." Meilin said, cutting Sakura off easily. The look Jasper gave them made her stomach squeeze tightly, the embarrassment rising up.

"Is that right," he arched a brow, looking back at the concierge eyeing them uncertainly. "Why don't you guys use the underground lot at Beeze's? They shut down a few weeks ago so there won't be any workers to kick you out."

"Beeze's…?" Meilin made a face, thinking. "That's downtown Middleton, right?"

"Yeah, a few blocks from the new Corporation building."

"Perfect! Let's go!" Meilin latched onto Sakura's arm roughly, bringing her forward a little and off balanced. The two girls went forward awkwardly, making Jasper reach out to stop them from falling on the floor. "Oops," Meilin laughed, arm still looped with Sakura's as they straightened.

"I'll, uh, call you later Jasper." Sakura managed to get out as they walked off in the direction of the car. He waved bye, shaking his head in amusement as the girls splashed in the puddles forming from the rain. _Strange girl,_ he thought, running a hand over his shaved head briefly before turning on a heel and walking into the building.

**To be continued…**

Author Notes: I had to end this chapter, I was going crazy, sitting here staring at the screen for hours on end. I wouldn't call it writers block, but its close enough. I promise next chapter will be better; I just…needed to do this one. Wasn't terribly bad was it?

Think of it this way, this story is simply that, a story. It's about love and life and how hard it is to take care of a kid on your own when you have a job that needs your attention just as much as the child does. There will be slow chapters and there will be fast chapters, but I believe in details and filling in thoughts and expressions instead of jumping to scenes that make things so much more complicated. Kay? Kay.


	10. Day One Complete

**AU PAIR**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura._

**Chapter Ten: Day one complete**

"_Remember this and remember it well, no one is here right now. You're really not here so I want all of you to forget this location. What I am about to tell you is highly classified; the military will be paying you heavenly if you achieve this goal and get out alive. This base and the base you're about to be briefed on do not exist. Understand!?" _Syaoran stared out at the falling rain, letting the Major's voice run through his head. The vibrations from the humvee he was riding in rocked his body, keeping him and everyone else inside the cab awake. The rain that fell in large spurts against the hood of the vehicle was like pellets, clinking against the metal outside. Hands protectively around his weapon, he shifted, finding a better position on the bench. "_You will be going 48.2 km out and retrieving anything and everything of importance to the alliances of this military sector. I don't care if it is damaged, shattered, and unusable; if it is there and the enemy can get a hold of it then I want it."_ His body went up, the humvee taking flight as they hit a ditch. The groan of metal beneath their feet was nerve wrecking but they continued forward through the terrain, going at a considerable speed that wouldn't send them fishtailing in the mud.

"_Lieutenant Major, what are the details on the enemy? If we're retrieving data from our own base does that mean the enemy is close by?" Tsukino asked, interrupting the woman as she showed them a slid of the base they were going to be relocating at. The look she gave them sent every male backwards. The dim lighting in the room they resided in giving her dark shadows on her face. _

"_Second Officer Tsukino, has it dawned on you that this is enemy territory we are currently hidden beneath?" a different voice stated. _

"_Obviously, but if were hidden in an underground base then out there we're moving targets for an enemy we can't see in this rain storm." He stated, eyes sharp as he took in the officer sitting next to him. "I don't know about you but I think that's far riskier then what are jobs entitle us." _

Haku had been right, Syaoran thought, remembering the argument that ensued after his comrade's statement. They were paid heavily to rescue and retrieve after an attack, to attack by surprise, and to ensure the safety of those around them. The details Lieutenant Major Cole gave them were something he didn't expect from the military. It explained why intelligence was accompanying them on the mission but it didn't explain why they needed to be deployed so quickly and without warning. Fingers gripped the shaft of his weapons hilt, body tense as they hit another ditch. The terrain they rode on was far bumpier and muddier then the one that they usually would have taken. Enemy territory meant they were risking their lives and positions if they drove out in the open. Comfort was not top priority, nor were opinions. Thunder rumbled overhead, making a few soldiers in the same humvee comment softly. The storm was getting worse the further they went but the mission was important and needed to be done quickly. A static noise erupted from the dash board, a voice trying to push through disrupted and scratchy. Syaoran frowned, wondering what the second car had to say. The driver, a soldier by the name Marques, lifted the receiver and clicked over asking them to repeat that. More static came in answer and he growled, slamming the piece down. Lightening lit the dark sky, thunder following right after it, sending a strange feeling to course through Syaoran's stomach. The static from the intercom came again before a female voice gave off a code, coordinates from the sound of it the second time around. They were almost to their destination.

"…_the enemy rebels found out the location of our hideout and attacked, disguised as alliance militia. The whole place went out but intelligence has informed me they haven't gone to loot the place. Why is beyond our answers but we need every piece of data we can take from the location. You lot will have twenty minutes, our satellite is off from the storm and I can't promise the enemy won't return to find out exactly why we were hidden there. Details on that are not verified to relay so don't ask." Her gaze landed on Syaoran, addressing him as the leader to the SRT. "I've chosen your specific team, Sergeant Li, because I have read and overviewed the best possible candidates that can get this done. Your last mission was one that caught my attention; I have high expectations for this team."_

Coming to a halt, the rain beating at the vehicle, the team began unbuckling belts. Static still began to pour from the communicators, however, the voice that tried coming through was far clearer then it was before. Hushed tones ordering them from back at the hidden base to follow procedure and advance quickly. The two humvee's had parked at a distance, giving them a chance to check out the area before getting ambushed. Hopping out of the truck, Syaoran gave them the all clear, eyes scanning the rain-dark surrounding for enemy shadows. The silent advancement forward went along quickly, the sound of rain and slosh stomps the only real noise. Taking the lead, body crouched; Syaoran aimed his assault rifle, staring through the red magnifier. It always amazed him how much easier it was to see through the red haze then using his own eyesight. Approaching a cement wall, he dropped to his knees and propped his upper half over it, searching the darkness for enemies. Not seeing any form of threat, he waved his team forward. One by one they made through the muddy terrain, using everything and anything as cover to inspect their surroundings. Twenty minutes wasn't long to be doing a mission with such risk, but they all understood what they were risking. With satellites out from the storm, they didn't have any clear coverage to where to pinpoint the enemy. They could be rightunder their nose for all they knew. Take long strides, Syaoran went first and stopped.

Lightening lit up the sky, giving him a brief visual of what was to come. Through the rain he could make out the shadowed mass of a destroyed building. Chunks of debris littered the ground; charred-wood sizzled from the water hitting it. A fire had enveloped the entire building and didn't get put out until the rain started, which meant the enemy would return and soon. With a fire you couldn't investigate, without a fire you could. Gathering strength, he waved them forward. Separating in pairs, the team spread out and went in search of anything and everything they could gather. They blended in perfectly with the darkened sky but that meant nothing if they were ambushed. Walking carefully over something he hoped was part of the ceiling, he peered out through his goggles. Everything was destroyed, whatever Lieutenant Major Cole hoped to be here was gone. Keeping track of the minutes ticking by, he signaled for the soldier that accompanied him to search a few feet away. Entering the destroyed building, he caught the stench of gasoline and death mixed deeply with the soiled rain. There were no survivors and very little human remains. The blast that took out the entire place was efficient in destruction. Using the hilt of his rifle as leverage, he leaned down and moved aside a burnt cement block. The chipped pieces indicated the blast came from further away, but the cracks and charred pieces meant whoever planted the bomb did it so close to the house, the surprise was inevitable.

"Sir we found computers," someone called, their voice carrying with the wind. Syaoran moved away from the cement block and stared, adjusting to the light illuminated by a flashlight. Sure enough, a burnt up and melted laptop was being waved around in victory. Disgusted by such ignorance, Syaoran waved his hand towards Haku.

"We have five minutes, hurry up and find the rest." Haku barked at the soldier, his voice harsh and low. If Syaoran had been next to the man he wouldn't be so kind. Giving a curt nod of his head, he began searching again. Moving aside debris in his area, he paused staring down at the body of a woman. Half a body to be exact, the other half gone, as well as some of the flesh of her face. Revolted, Syaoran leaned down slowly. Her arms were crossed over her chest, torn flesh and blackened bone holding onto something that didn't get impacted by the blast. Taking a breath, he peeled her arms open, and gagged as the stench of death wafted strongly up his nose. Her body had begun to decompose far faster then when the incident happened. Was the storm just now rolling in? Taking the metal casing from her grasp, he lifted it up and stared. It was a locked compartment made out of a medal that would indeed survive such blasts from bombs.

"…_Sar…Li, this is…Major Yamazaki we've got satellite reading back up…enemy…"_ his ear spoke, making his heart race. Static ensued followed by more words, repeats of the personnel left at the hidden base. Swearing, he whistled twice to call out and began giving orders to return to the humvee's. In large strides, they made a run for the vehicles, leaping over debris and swearing amongst one another as they kept a hard stare out for the enemy. "_I repeat, this is Major Yamazaki, we've got the satellite back up and the enemy is…shhhhhh…" _his ear piece went out, losing signal.

"Tsukino, enemy alert, keep a look out and sharp." Syaoran barked when they reached the humvee's. Swearing, Haku nodded his head giving his own orders to his half of the team. One by one they filed into the humvee, their drivers already getting it rolling. Assault rifle out and ready, Syaoran checked the surroundings, praying the enemy wasn't as near as they expected. "Lea, prepare for a drop, I want that weapon out and ready to fire." He growled to the last team member hopping into the humvee. Getting in after, they wasted no tire to slip in the mud and move backwards, going back the way they came. Securing the items they managed to retrieve, Syaoran pulled out the hidden machine guns against the floor of the vehicle, handing them out as he changed positions.

"Sergeant Li they're coming from behind, four a clock, three trucks all armed." Lea reported her voice shaky as they went over ditches and over turned rocks. "I…count six heads in the bed of the trucks, two in the front."

Swearing, Syaoran went forward for the communicator, pressing the button hurriedly. "Tsukino, eight heads, three vehicles, we'll cover you, keep the pace easy and don't lose control of that damn humvee." His words got cut off as they hit another ditch, making him brace his body against the back of the passenger seat. Lea yelled out another report of the enemy, making him growl.

"Roger," Haku's voice called through, the static enveloping the sound quickly.

"Get ready!"

…

…

…

Her body tensed, fingers tightening around the ball of the shaft as the grinding noise vibrated through her bones. Wincing, she apologized profusely before going again, wiggling the stick until it went into the right gear. Wet shoes slipped, hitting the mat with a thump. Readjusting her foot back where it was supposed, she and the car lurched forward with a velocity that made the bones in her spine crack. The grinding noise came again, making her wince for the umpteenth time before the car finally went forward smoothly. Head shaking, she let her nails tap against the stick and accidently moved the gear the wrong way. Swearing under her breath, the emergency brake locking, she went forward and back painfully. The car in turn continued to roll forward as if the gears meant nothing, the engine rumbling loudly in the empty space of the underground garage. Closing her eyes briefly, Sakura took a deep breath and began again. In her mind she replayed the instructions, rather poor ones, and began again. One, two, back, two, step lightly on the gas and…a flutter within her stomach made her smile, realizing she got it. The car moved forward at a steady speed, going passed the empty slots and pillars before she lightly pressed on the brakes. The car, angry with her decision, groaned and screamed out in agitation, mirroring Meilin's echo of laughter. _Damn fucking stick shift, _Sakura swore, fixing her mistake. Keeping it in park she opened the door and stepped out, letting the chill of the gloomy underground garage bite at her.

"This is ridiculous!" she yelled, her voice echoing off the cement walls.

"That's what happens when you don't learn early on." Meilin answered, head shaking as she laughed. Sakura groaned even louder, letting her back hit the cars door shut. "Why is it you don't know how to drive, Kinomoto?"

"I do know how to drive." She defended awkwardly, watching the girl approach. Meilin arched a brow, arms crossed over her zipped-up jacket. "Well I do, I just…haven't driven one like this before. It's a lot more difficult than a regular car."

"Yes it is," Meilin agreed, leaning against the car as well. The rumble of the engine changed tones as it idled. "Unfortunately this is the only car Syaoran owns and because you don't have your own, you're going to have to learn." Her voice was dry, but kind. Sakura couldn't help but sigh in defeat, hanging her head. "Look, it's easy once you get the hang of it. You almost had it to; just try not to forget about the clutch. Whatever…uh…damage you're causing, I'll pay him back for it."

"Damages…what damages?" eyes wide she stared at the car, leaping away from it as if leaning against it might make the car collapse from her weight. Meilin continued to laugh, the sound echoing off the walls even with the roar of the engine idling. Not seeing anything wrong with the car, she pouted, staring at the raven-haired female with scorn. "This is ridiculous!"

"Come on, let's have one more go at it. I'll even sit in the car with you this time and talk you through it." Meilin tried, head shaking as she tried to hold in more laughter. Eyes crinkling, she couldn't help but warm up to the girl. It was surprisingly easy to like her; especially with the way she didn't talk down when she spoke her mind. IT was rare to come across such people, especially now with the war raging on, and corporations making a bigger fuss to try and corrupt the world. Sakura stood still, eyes widening as she stared at the mustang with hate. Her mouth opened as she whispered out 'one more time.' Pushing off the car, Meilin latched onto her arm. "One more time, I promise I'll treat you to something magnificent afterwards."

"Fine, one last time." Sakura allowed her to pull her arm, the door opening as if it were a date. "Am I really hurting this thing?" she asked suddenly, sitting back into the cab of the car. The look Meilin gave her was one of pure evil, the glint in the corner of her eyes being shadowed by the overhead orange light.

"Don't worry about it, Kinomoto." Shutting the door with a loud snap she couldn't help but add, "My adoring cousin didn't build this from scrap for nothing."

"What…!?" Sakura squeaked, hands going up in defense as she stared at the steering wheel. _From scratch…?_ She couldn't believe it, the car she sat in was once a heap of junk and now it looked like a classic you could wrap in plastic and hide away for centuries. Meilin got in on the other side, laughing the same laugh she'd been voicing for the past hour now. The look of horror on Sakura's face was far more amusing then the way she was failing at driving. "Meilin…I…I can't drive this, he'll kill me! Li will fire me!"

"Li won't fire you, it's just a car, and he'll get over it if his precious baby has a few minor clichés to repair. Now drive!" at first she shook her head, unsure and horrified that she was learning to drive in a classic car. She knew from the way it looked that the mustang was an older model, that the way it was designed inside that the vehicle was one that didn't have safety nets installed. A lot of the interior did look brand new, especially the belts in the back. Having a car seat to install, you needed all the extra safety you can achieve. Meilin, seeing her gaze shift from back seat to dashboard, couldn't help but shake her head in defeat. Upon opening her mouth to tell her once again that it was okay, Sakura finally made up her mind and placed her hands gingerly on the wheel.

"Okay, fine, if I get fired after only…I'm blaming you Li." She all but snapped her green eyes going dark as she adjusted herself, head tilted to look at Meilin. And so it began, Meilin began to instruct her for the millionth time in how to change gears to roll forward and change gears to keep a steady speed. The first try, she placed her hand atop Sakura's, moving the stick and letting the girl get used to the feel of how it needed to move. Her feet were a different story and they soon found out that was where the problems were located at. Having a clutch, a brake, and an accelerator could be foreign to those that didn't usually drive. Having to do it just right without hearing that grinding, awful noise of the car backfiring was even worse.

As the hour passed, Sakura got the handle on getting the car going forward but changing gears to change speed was another story. Every wince, every twitch her body made was in sync to the grinding noise the mustang cried out. Meilin began to register that Sakura twitched before it grinded, causing the girl to mess up before hand. It was like she was already anticipating that noise to vibrate through them, over powering the roar of the engine and make them regret ever beginning this lesson. By the fifth time going around the underground garage, Sakura managed to keep from grinding gears but failed at using the clutch to stop. Defeated, Meilin leaned her head against the cool glass of the window and held her breath. She wanted to laugh, cry, scream; anything to let out the frustration building up in the pit of her stomach. The progress they made was nothing compared to actually driving out in the world. The underground garage held no obstacle besides the pillars, it held no distractions besides avoiding the walls, and it was beginning to grow darker as the day passed by. Looking at the dashboards clock, Meilin found herself sighing. They needed to pick up Lyri before it gets too much later. She gazed at the brunette concentrating on getting the car rolling forward, wondering what was going through her mind. Her bottom lip was stuck between her teeth in deep concentration, eyes narrowing slightly as she moved the stick to change gears, her body close nit to the wheel. Meilin had to admit, the girl was strange. Dressed in a white zip up that covered a black tank top, she could see how toned the girl was. Even with her loose fitting jeans, Sakura Kinomoto almost looked like she could take down an offender on her own.

"We should go get Lyri soon." Meilin said, realizing her thoughts had strayed to her young cousin. Taking in Sakura and everything about her, she realized that she was the perfect person to babysit the estrange child. It was strange, having agreed with Syaoran that pacifists' have their moments that you wished didn't exist, their high opinions opposing when it came to the military and what they stood for. Yet here this one girl sat, trying to learn stick shift so she could take care of a military specialists daughter.

"Good, I think I'm going to go insane with this damn lesson." Sakura cheered, putting the car in park and wincing. Letting the car sit on idle, she unbuckled and opened the door. She was quick to get out but not quick enough to notice Meilin's strange stare. As the two girls switched spots, she noticed the change in atmosphere and almost regretted it when she asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she snapped. Sakura frowned, ignoring the tone of her voice as she adjusted herself, sitting at an angle so her back was against the door and the seat belt was lying perfectly against her chest. Meilin took no time in turning the car around, the squeal of burning rubber echoing off the garages cold walls. In moments they were outside, the rain pelting the windows fiercely. The backlights of cars filled her vision as they pulled into traffic, windshield wipers working their magic in clearing the driver's vision. The two girls found themselves sitting in an awkward silence after that, the car sitting behind a large truck at a traffic light. Sakura felt the rumble of the idle, protesting against still being on, still running. It as becoming nerving, listening to rain hit the windows, letting the rumble of the engine course through her body, and the sound of the medal ticking as each rain drop hit it.

Meilin leaned forward, switching the radio to both of their reliefs. _Rihanna's _loud voice suddenly filled the car, blocking out all the little ticks that had begun to ire Sakura. She let out a breath, the window fogging up in response before slowly dispersing with the warm defrosters. The ride back to Fort Middleton was going to be a long and awkward one. Whatever Meilin had been thinking of, she knew it had changed her attitude. Sakura wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, for the girl had been changing moods all through the day, letting her get a hint of who she really was aside from her military personality. She liked her but she didn't know if she could handle her if she was going to be as bipolar as her cousin. Both Li's were the same, just in different gender skin. As they pulled onto the highway, Sakura's pocket vibrated angrily, making her twitch from the sudden feeling. She hadn't used her phone all day that it took her by surprise when someone finally sent her a ring. Pulling out the device, she stared at the screen in even more surprise. Jasper's name was scrawled across the lit up screen, the envelope for one new message blinking beside it. After all this time, he finally hit her back up and she had a feeling it was because they ran into each other earlier that day. Then again, all her efforts to get a hold of him since after their arrest would have indicated to him that she wanted to speak a long time ago. Wondering if something happened, she answered the message and stared at the words that followed. _Got a lead on that government party from last week, told the committee president and she said we have a job. Interested?_

"Damn,"

…

…

…

With the end of the rain fall, came the end of the fight. Syaoran, heart racing and body rocking with the last of his adrenaline, ushered his team into the walls of the underground facility. Assault rifle forgotten against his back, he followed after the last injured soldier, body protesting against the sudden walk. The warm hall of the facility began to chock at his senses, the insulation and heater together was making him wish he was back outside with the cold night air. It took them almost two hours to get ride of the enemy that followed, to dispose of the rebels that continued an all out attack on them. Though, every one survived that attack, they had more injuries to account for. Medics ran down the hall, quickly taking over the incapables and barking out orders to get rooms and first aids ready. Syaoran brushed past a medic trying to look at his bleeding head and continued his brisk walk towards the central room. The medal casing he had uncovered was dangling in his hand, hitting his leg as he walked forward. Haku was frozen against the wall, staring glossy eyed at him. He knew exactly what was going through Syaoran's mind and didn't want to know who was about to face that angry attack. His own heart raced, his head pounding from the degree of the attack. Pushing away a medic, he barked out his order that he was perfectly fine, that the others needed attention more than he. One last look in Syaoran's retreating back; Tsukino slumped to the floor right there and let out a string of curses. However many causalities the other side faced, he was grateful they saw none. Whatever it was they were forced to uncover from the destroyed safe house, he hoped it was worth the destruction they just faced.

Air compressed door opened with a swoosh, revealing the room where everything was. At least a handful of military personnel stood at computer screens, a few conversing about something in hushed tones that never rose in tone, even a few soldiers stood against the wall in a stance that said they would be there for a long while. A beeping noise, echoing off the walls invaded his mind and he unconsciously twitched, irritated by the strange sound. Only two pair of eyes turned to look at him as he entered, stopping him in his tracks. Lieutenant Major Cole stood up from her chair, gray eyes taking in Syaoran's worn out stature. Saluting, he waited until she was directly in front of him before she retired his stance, eyes straying to the box he held captive in his grasp. He gave no response that he was going to release it to her, his dark eyes sharp. The second in command in the facility walked forward, seeing the same thing. His wrinkled face grim as he took the appropriate steps to stand directly next to Cole, his broad shoulders angled so they didn't touch shoulders. Syaoran made no move to salute made no move to say a word as he adjusted his thoughts. His anger was high, the adrenaline coursing through his body ready to burst. In his minds eye, he could hear the shouts, the cries, the explosions. The scene that just unraveled a few moments ago, still running through his brain. The casualties they were forced to dispose of, to kill in order to protect what was theirs, a heavy burden on his soul. Killing was one thing, destroying the enemy was in the same category and a soldier was not supposed to feel anything when protecting yourself and your comrades. However, the injuries and the incident that ensued made him wonder how important these electronics and documents that uncovered were. The lives they almost lost to the explosion that almost took out a humvee would not have gone in vain, though the prospect of it would make them all wonder and wonder he did.

"Sergeant," Cole said for a third time, her voice hinting irritation.

"Mission accomplished," he shoved the medal box towards her, brown eyes growing dark. "If you don't need my team any longer I would like to depart home ASAP, I'm positive the enemy rebels are no longer in this territory." Saluting, he turned on a heel and walked out. His hand itched from the loss of the box, and he clenched his fist tight, walking back down the hall towards the corridors that were assigned for sleep. What had been going through his mind, he couldn't' voice out. Not without punishment from his superiors both in the facility and at home. His commanding officer would be disappointed that he disobeyed orders and argued with a woman with higher calibers then his, even if she wasn't from their department directly.

Entering the dark, dense room he would be sharing with a few of his comrades, Syaoran stopped and waited for the light to buzz to life. The censored device was slow to respond, the light itself not as bright as he would have wanted it to be. His body was slowly breaking down, the adrenaline he felt before coming to a shaky twitch. Agitated, he sat on the first cot that he reached, letting his back hit the wall with a thump. His legs were sore from being cramped in the humvee's, his back had one more knot knit tight between his shoulders from the angle he kept, aiming the assault rifle, and his head was beginning a new form of throbbing. The injury he received during the ambush wasn't fatal but he did need to be looked at. Right now, he didn't want to see the medics and alliance personnel alike. He wanted to be alone and burn off his anxiety. Eyes closing, he let out a deep breath slowly. The humvee had flipped; a blast from a rocket had exploded directly next to the vehicle. It had barely missed hitting the humvee itself. The cries from the explosion were nothing compared to the ones inside the cab. Though, they were all alive, they had barely made it out. The humvee that _he _was in; the one that flipped over four times and came to a stop on all tires, had almost been a disastrous attack. He was thankful to be alive, thankful for his comrades in the second humvee that took out the truck with the intense explosive. They should have realized the rebels had such weapons, should have hit the on coming trucks instead of letting the attack draw on for hours. It had been his orders to avoid contact, his orders to use the terrain as their domain and outrun the enemy instead of taking fire. It would have been his order that would have been his death.

The most amazing thing had been the survival of the entire humvee. Each solider, though hurt and sputtering blood from between their lips, had survived the tumble and roll. Through the darkness of the accident, glass had been embedded into the ones close to the window were the explosion happened. The solider Lea had broken her collar bone and needed to be attended to even as they crawled out of the broken vehicle. Through it all, the only thing he thought of was why now? His mistake in not attacking first had caused them to almost get blown to pieces. As the attacks continued on, the second humvee blocking them in defense, they all had managed to get out and hop in with the rest. Data and weapons like had followed them, even though protocol would have wanted them to forget what was in the vehicle. When the second blast that took out the second advancing truck exploded, Syaoran had finally found himself thinking about his daughter. Not when he was tumbling and getting thrown about inside the humvee, but when they watched the destruction of the enemy. People always tell you stories of near death experiences. Stories that usually entailed that you saw flashbacks of your growing life saw the people you hold dear as figments. It almost seemed like a lie, if at the very last minute he didn't think about his daughter. As his body hit every angle of the vehicle, as items smashed into his body and his head hit a few times over in his helmet until it began to bleed, he thought of nothing. His mind had drawn a blank in his near death experience and Lyri, the one he held dear hadn't begun to figment into his conscious mind until the enemy died.

Footsteps sounded and stopped, the door opening with the air compacted insulation. Syaoran opened his eyes; staring at the shadow that over lapped his only dim light. Tsukino and another solider stood before him, worn out and bleeding from wounds they avoided getting tended to. Tsukino was the one that sat first, the grunt of pain that followed making Syaoran close his eyes again. He knew how he felt; he had the same pain coursing through his body. The two companions he would be sharing the small room with, said nothing as they got comfortable on the spare cots. Syaoran found his body reacting to the grunts of pain, shifting slightly as he peered at the second soldier. No one had been formally introduced; the emergency deployment had taken them all by surprise. Before they knew it, they were on a carrier jet heading to the hot lands. Against the far wall, the soldier he knew as Farce was laying awkwardly on the cot he chose as his own. Between the gore and muddy mess of dirt splattering his face, the man had a scar that went from his hair line down to his chin. Trying to remember his part on the team, Syaoran continued to stare until Haku made a noise that sounded much like a bloody cough. Eyes turning to his companion, he arched a brow and soon found an awkward laugh escaping his parched lips. Between Tsukino's lips was a silver wrapped box. The plastic wrap was stuck to his face, and he plucked at it, coughing as some of the strange wrapping got in his mouth.

"Sasaki spoils you," his words were but a whisper, agreeing with his tired state of mind. Haku looked up, dirty face flushing crimson. Pulling the small package from his teeth he grinned sheepishly.

"She can't help it." Shaking fingers struggled with the rest of the package and Syaoran briefly wondered if it was nerves or injury. "You know it's our anniversary tomorrow, today, how many hours different is it over here anyway?"

"You actually celebrate anniversaries? Are you married, Tsukino?" Farce asked, his voice cracking with exhaustion.

"Hell yeah we do, don't you?" he stated, finally getting the small package opened. "We're not married but we've been together for seven years now. There's nothing wrong with wanting to celebrate being together as long as we have." Legs drawn up to his chest, he began staring oddly at the chocolate he uncovered form the small box. Smirking, he indulged himself with the candy, making a strange noise that reminded Syaoran of a teenage girl.

"Seven years, why don't you guys get married?" Farce continued like Haku hadn't moaned with the chocolate Rika gave him.

"I don't know, it never came up between us." His words were soft, eyes straying to Syaoran solemnly. "In all honesty, I don't know if I would want to hurt her with marriage. With the kind of jobs we do, there's no telling if we will return and well, I'd rather her move on knowing she lost a boyfriend and not a husband." As he spoke those words, he watched Li with eyes that apologized profusely. Syaoran ignored it and closed his own eyes. "What about you, are you seeing a beautiful damsel back home?" with that, Syaoran ignored them, letting his tired mind finally fall into a deep slumber of painful muscles and thoughts of Jaenelle's betrayal as a mother and wife.

…

…

…

Night had fallen before her very eyes. The dark sky far darker then the hour, as the rain clouds hung over Middleton's valley. Having agreed upon a mutual understanding that Sakura needed a tour of the kitchen as her way of _not _cooking, Meilin prepared a meal for the three of them. After taking care of that and got Lyri set up for bed, the two girl's sat in the living room, watching late night television. Sakura found herself staring at the large screen, her mind a complete blank. Whether it was because of exhaustion or all the food they managed to eat between them had put her into a food coma, she just sat there staring at the television as actors and actresses tried their best at reality. She did catch herself wondering why producers were such idiots when it came to making money. Half the reality shows out there were the same thing, only stupider. As a commercial came on, advertising even more reality shows on that national channel, Sakura felt her pockets vibrate, her cell phone angry and suffocated in her jeans. Having not realized it before, but her phone had been going off for the past few hours since they retrieved Lyri from her preschool. A quick look at Meilin lying on the overly large chair told her she was asleep, and she dug into her jeans with a groan. She didn't blame the girl for sleeping; they had an interesting long day.

Deciding on wanting to stretch her legs, Sakura got off the couch which she had dubbed her bed for the night as well, and walked towards the dinning room. Her phone flashed a few missed messages and two missed calls, getting her heart racing at the prosperity. She really had been ignoring her phone, why, was beyond her. She just wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever people had to say. Bare feet slapped against the wood flooring as she went around the table and into the kitchen. A message from Rika told her she wouldn't be home tonight due to work, and the cat needed to be whenever she caught the chance. Swearing, knowing she was going to have to do that first thing in the morning, she text her friend back with a one word reply. A shiver ran through Sakura's body as she stood before the fridge. The kitchen was cold, the rain outside seeping into the slightly dark house. It was almost eerie, the shiver of a chill in such an empty house. Even with Meilin and Lyri, the house felt empty. It was mostly because it was such a foreign place, she wasn't used to it. Snatching a beer, she shut the fridge before more chills coursed through her veins and scrolled through the rest of her messages. One of them was from Naoko and the other two were from Jasper again. Pausing in her attempts to opening the beer one handed, she stared at the details of the job he mentioned earlier that day.

_So are you interested?_ A new text from him asked and she jumped, not having noticed the texts were recent. Popping the beer she angled her phone between her hands and the bottle, writing back. _I don't know I'm babysitting this kid whose fathers overseas right now._ Even as she sent it she knew it was a mistake. Jasper was one of the few pacifists that were far more against the military then she was. After learning so little about each other that afternoon when they were arrested, she knew just by looking at the man that his response next would be one of great disdain. Knowing she couldn't redo what she sent, Sakura walked back through the house towards the living room. Meilin was still sleeping, her head lolled to the side as she dozed against a pillow propped up on her shoulder. She was slightly envious of the girl, and her carefree attitude. The rain that hit the window behind her began to subside, finally coming to a stop. Sakura paused, wondering absently. Her phone vibrated, giving her another jolt of surprise before she turned on a heel and walked back the way she came. _You've landed a job? That's fine, when is the kids father coming back, I can wait._ The message was not one she thought he would say and a smile appeared on her lips. Taking a swig of the cold substance, she walked up the stairs in a plan to check on her charge. _We're not sure, it was unexpected. Why is this job so important to you?_

Quietly she opened Lyri's door, peeking inside to see the nightlight coloring yellow against her pink walls. Lyri herself was angled awkwardly on her bed, her foot dangling over the wood bars that kept her from falling off. Shaking her head she entered, placing her beer quietly on the child's dresser. The girl slept like a log, her soft snore never changing even Sakura fixed her. Ignoring the vibration of her cell against her thigh, she stepped back from Lyri and found herself admiring her. Her raven black hair was a tangle mess on her princess jasmine pillow, soft face peaceful as she dreamed about life and fantasies. She was envious of the innocence children had. Even though her father was constantly gone, she still had a carefree innocence, which reminded her of Meilin downstairs. They truly were an interesting family. Grabbing her beer and exiting the room quietly, Sakura went in search of the heater's main source. It won't help to keep the house warm while the outside world froze with the rain. Turning the hall light on, she was slightly taken aback by the long stretch of a white wall. Shadows of square and rectangle shapes, each different size could be seen from pictures that no longer existed on the wall. Wondering if that was an impulse move to get rid of Jaenelle, Syaoran's wife and all her memories, Sakura shook her head slowly. There was so much of this family she didn't know about and didn't care but she had a feeling, the longer she baby sat, the more she was going to become curious about their origins. Finding the little white box that monitored the central air, she turned the heater on and quickly walked back down stairs.

The house had an eerie feel to it. She was by herself, in a house that didn't belong to her, but to a man she barely knew. She was babysitting a child she met only once and already had an attachment to, and finding that her mind was beginning to wander with thoughts about such a strange family. She was even beginning to learn to drive a stick shift car in order to uphold her promise to take care of the child. Leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, Sakura took a long swig of her beer, letting the icy chill run down her throat and settle in the pit of her stomach. The after taste made her eye twitch, heart hammering. What was she doing in a military house? Pulling out her phone as the reminder went off, she stared at the message from Jasper. _The government is up to something, you'll be far more interested to know once we meet up. Let me know when your not babysitting and I'll tell you._ The government was up to something, her heart screamed. Memories from sitting in the room of mirrors returned to her, the faces of the general and lieutenant popping into her mind as her body shook with desperation. The government was up to something and here she was, taking care of child whose father worked for the military. How ironic. Sakura pushed off the wall, placing her phone back in her pocket and headed for the kitchen. She was going to need a lot more liquor if she was going to conquer staying in this foreign house with thoughts of the irony she was about to endure. And it has only been one full day of her job as an au pair.

**To be continued…**


	11. Octobers Storm

**AU PAIR**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura._

**Chapter Eleven: Octobers Storm**

"Bye," Sakura called, holding Lyri in her arms, her small head resting against her shoulder as they both waved to Meilin. The soft drizzle of rain began to change angles, hitting them from where they stood beneath the roof. That morning, they all were woken up by the thunderous storm followed by lightening that had lit up the sky like a rave. Lyri, being the only one upstairs had come running and screaming, waking the two females slumber downstairs. "Thank you again Meilin," Sakura called again as an after thought, making the raven haired soldier give them an air kiss before getting into the awaiting cab. Since the dark clouds threatened a storm, they both agreed she needed to head to work before she became stuck in a place that wasn't even her home.

The two stayed on the porch until the taxi was no longer in view, before finally deciding to go back inside. The early morning chill made her body twitch as an after math of being outside and she placed the three-year-old down, letting her run towards the living room like a jet. A quick look at her cell phone made her groan, knowing the few hours they had to waste before she needed to get Lyri off to school, was going to be a long few hours. Snatching up the blanket she'd used that night, she cuddled up on the couch and stared at the television screen. Lyri was already planted on the floor before it, dolls in hand, as she let her body swing to and fro with the shows theme song. Ni-Hao, a strange, yet addicting preschool aged cartoon had begun to play for the hour. The Chinese-American show taught children the language and how to act right when it came to bullies. Sakura found her-self dozing off, the words of Ni-Hao's hello and good day song filling her mind. Knowing it would probably be bad if she fell asleep; Sakura absently pitched her leg beneath the blanket and swore. Her nails dug deep, leaving a mark that would bruise quickly. Having worked, she stared at the screen then at Lyri's black hair swaying. She was indeed absorbed into the cartoon. As the time passed by, her eyes grew heavy in depravation. Exhausted and bored, she found her body falling into the depths of the comfy furniture, her mind a complete haze as it tried to fool her into crashing. For the second time, she had to pinch her skin, not wanting to fall asleep. _Coffee, _she groaned mentally, letting the cold living room bite her as she got to her feet.

"Sakura…my tummy's making noises inside." Lyri spoke up, eyes not leaving the screen. Smiling to her-self she headed for the kitchen, the thought of breakfast made her stomach growl in anticipation as well. Though it was the second day working as the Li's babysitter, she already felt she got the hang of where everything was. Meilin had helped a lot the night before, the two girls going all out with a dinner that could have served an army. Getting the coffee set up, she dug through the cabinet for a bowl and followed that up with eggs and milk. Breakfast was probably one of the easiest meals to make, no one could mess up on that, and her confidence made her spirits rise even as the sound of incoming thunder shuddered outside the house.

The volume of Ni-Hao rose considerably, drowning out the thunder that rolled for a second time. Sakura shook her head, getting ready to react if the volume got too high. She didn't blame the child for being scared, storms in Middleton got bad. Thunder always came with Lightening and lightening always came with rain by the gallons. Being by the Atlantic Ocean wasn't a plus either, especially during a storm. Quipping up the yellow mass of eggs, Sakura began searching for the pans. _Okay, spinach, milk…pan spray…_she mentally tallied her instructions up, making sure she had everything she needed before she began actually cooking breakfast. It was one thing to make a meal for more than one person and another to make it when the second person is a child that was far pickier about food than Sakura herself. At least children were healthy eaters, so she didn't have to worry about what it was she cooked. As the eggs began sizzling on the pan, she added the spinach, breaking the leaves up in tiny pieces. She remembered her mother hiding vegetables in every meal in order for both her brother and she to eat them. It was a dirty trick, but it worked. No one was the wiser. Now, she just did it out of habit. Spinach was the easiest to cook with, especially when the leaves were fresh. The substance melts away, turning into a green string of evidence but not tasting like anything. It added texture, if not color. As the smell of coffee roast wafted up her nose, the scent bitter sweet, she began finishing up the eggs and popping bread into the toaster.

Lyri's voice was shrill as she laughed in the other room, enjoying her show. Wondering what it was that made children love such cartoons, she went in search for a mug. The early hour made the coffee sensation welcomed in her mind. Goosebumps ran up her arms as she poured the hot steamed liquid, the smell growing stronger. Her mind already tasted the substance even before she sipped it, blowing on the steam unconsciously. Rough droplets of rain began to pelt the window and she looked up, eyes staring in awe at the dark morning. The thunder that followed the pelts startled her. Hands wrapped around her warm mug, she went to the back door. Frost fogged up the glass, her breath adding to it. Holding it, she pressed her forehead to the window and gazed at the clouds covering the entire sky. The storm looked promising, the rain that fell growing by the second. A jagged line of lightening fell across in the distance, thunder rumbling angrily, the toast popped up with a ping. Calling Lyri, she let out her held in breath and watched the foggy mass cloud the window. The temperature would surely drop as the day grew on, she didn't know if she was prepared for that just yet. October was a month of rain and wind, storms and unexpected heat. The month itself was shrouded with leaves that fell for the season and the moon's gravitational pull on the earth. Hearing Lyri's footsteps she finally turned from the window, eyes growing large as the small child stared at her in freight.

"What's wrong?" she asked, placing her coffee on the island's counter and kneeling.

"I'm scaredy," enveloping the girl in her arms, she lifted up with a groan, placing her cold forehead to hers. "The thunder's scary,"

"I know it is, but you're safe here with me." Sakura promised, letting her eyes flutter against her skin. A distinct ringing sounded, the kitchen filling up with the echo instantly. Arching a brow, she stared across the room at the phone. It paused before ringing again before she registered that someone was calling the Li's house. Placing Lyri back on her feet, she jogged the distance and hesitantly picked up the receiver. "Um, hello…Li residence," it felt so strange to answer someone else's phone.

"_Miss Kinomoto, this is Cassandra Bock from Lyrianna's school." _The voice was filled with static, the urgency in the woman's tone making I frown. Head turning, she gave the child one look seeing her sitting patiently on the chairs around the island; Lyri's obvious hunger making her smile slightly as she turned her back again.

"Yes, good morning Ms. Bock,"

"_I'm calling to inform you the school will be closed today. This storm…well…the military has ordered an evacuation of Fort Middleton." _Eyes growing, she couldn't help but let out an inappropriate word. A storm, they were having a storm that called for evacuations across the coast. _"We will call back if school proceeds tomorrow, but I highly doubt it."_ She added, not at all fazed by her mute answer.

"Thank you for calling, do you know if the evacuation will reach the valley? I believe we're only twenty or so miles away from Fort Middleton." She stated, swallowing a lump in her throat. It was the perfect time to have a storm; while she was babysitting a child she didn't know very well, with a father that was miles over the ocean.

"_Not that I am aware of, I'm sure they will announce it over the News soon."_ Cassandra Bock said the static growing as thunder made the house shudder. No more words exchanged, Sakura thanked her once again before hanging up. The crash of thunder made goose bumps run up her arm and down her spine. They were having one hell of a storm. She stood still for a long moment, letting the thought of evacuation run her blood cold. She wasn't ready for such extremes; she wasn't ready to protect a human other than her own body. Then again, who was prepared? When it came down to it, things fall into place with or without preparations. Fort Middleton was closer to the weather the Ocean had to offer, always the main target to such storms.

"Good news," Sakura said, finally catching her composure and walking slowly to the waiting child. "No school, so what should we do today?" in her mind though, she was screaming in fear that they truly were going to have to evacuate next.

…

…

…

The pain that resided in his shoulder kept his mind from falling at ease into a comfortable state of sleep. Hidden beneath the surface, deep underground, no one saw or heard the disastrous storm that brewed just outside. Being hidden underground kept them safe, yet trapped. Syaoran, however, felt the need to escape, an itch deep within his gut even with the pain that throbbed throughout his body. He was stiff, sore, and lacking efficiency to walk around the tight space of the shared room. His internal clock told him he needed to find sleep, get his body back what he lost during the fight outside the confined walls hours before but yet, he couldn't. The first moment he had fallen into a slumber, he woke in cold sweat and realized the pain that escaladed in his shoulder was real and not part of his dream. A dream he knew was just a replay of the humvee that flipped his crew, threatening their lives second by second. The second time he found sleep, he just couldn't take it anymore and got to his feet, letting his eyes adjust to the dim lighting of the power source. Deep underground, the only form of lights were an orange glow from a generator that hummed. The noise was getting to him as well, the humming a drone like a refrigerator that bit at his bones and irritated his senses. Syaoran knew most of his irritation was coming from not seeing a medic right away, letting the pain find its way throughout his body slowly, but that didn't mean he wasn't irritated for other things as well.

The fact that no one has gone in search of him throughout, what he hoped was nighttime, meant the soldiers of the SRT division weren't needed. The soldiers that got treated for injuries were probably all in their own shared rooms or still with the medic. Syaoran knew he probably should go see the medic as well, having been in the humvee that flipped, throwing his body about painfully. Stubbornly, he didn't want to, not yet. His team members should take first priority and he was still angry about the whole scenario. If it weren't for the voice that warned them of the enemy, it would have ended a lot worse. He was thankful for the unknown soldier, even if he didn't take the time to find out who it was that spoke through the ear piece. Walking slowly through the corridor, he made for the far end of the base, his stomach twisting in knots and growling. The cafeteria should be somewhere, what he needed right now was food. Having not eaten since he left his house, he was starting to feel the affects of an empty stomach. Letting his mind wander, he walked, trying to figure out where everyone had disappeared too. Haku and the soldier Farce had fallen asleep in the bunks, not at all stirring when he had left the room. It was obviously a time of rest, but just how much time were they allowed to rest. Mission was complete, wasn't it? Syaoran ran a hand across the cold cement wall of the corridor before turning the corner, his footsteps echoing off the walls in anticipation.

The mission had been to collect anything they could in order to keep the enemy from getting their hands on it. They collected far more than what the base had thought was still at the sight. Syaoran was curious as to what was inside the medal casing he brought personally to the Lieutenant Major, what had caused his anger to spike even as he ignored the requests that he see a medic. Absently, he brought cold fingers to his forehead, feeling the caked on dirt and blood. He hit his head pretty hard, maybe he should go see the on site medic. Protocol states an injury while on duty needs to be tended to right away; however, in his mind he was no longer on duty. They brought back burnt up computers and weapons that survived the destruction. Unless there was something else that needed to be done, he was off duty. He'd even gone as far as not falling asleep for over an hour in case he truly did have a concussion. As his thoughts strayed to calculating injuries on his body and lack of, he found his feet had brought him to the central room. The air tight door opened the moment he stepped forward, hitting the hidden censor. Inside, window after window were brighter than the room itself, revealing different pictures. Entering the room, he stopped short and stared.

"What is that?" his words were sharp, the gasp of surprise and fear escalating. There were only a few bodies in the room, only one of them turning to acknowledge Syaoran. His dark eyes were wide, taking in the ragged and dirty face of the solider standing there, staring at the screen in front.

Glancing at his name tag, he turned back to the screen. "It's a typhoon that has escaladed drastically over the past few hours. You are First Officer Syaoran Li of Fort Middleton, correct?" Syaoran couldn't find his voice. On the screen were different colored images of the storm, the highs and lows of the speed in which it was escalading. However, it wasn't the colors of the storm; it was the map in which the storm was flowing over that caught his attention. "We have estimated that this storm will last, hours if not days, the speed in which the center of the whirlwind has gathered in only one specific spot and hopefully die down before it gets worse."

"How…?"

"We never would have figured out what was happening without my help. The satellite units have been gathering data and sending it back to this base, in which the speed…"

"No, I mean, how bad is it in Middleton?" Syaoran asked, cutting the soldier off easily. He didn't care about ranks right now; all he cared about was whether or not his daughter and Sakura were safe. With a storm like that brewing, he knew Meilin would be on duty and not able to see Lyri until it was all over. The desperation in his tone of voice must had shown because the man turned, eyes slightly widening, brows raised in the astonishment one would give a five year old. The other two soldiers monitoring the screens before them, turned in surprise, but for different reasons entirely.

"Fort Middleton has called for an evacuation twenty miles of the coast that is including the Marine Base." He glanced at the screen, fingers typing in a quick speed as he changed the picture. Syaoran stared wide eyed at the satellite image of the Atlantic Ocean just outside of Middleton's line. "The storm is passing over us and heading over the Atlantic, if you want to know specifics…" he paused, bringing up a different image. "The typhoon looks to be dispersing and will not bring about cause to evacuate the rest of the city. Fort Middleton and the Marine base are the center of the storm, the city itself will merely get rain and at worse, a black out from the constant thunder."

"You're sure?" Syaoran never once let his eyes tray away from the screen, trying to decipher the different images and see what it was this solider saw.

"I'm positive," a hand was suddenly in his vision, startling Syaoran from thoughts of his daughter. "I'm Major Takashi Yamazaki, the one that brought in the satellite images of the enemy. I'm a specialist in the Intelligence Division, top of my class, I'm positive I can tell whether or not the destruction of both our hometown will be destroyed."

"He also talks a lot," a new voice stated, making the two turn. Syaoran found his arm going up before he could even register Lieutenant Major Cole, dressed in a clean suit instead of the uniform she had been wearing before. Her wavy hair was pinned in a tight bun at the base of her neck, her sharp eyes taking in the screens revealing the storm, before staring at the two soldiers that had been talking. "Sergeant Li, you have seen a medic yet, why don't you do that know and meet in the briefing room in an hour, we have another job for the SRT division."

"Were we out of line, Lieutenant Major?" Takashi asked, a smile playing the sides of his lips as he sat back in his chair. Legs planted firmly on the floor, he let the swivel chair move only a fraction of an inch as he crossed his arms. Though, the woman before him was his superior, he was acting like she was the complete opposite. Syaoran noticed the smug look in his eyes, a look that would have gotten him in trouble if Cole didn't return that smug look for a split second. She had turned a cold stare to him, however, before releasing him from his salute. Syaoran remained still, arms clasped behind his back. Cole approached closer, a pad of papers in her arms, which she fixed gingerly, before letting her stance falter at the sight of the typhoon on the screens.

"Not at all, in fact, I would like more on the storm detail in the briefing room from you Major Yamazaki; we will need your personal opinion on the matter." She eyed Syaoran wearily, then Takashi. "Medic, now soldier that is an order," Syaoran saluted one last time and left, not sure if he liked the tone of voice she used or the secretive aura she had surrounding her and those papers. She needed the SRT division for another job, which means he was still on duty. Being reminded of his stiff body and lack of sleep, he found his way back through the cold corridor until he reached the infirmary. All the while, his thoughts straying to what it was she wanted his team to do in such an intense weather.

…

…

…

"_An evacuation of Fort Middleton's base, the Marine Base, and most of the coastal residence has been enforced, as of twelve this afternoon. Any residences that can not evacuate are told to take emergency actions…"_ Sakura turned the mute on, her heart thudding against her chest as she stared at the screen before her. Since early this morning, there has been nothing but news on the in coming storm. Day time shows had been canceled in order to broadcast the emergency evacuations, a rerun of the same report that only got updated recently. Emerald eyes began to tear up as she chanced a glance at her charge, thoughts straying to the man that abandoned them for an emergency deployment. It wasn't his fault, but she just wished there was something she could do. They were decently far from the coast, a safe distance from the evacuation line, but barely. Lyri continued to draw in five different coloring books, all princess's from different movies. She wasn't fazed by the news or fazed that she didn't have to go to school, in fact, her high spirits was what kept her from having a melt down.

Two days ago, she would have thought the situation with the storm was simply that; a storm. She knew a lot about the comings and goings of storms, especially ones that they dubbed a high risk to society. The ocean would take the impact of the down pour; the waves would pick up velocity and begin the never-ending crash against the cliffs. Fort Middleton was being evacuated because they were the neighboring base with the Marines, while Fort Sudder was further inland and safe from harm. She knew that was where the soldiers of both bases were going to head to, unless they were on duty protecting the citizens. She highly doubted that, though. Legs crossed beneath her butt, she leaned into the couch with an exasperated sigh and watched Lyri draw circles on one spot over and over again. The three year old didn't know what was happening, she didn't know the danger the storm was brewing for them. Her mind only registered the scary noise thunder made and the bright lights lightening made when it lit up the sky. Sakura had solved that problem by closing all the blinds and using pillows throughout the house to muffle out what she could in the first place. It worked, but it didn't keep out the noise the rain made with its constant thump against the windows and the roof. The chill from the rain had forced her to use the heater once again, in hopes Li didn't mind the extra notch to his bill. She was just glad they still were able to use the electricity. The "typhoon" as the news had been starting to call it, hadn't gotten too severe.

Getting to her feet, she fell straight to her knees and crawled her way to Lyri. The small girl gave her a large smile that reached the depths of her teal colored eyes brightly. As the second day of babysitting began to unravel, she found herself in love with those teal eyes. She was such a lively child as well, her humorous attitude towards anything and everything made her wish she was that age ago, herself. Dragging a coloring book to her, Sakura found a comfortable position on the floor, her stomach protesting with the way her jeans button poked into her skin. Using the first crayon she could get her fingers around, she began the inevitable coloring of Princess Aurora, shading in the dress red. Lyri began to giggle, using her own crayon to help her with the shading. Soon the two girls found themselves, decorating the whole page in pink and red, with a dash of blue to emphasize the hair. As they began working on the next page of a different book, her lifted her head to check the news. Scrolling in small lettering on the bottom of the screen, directly below the picture of the anchorman giving an update on the storm, was the evacuation code for Middleton Valley. Eyes going wide, she abandoned the crayon and got to her feet, feeling the protest in her lower back as she scrambled for the remote across the room. Hands shaking, she fumbled for the button and pressed it, letting her body hit the floor with a thump. The slow precision of the volume returned gradually, the voice of the anchorman cutting through the silence of their drawing match.

"…_the evacuation of Middleton's coastal area has now been extended to the range of twenty miles around the radius. Middleton Valley and that of Downtown is now being advised to evacuate to the inlands. Highways and roads have been blocked off but…" _Sakura turned it off, she couldn't take it anymore. The beating of her heart reached her hearing, the thumping sound a dull ache as she shakily let the remote fall to the carpet next to her. They were evacuating, the final word from the mayor of the entire city has finally made his verdict. It wasn't a solid evacuation though; otherwise the storm horns that echoed throughout the city would go off in warning. She had no reason to worry as much as her body was.

"Miss Sakura," the tiny voice was as unsure as the thoughts the clouded her mind. Blinking back tears before they threatened to escape, she looked at the three-foot-tall child and cracked a weary smile, hoping it helped ease her soul if not her own. "Is Miss Sakura upset?"

"Not at all," getting to her feet, she brushed her long shirt smooth until it was straight on her hips, fingers tightly gripping the ends as she thought of a plan. "Lyri, would you like to help me make snacks?" she found herself asking. To the girls delight she nodded, springing to her feet instantly. Coloring books and crayons forgotten, scattered carelessly all over the living rooms floor, the two walked towards the kitchen. They needed a plan that much she could come up with. Food was a key thing in case they were stuck without electricity and trapped within confinements of safety. Middleton was evacuating, wanting people to go further in land but to where, all the shelters were miles away from their current position…"Tomoyo's!" Sakura suddenly blurted out, stopping in her tracks to search for her phone.

"Can we have graham cookies?" Lyri asked, ignoring the outburst.

"Sure, why don't you go get them." fingers numb, she dialed Tomoyo's number and lifted it to her ear cautiously. She was almost afraid of what she would hear on the other end, but the lack of sound coming made her stare blankly at the floor. There were no sounds coming, no ringing, no static, not even a dial tone of any sort. Pulling the phone from her ear she stared at the screen, seeing the 'x' mark in the top corner. They've lost signal. She didn't know if it was that small notion of realization or the sudden flicker of the kitchen lights that made her panic. Inwardly her body was frozen by the root of her spot, the blood flowing from head to toe in her body making her go cold. Typhoon or no typhoon they needed to evacuate. "L-Lyrianna can you…do you have a bag, like a backpack for school?" her words were soft, not able to reach an easy tone that wouldn't portray the uneasiness coursing around her.

Lyri was fast to listen, her soft footsteps going past her and up the stairs hurriedly. Sakura stared at nothing, trying to recollect herself. She knew she needed to keep a cool head and get them to safety. Cell phones were obviously out of commission right now, but that didn't mean anything. The towers were thick and protected from hazardous weather; the signals would be back on soon. Her need of panic was quickly squished as she turned on a heel and bounded up the stairs. Lyri was where she thought she was, rummaging through her stuff for a bag. Lucky for her, she wasn't at all aware of the danger they were in. She went to the little girl's dresser, opening and shutting drawers until she had an outfit picked out for her. It took a moment too long, but they had everything sorted out. Lyri was finally dressed in clothes warm enough to withstand a chill, pink and yellow rain boots protecting her feet, hair set up in two pony tails. Hurrying her downstairs, Sakura took a breather and stared around the room. It was actually happening, they were evacuating further inland. She remembered the last the city had been told to evacuate; she had gotten trapped in a cellar for a few hours after the storm, the man she was with having panicked far more than he needed to and broke the handle from the inside. A smile played at the corner of her mouth, remembering the songs she sung to him like he was a child. A complete stranger she got stuck with merely because he was in the same department as she when the storm hit. At that time, she didn't own a cell phone so no one could help her.

"Miss Sakura, Miss Sakura, look at the rain. WOW!" Lyri's voice could be heard, her complete amusement breaking through Sakura's memories like the lightening that lit up the sky. Blinking, she made sure they had everything and quickly went to downstairs. Sure enough, the moment she was downstairs, Lyri had the blinds opened, her face pressed against the window in awe. The rain wasn't just pouring; it was like a river coming down on them. The dark clouds overhead thick and black as it moved westward. Outside, she could make out a few cars listening to the evacuation orders, neighbors bearing umbrellas and bags of emergency items.

"Let's go, we still have snacks to grab." Without a second's hesitation, chills running down her spine even as she thought of the worse, she made for the kitchen and its many items of food. _Water, snacks…_she kept repeating in her head, letting Lyri grab what she wanted as she went in search of a plastic bag. In moments they were done, far faster then when they had gotten dressed and she was ushering Lyri out and into the garage. Horror suddenly struck her as she got Lyri buckled into her car seat. Sakura's stomach twisted in knots that made her wish she didn't eat that one piece of toast earlier. They were evacuating, in a car, she barely knew how to drive.

"Where we going…?" Lyri asked, making Sakura shake her head.

"Not sure, but we need to leave now." She shivered for the umpteenth time that moment, pushing the driver's seat back into its original position. Straightening, she glanced around the dark garage. _We can do this…I…I can do this, Meilin taught me the basics and this is an emergency right, I can do this._ She thought hands tightly clenched to keep the shivering at a stand still. Making sure they had everything, she got into the car. The engine rumbling, she stared in horror at the opening door, the downpour of water falling from the sky like death itself. Taking a deep breath, she slowly moved the joystick and backed the car out without trouble. _I can do this, I can do this…I'm doing it._

…

…

…

Syaoran was quick to get the medic out of his hair. He knew his body better than anyone. The stiffness he felt was because of the rough toss around in the humvee, the pain he felt in his shoulder was because he dislocated it when his head smashed into the bar and he had one final crash against the window. The shoulder was easily fixed, the pain he felt during the relocating, hurt far more then the antiseptic pads the medic insisted on using to clean the cuts he had on his forehead. The wound he'd opened up wasn't a concussion and that was all he needed to know. He didn't want to be bandaged up, he didn't want painkillers that would override his senses and make him feel funny, and all he wanted was to find out what mission the Lieutenant Major had in store of his team. They already got what they came out for, even eliminated the enemy without a hesitation. His mind wasn't up for another mission, he just wanted to go home to Lyri and protect her from the storm that he'd recently found out was brewing at the heart of the Atlantic. Leaving the small cubicle they called a washroom, he followed after a few soldiers he didn't recognize into the briefing room. The entire base hidden beneath the ground was present including the medic that trust treated him. Brows knitted together, he kept all emotion out of his face as he sat down in the cold black chair next to Tsukino.

Haku wasn't at all pleased with the turn of events, his own expression held together as he kept his attention trained on the blank screen of the overhead projector. Having been woken up from a slumber, the blond soldier ignored everyone around him. Syaoran didn't blame him; they all were hoping to have returned home to their families, except Haku didn't know of the storm that had begun above their heads, like Syaoran did. The entire room sat in a strange silence, the ones having been woken up letting their minds wake up gradually while the soldiers that were already stationed in the base since day one, kept to themselves merely because they knew. Takashi Yamazaki entered the dimly light room, following closely by the Lieutenant Major, the same folders she'd been holding before in her arms tightly. Everyone got to their feet with a rustle of clothing and clanking of medal chairs, saluting the entrance of their superior. Once she was standing, back straight and eyes sharp in from of them, she released their stances. Once again, chairs clanked as they all sat down unison. Syaoran, arms crossed over his chest to the protest of his shoulder, watched her closely. Though, Cole was his superior, something about her he wasn't beginning to hate. Her ideal opinions on the SRT and what they could do was a high risk to his team. He remembered her words of how she requested them specifically. It wasn't because they were good at their job, it was something else entirely and he had half the mind to find out what exactly she wanted this team for.

"Major Yamazaki," her words cut through the silence, dulled by the number of bodies in the room. Takashi was on his feet, computer in hand as he hooked it up to the projector without a hesitation.

"_Typhoon of the Gods," _Takashi's voice mocked, body straightening as he stood aside from the light that pierced through him. The white screen turned blue than black as he set up something for all of them to see. Syaoran stared as the picture became clear in moments, the storm he'd seen in the central room becoming clear for all of them to see. It had changed in the hour that he'd been with the medic. Blood running cold, he remained passively still as Yamazaki began to talk. "What you see here is a storm that had gradually become stronger as minutes go by." he changed the image, showing them what he showed Syaoran earlier. "This is the alliance's satellite image of this gale two hours ago, directly above our heads in the Hot Lands is a storm that had brewed overtime. Now…" he changed the image, showing them the terrain. "This is what is left of the storm here, it had passed without much notice but it is now currently gaining strength over the Atlantic Ocean.

"Connections to home base have dropped considerably, we can't get a hold of them but this satellite image is the current situation." Takashi brought up the storm image once again, the different colors and codes in the left hand corner. A few people gasped, taking in the depths of the typhoon. Though, as Syaoran stared at it, it had changed drastically but it wasn't as bad as it had been when he'd seen the image earlier. Something had changed and he was sure they were about to hear it. "This red zone is the center of the gale; the pink is the lesser areas that will get hit. It's not a hurricane or tornado but flood warnings have gone up drastically." Syaoran closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. Takashi continued to talk and show them images, his voice drowning out as he continued about the depths of the storm and the likely damage it was going to cause. For some reason, he found himself thinking of Sakura; briefly wondering if his daughter was safe in her care and away from the depths of the storm. As the minutes passed, Haku hit his leg, catching Syaoran's attention. Turning, he stared as Lieutenant Cole returned to her post by the projector.

"We have a few hours until the next bout of rain hits the Hot Lands. However, because of the drastic measures the desert has when it comes to such storms, I need the SRT and Unit 8 to go out and perform a search and rescue, here." Takashi brought up an image, the satellite photo of their current position on the globe. Zooming in, they all stared at gamma rays of bodies in what looked like a destroyed village. Syaoran frowned, as the image changed to a much clearer image. "These villages are uncivilized, and as you can see have been destroyed from the storm two hours ago. There's four villages in total with, we hope, survivors. I need the SRT and Unit 8 to search for those survivors before the next wave of rain hits us."

"You're joking right?" someone said, making everyone turn in their direction. Syaoran recognized Farce in the far corner, his body leaning forward as he stared intently at the screen. "Another wave of this gale is going to hit and you want us to be out there when it happens? That's a suicide mission."

"So you would let the people of those villages die in that next storm?"

"No, but I wouldn't want my comrades too either. How far away are these villages and there is four in total, that means they are all separated by a grip of miles. How are we to perform a search and rescue in the short time you're giving us?" his accent hit thick within the walls of the room, his frustration regarding the mission bringing out the worst of it. Syaoran made to say something, being Farce's superior but Lieutenant Cole beat him too it, her voice like ice as it cut through them all.

"Death is nothing compared to being stuck within a trap caused by the world's natural disasters. Would you be willing to betray your comrades, the military itself because you believed this mission was beneath you?" the silence that followed went on for a few seconds longer before he shook his head, falling back in his seat in desperation. They all knew a command to remain silent even if it was simply a statement about death. Syaoran didn't blame Farce for his opinion though; it was a suicide mission that probably would end with them stuck in the coming storm. It was their job though, they needed to abide by the contracts they signed and live through it. At least, they weren't doing it alone and had Unit 8 from the alliance base to help them. The unknown soldiers that sat in the room had the same kind of expression on their faces, probably thinking the same thing as he. A job was a job and they needed to do it without hesitation. Takashi began his drawl about the storm that was coming, giving them instructions about it. Before Syaoran knew it, they were heading out, unprepared and agitated.

…

…

…

Sakura winced every time the gears grinded, her body automatically flinched even before she moved the joy stick into the correct spot. If Meilin was in the car with them, she would be wincing with her, a comment here or there, but Sakura knew she was at least doing something right because they weren't stalling. That was the one major point not to do wrong; stall. The rain hit the windshield hard, the wipers moving as fast as it could to keep her vision clear but it did no help. Leaning against the steering wheel, she was practically resting on her hand as she drove ever slowly down the street. The cars in front of her were in the same boat, moving slowly but surely through the storm of a life time. With the heater running and the music on low, Sakura tried her best in keeping them safe from the hazardous road and typhoon at the same time. As clear headed as she could get, she knew her destination, but that continued to arise in her mind kept her palms clammy and her stomach twisting in knots. Were they going to make it in time? She wasn't even sure what was coming, a hurricane, a twister, a large earthquake in the middle of the Atlantic? The news hadn't been quite clear with their evacuation plans, only that the storm was brewing stronger and stronger, the rain coming down like buckets from a waterfall. Through the rear view mirror she could see Lyri bobbing her head to the music, eyes staring out the windows in awe. Coming to a complete stop, Sakura stared in frustration at the cars that wouldn't move.

A part of her wanted to turn the station and hear what the radio news had to say, but if she did she knew she would only get agitated by their words. Agitated and stressed out, since her charge was only three. As the cars in front of her moved once again, her body winced with the shifting gears and moved forward as well. Heart beating fast, she stared through the soaked windshield as the trees overhead waved with the wind, threatening to collapse. Barely able to withstand the fierce storm themselves, she almost pitied the plant life. Deciding on turning the corner instead of following the cars, she went a different route, hoping the traffic wasn't as bad. _Fun's "We are Young", _began to play on the radio, his voice as loud as Lyri's as she tried her part at singing the words. Sakura couldn't help but smile at this. Such an innocent mind, unaware of what was happening around them, unaware that the storm was practically crying buckets and causing a panic in the entire city, she was cute. Lyri's body was moving as best it could, the car seat only moving slightly with her vigorous dance in it. Driving, listening to Lyri, and hoping for the best, was the only thing that kept Sakura sane. As strange as it was, she was glad she was the one babysitting Li's daughter. The two days that grew horrifying weather wise, was becoming one she didn't mind anymore. Lyri's carefree personality was heartwarming, and probably the only thing that kept Sakura's spirits up.

Slowing down, Sakura squinted at the sign above her head to no avail. The rain, the windshield wipers, and the wind kept her from seeing the street sign. It moved to and fro with the storm, the green light bright in comparison. Leaning forward till the seatbelt kept her body back, she stared, her breath fogging up the window. _Gorman_ was scrawled across the swinging sign, and she hoped that she read it correctly. The five minutes sitting there was long enough, anymore wasted time and someone would slam into her back end. Shifting gears, she moved forward just as the light turned red for the third time in that sitting and kept her speed in check. As the time passed, it donned on her then that the road was empty; cars were parked and abandoned on the side of the road. Slowly down, curiosity getting the best of her, she rolled the window down to get a better look. The entire street had more water then a pool, the wind and constant fall of downpour bringing it to another octave. Sakura stared wide eyed at the flooded street, barely blocked with construction pillars to keep the flood from going any further into town. Rolling the window back up, her hair a dripping mess, she backed the car up and turned around cautiously. They needed to get somewhere safe and now, no more tip toeing around the storm; she needed to get her charge somewhere.

"Wow, Sakura you're wet!" Lyri yipped in joy, clapping as she laughed. Sakura faked a smile, driving slowly up the street she just came from. If the streets were flooding then it was only going to get worse as the time went by, the rain hadn't let up since that morning; at least the thunder and lightening had come to a stop, she thought absently, staring through the washed up windshield as she drove slowly. Turning a different corner, she tried her luck at the street and smiled, seeing the red back lights of moving cars. Large trucks came into view, men wearing bright yellow trench coats directing the traffic and yellowing out instructions. Sakura, her chest tightening at the feeling of stress, let out a shaky breath as they followed the man's instructions to keep slow and a nice distance from the other vehicles. Seeing the lit up sign, directing the traffic as awfully as the men in trench coats, Sakura turned the corner and followed after a few other cars.

"We're almost there," she stated, more to herself then to Lyri.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise; I know you'll like it." _I just hope Chiharu is there, _she added in her head, following the traffic until they were further inland.

The two hours it took them to reach the place she hoped was good enough for the government's evacuation order, had drained Sakura and put Lyri to sleep. Parking in the underground garage was far more difficult than driving the mustang and she wished she had been giving more lessons at driving. As the car came to a warn stop, the vibration from the engine leaving her legs tingling, she quietly got their things together before getting out. Chiharu's studio home was the only place she could think of that was high up and further inland from the ocean. The cold garage sent chills running through her body as she gathered the sleeping Lyri from her seat, holding her head to her as she ducked awkwardly into the vehicle. Her forty pound weight was difficult to carry with the bags of food and emergency clothes but she managed. As the caged in elevator dinged, she pressed a worn out button, buzzing her friend to let them in. time ticked by, her heart thudding against her chest, her mind screaming at the same time. If her friend wasn't home, they'd be in trouble. The two hours it took them to reach this place, gave the pouring storm a chance to continue to flood the streets further. There was no way she was going to be able to drive back out in that storm, not without getting stuck. To her relief Chiharu opened the medal door, eyes wide at her guest.

"My god, Sakura, what are you doing here?" she glanced at the sleeping child, her hazel eyes bugging out even more. "Scratch that, who's the kid?"

"My job," Sakura whispered, walking into the warm room. Chiharu made a strange noise, shutting the elevators cage, then her own door. "I didn't know where else to go, the cell signal is out and we were in the evacuation zone." She added, placing Lyri on the large couch. Chiharu was quick to turn the music off, letting the silent room envelope them quickly.

"So…you took the job with that military guy right?" Chiharu whispered her back turned as she walked to the kitchen. Sakura sat against the couch's back, watching her friend.

"Yeah, I really didn't have a choice, he got called in the night we had that second interview. Rika didn't tell you?" Chiharu held up a bottle of liquor, getting Sakura to smile and nod. "Where's Takashi, I figured he'd be here too."

"Called in," she walked back to Sakura, two glasses of the brown liquid in her hand. "Oh, he sent me a message on my computer about this storm. It was more of we don't have to worry about it, it should be over by…" she paused, brows knitted together as she thought of the message. "Sometime tomorrow, but the time difference between us is huge so he gave me his best guess."

Taking a small sip, Sakura let the cold drink warm her throat. "So he's working too, it must have been on hell of an emergency deployment." Chiharu nodded eyes sad as she watched her friend drink. She could see it written all of her face, her stance, absently shook with the passing adrenaline of rushing to her studio, that Sakura was stressed to the max. Eyes flicking to the sleeping child on her couch, she sipped her own drink. At least they were safe.

**To be continued…**

Okay, I don't know what happened but for some reason all the _Sakura's_, and _hers_, in my document got changed to the letter "I". I think I fixed it, but if you find some like that please let me know and if you can, tell me where in the story it's located at so I can fix it. But I think I got it all. Hope so.


	12. When it Rains

**AU PAIR**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura._

**Chapter Twelve: When it Rains**

Syaoran stared at the dark sky above, the clouds so thick you could disappear without a trace within them. A wind drafted around him, blowing east with a velocity that stung his cheeks and nose. They were the only exposed flesh, and the only skin that would make contact with the weather. They had two hours until the next wave of storm was going to hit. According to Major Yamazaki, the next wave was going to be a fierce one that might escalade past what satellites could pick up. Ignoring an itch in the back of his throat, he waved his comrade on, and walked slowly through the muck towards the rubble that was once a town. As requested, his team had separated to allow easy time to find survivors in the rundown villages. What they hadn't quite figured out were, where they were going to bring the survivors. In his mind, he couldn't imagine anyone living through the storm they saw on the screens in the briefing room. It looked bad, it sounded bad, and it just didn't seem likely; especially if the villages were uncivilized and unaware of such dangers lurking around them. According the Intelligence, no one spoke the same native language either, which meant they were going to have a field day if they found a survivor. Key word; if. The mud became difficult to track through as they got closer to their destination, making Syaoran stop a few times to get his boot unstuck from the center of the gooey mass. Only once did he hear through his ear piece a female voice, groaning as she too walked through the terrain. A smirk lifted on his lips, hidden beneath a dark bandana to keep the chill out. As unprofessional it was to complain, he didn't blame her for it.

Private Lea continued to groan through the ear piece, making him wonder if she was actually stuck in the depths of the mud. When Syaoran turned, he was shocked to see, not only was she stuck, but she was kneeling in the mud as she used her assault rifle to get her boots out from the terrain. He stared, until she looked up. If they were covering most of their faces up, he was sure he would see the crimson color of her cheeks beneath the red of the chill. _Why didn't she state she was stuck?_ He wondered, using a new path to retreat for her. Unit 8, the alliances team, stopped their own tracks and watched as well. The two members from the group didn't bother helping, giving Syaoran the wrong impression immediately. They were even too far back, which made him wonder if they too were complaining about their mission of search and rescue. Shaking his head slightly, he grasped onto Lea's forearm, his hand going around her arm like a glove. He hadn't noticed before but the girl was far skinnier than most privates in the military. She was the female officer they had on his new team, and here she was, walking through the muck of mud and complaining not about being the substance keeping her intact to the ground, but about being stuck. Arching a brow, he heaved, yanking her free easily with a few tugs. If her face could get any redder than her shocking shade of hair, he would have been impressed. Nodding his welcome, they continued forward, finding a new path so as to not get stuck in the mud. It was going to be a long two hours, Syaoran though solemnly.

The long moment it took them to travel from the humvee to the village, he was sure they wouldn't have enough time to simply get back to the vehicle. Waving for Unit 8 to go in one direction, he and his own member Lea went in the other direction. She was far happier now than she was in the beginning, but they didn't keep her from mumbling her complaints in the ear piece. Head shaking, Syaoran used the end of his weapon to turn over a soak mass of building. Heat signals said there were survivors somewhere in the small village, either buried beneath buildings or hidden somewhere safe from the storm. Using his voice, he called out, wondering if these people at least knew what a voice sounded like if not the language. When nothing came back, he walked in a weird silence, boots squishing in the mud. Something about the way the village was torn down, empty and soaked like a waterfall had been dropped on it erred him. Deep in his gut, he felt unease. Private Lea walked ahead of him, searching intently for anything that showed someone was still alive there. The wind picked up, sending a new kind of chill through his body. Lea's shivers were visible as she leaped over a mass of farmer's tools, buried half in the mud and half out. It was then Syaoran realized what it was that bewildered him about the village. Their entire surroundings reminded him of a horror scene in a movie, with no one around but the people in search. The village was uncivilized, merely because it wasn't advanced with technology like the cities. The people who lived here still used the century-old tools and vehicles to get around; the mud he'd figured was from the rain was from the dirt paths that usually would have been cemented. With the buildings destroyed and soaked straight through the wood, Syaoran knew they were literally walking through a deserted horror movie.

"First officer Li, over here!" someone called, the echo carrying through the wind and through his ear piece. Syaoran turned, seeing one of Unit 8's men waving him from a distance. Turning only slightly, he made sure Lea was alright before he clomped through the mud and over the forgotten farmer's belongings. "There's a hidden cellar, but it's locked, we can't open it."

"Is this where the heat source is coming from?" he wondered, asking the question more to himself then to the man yanking on a wet piece of medal. Positioning his weapon so it hung on his back, he waved the soldier away, taking his position in front of the cellar. The rot iron grip was wet, making it slippery to grasp properly. Planting his boots so they dug into the mud securely, he leaned in and yanked. The large shoulder length cellar door groaned with his attempt but didn't move. Heart beating quickly, he tried again, feeling every muscle in his body contract. "If there are people down there, we need to get them out quickly."

"I've contacted headquarters to let them know we found something." Syaoran glanced at the approaching soldier, nodding his thanks.

"Private Lea we need your assistance!" he called then, using the mouth piece even as he shouted across the terrain. Lea lifted up from her crouch by a fallen object and stuck an arm out, hearing him loud and clear. Syaoran turned back to the two surrounding him, pointing at the mud his boots were stuck in. "Start digging, the cellar might be stuck because of this muck." They both nodded, their masks making it awkward as the both dropped to their knees in the mud. Yanking his left foot out first, he felt like some bizarre creature was grasped onto his shoe, keeping him down. With difficulty he was free, his foot falling to a new spot in the mud as he yanked his other boot out with the same amount of strain.

"Where do you suppose we're going to take them if there are people down below?" Private Lea asked voice calm as she approached the men. Syaoran shrugged his shoulder, staring in the distance at the two humvee's they came in. one vehicle alone could hold ten bodies at the most, but they didn't know just how many stood below us, if they're indeed survivors. They hadn't uncovered dead remains yet, which gave them a better percentile that the villagers were hidden.

"With us I imagine," he commented, getting down on his knees and digging through the mud. It took the four of them some time before they uncovered more of the cellar door, the mud now caking their uniforms and gloves like a second skin. Planting his feet once again, Syaoran began pulling at the door, putting all his strength into it. The door groaned from the effort, the wood planks creaking as they threatened to break from the strain set on it. Lea moved aside as he began to slip in the mud, watching with wide eyes as he managed to get the door lifted slightly. Immediately the two soldiers from Unit 8 dropped back to their knees, slipping through hands under the opening and pushing with their own strength.

The breeze picked up, whistling around the gaps of the cellar. Little by little the opening began to grow larger, revealing a dark depth of an underground hiding spot. Digging in her pockets, Lea brought out a flashlight and aimed it at the shadows. Absolute darkness returned her investigation, even as she got lower to the ground and shined the bright light in every direction. Shaking her head, she looked up at Syaoran with a look of confusion. With help from the other two, they got the door opened all the way, his body leaning far as he tried to keep from falling in the mud. Moving away from the opened cellar, he used his own flashlight and searched the darkness inside. The smell of decay and rain met his senses and he cringed, holding his breath. Lea called out for whoever might hear and they all waited silently for an answer. When none came, Syaoran got back to his feet. "I'm going down,"

"What…!? You're kidding right?" Lea seethed, teeth clattering as the wind picked up at that moment. Lifting her arm, she stared at the silver watch hidden beneath her sleeve then back at Syaoran as he prepared his descent downwards. "We have an hour to return back to the base and you want to investigate in an underground cellar, with no ladder, nonetheless?"

"Private Lea, if we return to base and find out that there were indeed people here, I would not forgive myself. The next wave is coming, if we don't hurry, we won't make it in time to get to safety." Eyes bugging out behind her goggles, she opened her mouth then closed it, placing the cloth over it to keep the cold from turning her lips an unruly color of blue. Her agitation obvious, she began her own preparations to help him out, making Syaoran grin. Red hair, short temper, just like any other red head in the world. He thought absently, accepting the help to tie a tight knot of rope around his waist then the other soldier's waist.

In moments, Unit 8 had a firm grip on the two SRT members, three ropes tying them together in case one let loose. Taking a deep breath, Syaoran shined the flashlight down, seeing the wall. If it wasn't a hiding spot, then it was something else entirely and he wanted to figure out what it was. The width of the cellar was enough to fit one body at a time and being the superior, he went first. Lea protested the entire time, making him laugh at her grumbles. A soldier was a soldier no matter how many complaints they had, she had the fighting spirit to protect and serve. It was obvious with her quick decision to help him investigate, and it was obvious with the way her complaints were mostly aimed at the lack of compassion males had to stupidity first whims. Blocking her out, Syaoran used the dark walls to descend down, feet walking slowly as he lowered himself bit by bit. Flashlight bouncing, he didn't take notice of the slip of mud or the rain drops that began to fall once again, all he noticed was the walk downwards was going to be a dark one.

As the two continued slowly downwards one after the other, the rain began to fall harder. The second wave of the storm was nearing, even if it was only an hour away. _An hour,_ Syaoran thought, shining his light so he could determine the distance of the dark passage. Not seeing an end just yet, he continued, head angled awkwardly. He wasn't as stupid to continue downward if there was no end, but he wasn't going to chance them missing a survivor merely because the cellar was too dark to see.

"Shit," Lea swore at that moment, getting his attention completely. Looking up, he saw her light bounce as her rope loosened to quickly. The man on the other side was losing one of the ties, making her loose her footing. Holding ground, he waited until she was safe before continuing their descent. "Li, do you see an end?" she suddenly asked, quiet and shaky.

"Not yet,"

"You sure you want to go down there?"

"I'm sure, if you want to go back up…" he paused, seeing a wall beneath him. "Hold on!" he called up, body tensing as he braced himself steady. Shifting the light, he aimed it at the ground, searching. The darkness became suffocating as he searched, letting the light shine on every corner of the tunnel. It was when it landed on a figure did his insides do a flip. It was hidden further from his lights reach and moved only slightly when the light was visible, but there was indeed a survivor. "I found someone!" he shouted, tugging the rope and slowly continued down. The rope let loose beneath his grip, sending a jolt of shock.

"First officer Li…the rain!"

…

…

…

The night sky looked far darker then it needed to be, the sky a threat to humanity. Sakura sat in Chiharu's window seat, head resting against the freezing glass window. Her breath fogging up the small space around her face, disappearing quickly to only to be replaced by another huff of breath she made. Midnight had come around without warning, leaving the two girls useless and occupied as they entertained Lyri. The rain had ceased, but the storm continued on outside. The evacuation hadn't reached their location and for that she was thankful, not sure if she had the strength to move on. After putting Lyri to sleep on a makeshift bed in Chiharu's room, Sakura had lost all energy but couldn't find the sleep she needed. An airplane's lights blinked within the dark clouds hanging over the city, going in the direction of the ocean. Her restless mind watched the blinking red lights before it disappeared from sight. She didn't know how long she'd been curled up against the window, the borrowed blanket tucked under her bare feet and chin, was soft against her skin. Her forehead was numb by time she changed positions, letting her head lean against the wall instead. Without the rain, the outside world looked spooky. The grounds were flooded; streetlights illuminating only so much of the dark and abandoned streets blow her. She could make out cars left unattended by people who couldn't drive any further. Pretty soon, the Marines would be scattered everywhere, making sure everyone was safe and there were no injuries.

It was storms like these that made Sakura wish she didn't live so close to the Atlantic Ocean. As broke as she was, she couldn't' be picky about where she lived. Not only did her friends live here, but a new obligation to be Lyri's babysitter had placed her in a predicament where she didn't want to move away. Feeling a chill, she tightened her hold on the blanket, making sure none of her body was exposed. It was storms like these that she also wished she had someone to cuddle up with, to keep the chill from shaking her body. Just the thought made her blush, forehead finding new rest on her drawn up knees. She couldn't think about being with someone, not when new priorities were at large. No one would understand it if she tried explaining her _new _job kept her from having a social life, merely because the father to the little girl she was taking care of had an unpredictable schedule. No one would ever understand if she even added that her environmental obsession would also get in the way. She loved life too much, that she wanted to protect it as much as she could. Remembering her last date, she mentally cringed. He had only wanted to date her because her name reminded him of a flower. Obviously, he was also a player, using cheesy lines to get laid. Bringing her head up, Sakura stared out the window searching the dark sky. It was so quiet, that it was eerie. Just once, she wished she could find the answer to everything she'd ever thought of. Find something in the starless, moonless night for some sign that she was going down the right path.

The long moment she sat staring at one spot, the foggy window clouding her vision slowly, she didn't see anything. Disappoint was high as she turned away, adjusting her eyes to the dimly lit studio apartment Chiharu owned. Chiharu Miharu was a well known underground artist who lived below her own studio. The warehouse that'd been handed down to her from her parents had once been a warehouse for mechanics and car parts. The moment her parents had passed away, Chiharu had found out she had the warehouse, and immediately turned it into her own private studio and home. Not one of the many greatest goals the brunette had ever made, but her artwork sold well during the times she held a show. Sakura briefly wondered if her friend was going to have a show soon, and if it would be in terms of the new artwork Chiharu had recently locked herself in a room to do. The storm had apparently brought on an inspiration to the girl. As magnificent as the storm that forced many from their homes in the past twenty-four hours, it wasn't one to be amazed by. That was the difference between the two girls. Chiharu found the oddest ways to be amazed and get inspiration, while Sakura saw the truth behind each milieu issue, each flaw in the works of true hazards. Two opposites always collide, yet they were always best together.

A soft noise broke through her thoughts, catching her attention across the room. Lyri, dressed in a much too big shirt that almost reached the floor stood at the doorway of Chiharu's room. Hand rubbing her eyes, she looked around the room until she found Sakura across. Like a lost child she was running until Sakura leaned down, blanket falling off her arms. Her too light weight was easily lifted to sit on the window seat with her, her hair a messy mass on top her head as she leaned into Sakura like the toddler she was. The silence that enveloped the two was calm, Lyri's soft breathing keeping Sakura warm as she fixed her position on her lap. Wrapping the blanket around them both, she rested her chin on Lyri's head and sighed. The dark night gave them no justice, no scenery to stare at and admire. The moonless, starless night creeping by as the storm continued to rage on in the distance. If one were to look closely, face pressed against the cold window, you'd be able to see trees bending the wind that circulated. Even if it wasn't raining any longer, it was still a horrifying typhoon to a three year old child without parents to comfort her. Finding her voice, Sakura leaned to the side, aiming to see the child's face.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she sounded far more sympathetic then she needed to be, her mind screaming as she waited for an answer.

Lyri shook her head, eyes casted down to stare at the blanket wrapped around them. "I woke up and my daddy wasn't there."

"That's because your daddy is far away, working to help people." She stated breath hot against Lyri's cheek as she gave her a quick peck. Lyri nodded, snuggling up close.

"Miss Sakura wasn't either," something squeezed Sakura tight, her heart giving a third beat faster then the second beat. Lyri had warmed up to her far more then she had thought, breaking her heart ever slightly. Hugging Lyri, the blanket falling away from their bodies to pool on her lap, Sakura found herself biting on her lower lip to keep from crying. Depression was a key factor in the mood she was currently in, but thinking about the storm and her current responsibility sitting there in her lap, she knew it was a different kind of emotion close to it. "My mommy doesn't tell me stories anymore," Lyri continued, like Sakura wasn't about to break down behind her. "Tell me a story Miss Sakura."

_Her mother doesn't tell her stories anymore,_ she thought, blinking back tears. "What kind of story would you like to hear?" she asked awkwardly, chocking on a lump in her throat. Coughing, she fixed the blanket, letting Lyri lean against her in a comfortable position. If she was going to fall asleep right here, she didn't want her to fall off the window seat. Even her eyes finally felt heavy with sleep. The cold window cool against her exposed skin as she leaned against it further.

"Umm…I don't know,"

Sakura smiled, arms loosely wrapped around the child as she began a story from the top of her head. Whether it was appropriate or not, she didn't think it mattered as her voice carried through the quiet apartment. Lyri shifted once, finding a new position, her head lying in the crook of Sakura's arm. Telling the story dragged on and on, letting the words fall from her lips as she smoothed out the tangled mass of black hair. Hair that reminded her of silk, the smooth texture easily unknotting itself through her fingers as she continued to pet Lyri. Soon the child was sleeping again, her head lolling backwards against Sakura's chest. Letting her voice trail off, she rested her own head against the window and stared at the ever darkening sky with scorn. Here was a child, lost, confused, and loved by a stranger. A child that could easily speak her mind with words she knew not to form correctly, and could let her emotions show through them. As Sakura's eyes drifted closed, she knew the path she was going to take now. All it took was a storm to drive them together; almost like fate. That was how Chiharu found them a few hours later, fast asleep on the window seat, bodies curled up in a blanket that threatened to fall off if it weren't for Sakura's tight grip on the end of it. Smiling, she went to grab her camera, coming back and snapping a quick one. In her mind, it was picture perfect. In her mind, she saw two lost individuals banded together by something that would eventually gain.

Going through the cameras features, Chiharu soon found a weak WIFI signal and sent the image to their close knit friends. An image of Sakura, holding onto a child she just barely met. Titling the image "_This is the most peace, I've seen Sakura in a long time" _she sent it, watching the weak signal threaten to fade away. Smiling at the sent mark, she went to her room, exhausted herself. Tomorrow was going to be another long day.

…

…

…

The air that had been knocked out of Syaoran burned his lungs, the cold air far more freezing then the outside temperature. Opening his eyes he blinked in astonishment, seeing only white. Confusion crossed his mind, fingers rubbing the socket of his eyes. When his hands touched nothing, he was even more confused. The whiteness surrounding him continued to grow in light, coming at him with a rush of breeze. Where were his hands? Using what strength he could muster, he tried calling on a nerve to wiggle his fingers to no avail. Blinking, he turned his head, not moving. A wetness that was sticky to the senses, gathered around where he believed to be the back of his head. Once again he began to try his luck at wiggling his fingers, waiting for a tingling feeling that let him know he had his limbs still attached. He itched to find out what that weird liquid was coming from, and why everything was so white. It only got brighter as the time passed and it was starting to become a bother. Opening his mouth, no sound came out; not even a hint of his voice within his mind. The cold air that burned his lungs felt real, but he couldn't understand why he couldn't' feel anything else. Why couldn't he move his hands and investigate the weird feeling? A strange scent suddenly wafted up his nose, making him cough. Syaoran's vision, white and dotty, began to fade away with the smell. A stench so strong he automatically assumed it was some substance to wake the senses up. Bringing his eyes to the side, he caught sight of something that wasn't white. To his astonishment, it was moving. The closer it got, the more it grew in size. It wasn't getting closer, it was simply growing.

_Syaoran,_ an unfamiliar voice called from somewhere else. Keeping his gaze on the growing mass of pink, he tried looking for the voice. A tingling feeling soared through his veins, tightening around his chest and head. _Syaoran,_ the voice called again. The tightening feeling became intense, too much to bear. His body ached to grab at that feeling, to pull it off his chest and feel better. The tingling feeling only got worse as his thoughts did. Still unable to move his hands, he tried searching the whiteness of his surroundings and forgot immediately about the growing mass. It was turning colors, the mass. _Syaoran, are you Syaoran?_ The strange question made his dark gaze turn again. The pinkness that filled his vision turned red; his throat catching as he tried to gasp out in shock. Who was calling him? Confusion gave way, letting him ignore the pain in his chest. His thoughts and emotions were working, yet he couldn't muster strength to use the sense to feel. He could see, but not touch. He could smell, but not feel. The bizarre realization brought about the feeling of suffocation, like something was pushing on him, constantly –over and over. He wanted it to stop. Closing his eyes in defeat, getting rid of the white surrounding that was no longer white, he gasped in sudden shock as the insides of his lids turned a bright red. _Syaoran!_ That voice, he shot up in sudden recognition and shock. He knew that voice, but where had it come from? Dark brown eyes met with his own dark brown eyes and he blinked, seeing himself sitting before him, dressed in protocol military uniform muddy from head to toe, blood seeping from the side of his face and down his neck.

If one color could move, he saw it. The white surrounding rushing forward like clouds as he tried moving his hands. Little by little he managed it, his doppelganger doing the same. Bringing stiff fingers to his neck, he felt the wetness, but not feeling it. Tilting his head, he stared in confusion; Why was there a red stream flowing on him, but not himself? A pain so fierce he gasped, arms going around his chest as he cradled his heart. The pain came again, a jolt of shock coursing through his head down to his toes. Inch by inch the feeling of blood reached him. Bringing his head up, he saw his doppelganger disappear in a flash of light. _Syaoran, wake up!_ The voice, so recognizable that he couldn't place whose it belonged to, broke through his thoughts. His head rang with his name calling, rang with the new rush of blood coursing fiercely through his body, burning him like ice to warm skin. Still cradling his body, trying to protect himself from the pain that throbbed considerably harsh, he strained to hear that voice. He wanted to remember whose voice it belonged to. All the white surrounding began to fade away, turning darker and clearer by the minute even as his twin faded to nothing. _Syaoran, you need to wake up now._ There, he turned, body going straight as he let the pain finish burning through him. Standing before him was the fading doppelganger, but the voice was coming from before him. Emotions high, he realized then he wasn't fading away but bringing about someone else. Someone he familiarized with. Helmet turned to brown hair, chocolate brown eyes turned to a rich green so startling, he reached forward. _Syaoran it's time to wake up,_ she said, a smile plastered to her face. Syaoran brought up his arm, letting the throbbing pain find a new course. Head tilted, body fading, he tried to touch her face and failed.

_Sakura…wait…"_Sakura…!" he yelled, his voice coming through loudly. Ears ringing, he blinked, seeing only darkness. Blinking again, not sure if he saw correctly, a faint light caught his vision. Turning to it he saw flashlights all angled together to form one large light. Sitting against a wall was a soldier dressed down in a muddy uniform, head resting back as he watched with an expression that made Syaoran frown. "What…?"

"First Officer Li, are you okay?" that familiar voice he'd been hearing in his head spoke, his heart thrumming madly as he followed it. What he saw made him lose all sense. Private Lea sat too close, green eyes startling with sadness. Her bright red hair was out from her helmet, showing him the curly strands that had fallen from her hair tie.

"What happened?" he asked, finding his voice. _Why did I think Sakura was here?_ He wondered, his mind squishing the thought immediately. Lea sat back, her cold hands touching his head gingerly.

"The rain came down hard, Corporal Marques and Private Mace lost their hold on us and I fell." She explained, feeling the base of his skull and moving on to another bone. "I'm sorry sir; you hit the wall with my weight and fell unconscious." He tried to nod but stopped, her hands holding him still as he brought one of the flashlights to his face. Blinking from the bright light he swiftly grasped what it was he was seeing while comatose. As Lea finished examining him she sat back, body curling up tight against herself. She studied him from the close distance, letting her green eyes crawl over him in the shadowy flashlight. "By my calculations you were out for twenty minutes, that's a concussion if I know my work. I went to medical school before I joined the army, when we get out of here you need to have someone look at your skull."

"When we…?" he paused looking around the dark cellar. "The second wave," sighing in defeat he let his body rest back against the cold wall. "Thank you Private Lea,"

"It's my job, sir." Biting on her lower lip she continued to study him, making him uneasy. "Can I ask you…who is Sakura?" when he said nothing for a long moment she turned away, finding somewhere else to look. "Sorry, I'm out of line."

"No," he abruptly said, eyes closing as he thought of his comatose dream. "I…while I was unconscious I heard a voice, it sounded like this woman I know. Sakura is watching over my daughter right now." A faint blush rose on his cheeks, making him glad the cellar was dark. The silence ticked by, leaving his last statement an awkward feeling in his gut. Opening his eyes, he looked around the dimly lit cellar. The stench he smelled while unconscious must have been it, the bright light from the flashlights, and the change of colors were most likely his subordinates hair. Everything fit perfectly within his mind, but not why he heard Sakura's voice. "Where's Corporal Marques?" he then asked, seeing only one of Unit 8's soldiers.

"He went back to the humvee, sir." Private Mace stated his voice hollow from lack of emotion. Body straightening as he leaned against the cellar's wall, he gave Syaoran a look of defiance, but it lacked the efficiency when he spoke. "We don't have communication signals down here, Marques wanted to make sure base knew we were down here. And sir…" he grabbed a flashlight, shining it to the small hole Syaoran had seen earlier that hour. Two pair of eyes blinked back in freight, two children cradled each other as they tried to shy away from the light. Mace brought the light back, replacing it to the small balance they created.

"They're the only ones down here?"

"They don't speak our language, but it appears they came down here to hide from the storm. The rest of the village is MIA." Lea's voice was soft as she spoke, her emotions showing through. Syaoran nodded, relief washing through him. At least they didn't fall in the cellar for nothing.

Back at base, Takashi Yamazaki stared blankly at the satellite picture, trying to decipher the storm that circulated in shades of red and orange. The different highlights surrounding their current location as the typhoon above escaladed to a dangerous octave. The other soldiers surrounding him were doing the same, with different parts of the storm. Together they were figuring out just had bad it was going to end. With the three teams out, no one knew the outcome or the percentage of casualties. Hopefully, there will be no casualties. It was all up the teams to get back safely in the two hours they had been warned. Such a short amount of time would be a stressful decision, even for the soldiers that weren't out on the field. Checking radar for any enemy personnel, Takashi changed the picture on his screen. Heat signals lit up brightly, revealing human bodies in the center. Brows knitting together, he tried getting the satellite image to change to no avail. Most storms came from nature, this storm was both nature-based and outer space based. The satellite hanging in the depths of outer space couldn't give him any more pictures due to that storm brewing outside the ozone. Swearing, he called in Cole, knowing she needed to know that there were more heat sources in one of the locations of the villages. Waiting on his superior, Takashi began writing the coordinates down and got up quickly. Checking his neighbors screen, he deciphered the colors without so much as a blink.

"Major Yamazaki, what is it?" a female voice spoke, breaking him from his mind as he wrote down coordinates on a small paper.

"Ma'am, I have received satellite images from coordinates 23N'78NW." showing her the image on his screen, he waited as she calculated her own answer. Eyes wide, Lieutenant Major Cole swore under her breath. "First Officer Li, Private Lea, Corporal Marques, and Private Mace haven't reported back yet. Coordinates 56S'23SE have no heat signals, I believe the rest of the separated teams are…" he went silent as a phone rang, getting Cole's attention. Body erect, she answered with a harsh 'what' surprising the room of soldiers.

The conversation was cut short as she hung up, immediately bringing the phone back to her ear as she dialed a number. "We have four civilians needed attention, get the medic up there." slamming the phone down she gave Yamazaki a look that made his blood run cold. "Find out where Marques went and what happened to Sergeant Li's team."

"Yes Ma'am!" a chorus of voices cried, Takashi in the middle of it all as he saluted. Cole disappeared before he put his arm down, confused by what just happened. Her anger had escaladed the emotion unsuitable for a high ranking officer. Sitting in his chair, Takashi let out a shaky breath, going beyond his limits to get the satellite to give him the answer he wanted.

…

…..

…

A glow from candlelight was far more interesting to stare at then the different art stuff strewn around them. The orange-yellow light gave off moving shadows as someone moved their hands, head, making Lyri laugh in excitement. The bed sheet, in which the candles flame, lit up with its strange glow, waved at the slightest touch. Sakura and Chiharu gave the three year old a shadow puppet show, using fingers and dolls created by the mess of paper. The storm raging outside had been forgotten as the afternoon continued on without a simple thought. Chiharu had gotten the idea to make their own dolls, simply because she had no toys for a little girl to play with. Sakura had gotten the idea to make a hut with everything she could find in Chiharu's home, in order to keep the sound of the storm at bay. It didn't matter much to Lyri; she was enjoying the time spent with the two older women. A rare chance to have considering most of her family was enlisted in the military. Currently telling the story "Three Bunny Foo-foos," Sakura used her fingers as the bunnies while Chiharu used paper made dolls as the creature that got in trouble and wouldn't listen to the fairy princess. Knees drawn up to her chest, Lyri watched with awe, her laughter a sweet tune as it became muffled in the entrapment made by sheets and blankets.

The two candles scents, rosemary and lavender began drifting up Sakura's nose, making her head begin to throb. Ignoring the feeling, she let the story continued, one eye on the laughing audience. She was glad Lyri was having such an amazing time; she was sure she didn't know what to do if she wasn't. As the third day watching her charge went by, her worries as a babysitter had become nil, leaving her only with a warm heart and better confidence. With help from Chiharu, they had even managed to get past the second day of the typhoon. One finger fell as Chiharu hit it rather roughly with her paper doll, glitter falling to the floor. It sparkled with the candle light, a few landing on the flame and turning a blue color. Lyri was intrigued by the science of color, eyes large as the other "bunnies" began to get hit on the head. The glitter that continued to fall glowed into oblivion. Once the story ended, Lyri's laughter was high pitched, her feet up in the air as she let it out. Shaking her head, Sakura grinned, amused by the girl herself. She had such an interesting personality; she wondered where it had come from.

"Sakura, I wonder if Lyrianna is ticklish, do you think she is?" Chiharu asked, making Lyri leap to her butt and scoot back quickly.

"You know what, I think she is." Sakura laughed, watching as Chiharu blew out the candles then began crawling into the depths of the blanket hut, following after Lyri until the toddler couldn't go any further.

"No, no, I'm not ticklish, no, no." she squealed, laughing as fingers found sensitive spots on her skin.

Legs crossed, Sakura watched in a mute fascination as the two began a tickle war. The art strewn on the floor moving as Chiharu's feet hit them every other second. Hearing a ringing noise, she turned, staring at the gray sheet next to her head. When it continued, her eyes squinted at it, wondering if she could see through the sheet instead of leaving the warmth of the hut. The moment it stopped, she was up off her butt and crawling through the small opening and half running across the room to her phone. It was such a foreign noise; she didn't think it was possible to be ringing at that moment. The two days it was not working, due to the storm, she forgotten all about it. Not noticing the two heads poking out from beneath the man-made hut behind her, she rummaged through the bag of clothing they'd bought in desperation. Her phone was like salvation even if she didn't need it at the moment. For some reason, her phone ringing brought about thoughts of Lyri's father returning. Anxiety soon took over, her stomach doing flip-flops around in her stomach as she began taking items out of the bag. Her phone wasn't in there, but she was sure it had been. _"I think she's gone crazy,"_ a whisper was said behind her, making her whip her head around, glaring at Chiharu. Lyri giggled, watching her babysitter with a mute stare. Ignoring the two, she glanced about the room hoping her phone would ring again. It was a call, not a message, so someone was trying to contact her in this storm.

Hands in fists, she placed them on either side of her hip, body straight as she tried to remember where it was she placed the phone in question. It was almost like a game of hide and seek only with her cell phone and not a human body. The ringing began again, muffled by an object she couldn't see. Straining her hearing she whirled around in a circle in hopes to pin pointing the location. Chiharu laughed, head resting against the carpet as she watched her friend make a fool of herself searching. The desperation written across her face wasn't as funny, but she knew sooner or later they'd have a talk about what was running through that head of hers. Sakura all but leaped over the couch, remembering what had happened to her phone. Foot catching on the coffee table, she landed on the back painfully, her body going over athletically with a thump to follow. Hands going for beneath the couch, she ignored the pain rising in her shoulder as she snatched the ringing device before it ended. Reliefs, anxiety, nausea, all of those feelings were not a great mixture for the way she felt staring at the screen at the unknown number calling. Pressing on, she brought it to her ear and gasped out a greeting before they hung up on her. static was the only thing that could be heard, static and a whistling noise that made her think of the storm just outside the walls safety.

"_Sakura….Sakura are you there_?" a female voice spoke loudly covered up by the noise. Brows arching, she tried to remember who the voice belonged to.

"Yeah I'm here, can you hear me?" she found herself asking, hoping they continued to talk until she figured out who was talking.

"_Yes, I'm sorry….storm…hold on!"_ the voice spoke, a loud noise, almost like a boom made her cringe, pulling the phone away from her ear. Chiharu came out from beneath the hut, curious to the phone call as well. Getting to her feet, Sakura leaned awkwardly on the back of the couch as she waited. The noise continued on the other end, bringing her headache to a more fierce feeling between her eyes. "…_Sakura where are you?"_ this time the voice was clearer, making her sigh in angst. Meilin sounded desperate on the other end and she wondered if it had anything to do with what was going on, on the other end of the connection.

"We had to evacuate so I took Lyri to my friends studio."

"_Good…"_ more static, followed by thunder. Meilin was outside from the sound of the deafening roar of weather. Turning her head, she noticed the two coming over to her and decided to place the phone on speaker. The noise could be heard well through the loud speaker, the storm raging outside and in her phone. Lyri's large teal eyes grew to bug size as she stared at the cell. "_I'm sorry for…but I…damnit!"_

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, knowing Meilin wasn't just cutting out but she was distracted.

"_I'm losing you…my boyfriend Kyle…glad you're safe." _The two older women frowned at the half answer, confused by her words. With most of the wording missing, they couldn't figure out what it was Meilin was saying. "_Marine's and Coast Guards are…people that didn't make it out, I'm glad you're…that entire area is flooded…tell Lyrianna I love…guys when this is over!" _

"Bye…" the phone went died before she even said anything, the silence awkward. "Damn," she swore, quickly covering her mouth as she turned to face Lyri. The two girls were staring in shock; Chiharu understanding it far more then Lyri, but both had the same look on their faces. A sudden loss made her frozen in place, thinking of the words Meilin just spewed out. _The entire area is flooded, I'm glad you're safe…_repeated in her head over and over again. Sakura couldn't believe it; they could have stayed at Li's house and not make it. Her choice to leave as soon as possible was the correct one, but she did have a thought to hide within the walls of their home. They could have died.

"Who isn't in the military?" Chiharu asked, letting the child down as she laughed half-heartedly. Seeing Sakura's look she stopped from saying something inappropriate and sighed. "Sakura, don't think too much about it. You're here, not there, that's all that matters."

"I know," she forced a smile, not looking at her best friend. _But what if we didn't?_

…

…..

…

When it rains, it pours; when it pours, it's a downfall. Most people would say that the storm of a lifetime is someone crying out their anguish, influencing the water that falls from the thick clouds of mist. Once it stops, it stops, there's no more sign that a storm had even come from above. The only evidence to a storm is the destruction the high powered winds bring about, the lack of slopes letting the water raise up to five or eight feet in height, sometimes more than that. The only evidence to a storm is the dampness of housings and cars, the clogging of sewage and high-tides of oceans. When it rains, it pours; when it pours, it's a downfall for the entire earth. That's all that Syaoran could think about as he stared up at the gray sky, waiting for their rescue to commence. The hours they spent in the cellar had gone silently, with only a few conversations here and there. It felt like a life time before the storm finally came to a stop, the silence that fell in those minutes was like a birth to a new day. In that time, no one wanted to say a word as the cellar opened up to a team of specialists, dressed down in uniforms and rain coats. The smiling faces of his comrades had been far more refreshing to see then the gray sky of dispersing storm clouds. It was finally over, they could finally go home. Home, a place he wondered was still in tact after their half of the destruction. The only way to find out was to return to it, fully intact and prepared for the worse.

**To be continued…**

Phew, I got that out. Finals are coming next week, so I might take a short break but knowing me I'm determined to keep up my writing. That said who's excited about Sakura and Syaoran's connection already? I am! XD


	13. What Are Friends For?

**AU PAIR**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura._

**Chapter Thirteen: What are Friends For?**

–_Three Days Later – _

"YES! I DID IT, I DID IT!" Chiharu Miharu's voice could be heard loud and clear from one of the rooms within her studio warehouse home. Sakura, holding her coffee with both hands as the hot warmth numbed her cold hands, turned to stare at the closed door in curiosity. In moments it barged opened and a half dressed, dancing Chiharu came out with a small paper. Wavy brown hair was set up in buns on either side of her head and little by little strands began to fall as she jumped over a forgotten bag and danced over to Sakura in the kitchen. "I did it, Saku!"

"Did what?" she asked sleepily, taking a cautious sip of her drink.

"Finished the art I'm going to show this month! This storm helped a lot, I couldn't figure it out but I did it." Excitement radiated off her in waves, her body shaking as adrenaline coursed through her veins. Slamming the piece of paper down on the counter, she whooped in joy and began dancing oddly. Her hips sways as she waved her hands around in a half circle, her whole body soon going into a motion that made Lyri begin to laugh.

"Come enjoy a night of spooky creations at Chiharu's studio for an Art Exhibition. Costume contest, drinks, food…do you dare?" Sakura read her brows rising as she stared at the collage of pictures from skeletons and witches to old artwork Chiharu had painted long ago. Looking at her best friend she smiled, awed by the presentation. "Halloween night…?"

"Well of course, it's the theme of the season and most of my work came from the inspirational typhoon. Since Halloween is next week, I needed to make pay soon and what better way then to have an exhibition during the most awesome day of the year." She plopped herself down on one of the stools, her upper body resting against the cold tiles of her island counter. The red strap of her shirt began to fall off her shoulder as she stretched forward, snagging an orange from a bowl. "You're coming Sakura, you have too, I need my other inspiration character to show up."

"Other…inspiration..? Chiharu what did you do?" Sakura asked, staring at her friend with new eyes. She knew her friend well, when she got inspirations, whether objects or people she always presented them during her shows and if she was an inspiration…"Look I don't know…"

"I wanna go," Lyri piped up, mouth full of cereal as she stared at the paper Sakura had been looking at.

"See, the best of the best wants to come." Chiharu pointed her finger, peeling falling in a heap. "Her dad might still be gone, so you don't have a choice, and it's Halloween." Taking a bite of the fruit, she let some juice fall from her lip as she continued talking. "It's Nathan's birthday anyway so it's a good way to celebrate it here and have a party while I show off my goods."

"Fine," Sakura threw her hands up in defeat, letting her body slid off the stool. "I'm going to take a shower, look after Lyri please." In passing she pecked the three year old on the head. "Don't let auntie Chiharu brainwash your head with ideas." She warned, more to Chiharu then to her charge. The older girl laughed, watching her friend disappear behind a door to the bathroom.

Sakura couldn't help but smirk at her friend's energy. An art show was something she was passionate about, and to make one come sooner then later was always a big deal. Sakura just wished Syaoran returned before Halloween and join them. Body jolting in shock, Sakura paused in undressing and stared at her reflection in the large mirror. She couldn't believe what she just wished for. A man she barely knew, who was far more passionate about his military status then marriage life, had invaded her mind. This was the third time she thought about him and it made her body quiver in anxiety. What was wrong with her? Turning the shower on, the hot water beating out from the wall pipes with a groan, she finished undressing quickly. She couldn't allow him to invade her mind any longer. She had things to think about, like her best friend's art show coming in a week and her other friend's birthday. Just the thought of a birthday made her stomach tighten, remember the lack of money she had at the moment. Since she started babysitting Lyri, she hadn't been paying attention to her funds and debts. Something was bound to be due soon, but her books were at her apartment. With the rain finally coming to a stand still, her new goal was to make it to her place and get it. There was no telling when she was going to be able to reach it again.

The warmth of the shower was inviting as the hot water hit her skin. Taking a deep breath she ignored all thoughts and stood there, soaking. After such a storm, they were able to finally relax and she felt it now; the knots and sore muscles of stress. It was one thing to be somewhere safe and another to not be able to go anywhere for half a week. They hadn't been able to contact Meilin again but the air pilot had given random text messages giving them reports that not even news reporters would give. Lyri hadn't asked much about why they weren't going home, but the night before her night hadn't been the greatest either. Sakura blinked back water as she let the hot substance hit her front. She could still remember Lyri asking for her father and telling her that her mom doesn't tell her stories anymore. The wake ups every other hour because she had to pee and she was cold. If she hadn't grown attached to the black-haired child, she wouldn't want to stay as her babysitter. She felt more like a mother hen that someone that watched her while her parent was out. In the middle of her heart she felt the sorrow that such a small child couldn't feel, and for once since it all began to cry. She couldn't help it, she didn't know how else to feel at the moment. Lyri couldn't cry, she didn't understand what was going on, only that she had a babysitter and her father was far away. The mother though, where was the mother? Glad for the shower, she slowly began washing her body before stepping out, knowing her eyes would be puffy.

There was a quote by Dr. Seuss she remembered her mother used to always say. "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." It didn't matter if the quote fit to the situation, only that smiling is the key factor to anyone's happiness. If you smiled, your heart warmed up. If you frowned, then the tears fell for no reason at all. Stark naked, Sakura stared at her reflection, finger combing her hair as she thought of the quotes her mother used to tell her during times of need. Though, she was a child, her mother spoke a lot about rhymes and riddles, quotes and life histories. Maybe it was because she knew she was going to leave her at such an early age, or because that was the kind of woman she was. Letting crack a smile, her lips chapped from the cold, she felt the warmth it truly gave her heart. She shouldn't' feel sorrow for babysitting a child that was going to have a rough life, she should smile for her. Weren't their situations similar? Sakura had no mother, and her father was in the military, even her brother. Lyri's mother wasn't truly there and Syaoran, trying his hardest as a specialist, was. Taking a towel from the hanger, Sakura wrapped it around her wet body and stepped out. The child in question was laughing at something on television while Chiharu hung out on her lap top. Neither one looked up when Sakura stepped out of the room nor looked up when she let Chiharu's bedroom door slam shut behind her.

From the heat of the shower and the cold air seeping through the entire room, Sakura let out a wicked jerk. Immediately her nose was cold, her toes and fingertips. It was unbelievable how cold it was even with the heater running. Getting an idea, Sakura all but ran to the small portable heater plugged in next to the bed, letting the heat burn her legs. Dancing on her toes, she tried warming up as she thought up an outfit in her head. Having rushed out of Syaoran's house, she didn't grab her own clothing, which was surprising since she'd remembered to bring Lyri extra clothing. Wondering if her belongings were safe a dry, she dropped the towel and made for the walk in closet with desperation. She was so cold it hurt. She wasted no time in snatching a pair of dark skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt, wondering how many more items of clothing she was going to borrow from her friends before it stopped. Laughing, she juggled into the pants, falling onto the floor in answer. Her body was too cold for such games and she hurriedly found her legs in the correct place. _Damn-it I forgot my bra in the bathroom,_ she grumbled in her head staring at the door. Her eyes lingered on the chestnut wood, ears straining to hear what the two in the living room were doing. When she heard nothing come back to her she covered up her chest fully with her hand, her arm covering up the jest of her bust and made a dash out of the room.

"Sakura guess who…" Chiharu said and stopped eyes large as she stared in amusement. Sakura froze in her dash for the bathroom, her own gaze going large as she stared at the male figure standing at the elevators door. Face flushing, both he and Sakura turned away quickly.

"Fuck me, really!?" with a groan, she was in the bathroom, the door slamming roughly.

"That was…" Chiharu blinked, her lips quivering as she tried not to laugh. _She could have at least used a shirt to cover up with. _Chiharu thought absently, laughing. "So where's Naoko, Nathan?" not moving from his turned position, he pointed below them. "Naked female in the bathroom now,"

"Oh, umm…" Nathan paused, taking a shaky breath of air before turning around. His face was completely red, eyes glossy with embarrassment. Running a hand through his short-cropped brown hair, he eyed the spot Sakura had once been standing at before grimacing at Chiharu. "She's on her way up now; she managed to get a cell signal in one spot."

"Chiharu, I need your assistance please!" Sakura shouted, her head poking out of the bathroom. Nathan flushed, returning the redness to his cheeks. Turning around, he chocked out a cough amusing Chiharu as she walked the distance to the bathroom.

"Naoko has her books too, by the way. The finished copy, that is." Nathan continued, staring at the elevator with interest. Disappearing for a split second, Chiharu reemerged with the shirt Sakura was going to wear. A soft tap sounded and he sighed in relief as the elevator gate opened. "There she is," he praised, glad for the distraction away from Sakura.

"_Couldn't you have told me he was here?"_ Sakura whispered harshly, coming out of the bathroom fully dressed. Her wet hair dropped and she squeezed the excess water before finger combing them. "Hi, Naoko!" she called after a moment, smile plastered to her face. Still crimson from embarrassment, she decided to go sit next to Lyri and away from Nathan.

"And ruin that little bit of show, nope." Chiharu laughed, greeting her other friend with a wave as she too returned to her original spot. Naoko smiled brightly, fixing her glasses with a slip of her finger. Dressed in a white over coat that buttoned up in the middle to cover up a tight-black shirt, Naoko looked all but ready for the cold rain outside. Her skinny jeans were slightly wet from the drizzle, her rain boots zipped up to her knees. "Okay one, tell me where you got those boots and two, how the hell did you guys get here?" Chiharu pointed at the closed window, the blinds opened slightly to let what little light they could get in. "You don't live that close and it's a monster outside."

"They're from Rika's collection." Naoko stated softly, looked at her boots at an angle. Walking over to the kitchen, she placed her bag and the two books she held in her arms on the counter. "The streets are practically drained out now, at least coming from Sudder. We passed some people walking; even some of the stores are opened." Naoko smiled sweetly, knowing Chiharu was about to comment if she didn't explain. Turning, she paused in her own comment, staring confused at the cartoons playing and the small head resting against Sakura's shoulder. "Umm…when…who…?"

"That would be Lyrianna Li; Sakura's babysitting now for that military beau that gave her a lot of shit…"

"Language!" both Lyri and Sakura chorused making the other girl blush. For the past three days it had been like that, trying not to use language and getting a lecture from not only Sakura, but from the sprite as well. "And Syaoran didn't give me crude for being a pacifist; he just knew how to push my buttons when Rika dragged me over there the first time." Sakura stated, turning slightly so she could see Naoko and Chiharu.

"So you're babysitting at Chiharu's?" Nathan asked, plopping down on a chair, his long legs outstretched. Heart beating fast as she remembered her incident not to long ago, Sakura turned to him and nodded. Bringing the blanket Lyri had wrapped around her short legs, she buried her hands beneath them absently.

"He lives in the area that got flooded, Chiharu's was the closest other than Tomoyo's and I'm pretty sure she's having her fill with this storm." Turning back to the television, she stared wide eyed at the bright colored cartoons dancing around. "Yo Gabba, Gabba" was indeed a strange cartoon, even for adults. Lyri liked the show though, so she couldn't complain and it did teach the child manners in one way or the other. "Hey, have you talked to Rika?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I finally got a hold of her this morning. Why?" Naoko responded, her voice warm.

"My phones not working too well, last I talked to her was the night before this storm hit. I just wanted to make sure she was alright by herself, Haku got deployed too." Sakura strained her neck, eyeing her two friends behind her head awkwardly.

"She got trapped at her job with some of the other workers. Rika said she's going home today, they got the okay from the Marines." Nathan answered, leaning forward in the chair. Arms crossed over his knees he let out a strange noise that made all the girls stare at him oddly. Even Lyri stared at him, her large eyes round as she finally took notice of the other adults around her. Like a squirrel she gasped, hiding her face instantly into Sakura's stomach. Ignoring the action, Nathan tilted his head back and forth. "I'm hungry, how bout we get some fresh air and walk to _BJ's?"_

"…or we can drive. Do you know how far _BJ's_ is, love?" Chiharu stated arms crossed over her chest. Before Nathan could answer she squealed in a sudden burst of joy, hoping off her stool in one leap. "Oh, I know! We can walk to _Jessie's Café,_ there's this totally hot waiter that works there for Sakura and I can get some rain pictures of our precious Lyri!"

"What do you mean, 'hot guy for Sakura!?'" Sakura burst out getting off the couch and twirling quickly to aim daggers, sharp as grass, in her friend's direction.

"That sounds good, why are you taking pictures of Lyri?" Naoko asked at the same time Sakura asked.

Ignoring Sakura, Chiharu grinned mischievously. "I'm an _artist;_ it's what I do best. Plus having a father in the military means he doesn't have much photos lying around, right? Lyri is gorgeous, she deserves the limelight!" walking towards her bedroom backwards she let her tongue slip out between her lips, aiming it at Sakura as they continued to ignore her question.

"Chiharu…!"

"Don't worry Sakura; we just want you to find a guy. Her intentions have you in mind completely." Nathan said, laying a hand on her head as she crossed the room to Naoko.

"I don't need a guy in my…" she trailed off, eyeing Nathan and Naoko suddenly. "You're hiding something from me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naoko stated innocently, letting Nathan hold her from behind, keeping their distance from Sakura. She narrowed her eyes all the more, taking in Naoko's outfit, and then Nathan's clean cut jeans and collared shirt.

"This is a trap! You're here on purpose!"

"Sakura, sweetie, you're scaring the child." Chiharu came out, wearing tights and a long sleeved blouse, her body bouncing awkwardly as she slipped into boots. "Get Lyri dressed so we can go see the hotness up the road."

"I hate you all," Sakura seethed, getting her friends to laugh.

…

* * *

…

The three days that passed underground, and stuck on a gurney wrapped up in bandages and hooked up to a monitor; was dreadful and boring. Syaoran just about had enough of the same uncolored wall and white cots. If it weren't for the fall and hitting his head, he wouldn't be in the infirmary strapped up to a machine that monitored his vitals. He wasn't even that hurt, but they didn't want to take chances so far from civilization and stuck beneath a raging storm that took three days to pass over. Sitting cross-legged on the cot he'd been laying in for the time passing, he dealt another card to his companion. The three days that had passed underground, went with his team members coming to see him as often as he'd let them. There were times he didn't want anyone to be near him, not even the medic, and she basically lived in the infirmary. Syaoran saw a lot of his new members, getting to know them as they came to give him reports on the situation at hand. The storm raged and left, flooding half of his hometown and half of the land he was beneath. According to them, there were no causalities, which was amazing to hear. At least so far, the Marines and Coast Guards were currently going through the flooded areas to make sure people made it to safer ground alright. Laying down another card, he waited until Haku placed his own down. During his time inside the infirmary, he saw Haku the most. The second officer of the SRT unit was by far the closet solider he'd gotten to since they deployed this time.

The blond before him concentrated hard on his game, brows knitted together as he let his eyes squint in comparison. Syaoran couldn't help but grin, knowing perfectly well the soldier was about to lose. The game of poker wasn't as easy as one may think and he could tell by watching Haku, he was having difficulties in trying to best his superior. They played for money, cold-hard cash they would each owe one another once they got back to the main land. Already Haku owed him a hundred bucks, while he owed fifty. Their fifth game round, he wondered how many more they could play before it was enough. As Haku placed his cards down, he grinned then, grabbing another to replace the ones he placed down. Syaoran let his face grow emotionless, hiding his amusement quickly as he placed the stakes up higher. Tsukino groaned then, letting slip an emotion you never showed in a game of poker. Between two comrades that have been playing for the last hour, it was alright though. Taking a long pause, eyes never leaving Haku's blue hues, he placed down his flush and laughed as the man flipped him off.

"Is that anyway to treat your superior, Tsukino?" a female voice stated, making them both turn as Private Lea walked in with the on base medic. Her olive green eyes danced as she stared at the pile of cards, immediately getting the hint. "Ah, so how much you owe First Officer Li?" reddish orange colored brows wiggled in high amusement.

"Too much," was his answer making her shake her head in mock laughter. "So doc, can my man here finally return to battle?" Tsukino asked, getting up and stretching. His stomach tightened, green shirt rising up as his fingers reached for the ceiling.

"Well, that's entirely up to him. Have you anymore strange dreams, sir?" the medic asked her voice soft as she rummaged through a medal casing. Syaoran shook his head, eyes narrowing considerably as he gave Lea a look. She was the only one that knew he had the hallucination of Sakura, apparently she had told the medic about it as well. It was only fair, seeing how he had a mild concussion and was out for more then he should have. "I would like to run some test before I give you a verdict, since Private Lea practiced she's going to accompany me and take down notes." Turning to Haku, she raised one brow waiting for him to disperse.

"Right, I'll be in the hall." Blue eyes danced with mischief as he walked out, leaving Syaoran and the two _doctors _alone with him. By now Syaoran was used to the attention, having test run on him, making sure everything was perfectly fine with his body. He knew, from the way he was always tired and the headaches he would get after sleeping or napping that he had hit his head pretty hard. The helmet did nothing but cushion the impact, which lead to the bleeding. If it had not been for his helmet, he would have cracked his skull entirely and died. According to the medic, Syaoran was lucky Lea had been there in the cellar to keep track of him. He owed the red-haired soldier his life, if not less.

"You seem fine, how's your head?" Lea asked as she sat in Haku's empty chair.

"No headaches so far, I've been up for a few hours though." He let his eyes follow the strange instrument in the medic's hand, the cold medal touching his bare chest without much warming. Hitching a breath, he waited patiently as she measured his breathing and heart beats before stepping back and crossing her arms. "What?"

"If you had come in when you were supposed to after that first incident, you wouldn't have to be here. As it is, you only need a few more days rest." She arched a brow, taking in the scars scattered on his bare chest. "You're lucky, you know. From what I'm told you have gone through a lot and these past days even worse. I'm sending you with a prescription you can attain on the main land, to make sure those headaches stay at bay. Another prescription is for the internal injury you've obtained in the humvee incident. Since you hadn't let it heal properly, you have a minor infection." She pointed at the discoloration on his abdomen, showing him. "I'm releasing you, but if I hear First Officer Li didn't let his body rest when he returned to the main land, I'm going to personally swat you myself; understood?"

"Yes ma'am," he hid his surprise, eyes unblinking as he turned from Lea to the medic. Both females had a look of worry written across their face but it was a worry he'd seen too many times on Janelle. They just wanted him to be safe and return home. "We're departing?" he asked, directing it to Private Lea.

"Yes, tonight at twenty-two hundred hours. The storms gone except for some rain, I've heard Fort Middleton will be running and needing assistance as soon as we make it home." She smiled, getting to her feet. Nametag clanking against her chest, she pointed a finger at him. "No stunts while we wait, Tsukino and Farce had something planned before we depart but as assisting medic, you're not allowed; understood sir?" he nodded, satisfying her. Haku was inside the room before they told him they were done, the strangest look on his face. Behind him, Takashi held a silver laptop too thin to pass off as a normal computer.

"Verdict…?"

"He's released," Lea shook her head, following the doctor out of the room and allowing the three to chat.

"Yamazaki, Tsukino," Syaoran eyed them warily, wondering why the two had such a strange expression. The moment Lea and the doctor had walked out of the small confined infirmary; the two had a whole other expression. Takashi, easily opening up the silver computer up with a flick of his wrist, ignored the tone of voice and sat down on a stool at the far corner. Not sure whether to be relieved that the two of them were visiting him again or not, Syaoran turned his confused gaze on Tsukino. "You're no backing out of those two hundred bucks you owe me, Tsukino."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Haku waved him off, eyes crinkling around the corners as he turned the chair and sat on it backwards. Long arms outstretched, he leaned forward till the point where the chair threatened his weight. "I figured, coped up in here for so long, you'd want some more good news."

"What kind of good news?" he arched a brow, finding a new position on the bed. He was allowed to leave the infirmary, but for some reason his body was still comfortable. He hadn't yet wanted to get up and move no matter how much he needed it right now. "Yamazaki here…has something to show you."

"It's classified, by the way, there's a rule about accessing personal data while on duty but I bypassed the security and have been conversing on and off with my girlfriend since the beginning. Simple stuff, they won't even know I took down the security for a split second so I can check my emails." Takashi's voice trailed off, his words going in circles making Syaoran all the more confused. Fingers flying across the keyboard, he took a moment before spinning the screen around to show the two males sitting across from him. Syaoran stared at the screen, heart thudding madly against his chest.

"How…?" he was at a loss for words. There, in a shadowed atmosphere from the lack of light, was a perfect picture of two sleeping females. Syaoran couldn't believe it; he didn't think such a thing could ever exist. Sakura and Lyri slept together against a window, the darkness from outside telling him the time of day, the rain drops showing him the weather, and the reflection against the window said they weren't anywhere he recognized. That didn't matter though, as his heart leaped from his chest into his stomach he finally turned to Haku. The grin Tsukino held made him all the more heartbroken for home. "How did you guys get that?" he asked, voice almost a choke.

"Sakura is a really good friend of my girlfriend, Chiharu Miharu. This picture came about four days ago, Chiharu lives in a studio warehouse uptown. I'm assuming since most of Middleton Valley got evacuated that is where Kinomoto is with...your daughter?" he moved to spin the laptop around but Syaoran stopped him, transfixed on the screen. They both looked so peaceful sleeping on the window seat, blanket draped over them. Takashi paused a moment longer, allowing him to see the picture. Haku caught the change in Syaoran's face, however, and grinned even wider. "I checked the satellites before coming down here, Middleton's almost cleared of the storm so once we…"

"You didn't tell me you hallucinated down there in that cellar, Li." Haku cut off, getting Syaoran to stare at him in surprise. Surprise turned cold and he growled something incomprehensible. Arms up in defense, Haku spoke, "I over heard just a moment ago, sorry."

"You know what they say about hallucinations? Its all in the mind, what you think about the most comes into reality, what you stress about the most comes…"

"Your concussion made you hallucinate. I'm not going to ask for the details, that is why when Takashi showed me the picture of _our _mutual friend Sakura; I figured you'd want to know they were safe." Haku's grin changed, giving Syaoran a sympathetic stare. Letting the chair drop to all four legs he stood up and stretched again. "I'm starving; we have ten hours before we depart. Verdict is you're free to roam so let's go eat some stuffy grub." Syaoran nodded, letting his legs unhinge as he stood up. It felt strange to get back on his feet, this time for real. He'd been standing up in the small room he resided in, but this was going to be the first time in a few days since he's allowed to actually walk anywhere other than the other side of the room.

"Thanks," he commented, eyes on Takashi. Yamazaki nodded, closing his laptop with a snap. "Small world," he then whispered, head shaking. _Who else does Sakura know? _He wondered, following at a slow stiff pace after the two soldiers.

…

* * *

…

Sakura couldn't believe the afternoon she shared with her friends and Lyri. The mixture between arguing with the conniving duo Chiharu and Naoko, in trying to hook her up with Nathan's cousin at _Jessie's café,_ and the excitement of allowing Lyri to splash in the rain puddles while it continued to rain; was tiring and fun. Her friends had been right about one thing though, they all needed to get out after such a horrid storm kept them inside. The sky separated clouds of different colors, were magnificent to see, even the streets damp and muddy from the rise of water that wouldn't drain down into the sewers made the day even brighter. Sakura could see why Chiharu loved the scenery and why she took so many pictures. Each change of shade was something to be awed about. With Lyri splashing in her rain boots and coat, the water sparkled with the sun that peeked through just right from a dark cloud. The combination of rain-falling and rain-rising from her jumps, made rainbows of reds and yellows. Sakura had a feeling, even though Chiharu was prepared for her Halloween show, she was going to have a lot more then the art she planned on selling.

Sakura found herself sitting against the window seat once again, fingers typing across her cell phone as she rested. It was almost like déjà vu, but with her friends around her instead of the dark night. Her thoughts strayed, her body numb to the chilly feeling of the window, and her ears kept a slight hearing for the napping Lyri. After returning home from the adventurous brunch, they all but crashed. The almost silent studio apartment would have been relaxing if Sakura didn't find herself constantly thinking about everything. She didn't understand why she was even thinking about such strange thoughts. Finally able to get a signal on her phone, she went to town on making sure her other friends were fine. She'd even sent a message to Meilin asking about the house, wondering if the pilot knew anything about it. News reports stated residences were allowed to return home, but they really want to? The destruction of the storm had damaged windows, walls, trees, even the hearts of the citizens. Though there were no causalities as of yet, peoples homes were sure to have gotten the most impact from the horrid weather. Sakura was almost scared to find out what Syaoran's house looked like, knowing it had been in the center of the destruction. Phone vibrating, she stared at the screen as the most unlikely name scrawled across it. Of all the messages she managed to send, the one to actually write back was from someone she didn't write to. The strange thing was, her stomach leaped to her chest.

_How are you? _Jasper asked his name in bold letters at the top of the message. Sakura didn't know why she was guilty, but she looked up from the message to make sure no one was watching her. Naoko and Chiharu were discussing the artwork for Naoko's new book, a book that wouldn't come out for another year or so. Feeling the weight of her phone in her hand, she glanced back down and typed in her message with numb fingers. Waiting for the response was probably the hardest part in texting. Though, her response was almost immediately, didn't mean he was expecting her to be prompt. Resting her head back, legs almost directly pressed against her stomach, she let her eyes stray to the damp world outside. The storm had taken a toll on the city, but she could see the definite need for it. Being an environmentalist, she knew the advantage and disadvantages of having a storm so close to winter. The disadvantage of it all meant they were going to have a really, really cold one, but at least wildlife plants got the water they deserved. Once again, as her phone vibrated against the palm of her hand, she felt her stomach leap from her body. _I'm glad you're safe; I remembered you said you were babysitting. How is that going for you? _The long message made her pulse race, her mind trying to remember when it was she told him about her charge.

_It's going good; her dad is still out on duty so we've been cooped up at my friend's studio. Did you have to evacuate?_ A harmless answer, one she knew wouldn't get a long response from. Closing her eyes, she heaved a soft sigh. Though it was well past the afternoon and dragging on the evening, she was tired. She felt it in her bones and the way her eyes began to grow heavy. The thought of crawling in next to Lyri to take a short nap crossed her mind and she quickly squished it when her phone vibrated double. Heart thumping at the surprise ring, she looked down at the screen as two messages appeared. One of them was from Meilin, making her smile in relief. They hadn't spoken since the other day when she called to make sure they were still safe. Scanning the message for a moment she answered with a smiley face then went to Jasper, and practically laughed out loud. The text-prompt "LOL" giving off a whole new meaning. _Your friend lives in a studio? That's dope, yeah I had to evacuate but I'm back at my place now. The military gave us the verdict this morning. You haven't returned to yours?_ She frowned slightly, realizing she hadn't been given permission to return but a lot of people so far have been returning home now. Meilin's message said it was fine to go back but Syaoran's house had taken some damage. Not wanting to relay that message to Jasper, she began to write and stopped, seeing a shadow hover over her. Sakura's phone was gone from her fingers in a second's hesitation, making her yelp in surprise as Chiharu studied it for a second.

"Umm…who's Jasper?" she asked innocently, brown eyes moving as she went through Sakura's messages. Little by little she began to back up, making Sakura move her body off the window seat. "Oh my, he text's you a lot…is this message flirting!?" the look on her friend's face made Sakura begin to swear, remembering their past conversations before the storm. She hadn't deleted the messages yet, in fact she'd forgotten all about the texting with Jasper until Chiharu said something.

"Ah! Chiharu you can't do that!" she seethed, reaching for her phone and failing. Chiharu backed up, reading with her lips moving. Sakura flushed, knowing what most of them said, her heart thudding madly against her chest in embarrassment.

"Oh my god, you're blushing! Who is he, why haven't we heard about him before?" Chiharu accused, almost tripping over a pair of shoes as she made her way backwards away from Sakura's reaching hand. "Naoko, she's been holding out on us!"

"He's just a friend from the committee. That's all," Sakura pleaded, trying to snatch her phone again. Rolling up her sleeves, she leaped, and swore as Chiharu used her own athletic abilities to hop over the couch at that moment. Nathan swore in answer to the jump, having been sleeping on the couch she'd landed on. "Chiharu…!"

"Uh-huh," phone in hand, she began typing something making Sakura freak out even more. Basically running across the room Chiharu, tried ducking behind furniture as her friend pursued. "All this time, you've been holding out on us."

"Damn-it Miharu…!" Sakura stumbled after her, screaming profanities as she leaped over the chair. Skinny jeans didn't work so well when you needed to do such aerobics and she swore, landing awkwardly on the other end. Chiharu moved out of the way and pressed the middle button of her phone, smiling devilishly.

"There, the deed is done." Handing her phone back Sakura gasped, running into her shoulder painfully. "If you don't go through with this, I'll be thoroughly upset with you."

"Go through with what?" Naoko asked, hiding behind her hand as she giggled. Red-faced, Sakura stared at the phone then at her friend. Fixing her wavy hair, Chiharu huffed out a satisfied breath and collapsed onto the chair, legs folded beneath her weight.

Reading the message she wasn't able to intercept, Sakura gasped. Her voice a squeak of denial as her eyes grew wide, the emerald hues sharp. "A date…! Chiharu are you serious! Why'd you…?" Sakura blinked as her phone vibrated, surprising her into shock. She didn't want to answer it. Part of her screamed to, curiosity getting the better of her conscious mind, and yet another part figured he'd let her down gently like most guys usually did. It was no surprise she hadn't any luck with guys and dating, having such a high expectation for them. Shaking fingers, she pressed the little round button and blinked. "He said yes, what time should he get me?" Sakura couldn't believe it.

"Nine," Naoko and Chiharu chorused before giggling. Sakura was too dumbfounded to answer just yet, her body falling to the floor in a heap. A date, she was going on a date. Though the message said it was on Halloween the time of Chiharu's show, it was still a date.

"I hate both of you," she commented dryly; in a whisper that made Chiharu only grin wider.

"Love you, what are friends for?" _yeah, what are friends for?_ Sakura wondered, answering Jaspers message and laying backwards so her head hit the wood floor with a thump. Defeated, she'd been defeated by her friends meddling and for some reason, as her heart beat rapidly in an attempt to escape, she was glad he said yes.

…

* * *

…

The feeling of déjà vu was inevitable as he and the rest of the soldiers sat against the cold leather of plane. They were able to leave the hidden base on time, with no more delays in weather and plans. Syaoran was glad they were finally able to return home. It felt like the world had thrown one too many obstacles in the way to keep them away. The clouds, rather thick, held no threat to their departure and the further inland they went the more the clouds became less thick with a storm brewing. According to the expert, Takashi, they wouldn't see rain until they were over the ocean. That was fine, as long as it didn't intercept their progress. Fifteen hours it would take to return to Middleton; fifteen long hours of sitting and resting and contemplating on what to do when they finally returned. Hadn't it only been a month ago that he was sitting on a plane, returning home, contemplating on how to apologize to his wife? It seemed to it'd been much longer then a month, but as it were, a month just came and went. Letting his head rest against the wall, Syaoran found he wasn't tired but anxious. Five hours they'd been in the air, staring at the same scenery, same faces and hearing the same rumble of engine as it beat forcefully through the thick clouds of old rain.

Before the soldiers had left base, Takashi had allowed him to send a message to his cousin Meilin, letting her know they were coming back finally and asked how it looked in Middleton. He was surprised she'd answered so quickly, her surprise that he was able to even email her evident in her response. It distressed him to know his garage and most of his front room had taken damage from the storm, but Syaoran was thankful his daughter wasn't there to witness such terror. At least he had insurance on his home; it would be fixable once he was able to see the extent of the storms damage. A slow but sure throb began at the base of his skull, bringing on a headache that would soon be a nuisance. Not wanting to tell Lea, his newly found medic on his team, he tried to ignore the pain. After his fall in the cellar he began getting more headaches from the simplest noises. The plans rumble, his constant thoughts, even lights gave him headaches. It wasn't a good sign, but he didn't want to delay going home. It was written all over half the people at the base, they were homesick. As the pain grew, he closed his eyes and tried to find peace within his self. When that didn't come, he winced, and shifted his weight so it was more on the less painful side. Hoping that move would work, he closed his eyes again.

Falling asleep, the rumble of the plane like a cradle as it rocked him into a slumber he didn't think he'd manage with the pain in his skull, Syaoran found himself dreaming. _It was the same like all the others he'd had in the past few days. The memory of falling, the memory of talking to his doppelganger that turned into the least likely person. She was before him now, short hair tied back in a green ribbon that matched her sweater but not her eyes. Skinny jeans tight on her body, but with the way she kneeled down in a crouch, he didn't think they were that tight. Bare toes wiggled as she watched him with an expression that read indifferent to his mood. No words were said, just her gesture to look to the right. For as long as he was sleeping, it was always Sakura in different positions, gesturing moving, but never talking. Doing as she asked, Syaoran soon found himself back in the cellar, head pounding madly against his skull. It was almost unbearable to deal with. Eyes hurting, he squinted up at the sky, rain falling on his face but for some reason, he couldn't _feel_ the rain. Memory served him right; he was back in the place where they found the two young kids, the only survivors of the village in the middle of the hot lands. Turning his head, the pain changing sides to reside against his temple, he watched as Sakura closed her eyes serenely. _

_The rain, ever falling, grew ten-folds as they stood at the bottom of the cellar. Syaoran could smell dampness and old leather, a strange mixture. Reaching out for Sakura, the glow of her body getting brighter as he reached, he couldn't touch her. It didn't don on him then the kind of dream he was having, but he did notice he couldn't touch her; it was like she was always _just_ out of reach. The rain came down faster, harder, and in buckets of water. Opening his mouth to say something, he told her to hurry and get somewhere safe. She opened her eyes at that moment, emerald orbs like jewels as they glowed against the falling water dampening her existence. She opened her mouth then, saying nothing, and waved. Her slender fingers were all that was left as she disappeared, washed away by the massive wave of water. He chocked out a goodbye, the smell of dampness and old leather, growing stronger around him. _Syaoran opened his eyes, headache massive. Blinking back sleep that remained on him like a blanket, he looked around the plane that occupied him and the rest of the soldiers. Most were moving around, the intercom a static mess as the pilot told them they had finally arrived back to Fort Middleton. Syaoran stared at the window across from him in disbelief. He'd slept for the duration of the flight?

Still tired, everyone got to their feet in a stomp of boots as the back opened up. The sun had disappeared, replacing the atmosphere with a chilly moonlight night. The clouds were scarce, a hazy drizzle falling from the sky. Gathering his composure he waited, hand up in a salute as one of the many commanding officers approached and gave them leave. Gathering his bag, Syaoran filed out after Tsukino, not saying anything. The silence that fell over the soldiers, even as they finally made it back to their homeland, was strange. No one knew what to expect after such a typhoon had hit in the vast world. Each step he took meant another spurt of pain escalading in the base of his skull. Sick to his stomach, he lifted his head up and stared at the damp, slightly flooded area of Fort Middleton. It wasn't as bad as it must have been, but he could tell with the large puddles and Marines walking around, it had been pretty bad. Haku bid him farewell, heading in the direction of the building. Syaoran waved, before feeling the chill raise the hairs on his arm. The high officials of the Army were discussing something off to the side with the pilot; other soldiers were hurrying off towards the central building or the parking garage. Wondering if Meilin had been able to come and get him, he headed for Central as well and stopped.

Dressed in her pilot uniform, black hair tied up in a messy bun that waved with the slight wind, stood Meilin. Her half witted grin disappeared the moment she took in his pain expression. Crossing the distance, boots slapping up puddles she was at his side in moments. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, I just have a headache." He exclaimed, wincing as his voice boomed in his head. "I need to get these prescriptions before we go home." He dug in his pocket, moving his baggage aside before revealing a crumbled doctors note. Meilin eyed it, violet gaze sharp.

"Nothing huh, well fine come on." To his protest she took his bag, slapping his hand away when he weakly tried to grab for it. "You have a headache; I'm carrying your shit. I'm assuming you don't have to check in with your commanding officers, right?"

"No," she nodded, their steps fading away. "How bad is the house?" he asked after a moment.

"Not too ridiculous. Sakura and Lyri are there now, she almost stayed another night at her friends but I talked her out of it." Meilin replied, the pride in her voice said she bribed the other women into it. Ignoring her, Syaoran let out a sigh, stopping once they got to a car he didn't recognize. "Uh, it's Kyle's. I would have driven yours but…umm…it's at Miharu's."

Syaoran stared at her for a long moment, brown eyes taking in her expression as she tried to hide behind the trunk of Kyle's white Mercedes. "I don't want to know," he finally said, getting into the warm care. Meilin laughed, more to her self then the situation and slammed the trunk shut.

The drive to the hospital was a long one, getting his prescribed medication for headaches and internal infection going by as fast as the hospital could get them. The drive to his house was just as long and by time Meilin pulled up into the drive, Syaoran saw what she meant by damage. From the headlights of the car, he could see the flooded front yard. Glass was everywhere by the walk way, a tree broken in half on his lawn. Feeling his stomach grow a heartbeat, he pressed stiff fingers to his temple and began messaging the headache that remained there. The large front window of his living was cracked in many different places, but not shattered. Where the glass had come from, he didn't think he wanted to know. Getting out of the car, Syaoran stared up at the second story, and calculated the damage he could see through the dark. It wasn't as badly destroyed as the bottom floor, most of the roof was peeling off and something stuck in the garage ventilation holes. Meilin popped the trunk open, fingers drumming on the top of the car as she stared at her cousin. It took him a moment to move and grab his things, body sore from the constant sitting he'd had to endure since his fall in the cellar.

"Kyle is expecting me to come home, so…" Meilin looked at the dark house, then back at him. "How's that headache?"

"Not as bad as it was," he shut the trunk, moving around bits and pieces of someone's front gate that had found its way to his drive, and gave Meilin a half-hearted hug. "Text me when you arrive home," he ordered.

"Roger," she pulled away waiting until he stepped back before she got in the car. Rolling the window down, her half grin expression popped out. "Not sure where Sakura decided to sleep, but the first floor is damaged, don't spook her cousin dear." He waved her off, searching his belongings for his spare key. As the car pulled away and he got the door to opened, he heard the creak of damaged hinges and groaned. His head may have dissipated, but it still hurt his hearing. Little by little he began opening the door, wincing with the creak of the door and stepped inside with a fluid movement. _He was home. _

…

* * *

…

Sakura hadn't been able to fall asleep, the sudden different change in atmosphere getting to her. She didn't understand why she'd allowed Meilin to talk her into returning to the less than perfect home, only that the older girl said it would be best for Lyri. She wasn't about to argue that, except the best part. Lyri had been more then excited to return back home to her toys and clothing, and own bed. The house, thought still standing, wasn't what she'd expected. Between her and Meilin, it had been Sakura who left the garage opened in her escape for safety. They weren't about to tell Syaoran and she had a feeling that the pilot soldier was going to hold that over her head for a long time. To top it all off, Syaoran's mustang hadn't been able to start for them. Nathan, being a professional mechanic, said it was due to the rough and tumble she put on it driving to Chiharu's. Another thing to add too her, lets destroy the Li's property. Sakura stood under the hot water of the shower, letting the steam unclog her mind, and heat hit her ragged body. Her idea to fall asleep after a hot rinse became more then just a thought. From the time, it had gotten late; Lyri was passed out in her room, snuggled up to three blankets and her warmest pajamas.

Not wanting to take a long time in the shower, she turned it off and stepped out to the chill of the bathroom. Teeth clattering, she pushed aside all thoughts of damaged houses and cars, and began drying off with a borrowed towel she'd taken from Chiharu's. The moment she got her undergarments on, bra clasped together with a swift snap, the front door creaked. Meilin had told her it was in no shape to be opening due to the rain and the damaged wood, so who'd be opening it now? Heat rushing to her stomach, she thought of a burglar, dressed in black to blend in with the dark downstairs. She didn't remember locking the door when they'd returned and didn't remember locking the garage door either, swearing, she stared at the bathroom door. The noise from downstairs stopped, making her wonder if it was a trick of the wind. When it began again, she felt the bubble of anxiety in her stomach. Someone was in the house, Lyri was sleeping and her phone was in Syaoran's bedroom underneath her belongings. Thinking fast, she gazed around the foggy bathroom for some kind of weapon. As the door creaked again, she decided on the towel rack, pulling the medal bar out of the hold against the wall. Breathing fast, she switched off the light and opened the door. The silence that answered her footsteps grew strong, giving her nightmarish thoughts as she tip-toed towards the stairwell. Peering down, she met with darkness and bit down on her lower lip.

Noise from the kitchen told her someone was rummaging around, moving things aside, and shoes squishing against the damp flooring. _Think Sakura think, Meilin said she wouldn't be staying tonight…_her thoughts tumbled, legs shaking with the cold of the house and the fear that someone was breaking in. glad they hadn't decided to venture upstairs to where Lyri was fast asleep, Sakura moved with the sound of the intruder. She hadn't heard any car pulling up, hadn't heard noises outside until recently. Heart beat now in her ears; she cringed at the cold feeling of the bottom floor on her bare feet. Moving in swift movements towards the noise of the kitchen, she lifted the medal towel rack up. The electricity for the bottom floor had been disconnected due to the flooding, saving an even worse disaster if the wiring had gotten wet. A male voice swore, hitting something as they rummaged in the dining room. Breathing hard, Sakura moved against the wall and froze in place. Her eyesight wasn't all that it was cracked up to be in the dark, giving her a slight panic as she strained to listen. The mixture between her breathing and her heart beat shifted as a light suddenly turned on, lightening up the room with a dim glow. Sakura leaped out at that moment, body shivering with the cold, half naked body crouched into attack mode.

"What are…?" she practically yelled; voice just an octave lower for Lyri's sake.

"Kinomoto…?" Sakura froze in place, eyes large as she took in Syaoran's uniformed body standing in the middle of the dining room, red lantern outstretched in his hand. He couldn't help but stare, eyes wide at the lacy underwear and beige bra. Heated, he quickly averted his eyes, admitting to himself she looked far better then in his dreams.

"You're home," she whispered, surprised. He nodded; face flushing as he took in her lack of clothing. Seeing him turn away, Sakura gazed down at her cold body and swore. "W-welcome…back." _Could my life be anymore embarrassing? _

**To be continued…**

Before anyone complains, no, Jasper and Sakura will _**not**_ hook up, but I do have something planned.


	14. Returning Home

**AU PAIR**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura._

**Chapter Fourteen: Returning Home**

_I'm such a klutz, how embarrassing, seeing me in my underwear like that. I can't believe that's twice in one damn day that a man saw me like that and not just any guy, Nathan and Syaoran. At least they had the audacity to turn away, but Syaoran…he didn't turn around did he? God, how fucking embarrassing…_Sakura held onto the back of her leg, stretching till it hurt. Angle popping at the strange angle, she dropped her leg and lifted the other one in the same manner. She couldn't, for the life of her, get out of her mind last nights mishap. Knowing it will become one of those stories to laugh about in the future; she didn't think so at the present moment. Letting her leg fall to the floor in a squish of soaked carpet, she cringed lightly. People from insurance were supposed to be coming and taking a lot at the damage to Li's house, giving him an estimate on how much he needed to pay out of his own pocket. In her personal opinion, he should take the insurance money and move too a different home. Too many cases called for a move, and too many cases called for false estimates. Stretching her arms, she stared down the hall towards Lyri's laughter and couldn't help but smile. Since her father was home, she had lit up like a rocket in giggles and screams.

Taking a deep breath, the chill of the morning sending goose bumps on her arms, she switched arms and continued her stretching. Dressed in one of Syaoran's white shirts –out of embarrassment for not having clothes to wear last night –and Chiharu's borrowed leggings, Sakura was ready for a quick run to get her blood pumping. Being cooped up for half a week, she needed it. The streets weren't as bad now that the sun was warming up and the rain had come to a stand still during the night, her excitement to jog had invaded her mentality. The embarrassment of having Syaoran see her practically naked, giving her more of an excuse to avoid seeing him as well. Making sure the shirt was tied properly against her hip; she jumped on the balls of her heel and heaved out a satisfied sigh. _Perfect, let's go! _Twisting the handle of the front door she stopped, remembering at the last moment that it didn't work properly. The creaking sounded horrifying, making her cringe as she let go, stepping backwards with her hand on her ear. A chuckle sounded behind her, bringing her attention to jolt inwardly.

"Sorry, I sort of forgot about that detail." Sakura told Syaoran, turning to face him. A light blush threatened to creep up her face, remembering last night in a flash. Holding Lyri, Syaoran gave her a weak smile in acceptance.

"Going for a run?" he asked, taking in her strange appearance. Sakura stared down at her outfit once again, blushing crimson this time. In her mind she knew it must look weird wearing his shirt, especially since she was in no way intimate with the man. Biting her tongue, she nodded, glancing up. "We're going to make breakfast, so you have something to eat when you get back."

"Thank you," she smiled, head tilted slightly in appreciation. The embarrassment from last night still bubbled around her, making her face warm. The silence that fell made her fidget, fingers twitching to play with the hem of the shirt. His sincerity was different then the last time she spoke to him, before he went over seas on his mission.

"Hurry back, Miss Sakura or I'll eat it all up with out you!" Lyri piped up, breaking the strange awkwardness. Holding in a laugh, Sakura nodded, walking past them easily for the garage door. Their voices muffled, she couldn't help but smile. Lyri could always make things better then they were that much was for sure.

Getting ready for a run of a lifetime, Sakura slowly made her way down the slight slope of the drive way. Already most of the neighbors had finally returned home after the storm, a few people looking up as she passed. It must look strange to them, seeing a complete stranger leave the home of a family. It _felt _strange to her, leaving Li's home like it was an everyday occurrence. The cold morning numbed her face, her hands and ankles, making her almost regret the motive to run this early. Soon enough she would become used to it but for now it hurt to be this cold. It was always the coldest after a storm. Making sure not to get lost, Sakura stayed on the same block, going around in a circle. Most of the street signs had fallen over, becoming litter in the damp streets. Leaping over a pole that must have been a sign, she continued on forward, lungs beginning to burn with the freezing air. As she thought, most of the homes in this particular area got the extent of the damage, some even revealing holes the size of trees. The military had evacuated them just in time; otherwise it would have been a really bad death toll. Turning another corner, keeping note of her progress, she began breathing regularly now. It burned to breathe in such cold air, but it also felt good. It's been almost a week since she ran, the last time been the first night of babysitting.

Now that Syaoran had returned, there was so much she needed to get done. Wondering if she had time to actually get anything done before he went off again, she ticked off in her head the extent of getting the worst of it done in a matter of one day. Her tickets were going to be her main priority, knowing if she didn't get those paid off she'd let them sit on her record like a rusted pipeline. She felt bad, already thinking about using the money he owed her for babysitting Lyri, but a job was a job right? Nose freezing, she turned the last corner she wanted to run and met with a line of cars slowly making their way home. It was amazing, everyone's rush to find out if they still had a home or not. With the streets no longer flooded, the streets were going to be a madhouse. Maybe doing everything at once today was going to be a bad idea. Lungs screaming to be relaxed, she came to the corner that would lead her back to the house. Her legs were beginning to hurt, having not been in such a run in some time. The long line of homes, littered with destruction and damp with the drying water, she decided on turning around and going backwards. Syaoran expected her to run, not take a short trip around the long block. Knowing he didn't expect her back anytime soon, Sakura decided on making another round to get her blood rushing.

Letting her thoughts run wild, she pushed forward until her lungs screamed. By time she was back at the Li residence, her body was numb to the cold with sweat, body shaking with the adrenaline, and her eyes blurry with fatigue. Garage still opened, she caught sight of a car that wasn't familiar and paused, not sure if she wanted to go inside. Remembering Meilin's boyfriend's car last night, she tried to put the two images together and sighed. Someone else was here, and she didn't think she wanted to find out just who. Syaoran's shirt stuck to her sides, the sweat drying with the breeze, making her want that shower she thought of half way through her run. A shower and some food sounded blissful. Squinting absently at the gray Lincoln car, she gave up on debating her walk in and went forward. She was the babysitter, why was she scared of some visitor parking in the drive way. Half way through the empty garage, she remembered the insurance company was supposed to be coming and frowned. Would they drive such an expensive looking car? The smell of pancakes and maple syrup greeted her warmly as she opened the door, stepping inside as quietly as she possibly could. A new thought to run up the stairs and hop in the awaiting shower, crossed her mind but the voices that sounded from the dinning room made her pause. _No…_

"Sakura's back!" Lyri's voice, always so pleasant to here made her cringe now. Next thing she knew, squishing boots made their way towards her, the raven haired child appearing in seconds. Now donning her rain boots, Lyri was a sight to see wearing her princess pajamas and lady bug boots. "Sakura, Sakura, I saved you some pancakes."

"Thank you," she couldn't help it, the child was just too cute. Not wanting to be introduced to their _guest, _she tried to escape. Lyri had a different idea in mind and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the kitchen with the intent of innocence.

"Ah," Syaoran's words were soft, surprised that his daughter was hanging on Sakura's arm like a monkey. Sakura blushed; embarrassed she allowed a three year old pull her, embarrassed she was dressed as she was when they had someone over. Turning around, Sakura felt her skin crawl as she recognized the very man she didn't expect to see for…well…a long time. Glasses perfectly set on his nose, his gray eyes lifted in surprise, mouth opening in a motion to say something but stopped. "Tsukishiro this is…"

"Sakura, it's good to see you." Yukito spoke, cutting Syaoran off with a raise of his hand. Sakura frowned, straightening up as Lyri let go of her arm. She hadn't expected to see him at all, considering the circumstances; it only surprised her a tad. Yukito Tsukishiro worked with the general public, a desk soldier that took to heart everything he did. He was the only soldier she knew that would actually go outside of the base to visit their clients. The look on Syaoran's face, made her hold her tongue on a snide comment to her long-time family friend.

"You two know each other?" Syaoran asked, mildly surprised as he blinked. For some reason, it didn't surprise him as much as he thought. The look he caught on Sakura's expression made him wonder though. Yukito got to his feet in respect, nodding his head in admonishment.

"I've known Sakura Kinomoto and her…"

"Too long, I'm sorry for interrupting your business. May I?" she pointed above their heads, avoiding Yukito's concerned gaze and locking eyes with Syaoran. Curious, he nodded. Sakura bowed her head slightly, emerald eyes sharp as she made a quick move to go up the stairs. Lyri made to protest; her tiny voice fading as Sakura quickly shut and locked the bathroom door.

Syaoran heard the shower turn on a moment later, his body relaxing in the chair as he stared transfixed on the paperwork scattered on the table. The base of his skull held a dull ache which he ignored as he shook his head absently. Yukito Tsukishiro was there simply because he needed to resolve the issue with the divorce, which, he was finding out, was beginning to turn in circles. Slightly peeved that her babysitter had run upstairs without eating first, Lyri soon occupied herself with playing the leggos she'd turned into a tower of colors. The child had an ADD personality that Syaoran was curious about or was it jealousy? Not giving a damn about the world. Once again, the man before him turned his direct attention to the matter at hand, not at all bothered by the interruption from Sakura.

"Can I ask you something, Tsukishiro?" glasses shifting with the glare of the sun outside, Yukito quirked an eyebrow as he nodded, "How well do you know Sakura Kinomoto?" baffled, he stared.

"Well," he paused in thought, his fingers moving the briefest of moments as the solider began counting. Syaoran blinked, awed that he had to count in begin with. "I've known her family longer then I've had the pleasure of knowing _her_." the smile he placed on his face said otherwise but Syaoran left it at that, eyes straying to the ceiling. He couldn't help but remember the medal pole in her hand last night, her desire to whack whoever broke into the house, and lack of clothing. A faint blush rose on his cheeks and he sighed, letting the dull ache in his head throb to a new spot entirely "She's a spitfire but I imagine she won't let her opinions get in the way of helping you watch after your daughter." The man continued, not at all bothered by Li's silence.

"Lyri seems to like her," he agreed in a different form of words. Sighing, Syaoran sat up in a stiff movement that brought on a whole new form of dull pain. "Shall we get back to business?'

"Certainly," Yukito couldn't help but continue on smiling, head shaking mentally at the thought of Sakura being a babysitter for a military buff and one that hadn't bothered digging into her background.

Upstairs, Sakura finished showering and wondered if the two were still downstairs talking. She tried, with all her might, to take as long as possible so she didn't have to face Yukito again. Why he was there, wasn't her business, but she didn't want to strike up conversation and have Syaoran get the wrong opinion about her. The papers she had noticed scattered on the table looked like important documents, so maybe his business was related to the military. Dressing into her clothing from yesterday, Sakura placed a hand on her stomach as it growled in hunger. If she didn't eat she'd pass out, but her desire to climb down the stairs with the two soldiers was close to nil. Maybe if she asked Lyri to bring her the pancakes they had made for her…Sakura sighed in defeat, knowing that would end badly. A three year old climbing a set of stairs with a plate of food, ended badly in her head. Makings sure her short hair was presentable and not dripping, she made her way down the stairs. When she didn't hear their voices her heart thudded in hope, wondering if her goal in take long actually came true. Feeling much like she did when she thought a burglar had entered the house last night, she tip-toed towards the dinning room and stopped. Syaoran, head bent and leaning against his hand, was writing something, Lyri's laughter could be heard from the backyard and Yukito was no where in sight. Feeling slightly thrilled, she caught sight of the pained look on the soldiers face.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked, feeling a tad bit selfish that she didn't want Tsukishiro to be around. Without looking up from his papers, Syaoran stiffened considerably.

"Uh, no, just have a small headache." Knowing how much those could be a bother, she nodded her head in understanding. A sudden gust of wind came shooting from the backdoor, freezing Sakura in her spot. Wet hair and cold wind never went well together and she crossed her arms, moving out of the way as Lyri went barreling past in a squeal of imagination. Boots thumped up the stairs, disappearing easily enough as the bathroom door slammed shut. "Lyri, leave the door opened!" Syaoran called, face contorting with his pain, brown eyes blinking as he finally looked up. It was almost like he hadn't noticed Sakura existed until now, the surprise evident on his face before it changed. "I put a plate in the oven to keep it warm for you."

"Th-thanks…" she moved on a heel, arms shivering. Not really sure what to say anymore she slowly made her way to the coffee pot, hands moving on their own as she searched absently for a clean mug. The kitchen had survived the ordeal of the storm, unlike most of the living room and dining room. When she'd returned, most of the cabinets were damp from wind blown rain, but nothing else. The floor too had managed to stay dry, far more then the carpeted area. Listening to the chatter of coffee as it filled the mug in seconds, she thought of the insurance people. "Umm…do you want me to watch Lyri today while you take care of the house?" staring at the wall, she listened, hearing Syaoran's pen scratch on the paper.

"I didn't think about that." She turned, seeing him thinking, face contorted strangely. Lyri made her presence known as she hopped her way down the stairs, boots thumping soon turning to squishing as she found the wet carpet. When Syaoran didn't answer her question, she bit her lower lip, slowly moving to get her plate of food. He had a lot on his mind that much was obvious with the way he stared at the papers, brows knitted together from pain and concentration.

"Squish, squish, squish, squish…" Lyri repeated, feet moving inch by inch of the carpet as she made her way down the narrow hall, then hopped three inches onto the hard wood. The sudden change of sound from her rain boats made her laugh and Syaoran cringe. Waiting for the response, Sakura was slightly baffled he said nothing and watched mutely, hands circling the coffee mug as Lyri quietly flopped her way back into the outside world. _Such a strange child,_ she thought, hiding a smirk as she cautiously took a sip of her drink.

"Kinomoto," Syaoran's voice sounded strange, alien as he turned her eyes to him. "I never thanked you properly." The awkwardness made her keep the coffee pressed to her mouth, letting it warm her face. "Lyri is...a handful, her spirit is amazing and I can't imagine how difficult it was with that storm and well…" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"You don't thank people often do you?"

"Excuse me…?"

"A simple thank you would have been suffice." She placed the coffee down gently, arms crossing as she leaned across the cold counter top. "You're welcome, Lyri was no trouble at all." Emerald eyes were warm as she smiled brightly.

Syaoran blinked, thinking of the picture Takashi had shown him. "Thank you," another thought crossed his mind then and he aimed a cautious glare in her direction. "What happened to my car, by the way?"

"Heh, you see…about that…" her eyes got wide, the coffee mug once again placed in front of her face as she thought of the best way to explain _that _situation. "My friend Nathan said he'll look at it for free." That comment made the soldier before her and across the room narrows his brown eyes considerably, her face flushing in embarrassment. "It's Meilin's fault, she didn't teach me fast enough!"

"Kinomoto what happened to the car?" Syaoran made to stand up and paused as Lyri came running into the room, mud covering her hands and knees, some of it smeared across her small nose.

"Who wants a bird-day cake?" Sakura was quick to move, ushering the child out the door and quickly shutting it to give Syaoran a delay to come after them. Syaoran stared at the sliding glass door, and then frowned as he thought of Sakura's words. Shaking his head in defeat, he plopped back down on the chair, head hitting his crossed arms. _Just perfect…_

…

…

…

Syaoran stared at the car with a weird kind of sorrow. The hood was up, a light attached to the edge so they were able to see better, and Sakura's friend clanking around beneath it. After getting the story out of Sakura finally, he found he wasn't at all surprised by the outcome. The mustang was old, which meant it had tendencies far from mechanisms power to remain working after not using it for over a period of days. To top it off, Meilin had gone too far in trying to teach a newbie how to drive stick shift. Maybe it had been his fault all along, entrusting someone with his car when they could have been perfectly fine with borrowing a rental. The moment he brought that to Sakura's attention, she all but snapped about they were doing just fine and stormed off. The hours that dragged on with her absence and the absence of his daughter, made him wonder what he had said wrong. Syaoran was thankful he'd gotten the address from her before the two females left…_to site see,_ so she'd said. Glancing at the hanging clock, soaked and water spotted from the rain but still working, he let out a sigh. It was nearing the time the insurance company was supposed to be arriving and he still hadn't gotten his car working.

His headache had long since passed, the medication prescribed to him finally kicking it. Though it took one more dose then recommended he didn't care so long as he could function without a dull throb. Taking it twice a day, he didn't think that was sufficient enough either, but he was no doctor. His job was to take it as it came, right? Moving on the other side of the garage, Syaoran made him self busy with rearranging a box of tools and finding a dryer spot to set them at. The weight of the box had kept it from toppling over, falling to its death with the rest of his belongings. He couldn't help but wonder how the rain had destroyed the garages inside but perished the thought; he really _didn't _want to know. What mattered was his daughter hadn't been in the storm's center. Nathan swung out from beneath the car, wheels from the body-board squeaking from rust, grease marking his tanned face. The man had truly saved Syaoran's behind, in money and knowledge. Whatever the girls had done to it, had damaged something that would have cost over four hundred dollars in labor and parts and because Nathan had ties to Sakura, he was doing it all for the price of the car part –a mere forty.

"I have the part you need at my shop, if you want it done today give me some time then." Nathan spoke, making a strange noise as he got to his feet, brown eyes searching out Syaoran. His hair, which had been hanging in his face, now stuck up in ends from sweat and grease.

"Thanks man," Syaoran spoke, extending his hand.

Nathan took it with a firm grip, grin plastered to his face. "Don't worry about it, from what I've been told Sakura barely made it out and to Miharu's pad during that typhoon. Your car is lucky to have pushed through the flood." Syaoran nodded, wishing he hadn't of said that. The thought of his daughter and Sakura trying to make it out of the storm during the evacuation made him worry far more then he'd believe. Taking the expression the wrong way, Nathan shrugged his shoulders until a pop sounded. "I'll head out to Sudder now and should be back in three hours if not four, my shops kind of a mess since the storm."

"You live in Sudder Valley?" Syaoran asked, curious about the man before him. Not a lot of people came to Middleton if they didn't live here already, the bridge that separated the two valleys costing more than bus fare. The toll booths seemed to make it impossible for people to think twice about moving towns, knowing family belonged together and not separated. Sudder was like a whole other country, if one thought about it.

"Unfortunately, but it's not so bad traveling back and forth. My girlfriend has more friends out here then back home, but I have family there so we compromised and live on the edge next to Middleton's Lake." He spoke easily, snatching up a rag for his greased up hands. Syaoran nodded, taking it all in. Sakura had friends practically everywhere, which only made him curious about her all the more. Friends in the military, friends outside of the military, and a mysterious family she didn't speak to. "You know, she really likes your daughter." Syaoran turned, taken by surprise by the change of subject. Nathan pointed to the outside, laughter echoing to them a moment later. Sure enough, his daughter and Sakura had returned. "I've known Sakura for years and I've never seen her laugh like that."

"Oh," Syaoran didn't know what to say. Haku had practically said the same thing, only different when they were departing from their mission. It seemed everyone was glad Sakura decided to take on this babysitting gig. "She doesn't have a boyfriend to make her happy?" strange question, but he asked it. Nathan made a strange noise deep within answering the question before voicing it.

"Not since last year when this one bastard took her for granted and almost left her for dead in some tunnel." Syaoran's head snapped to attention and Nathan shrugged his broad shoulders. "He was an environmental nut; they were in some sewer tunnel beneath the city. If you're brave enough you should ask her?" Nathan moved away, hands still wringing around the towel in slight motions. Syaoran had a brief moment of anger rises in him, hands clenched in tight fists before he dropped it, listening to the laughter coming from her. Head up, face expressionless he watched as Sakura came up the small slope of his drive way. She looked happy, happier then when he'd first met her that one fateful windy day. Her environmental opinions set aside; she took to Lyri like an older sister would. It was almost like his daughter was the light of her world now and he couldn't take that away, not that he wanted to. Realizing both men were staring, Sakura paused, laughter cut short as she held onto Lyri's small legs.

"Hey Saku," Nathan spoke, walking the distance outside of the garage. Avoiding Syaoran's gaze, she smiled warmly, placing Lyri to the floor.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, I saw birds! Really big ones!" Lyri exclaimed, leaping into his arms in a swift movement.

"Really, do you know what kind of birds?" he asked, voice calm as he adjusted his eyes to her close proximity. Her large teal orbs grew in size, hands going out to show him just how big the birds were.

"Seagulls…!"

"Wow," he smiled, placing a kiss atop her forehead. Everything was always better with her there. Moving aside her tangled black hair, Syaoran adjusted her weight so she was fit on his arm and turned, facing the two conversing quietly. Sakura had a look of appreciation, telling Syaoran easily Nathan was talking about the mustang. Walking, feeling the chill of the outside after being in the slight warmth of the garages confines, Syaoran let his eyes land on Sakura.

"So make that a little over four, I'm going to take Sakura home first." Nathan spoke, easing what ever awkwardness that fell through between them all. The moment those words were spoken, Syaoran felt strange. She was going home, but for some reason he didn't think that she would. It never donned on him until that moment that Sakura lived in her own place, not his.

"That's alright, take your time. I'll be busy with the insurance people whenever they decide to make their presence here." Lyri placed her head on his shoulder as he spoke, making him adjust her weight a third time. Stomach growling, he looked pointedly at his daughter seeing the dark circles around her eyes, then back to Nathan. "This one needs her nap before she falls on her feet in exhaustion. Thank you again, both of you."

"Do you want me to put her down?" Sakura asked, her voice soft as she brushed her hair behind her ear. He shook his head already feeling like he owed her more for such a question. A slight breeze brushed around the adults, making Syaoran hold a little tighter on the already dozing Lyri. "It was fun," Sakura smiled, her eyes bright with her generosity. Syaoran felt his heart beat rapidly as she moved in close, standing on her tip-toes to place a small kiss on Lyri's cheek. She smelled of rosemary and cold air, reminding him of Jaenelle but _not _of her. Blinking, Sakura stepped back with that same smile. Face expressionless, Syaoran nodded his head in a small movement.

"Hold on a sec and I'll grab your stuff." Nathan had a strange look on his face as Syaoran turned around, walking into the garage and out of sight. He was almost glad Lyri was now passed out on his shoulder; he didn't want to know what kind of tantrum she would have played out with Sakura's leaving. He almost didn't want her to leave either, but she had her own life.

Taking the stairs at an even, quick pace, he easily placed his daughter on her bed, slipping her boats off and tucking her in tight so she was warm. Sakura's stuff was in a bag at Lyri's door, making it easy for him to swoop it up in passing as he headed to his room for his check book. Paying her felt strange, but she was hired as a babysitter. In his head, he tallied up the amount of days she watched over his daughter and times it by what he thought was an exceptional rate. Heart thudding, he signed and dated before slipping the white check into an envelope. A truck rumbled outside, loud and obnoxious like any diesel truck. Taking the stairs two at a time, he felt a little over anxious to get out of the house. His military discipline down the drain as he walked out of the house, Sakura's bag in hand and envelope in the other. Green eyes lit on him, smile no longer plastered on her lips as she watched him come down the drive. Nathan's truck, loud and rumbling matched his mood perfectly. He was already behind the wheel, playing with the radios dial as he talked on the phone to someone. Sakura, leaning against the black truck, looked small next to the large vehicle. Handing her stuff over, he waited a moment then gave her the envelope. The strange feeling that it wasn't enough that he wanted her to stay just a little bit longer, bubbled inside of him and disappeared.

"Umm…my friend Chiharu is hosting an Art Exhibit this Halloween. She said Lyri's welcomed to come; they'll be games and such and _candy_…" Sakura trailed off, fingers playing with the edge of the envelope absently. Averting her gaze, she found a spot on the house next door, in the same shape as Syaoran's. "Meilin's agreed to go as well."

"Then I guess I have no choice, do I?" it sounded far worse coming out of his mouth then in his head and he coughed. "I mean, we'll come. I'm pretty positive I don't have to go out again soon. Doctor's orders," Sakura frowned at that last statement, eyes finding his with a sharp green look. He could tell she was holding back, teeth biting her lower lip to stop herself. Feeling the awkwardness he inclined his head slightly, turning as a white truck much smaller in size to Nathan's large F150 coming to a stop across the street. "Insurance is here,"

"Tell Lyri bye for me and thank you for allowing me to watch over her. She's a ball of energy, but fun." The small smile that played her lips warmed his heart and he nodded, not finding words to say. After a silent pause, she was moving and getting into the awaiting truck with a swing of her legs. the two wasted no time to pull away, waving hands and loud music the only thing registering in Syaoran's mind as he watched two men dressed in dark blue and white come up with clipboards and metal boxes. Sighing, he waved them forward, feeling a slight prick in the back of his head as a new headache formed. It was going to be a long day to finish.

…

…

…

Sakura let the music envelope her mind, body, and soul as she got comfortable in Nathan's truck. The diesel rumbled, trying to overpower the sound of the music. It was almost like a competition, the way the music blared and the engine roared. The winner was obvious and she couldn't help but feel satisfied that the music was louder then the engine. Her thoughts were a nuisance but she'd rather have the music soothe her soul then have the vehicle remind her of the environment. Arguments usually arise when Nathan drives her, arguments and usually angry words she could never take back because they were true. She had a feeling he knew that too, this very moment, since he refused to turn the music down. Silence was golden, at least when it came to two people talking. Out of all her friends, Nathan was the only one that listened to metal. She didn't mind, so long as she didn't get a headache from it. The scenery began to change as they drove out of the neighborhood and onto the main streets of uptown Middleton. As the sun attempted to help dry out the streets, Sakura could see men and women in uniform trying to do the same, pushing masses of water towards the sewers and even out the water flow. In time everything would be back to normal.

Fingers lightly playing with the hem of her bags strap, she looked out the window. The sky had holes of blue, seagulls and crows soaring in the now dry air. She watched as a team of crows bothered a lone gull, chasing him away from their tree and towards the ocean. Through the reflection of the window she caught sight of her own eyes and blinked, surprised they were so green. Turning away, she found her gaze trailing the line of the cars getting back into business, slowly making their way to their destination as a team of workers directed them to the best route possible. The drive to her apartment was going to be a long one. Sakura had every notion to take a short nap in the mean time, but she was afraid Nathan would use that as an excuse to take her somewhere else. She didn't know why but she almost wished he had left her at the Li's residence. The need to go home was far stronger then the familiar feeling of being with Lyri, however, and she quickly perished the feeling. It had been in Syaoran's gaze, the strange feeling she felt now. Not understanding, she fidgeted with the envelope he had given her, debating in her head to check it or not. Feeling Nathan's eyes on her she tore the top off, pulling the thin slip of paper out with shaky fingers.

Sakura stared at the check, mouth opening in shock. She hadn't really thought about the price of watching Lyri, nor had she really thought about the pay in general. Her expectation, however, had not been what was written on it. She was astounded at the price, feeling over compensated to say the least. Tallying up in her head the usual rate for babysitters and multiplying it by the time she spent watching Lyri, she knew for a fact he had in deed over paid her. Heart thudding, she closed her eyes thinking maybe it wasn't real. When she opened them again, sure enough, the number 1,000 was written in the small right hand corner of the check, making Sakura stare at it a long time over. The hours she worked at the café never reached those digits and she spent most of her time working behind the counter. The weekly checks she got from her old boss had always been a few hundred short, plus with the taxes taken out; it still never met a full grand. A part of her mind itched to call Syaoran and ask him to explain but then the memory of her two checks bubbled and she warmed, wondering if she should just shut her mouth and thank him. Deciding on the latter, she placed the check folded into her bag and sighed.

Feeling a faint vibration coming from the bottom of her bag, she froze, trying to figure if it was her phone or not. When it didn't continue, she sighed, leaning back in Nathan's seat. The look she caught him giving her, made her snarl in the strangest way. Laughing, he shook his head and made the turn towards her apartment complex. She was almost home and she hadn't even realized it. Maybe the drive wouldn't be that long. _Home,_ was a strange word to call somewhere she hadn't been at for a week. The last time she spent time away from her apartment had been a year ago, when Rika and she had decided to go on vacation. Haku had been giving a three month leave due to him getting shot at and almost dying, the bullet narrowly missing a vital spot in his chest. The three had went to a Spanish resort for couples, at that time she was dating someone she met in college and during that particular vacation he had broken up with her because she was "too green," for his liking. In fact, most of her boyfriends had claimed something similar along the lines of her being "too green," –if that was even possible.

Nathan must have noticed the strange outlook on her face because his words, as they cut through the dying music, made her snap to attention. "Syaoran seems nice; he obviously doesn't care about your strange habits." Brows arched, she unbuckled her belt, seeing her long time apartment complex and its outdated brick walls.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she accused, making Nathan laugh, hands resting on the steering wheel as they idled in front.

"Nothing bad don't get all defensive on me, I meant simply he looked like he didn't want to let you to leave. Poor man, he was telling me about his divorce."

"What did he say?" Sakura asked, curious. She was slightly surprised he even talked about it in the first place. She didn't know much about the case or about the women behind it all. Nathan shook his head, leaning against the door as he angled his body to face Sakura fully.

"Not much just that his lawyer has found a loop hole in the documents he signed. They don't think it's real so the guys all confused about what she's trying to do." Pointing a finger, he added, "He asked if you had a boyfriend." Nathan wiggled his brows, chuckling at the expression she gave off.

Heart thudding, she stammered absently. "Why would…what…why?"

"Like I said, poor guy," Sakura narrowed her eyes, sliding out of the truck a moment later only to glare at him some more. Nathan shrugged his shoulders, obviously getting entertainment out of her baffled emotions. "See you later, Saku."

"You've been brain washed by the girls. One of these days, I'm going to get a boyfriend and its going to bite you in the ass for Karma." She mumbled, making Nathan laugh as she waved him off with a slam of his door. His loud truck roared as he pulled away from the curb, leaving her in silence a moment later.

Silence, such a strange word to use when your head was full of thoughts; Nathan's words echoed in her mind as she stared at the back of his disappearing truck. They had been talking about his life, about her, but why? Sakura wondered if they talked about much more then that but she was too stubborn to figure it out. Making a mental note to tell Naoko to get some information about of her boyfriend, she turned on a heel and disappeared into the apartment complex. Leaves as large as a hand and as small as a nut were soaked into the ground, squishing against her shoes as she stepped up the stairs. Wondering how much damage this side of the valley had gotten, she waited patiently for the elevator to ding on her level. So many things needed to be done now that she was finally home, but laziness was slowly creeping up to hone in on her mood. A bath, maybe hot chocolate to calm her nerves after what Nathan had told her. Sakura exited the elevator much quicker then her feet could concept and practically tripped against her door, hitting it painfully with her shoulder. She never once noticed how close the elevator was too her room then now, and wished she took a different room before moving in.

Her apartment was cold and dark, almost creepy like. Switching a light on she stared at the foreign room now washed in light. Her fridge hummed off in the corner, one of the clocks in her bedroom ticking as the second hand went in circles. Placing her bag on the island counter, she crossed the floor to her room, stripping out of her shoes and heading for the heater. Moving the dial so it came to life, she made her way to her living room and plopped onto her cold, unused, plush couch with an ungraceful thump. Slumping into an uncomfortable slouch, she moved easily until her body occupied it. It felt so strange to be back in her apartment after only a week. the room seemed foreign almost, the television black and dusty, her forgotten paperwork scattered across her coffee table, even her dirty dishes half washed didn't look anything like her stuff. Whether it was because she got so used to Syaoran and Chiharu's homes, a part of her was beginning to detest the feeling. Getting to her feet in a push of legs, she snatched up her long-time used iPod and headed for the iHome attached to her televisions speakers. Practice fingers got _Papa Roach _playing, at first smooth, then loud. Hoping to get the feeling of loneliness gone, Sakura haphazardly danced till her heart raced and her stomach reminded her she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Never thought I'd see someone actually _dance _to such crazy music," A voice spoke, making her scream as she whirled around, tripping over her own feet. A soft 'oomph' came out of her mouth when her butt hit the carpeted floor, rattling objects. Eyes wide, she stared at her opened door, an amused Haku leaning against the frame with a cock-eyed grin. Haku cringed apologetically, staring at her fallen form.

"Don't you knock?' she seethed, hand on her chest as she willed her heart to slow down, getting back to her feet.

"I did," he pointed at the music, now starting a new song by the same artist. Sakura blinked before realizing what he meant and went in search for her remote. Not finding it, she gave up and pressed paused manually on the equipment. Haku was still laughing, head shaking as he entered her apartment fully. "The way you were making noise up here I thought someone broke in, obviously I was wrong."

"Did you come to be my knight in shiny armor?" she asked, plopping back down on her couch.

"Close," blue eyes wrinkled at the thought before he thumbed the door again. "Rika gets off in an hour, wanted to know if you're hungry. She is," a roll of his eyes told her far more then she needed. Nodding her head, she scooted to the edge of the couch.

"Do I have time to change?" Sakura asked sheepishly making him laugh. "I'm dead serious, I've worn these clothes for two days straight and well, and Lyri got me with gross puddle water earlier." She wrinkled her nose, smelling her sleeve in empathy. Haku laughed all the harder, bending forward as he coughed.

"Fine, hurry, they have a detour going to her job, its going to take me some time to get around it with traffic." Smiling she blew him a kiss, getting a roll of his eyes in answer. A slight thought crossed her mind as she shut the door behind her. She was home, going to lunch with her two usual companions, maybe things wouldn't be so foreign after all.

…

….

…

Syaoran all but had enough of the totals and men roaming the first floor of his house. They didn't even look where they were supposed to, which gave him the opinion of mice savaging for food. The moment Lyri had woken up, not even an hour after the insurance people had arrived, she added to the nuisance. Sitting at his dining room table, different forms of paper scattered across it in front of him, he leaned his head against the palm of his hand as he watched his daughter outside. Since their carpet was soaked through, she had opted to play outside where at least the grass was damp and sidewalk was dry. Not wanting to argue with a three year old, he agreed, merely because he still had documents to finish up; a report of the mission, divorce papers, and now an insurance total. Not sure which one to start on first, he remained stoic as he watched his daughter prance around with a Barbie and horse. The only thing he could think of was dinner needed to be made soon. The complete opposite thought of what he should be thinking about.

A sigh left his lips as he got to his feet, chair making a strange noise against the hardwood. Leaning forward he snatched up the gold tip pen and sat back down with a thump. _Divorce papers _that are what he wanted to get done first. Lieutenant Tsukishiro was head of the civilian affairs and had personally come down from base to talk with him. He had a feeling it was because there was something fishy about what his wife, soon-to-be ex wife, had planned. He didn't know his lawyer had been trying to contact him, how could he? He was sent overseas on a mission far longer then needed because of the storm. Yukito had explained the complications of not being present when the divorce attorney wanted to speak with the opposite party. Since he was military, most of the documents were sent to the lieutenant. Syaoran was by far grateful, but thoroughly pissed about the news that came with the documents. Jaenelle was no where to be found, her signature placed on a document but since she had no lawyer on her side, she can't be found. Pressing his fingertips to the bridge of his nose, Syaoran closed his eyes as a slight headache began to form at the base of the skull. He was tired of this, tired of her games, tired of the pressure, and tired in general. If they couldn't find Jaenelle, then her idea of divorcing was a fake; a fraud.

The documents he had signed that one fateful day Jaenelle had come over seemed real enough. Her words cut through him, reminding him of her jest that she wasn't a fit mother. Her reasons for wanting a divorce making his insides squirm uncharacteristically. Why did things always have to go wrong, when they shouldn't? Going over the documents set in front of him, he signed and dated, making a mental note to photo copy everything before handing it back to Yukito. They knew what they were doing, bringing in a lawyer for legit reasons was a better option then letting his wife get away with something like fraud. Pushing aside the papers, he got to his feet and made for the kitchen. They needed to have dinner before Lyri got too hungry to listen. Opening one of the cabinets set over the sink, he stared at the contents for a long moment. Jaenelle and her aqua blue eyes formed in his vision, reminding him so much of the ocean. She used to be the one that made dinner, adding her French style to most of the dishes prepared. Though, he was an excellent cook, he could never compare to the woman he had fallen for. Frustrated, he shut the cabinet and moved away from the kitchen. Knocking a few times on the glass separating him and Lyri, he called for him to come in. She held up a finger, black hair tangled up with the wind that had picked up over time. Sighing, he made to sit on the stools in front of his counter.

The door bell rang; Lyri came in at the same time and made a dash for the front door. Rain boots clunked against the wood floor before squishing against what carpet he had in front of the doorway. Getting off the stool, he followed after her, thoughts straying to Jaenelle and the divorce papers. Maybe he should find a way to avoid controversy? Signing those documents gave him a path straight to court with or without her permission and if she didn't show up because no one can get a hold of her, she looses far more then alimony money. "Daddy, Daddy its uncle Nathan!" Syaoran frowned, staring down at his hyper daughter. _Uncle Nathan?_

"Hey, hey," Nathan spoke as Syaoran opened the door, revealing the tall brown haired mechanic. Syaoran was still confused but pushed the thought aside as he let the man in. "Good evening Lyri, lookin' fancy in those rain boots." Nathan winked, making Lyri giggle as she made a dash for the other room, boots squishing on carpet.

"I was just about to order take-out, are you hungry?' Syaoran asked, shutting and locking the front door with a slid of chain. Nathan nodded, lips creasing up in a smile.

"Sure, that would be great." Holding up the package in his arm he wiggled it around. "I have the part; want me to get started now?" Syaoran gave him a quick nod, cell phone coming out as he scanned through his contacts. Nathan lost his smirk as he studied Syaoran. "You don't look too hot, everything…okay?"

"Yeah, just stressed out." Syaoran held up a finger, listening to the ring as he waited for the Chinese restaurant up the street to pick up. Nathan continued to study him; giving him a slight discomfort that maybe he could read between the lines. His headache only got bigger, probably showing through his eyes or the crease of his forehead. As someone picked up on the fourth ring, Syaoran stepped away and began ordering the usual. Nathan shook his head, turning on a heel and heading for the garage.

Hanging up, Syaoran leaned against the wall, watching Nathan disappear into the garage with a snap of his door. He was physically tired now, unable to process much more then he needed to get things done before night fell and he couldn't do anything. Digging into his pockets for the medication his doctor prescribed, he stared at the label and the recommended dose. He'd been taking them far more then needed for his headaches and the bottle was supposed to last a least a week. This was the second day he was even taking the pills and already he was almost out. Opening the cap, he popped out three tiny blue pills and dry swallowed them. His headache would only gradually escalade to the point of nausea if he didn't take them and right now, with Sakura's friend working on his car and Lyri playing with every piece of toy she owned, he wouldn't be able to handle that. Pushing off the wall, he went to check on his daughter in hopes for some kind of salvation; some kind of reassurance that she wasn't going to be a tough cookie while they worked on the car –maybe.

**To be continued…**


	15. On my Mind

**AU PAIR**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura. However, this story is all mines down to its very last idea. _

**Chapter Fifteen: On my Mind**

_October 27__th__, huh, _Syaoran stared at the calendar for a long time, his hearing outwards so he could listen to Lyri as she chatted up with her babysitter. It was strange, Lyri wanted to speak with Sakura about a matter he wasn't supposed to know about. Listening in on their conversation told him it was a story Lyri wanted to hear. Her laughter, so soft and giggle-like any other three-year made his heart warm. It had been a few days after they spoke with Sakura in person and got the clear to resume school at Fort Middleton. Though tired, he agreed to keep Lyri home since it was a Friday. Why would anyone return to school at the end of the week only to have the day off tomorrow? Such strange antics the world has. Staring at the last day, circled in purple crayon and lop sided by the person with no sense in shapes yet, he wondered what kind of party this Halloween one would be. Sakura had mentioned it and again Nathan as they worked on his car, but he didn't know what kind of party an Art Exhibit would be like. Lyri was obviously excited about it, having not stopped talking about it since he mentioned they go costume shopping before it was too late. Shopping, that wasn't his department and once again he found his stomach clenching tight in despair.

Since the documents of his divorce had been sent to his lawyer and a copy of it to Jaenelle's layer, he hadn't been at ease. They were trying to call her out on the authenticity of her first documents that he signed. According the Yukito, they weren't real, but according to his attorney they were. Someone was playing a game and he wanted to know who before things got out of hand. Having redone a new document for her to sign, stating the same thing she had requested, he sent it to her _new address _in Paris where they had finally been able to find her. _Paris, _the beloved city where he had met her at, the one city he knew she wanted to return to since they got married. Though, during their relationship they had visited her hometown plenty of times, they never actually truly went there. They'd spend holidays and weekends but not long enough to enjoy the city of love. The wedding had been there and so had the honeymoon, but when Lyri had been born they hadn't been since, aside from Jaenelle because of work and family. Now that he thought about it, he wondered if her _''business'' _trips for the Fashion Industry had been lies and she was going to London all this time. Moving away from the calendar, he made to walk down the hall, hands digging into his pocket for her medication. Popping the lid off, he peered into the small white container, seeing only two blue pills. Sighing, he dry swallowed them and entered the living room where Lyri had been silent for more then a minute.

"Ready?" he asked, seeing her hanging upside down on the couch, black hair dangling just inches from the hardwood floor. She looked just like a teenager, feet crossed on the cushions; face gawping as she held the small black house phone to her ear. Upon seeing her father, she smiled cheeks red from the position.

"Hold on," he arched a brow, leaning against the opening frame as he watched her nod her head to something Sakura was saying. He could barely make out her voice on the other end, the volume set too high. Lyri was answering her in short clipped tones that made him wonder what exactly the two were talking about. Story time over, he wondered if Sakura was now asking her questions.

Syaoran was almost envious of the two, their friendship having transpired without him, right under his nose. He couldn't believe it, but it still made him glad. The short amount of time they spent together was enough to know for sure that he would be calling Sakura again when he got deployed. Giving them a little bit more time to speak in private, he headed back into the dining room. The wood floors, which had been stripped down and replaced with new, sounded foreign as he walked. It had only been a day since they were replaced, but he wasn't used to it just yet. After getting the estimate for the storms destruction, the insurance company had practically paid for everything including a new flat screen television he hadn't insured. Making a mental note to pick up the TV and the rest of their furniture, he began filling the sink up with hot water and soap. Now that Jaenelle wasn't around, Syaoran realized more chores had been picked up. She used to do very little, being the wife and mother, but her presence had amazingly been enough to suffice. It was strange, the feeling he now began to feel for his soon-to-be-ex-wife wasn't remorse and sadness, but emptiness. She didn't belong in the first place, did she? That was a question he had found he'd been asking himself since the beginning of awaiting his divorce papers. Jaenelle Dubois was a runway model and fashion designer, straight from Paris, France. He had taken that from her little by little by giving her a life in Middleton, in the military aspect, and by giving her a family.

As he shut off the facet, he could hear Lyri talking giving him time to push in some dirty dishes and begin the agonizing chore. He'd let things pile up unexpectedly, from plates to cups, to bowls and silverware, he hadn't noticed just how much he'd let the dishes pile up against the counter. When Sakura had been here there were very few dishes left and most of them already half cleaned like she had rinsed them out but not wash. Syaoran paused, hand beneath the soapy mass. He had been thinking about her a lot, since his accident overseas and now, with Lyri on the phone with her. It was a strange feeling, thinking of a person he really knew nothing about. A sudden thought crossed his mind and he let the dishes fall back into the water, dripping hands leaving a trail against the tile and hardwood floor as he hurriedly went into the living room. Lyri glanced up, her small body getting ready to fall off the only surviving piece of furniture. Asking for the phone in her small hands, she abide his request easily and he could hear Sakura telling a story on the other end; "The Prince and the Pauper," from the sounds of it.

"Uh, Kinomoto," he interrupted as politely as possible. He could just imagine her jolt of shock as silence fell over the phone. A long pause too long, he cleared his voice and tried hard not to flush. "I was wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch later?" his stomach clenched, waiting for her response. Was that question really that difficult to ask?

"_Oh, umm…"_she was silent for a longer time then before and he could hear a noise in the background. It sounded like yelling and typewriters. "_I'm actually on my way out with the Committee, but how bout I call you guys later?" _her voice, though muffled by the distance and electronic, sounded forced but sincere. Wondering if he'd cross some kind of line he nodded then remembered she wasn't in the same room.

"Yes, of course," he glanced at Lyri, now occupying herself with forgotten dolls. "Did you want to finish your story with Lyri?" he asked before the line got awkward.

A laugh answered his question, making his heart skip a beat and lips frown. "_No, no, that's quite alright. I was just trying to find the best way to hang up with her. she's cute, tell her I'll finish the story tonight or tomorrow but I really should go." _saying goodbye was easier then trying to continue a talk and as he clicked the off button, he felt his stomach find a new source of beat next to his heart. The strange feeling made him nauseas, confusing him greatly.

"Well Lyri, how about that shopping?" he asked his daughter, trying to ignore his thoughts and feelings.

"Yay," she squealed, getting to her feet and running down the hall. Shaking his head at her direction of hyperness, he followed after her. Shopping, that was what they needed to do. Shopping, lunch and then more shopping was on his list to do, since they were beginning to lack groceries in the house. Sighing, he wished he'd agreed and brought her to school and wished it harder as she began yelling out a song that made him cringe. Three year olds were not his strong point, but since she was blood, he had to deal.

"Let's go," he told her, replacing the phone on its hook and gazing around the room for his car keys. Lyri, dressed in pants and Tinker Bell t-shirt, slid across the sleek floor and stopped just inches from the island counter. His car keys were in her hands, making him wonder where it was she had found them and easily plucked them from her small fingers. She didn't protest, her head moving around like a bobble-head as she made a dash for the garage and disappeared into the darkness. Taking a deep breath, he turned the light switch off and followed pursuit, still wishing he'd took her to school.

Shopping, he cringed, taken by surprise that Lyri was already in her seat and waiting to be buckled in. not remembering leaving his car door unlocked, he easily snapped her into place and fixed the driver seat. After having Nathan fix his car and replace the part Sakura had ruined with her lack of driving, it drove better then before. He was envious of the skill the tall mechanic owned, and wondered if he could use Nathan for each visit. Mustangs, especially classics, needed care every other month due to their 'old' parts. His smog test was due soon, and if he can't pass it and get his tags then he'd be out of a car for a short while. Letting the door snap shut the moment he sat down, he opened the garage door and adjusted his mirrors. The interior smelled freshly of orange pine, a small device he'd bought the other day so his car didn't smell like gasoline and dust. It seldom helped; the stench of gasoline was too strong to cover up. Backing out, he closed the garage and watched as his house now unoccupied became an empty abyss. There were still things to fix, his window and roof, even the lawn needed patching up since the storm, but that was all things that could wait a little while longer. At least now they could sleep in the house without getting their feet wet. Lyri's small voice yelled out bye behind him, her hand waving in the rear view mirror as their house slowly disappeared. Shaking his head in amusement, they went on their way, the thought of shopping making him cringe yet again.

…

…..

…

Sakura stared at her cell phone as she let it hang up, the minutes blinking their time before disappearing with the name 'Li'. She was fairly amused to have gotten a called, almost panicked thinking she had to babysit so soon. Hearing Lyri's voice on the other end made her smile though. Her day had been rushed and painful, having crashed into a bus's bumper while moving around. She didn't mind telling her a story, knowing perfectly well she missed her mom. It felt strange though, listening to her small voice over the phone telling her about her day. She was a babysitter, not family. Putting her phone in her jeans pocket, she took a deep breath, taking in the salty ocean air. Syaoran had wanted her to go out with them, a strange request, but it had warmed her heart making her giddy at the thought. She didn't thinking anything of it, probably wanting her to spend time with Lyri outside of _working _for him. The moment she had heard him ask, she felt regret when she denied his offer. Staring out at the ocean, she let the bright blue water and white waves fill her with ease. A slight chill ran up her arms, though covered by her thin layered zip-up, she unconsciously shivered. Someone brushed by her, moving around her still form with a large black bag. Smiling, she followed after the line of people heading towards the water; she had worked to do.

The Environmental Committee had started up a project to clean the beaches now that the storm was over and done with. The mess it left behind was a hazard to both human and wildlife. More then enough people had volunteered to clean up the beach, and lucky for Sakura she was part of the few people that would actually get paid to do it. Not caring much about the money, she had agreed before finding out. The Committee still owed her for the protest rally she'd been arrested at a month ago. The though made her sigh, squishing the memory away as she got started on the mess left by the storm. Litter ranging from tree branches and humanity's trash had been scattered and buried across the sand, glass bottles and shards buried into the softer parts of the ground. She shook her head, cautiously picking up some broke pieces of glass. From the shape of it, it looked like it came from a window or a car. The storm had been viciously, she'd been surprised it didn't turn into a hurricane with the way the wind sent everything tumbling to oblivion. Moving further down the beach, boots sinking into the mass of muddy sand, Sakura let her body slowly begin to relax to the sound of her iPod.

As the time began to pass by, she couldn't help but begin to make her time a little more fun. Dancing as she swooped up trash and dug out glass from the beach, she ignored half the world and filled her mind with music. The breeze from the crashing waves had easily numbed her face and neck, the silver chain she wore now a cold piece against her skin. As _Rihanna's "We found Love"_ began to play, she let her hips sway and the bag in her hand swing. At the moment she didn't care about what the others thought of her sudden desire to dance while working, she just did it. The embarrassment would just make her day, especially after crashing into the bus's bumper the moment they got here. Fixing her sunglasses before they fell off her face, she began picking up strange pieces of garbage; the metal hitting glass with a clunk that echoed even passed the music's volume. Taking a quick breather, she stretched, still bobbing to the music and glanced around. A news van had arrived, probably to get a story on the storm's destruction and how the Committee was going to clean up after such devastation and a few people were taking smoke breaks away from the sand. Sakura was mildly surprised she didn't recognize anyone cleaning up, and felt a soft pang of loneliness.

Making sure not to dump her large trash bag, she wound up the end and tightly knotted it. Any more glass and she were sure it would rip; the weight was enough to make her arms sore as well. Letting the heap remain in the sand, she dug ungracefully through her belt until another slim black bag was out and struggled with opening it. The wind from the water picked up, making her chock on her loose strands of hair. Spitting, she turned her back to the wind and continued with the struggle with the bag. Sakura was sure she looked strange, trying to battle a trash bag at the same time get hair from her mouth. It wasn't until she managed to open the bag, did she hear the noise. Her music, which changed at the perfect moment, had a slight delay in returning. Reaching into her pocket for the slime device, she turned it off and pulled her headphones out. She was sure to have heard something, a noise that didn't belong. Laughter from other members came to her, the stench of cigarettes and salt water traveling over the air. Making a 360 in the sand, she tried a different approach and heard it the moment her ears were facing the water; a faint wail followed by a dog yapping-call. A strange noise to hear at the beach, but she new the kind of call it was.

Sakura found her self closing her eyes slowly, letting all noise and smells surround her. Taking a few short deep breaths, she searched blindly for the sound. Making sure she heard correctly, she started moving to the left in a crab walk and stopped a few steps later. The noise was gone, but she knew deep down that it was real. Opening her eyes, she searched the occupied beach. The sun peeked out from thin white clomps of clouds, moving in a motion that sent shivers up her covered arms as a breeze wound around her. Pushing her sunglasses up with a gloved hand, she squinted in the direction of the bluffs. No one was cleaning that area, the sand was too soft and the tide had a funny way of meeting with the rocks. Masses and masses of seaweed had been dumped over there, most of it rolled up like a hot-dog. The faint call had to have come from that direction and she wasted no time in figuring it out. Heart racing in her ears, she took the sand in long strides as her combat boots sunk 3-inches into the beach. Ear phones dangling, she stopped as a wave came to meet with her steps, bringing her down another inch or two as the sea washed away. Someone called out her name but she ignored it, listening hard to he sound of despair. A noise, just as the waves came again, brought her emerald eyes to sharpen on the hump of seaweed by a jagged boulder sunken into the sand.

She unstuck her boots easy enough, moving to the rock and leaning over it. Seeing nothing at first, she began carefully pulling apart the seaweed, bringing up the smell of salt strongly. A white head poked out from the clump and she froze, taken by surprise. A yap, louder now that she was directly over it, made her heart squeeze. Pulling apart the rest of the seaweed she stared in amazement as a seal came into her vision. Three-inches in length, the white and black baby seal barked at her as it caught her smell. His or her eyes were still closed, either too tired to open them or injured, and the yapping grew louder as she pulled away the weeds. Heart thumping, she found where it was injured a moment later, tears brimming as she stopped her attempts to pull away the seaweed. Looking up as a shadow overlapped hers; she couldn't help but let the tears fall as the cool ocean breeze numbed her.

"My god, it's a harbor pup." The girl hanging over her said, purple sunglasses propped up on her blond hair.

"Is there a specialist here, he's injured?" Sakura asked as she let her eyes search the beach, a few more people came to investigate what they were doing, but not enough to make a scene. She caught sight of the committee's president, cuddled up in a large sweatshirt talking with a news caster.

"Yeah, there should be. They wouldn't make us clean the beach up if they didn't have a marine specialist." The girl spoke, making Sakura's head spin. Her breath smelled richly of cigarettes wet and strong. Green eyes met with brown and immediately she got the hint. "I'll…go get them…" straightening, she pulled her glasses back down on her tanned face and moved quickly before sprinting across the sand to the parking lot.

"Don't worry someone will come quickly." she cooed to the seal, keeping a restrain on her hand. Having taken a few courses on marine biology and marine life, she knew not to touch seals whether injured or not. The reason behind it was lost in her mind as she turned her head, searching for the girl to return. People continued to make their way over to where she was talking in hushed voices that barely carried with the wind. Turning back to the seal, she assessed his position before quickly getting up. Making a dash for the water, Sakura cupped her hands and waited for the water to rush up on her.

The Atlantic Ocean was freezing this time of year and she gasped out as her fingers touched the sea. Bracing herself, she kept her cupped hand in the water until it went away praying that she managed to keep some water still. Seeing a small puddle, she smiled, carefully and slowly getting up and walking awkwardly back to the pup. People watched her, curious as their teammate began dropping bits of ocean water on the seaweed. The pup made a noise, making Sakura leap back in shock. Smiling, she continued to cup water in her hands. If there was one thing she remembered from her courses, it was that most mammals of the ocean needed to meet with the water before they got dehydrated. Since Seals were both land and sea, mammals they only needed so much of the water to keep their coat slick. Not sure how long the pup had been away from the ocean, she continued her best with getting his body wet with just her hands. About the tenth round as she stood and turned carefully Sakura caught sight of a figure by the mound of seaweed, leaning down by the pup. Long black hair flew in the wind, a band keeping it in place just at the base of her neck. Her outfit didn't match those that came to clean up the beach, her black coat too expensive. Sakura blinked, taken by surprise, none of the other people had actually walked up to the pup, they'd all kept a distance as they observed Sakura in her attempts of gathering water. Coming up closer to the stranger and the seal pup, a smile quirked her lips as she realized just who it was that leaned in the sand so elegantly.

"I'm not speaking on camera, Daidouji." She spoke easily, dropped water little water she held in her hand. Gray-blue eyes smiled up at Sakura as her best friend giggled.

"This would make such a beautiful story." she spoke, her voice like dripping water. Smelling faintly of a unique orchard perfume, Tomoyo gave Sakura a half hug as they both leaned in the sand. "Don't worry, this isn't my jurisdiction but someone might want to interview you." Sakura groaned, gloved hands making small circles in the sand at her feet. "I overheard some girl asking for a marine specialist, that the 'brunette-who-got-arrested' had found an injured pup."

"Really, that's how she categorizes me?" Sakura let out a tired breath as she turned, searching the beach for the pups medic. "So what story _are _you doing here?" she asked her friend, watching as Tomoyo tucked a stray strand of her long black hair into her coat.

"The Environment Committee actually," her smile spread as Sakura stared in horror. Waving a hand, she giggled and stood up. "The storm made such an impact on Middleton, between myself and…Channing…were battling to get the top stories of _recovering._" Tomoyo made a face as she thought of the World News Caster. Sakura stood up as well, brushing sand from her hands and pants. "We interviewed the President of the Committee, but if my favorite star wants to put in her two sense I can easily arrange it."

"No," Sakura answered quickly, shaking her head as she caught sight of figures coming in their direction. Riding a sand buggy, a box-like cage tailing behind it, a medic with the emblem of Life Guard scrawled across her jacket came at them quickly. Relief washed over Sakura as the got closer. Turning to Tomoyo, she tilted her head, letting her fingers play with her headphones as they threatened to slip from her shoulder. "When are you off for break? I'm kind of hungry and I'm sure this will take up the rest of the day before I can pick up on my cleaning."

"I can take my break now, if you'd like." Tomoyo's smile made Sakura suspicious, wondering what was going through her head. With no chance in asking, Sakura moved out of the way as the Marine Specialist stopped inches from her leg, getting off the buggy in a flurry of orange and black.

The woman said nothing as she knelt before the Harbor seal pup, gently touching the body and moving aside the nuisance seaweed. As if that was her cue, Sakura beckoned for Tomoyo to move and the two began walking up the beach. It was a slight shock to know she had just saved a mammal, the feeling making her stomach do flops as if she was in love. Shaking her head, letting short strands catch in the wind, she let Tomoyo link arms and drag her up to the pier, food now on her mind. No one said anything to her as they passed and for that Sakura was grateful. She didn't want to explain how she found the pup, how she knew not to touch it and wait patiently for a specialist. The Committee President would give her a field day once their eight hours of cleaning up the beach was over, but that wasn't until much later. Stomach growling, she listened to Tomoyo talk about a story she did not to long ago, letting her friends voice lull her into a content state. She was happy for once, and that was a rare thing to feel.

…

….

…

Syaoran never dreamed it would be beyond difficult to shop for his daughter. She was no help at all either, acting the gender and denying almost everything he offered. He felt at fault, shopping for a Halloween costume at the last minute, at department stores that were already declaring Christmas. It was beyond ridiculous to see, especially since there were other holidays before it. Glancing at his wrist watch, he sighed in defeat before turning back to the rack of costumes. They were trying to find the "perfect" one. For a three-year-old female that could mean anything that ranged from princess, to fairy, or cowgirl. None of those topics were on the racks in the last five stores and he was wondering if they just didn't want him to find her costume. Lyri, at the moment, decided she wanted to play with a musical book they saw at the door upon walking in. Grateful she wasn't complaining that everything was "disgusting" he skimmed through the toddler sizes in hopes of something that resembles a little girl. He didn't think he had the patience for a fifth store, not with the time creeping past them and errands still left untouched.

Swearing under his breath as the last of the costumes met his fingers; he rubbed the bridge of his nose in defeat and gazed around the bright department store. All the costumes were for tall females, if not boys. He didn't understand why stores would just give up stocking these things, some parents couldn't buy the season right away and they still had four days left until Halloween. A slight dull throb began against his temple, returning his agitation back on him as he began slowly pushing the plastic cart towards the center aisles. As he walked away from the scarce Halloween decorations and entered the land of the Christmas lights, he realized then, he needed a costume as well. If he wanted to join his daughter and Meilin at the Art Exhibition, he needed a costume as well, right? Once again he swore under his breath, pushing past the lights and decorations until they found the food aisle. He was rather annoyed, but shopping needed to be done for the house before he was far too goaded to even accomplish it. Syaoran mentally made note as to what he needed, taking out the groceries since department stores hardly had those.

"Daddy can we get pop-tarts?" Lyri suddenly piped, surprising him. Blinking, he stared down at his daughter.

"Pop-tarts…" he said slowly making her nod, eyes never leaving her book as she pressed a button over and over again. The _bonk _sound it made started to get under his skin but he kept his composure as he processed her question. "Since when do we eat pop-tarts?" he soon found him self asking.

"Miss Sakura said it's alright for…once new moon…" her face began to make a funny expression as she tried hard to remember the expression. Syaoran couldn't help but let out a laugh, head shaking as he caught on to her toddler babble. Caressing her hair into a smooth line against her back, he pushed the cart one handed towards the boxes and boxes of snacks.

"I suppose," she clapped in joy before immediately going back to the loud book of noises. Head shaking in defeat, he grabbed a box of junk food, then another box of junk and continued on.

He felt almost strange with the way Lyri talked about Sakura like she was part of the family. He'd noticed it before when he returned from his latest mission, that a lot of his daughter's stories had Sakura in it. It didn't bother him, he just had a funny feeling she was starting to be a huge part of her life. Not really sure how to make sense of that recognition, he searched his pocket for his phone as it began to shrilly ring. A new message blinked, the envelope that spun in circles enticing him to open it as Meilin's name appeared. Wondering what his cousin wanted, he pushed and opened the message with a tap of his thumb. Frowning at her outlandish use for words as she cussed him out for not being home, he decided to ignore the message and moved on. Stomach growling, he instead sent a message to Sakura, a weird feeling crawling up his veins as he told her about the pop-tarts. As he sent the message, his head thumped a second heart beat as his stomach made a noise. It wasn't wrong, texting her, she was in Lyri's life now and he had a feeling tomorrow would be a new day and another phone call they were going to share. He deserved to have some kind of relation with the babysitter right? Going to check out, he underhanded the book and made it disappear before she noticed, her attention now on the cashier as the man swiped their items with a fling of professionalism.

"Where should we go eat?" he absently asked Lyri as they headed for the car. She shrugged her shoulders, both hands on the carts handle as a strange noise left her lips. "You _are _hungry, aren't you?" he tried again and she in turn, nodded her head as she made a noise that represented parking a car as he slowed the cart down by his mustang.

"Hey, I know you!" an unfamiliar voice shrilled, making him turn his head. A woman he had no idea who, approached them, sun glasses hiding most of her thin face. Removing them, revealing hazel eyes rounded by dark makeup, she smiled sweetly at Lyri. "Hey Lyrianna, I've missed you!"

"Auntie Chi-chi," Lyri spoke before Syaoran became even more confused. Not really sure how to make the exchanged, he moved aside as the woman gave Lyri a half hug from the car before her eyes turned to him.

"You must be Syaoran Li," her hand came out, a silver bracelet leaving the confinements of her sweater. He gazed at it, realizing it was a military dog-tag before accepting her extended hand. "I'm Chiharu Miharu, uh, Sakura's friend. They stayed at my place during the storm,"

"Ah," relief washed through him, his stomach, which had been in knots thinking that she had been one of Jaenelle's friends. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tucking a brown curl behind her ear, she tilted her head at the soldier with a sudden strange expression he couldn't quite read. "Why don't you guys come say hi to Takashi, he's just over at _Mallard's Cuisine_?" he didn't know what to say, it was a sudden question that made Lyri agree automatically with her hyper energy and cheerfulness. Not sure if he wanted to accompany the two to lunch, he gave up battling with his mind as his stomach growled and his headache began to turn tail and throb all the more harder.

"Sure, just let me put these away." she nodded, sunglasses falling back to her face to block out the sun above them. The cool breeze that wove around the three made Syaoran look up, seeing no clouds only blackness filled with dots. He had a mental image of a flashback, freezing his movements to put the bags into his trunk. The dull throb of a headache, gaining pressure as the image filled his mind. The breeze reminded him so much of the cellar, the chilly, stuffy cellar he'd been trapped in for hours on end.

"Are you all right?" Chiharu asked, hand lightly touching his back. He hadn't realized he was hunched in his trunk, hadn't realized his hand turning white from the tight grip on holding the edges of his car. Lyri was staring, not sure how to react as Chiharu gave him a worried expression that reminded him of Sakura the other day. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he needed, wanting to reassure the woman.

"Yes," he grabbed his bags as quickly as possible, slamming and gathering his composure with one movement. "I guess I need to eat," he lied, wondering if his expressionless face would give away the pain he was suddenly going through. Chiharu narrowed her eyes considerably, the knit appearing above her sunglasses assessing if she should answer or not. Turning the cart around, he helped Lyri out and began pushing it away from the car. Any longer standing beside his car and he was sure Chiharu would figure something wasn't alright. He just didn't know how to explain to someone he didn't know, that his head was a massive form of migraines and memories liked to play at his subconscious.

"Well, if that's the case I insist you eat with us as well. Lyri and I can make pictures on their napkins." Syaoran turned his head then, eyes widening.

"You're the one that's having the Art Show." it came out as a stumble and she laughed, hands wrapped around her stomach as she nodded half-heartedly.

"Yes, I'm the one that's having a show, you are coming right? I've talked Meilin into bringing her beau and Lyri is one of my inspirations so she has to be there. I'm sure it would be a fun way to get to know the rest of us, seeing how Sakura's your loving sitter." As she talked, Syaoran listened. The way she continued on speaking gave him a slight insight on Takashi and her relationship. They were perfect together, the way the continued to talk knowingly. Approaching the restaurant that shared the same block as the department store he was just at, Chiharu waved and smiled at the male figure leaning against a black garden gate. "Oh! Have you guys found a costume yet!?"

"Unfortunately no,"

"Perfect, our friend Tomoyo is designing them all for us. I can give her a call and have her start your designs. She'd be really disappointed if she couldn't make Lyri's costume, she's got this strange hobby when it comes to princesses." Syaoran couldn't keep up; he stared in amazement at her words as Takashi approached them, both hands dug deep in his jeans pocket as he smiled sheepishly at his girlfriend. Takashi was as he remembered the genius soldier with his messy black hair and bright expression. "Oh love, look who I found in the parking lot. They're going to join us for lunch," Chiharu was far too happy with this sudden arrangement.

"Hey Li, how's it going." The two exchanged hands as Takashi's gaze turned to the small child in his arms, hiding her face. "This must be the lovely Lyri I'm hearing a lot about. I found some of your art work at Chi's place; I think your dad might have an artist on his hands soon." Lyri nodded, still hiding her face as she tried to bury her body against Syaoran. Shaking his head at the sudden shy nature, he jolted in surprise when his phone went off again.

"Uh," he awkwardly dug for it, moving Lyri to the side when he missed the pocket. Chiharu took her as he struggled, relieving him of her weight as he pulled the black device out into the open. "Sorry, I need to take this." His heart leaped into his throat as he stared down at the number.

"We'll take Lyri inside," Chiharu offered, catching the pale expression. Syaoran didn't say anything as he blandly stared at Janelle's number, preparing himself for a conversation that wasn't going to end all too well.

…

…

…

The lunch with Tomoyo had gone as per usual and Sakura was strongly wondering if her friends were all against her. They all seemed to remind her she wasn't dating anyone, all reminding her the holidays were the time of love and lust, and they all seemed to want to hook her up with the waiters or friends. Sakura still remembered the dirty trick Chiharu had played her, setting up a date for Halloween with Jasper and as the day came closer and closer anxiety was kicking in. The man was older, handsome, and had the same compatibilities as her self. She was nervous and irritated at the same time. Having voiced it all to Tomoyo, her long time friend had went against her and told her to suck it up and take the date like a female who needed to get laid. A blush rose on her cheeks as she remembered that conversation, the noise around her easily distracting her mind. The two were waiting for their check, Tomoyo having gone out for a quick call a moment ago. She sat alone at the slightly messy table, head spinning from their conversation. Sakura didn't understand why it was suddenly becoming this big thing for her friends, them wanting her to be happy and in love. Love was overrated; nowadays you couldn't find someone that believed in it. Her friends were going over the top with it, trying to match her up with someone she needed to find on her own.

As the waiter returned with their joint check, she smiled and thanked him, reaching into her jeans pocket for the slip of a wallet she decided on bringing. She was far from ecstatic that she'd been able to have some extra cash, Syaoran's hefty check had been more then enough and she was able to off one of her tickets. The other was still on pending and she didn't think she'd be paying it any time soon, so her decision had been to pocket the cash and indulge herself. The thought of Syaoran made her conscious mind go back to the topic at hand…love. Wasn't he currently in a divorce with a woman he thought he was in love with? A woman that wanted nothing to do with the family she'd agreed to create with him? Satisfied she'd answered her own statement; love was overrated, Sakura blinked as her phone vibrated on the glass table. It was like she'd thought of his name one too many times as a message came in from Li. Smiling, she reached for her phone and pressed enter, wondering if he needed her for a job already. Panic overtook her and she sighed in relief upon reading his random message about Lyri and her pop-tarts. Feeling guilty she had introduced the toddler to the junk food; she leaned back in her chair and sent a smiley face to him, then froze over the send button. A smiley face, wasn't that code for something? She absently wondered, staring at her screen for a long moment. It was already strange that he was texting her statements, like she was part of the family after only babysat once.

That was how Tomoyo found her, staring blankly at her phone as she casually caressed the send button but not really pressing it. Standing not to far from the table, the newscaster watched her friend with awe. Sakura had a faint blush that came and went as her mind ran with thoughts only she knew about. Finally, seeing Sakura press the button on her phone, she approached the table and sat, startling her. "Who was that?" her voice was like a calm violin as she pointed towards Sakura's crimson face.

"Uh, Li…" she coughed, clearing her throat as she stared at the empty screen.

"…and…" Tomoyo prompted, placing a silver card upon Sakura's cash. The waiter came too quick and swoop their payment, making Sakura blink at Tomoyo. Her mind was a jumbled mess. "Sakura, when are you going to admit your feelings?"

"What feelings?"

"The ones for this Li, Syaoran." flabbergasted, she made a noise in disgust that Tomoyo waved off with a hand. "It's written all over your face, I just watched you turn crimson…your turning crimson now!"

"I don't have feelings for that military nut job." She blurted out far too quickly. "He's an egotistical, rich, unfriendly…military idiot that can't even stay home for more then a few days before he proudly goes off across the sea and gets hurt. He has a three year old daughter and that doesn't seem to stop him."

"I think that's a compliment, not an insult." Tomoyo pointed out with a smirk.

"I don't have feelings for him." Sakura hissed her eyes watching the busboy take away their dirty dishes. "How can I? I know nothing about him, he doesn't talk much, and from what Meilin says he has a large family and he accepts things as they come. If you told him to jump off a cliff for the good of the country, he would probably do it without hesitation."

"So he's the complete opposite of you." Tomoyo leaned forward, resting her chin against her folded hands. Sakura blinked, confused. Sighing, Tomoyo calmly answered her confused look. "Opposite's attract one another, what you lack in compassion and theory and family, he has. If someone told you to jump off a cliff for the good of the environment, you would hesitate as you assessed the situation, assessed the life you might harm if you jumped. Syaoran was raised into a military life, correct? He knows pride and compassion for a country that you think differently of. He would jump off a cliff if it meant it would stop this bloody war." Sakura continued to stare at her friend, letting her psychology babble wrap around her confused mind. "Look, you just met the man. He asked you to hang out today right? Maybe he wants to get to know Lyri's new favorite role model. Finish with this beach thing, go home and shower, and go see the military nut tonight. Watch a movie or something."

Getting to their feet just as the waiter returned with Tomoyo's credit card, Sakura let out sigh in defeat. All her friends were against her, she knew it. "Fine," she grumbled then, getting to her feet. "What can I possibly lose?"

"That's the spirit," Tomoyo smiled, following after her into the chilly late afternoon breeze. Gaze turning to her phone as a message came in, she smiled brightly before placing the device into her purse. "Well I'm off, behave, have fun with the beach and please don't chew off the poor guys head tonight if you do listen to me. I don't think he could handle another dose of Sakura fury."

"Fine, bye," Sakura rolled her eyes with a laugh, accepting her friend's tight hug before running across the slow traffic street towards the stairs. Tomoyo watched her go, wondering if she could plan something with the help of Chiharu for Syaoran and Sakura to have a day to themselves. It was written across her friends face that she had feelings, even if she didn't accept them just yet and from the message Chiharu just sent her, Syaoran was a startled fish in the sea waiting to be chosen.

Sakura walked carefully through the sand as she headed back for the committee. Not paying much attention to her surroundings, ear phone now placed into her ears but no music going, she found that she couldn't wrap her mind around Tomoyo's word. They were the complete opposites, how could they attract one another. It would never end well even if they did and that surprised her the most. Tomoyo had been right about one thing though; she tried really hard to insult the man but instead found a way around it and complimented him. Her confused mind wouldn't leave her be, even as she came to stop inches from the water. There wasn't as many people on the beach now, most of the environmental members having gone on their hour lunch. Off in the distance, Sakura could see the seaweed that had tangled up the seal pup was long gone, probably trashed with the rest of what they were throwing away. most of which littered the beach now, were large black masses of bags that waited to be picked up and sent off somewhere else. Sakura itched to continue her cleaning of the beach, but for some reason her body just wouldn't comply with that itch. Instead, she sat down on the dry part of the sand and took her combat boots off to allow the water to hit her toes.

_Relationship were overrated, _she told herself, wiggling her toes in the freedom of the cold air. The water was numb to the touch and she shivered, letting the silent ear pieces fall around her shoulders with the wind. Everyone seemed to think that she needed to be in a relationship and it was puzzling. All her friends pushed and pushed, and never gave her an exact answer as to why they were pushing. Did she seem that miserable to them that she was calling out for attention? Jasper was one thing; allowing Chiharu to set up a date was just one step closer to something she would most likely be disappointed in. Her heart responded to his texts, to his words as they talked through the phone about random things and things they both shared in common. Sakura knew her friends were just looking out for her, but going as far as trying to set up dates with strangers was over the top. For all she knew, Jasper was creeper with a soft front. Since the age she began dating, all her relationships had been duds and deep down, Sakura was mentally prepared for another one. She felt like a child, withholding her feelings when speaking to the opposite sex, hiding secrets and not telling them about herself. However, it was all for the best, since love was overrated in her book.

Each and every one of her close friends was in love. She was ecstatic for them, glad they all could manage to hold onto their first loves and continue on. Obviously she wasn't one of them and as she let her feet find comfort into the sand, burying deep underground with a push, she marveled if it was hard to find love. The breeze that blew around her chilled what skin was exposed, head resting against the tops of her knees. The whole world was fickle to her, looking for love, looking for lust and companionship. Why couldn't anyone do something else? Sakura suddenly laughed as Syaoran came to mind. He was looking for something else, battling a divorce that seemed to go in circles instead of straight. So far, he was the only male that wasn't thinking with his nether regions and was thinking with his head. Once again Tomoyo's words had a sudden impact on her mind and she groaned, falling backwards into the sand with a thump. Sunglasses placed on her face, she blinked back the shock of the sun and stared vacantly at the blue sky with its scattered white clouds. Her friends were always right. They had been right when they told her to break up with her last boyfriend, they had been right when they told her _not _to get the job at the café, and they all had been right when it came to certain actions she chose to take and always regretted them later on. They were the experts in this kind of thing, weren't they?

Chiharu and Takashi had been together since grade school, Rika and Haku since college, Naoko and Tomoyo having found their beau's right out of college and never once had a fight in the years that came. She was the only one left in her little tight knit group that wasn't with the person she fell for at the beginning. Then again, deep down, she wondered if it was due to the fact she didn't have a role model growing up. Her mother died way before she knew what love truly meant, and her father never remarried in the times of his sorrow. Eyes closing, Sakura let her mind race across the sky as her heart began to clench tight. Self-pity and loathing, she was going to stay on the beach until she could find out the reason behind it all, even if it meant staying all night.

…

…

…

_Alex Clare's "Too Close," _played in Syaoran's stereo as he worked on his car. He knew deep down, he didn't need to, but it kept him busy. Lyri was busy on a table he set up for her, coloring pictures he knew would end up on the fridge later. Night had crept up on them finally, his head had begun to rapidly give him pains in his stomach, and it had been hard to hide it from Takashi and Chiharu. He'd been more then grateful to them, since his conversation with Jaenelle had been exactly had he'd predicated and causing the stress to bubble around him like a thin sheet of ice. He had also been more then grateful when she had told him their friend would sew up a costume for them. The name sounded familiar but he didn't press it and tried to enjoy the rest of the afternoon with them. Between the two, Takashi talked the most and Chiharu had her share of silencing him with a thump of her finger. It was amusing to watch and listen, and he slowly began to see where Sakura had gotten her personality from, aside from her own. Changing the oil, he glanced one time at his daughter, then his phone, before going through with the process. With the garage door wide opened, the night breeze was able to get in soothing his mind and body.

A car sounded off in the distance as he recapped the oil, trying not to wipe his now greasy hands on his jeans. Looking up, he watched as headlights got closer and thought nothing of it as he circled the car to the opening. The breeze felt al too good against his bare chest, making his head feel at ease as he closed his eyes and let the silent night creep on him. Everything was just too much to bare, his job, his divorce. Jaenelle's conversation had been nothing but yells and curses, demanding he take back the lawyer issue and just goes with what she wanted. Opening his eyes, he blinked back shock as a taxi cab pulled up to the drive. Lyri was too busy bobbing her head to the music, crayons going in circles as she created a picture only she could decipher, to notice it. Wondering if Jaenelle would go as far as come to the house after their conversation hours ago, he stiffened. Yet, as the door opened and Sakura came out a different kind of emotion washed over him. After paying the cab, she turned to him. Syaoran felt like it was a sudden movie scene, the way she walked up the slope in dark skinny jeans and combat boots that met her calves, the bag in her arm smacking carelessly against her body. The smile she had plastered on her face looked awkward and unsure, emerald eyes red rimmed from a long days work. She looked almost tired, and he knew exactly how she felt right now.

"Umm…" she looked clueless at the bag in her hand, swinging it slightly. "I brought a bottle of bourbon and chocolate…and a princess movie for Lyri." Syaoran stared, taking in her words slowly.

"Miss Sakura!" Lyri squealed in answer, making Sakura laugh as she knelt down to hug her charge. Without much warning she was taking the princess movie, she clearly heard and ran off making the two adults stare in amusement.

"Thank you," Sakura nodded, avoiding his gaze as she looked around the garage. It had changed since the last time she saw it. "Uh, come in. What's the occasion, though?" he asked and mentally kicked himself at the narrow eye exchange.

"Long day, needed to share this bottle and all my friends are against me right now." She walked passed him, smelling heavily of the ocean and cold perfume. "Nice tattoo by the way." Syaoran couldn't help but stare as she smiled, entering through the garage door into the house without a second look. Syaoran couldn't help but smile back, even though she didn't see it. Pressing the button to close the garage in passing, he listened to the cheerful voices of his daughter and Sakura as they battled with the princess movie, suddenly glad she decided to come over tonight.

**To be continued…**


	16. Halloween Fiasco Part I

**AU PAIR**

***RATED M FOR MATURITY***

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura. However, this story is all mines down to its very last idea. _

**Chapter Sixteen: Halloween Fiasco Part I**

(Four Days Later)

"…_I'm telling you Sakura, you better not flake out tonight or I'll personally come up there and beat you senseless."_ Rika's voice echoed through Sakura's bathroom, making the brunette shaking her head at her reflection. Even through her cell phone she could make out the girl's menacing glare Rika was probably giving her at the moment.

"Rika it's in a few hours, why would I back out now?" she asked her, voice a tad too loud for her own ears as she combed out her blown dried hair. "I'm getting ready now; Tomoyo's coming by to drop off my costume, so I really don't have a choice now do I?" that last part was made as a joke but the noise Rika made, made Sakura shake her head tugging on a knot painfully. "I'm joking," she found herself saying soon after, body hot as she continued to tug on the knot. She felt almost stuffy, being trapped in her bathroom after having showered and blown her hair to a crispy dry. If it hadn't of been for Rika she probably would have suffocated in her stuffy bathroom till the very end.

"_Uh, hello…you're going on a date with that Jasper character right? I know you all too well and why haven't I heard of him before!?" _she shrilled and Sakura winced, wondering if the girl had her on speaker phone as well. The double echo reminded her of a time she almost got trapped in a funhouse with the girl when they were kids. Putting her comb down with a soft tap, she plugged her curling iron in and leaned backwards against the cold counter, phone in hand.

"There's nothing to tell, I've told you about him before. He's the guy that got arrested with me and Miharu's the one that set up this date not me," her defended voice cried out, sighing quickly as she placed the phone back on the counter and cross the threshold for her undergarments. Lucky for her, as Rika went off on a rant about best friends telling each other everything, she could barely make out each word. "Look Rika, I'm not backing out of this. I promise." She told her when she returned to the bathroom.

"_Fine, what are you going to be anyway? I got Haku to agree being James Dean while I dress as Marilyn Monroe." _

"We thought Danny and Sandy would be cute from Grease. Jasper's idea, not mine, but I think I would make a pretty hot Sandy Olsson wearing all that leather." Sakura told her, letting the towel drop as she put her undergarments on. She couldn't quite make out what was going on through the phone, not with Rika's shrill cry piercing her ears as it echoed off her bathroom walls.

"_Sakura Kinomoto, if you don't date this fool then there's something wrong with you!"_ her words, so loud, made Sakura cover her ears. Wishing she could hang up, she tilted her head through the reflection and began slowly easing her hands off her ears. "_I'm dead serious; it's obvious Jasper likes you especially if he wants you guys to be a Grease couple. Wait…what about Li?"_ that made her pause as she clasped her bra together.

"What about Li?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes as she stared blandly at the phone. If only Rika wasn't in her own apartment she could strangle her.

"_What's he going as? Ooooh, maybe he should be the jock that stole Sandy away during the movie. That would be perfect!"_ Sakura took a deep breath, envisioning her best friends strangle hold, before letting it out. Rika continued on about the movie, making Sakura roll her eyes as she ignored it all and reached for her steaming iron. "_I'll have Haku call him right now and find out; in all honesty I think you guys would make a better couple then this unknown Jasper guy, you've been hanging out with…" _

"OW! FUCK!" Sakura swore as a swearing hot pain punctured her stomach. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fack!" Sakura continued to swear, turning the facet on and dampening the first towel she could grab and pressing it against her burning skin. Body shaking, she jumped from toe to toe in agony as she bit her tongue from crying out anymore.

"_Sakura what happened_?" Rika asked more then once, the facet running drowning her out. Sakura had tears in her eyes as she looked up from the wet towel against her stomach, backing up slightly as she moved away from the curling iron now strewn on the floor. "_Did you drop the iron again?"_

"No," Sakura lied, head shaking as if her friend could see her. Turning the facet off, she winced at the pull of skin, now sore and red from her accident. Looking beneath the towel, she let out a whimper at the sight. It was directly above the yellow colored bruise she'd received from running into the bus the other day at the beach and on a spot the whole world would be able to see. The width of her curling iron was large, bringing tears to slip down her face silently; she would have a blister to cry for later on. "Why is the world against me?" she asked, forgetting Rika was on speaker phone.

"_You did, didn't you!? Sakura do I need to come up there?"_ Rika asked, the noise in her apartment coming to a halt. It must have been music from the way the silent echoed off in Sakura's own bathroom. "_I can almost hear the despair from your apartment. How bad is it?"_

"Hold on," Sakura was crying now, the pain to much to bear as she dropped the damp towel and picked up her phone. Taking an awkward photo that left out her tear stained face but got her half naked body, she sent it to Rika with a quick click before placing the phone back on the counter. "Don't come up, I'm just going to have a few shots, finish my hair and take a nap. I promise I won't bail out." she whimpered, leaning awkwardly down to retrieve the damp towel.

"_Ouch, damn Sakura how the hell did you drop that iron like that? Fine, have a shot for me, I'll see you at Chiharu's tonight. Kisses," _She was gone before Sakura had time to roll her eyes at the declaration, her back leaning against the bathroom wall as she once again peered down at her newly burned skin. If it hadn't of been for Rika's statement that her and Li looked better as a couple then Jasper, she wouldn't have dropped the iron in the first place. Sakura's face contorted into a twist of pain as she thought of the sudden jolt of shock that had run through her body, hearing for the second time that month that Li was a suitable person. Sighing, she left the bathroom and its dangerous traps to make a limp for the kitchen with her favorite bottle of liquor.

It was all Rika's fault, she thought as she moved uncomfortably. She winced, standing on her tippy-toes to reach the bottle above her fridge. Making a slow process to her cabinet next for a shot glass, Sakura wondered just how much tonight was going to be awkward and how much of it was going to be fun. Rika had been right, the last few days she'd been spending time with Syaoran, getting to know him but making the excuse to see Lyri. The three-year old had no problem with the sudden change; more ecstatic to see her then she would be if Sakura was babysitting her. There was a great difference between business and pleasure and to a toddler she got to hang out with her father and her babysitter at the same time. Throwing back her first shot, Sakura winced at that bitter taste. However smooth it was to swallow it still had a bad aftertaste to it and she absently poured a second one. Finishing it before she took a breath, the pain in her side now subsiding to compensate for the burning sensation coursing down her throat, Sakura moved to pull out an icepack from her freezer. She was definitely going to take a nap after this; it didn't matter to her if she was late in getting ready before Jasper picked her up. If it hadn't of been for Rika commenting on Li being a better suitor, then she wouldn't have the burn mark that felt like she'd been branded. Nothing to it right? She wondered, slowly making her way towards her purple plush couch.

Tomoyo wouldn't be over for another hour or so, giving Sakura enough time to take a nap. Hopefully that would also be enough time for her pain to subside and she could put makeup on it. Knowing her friend, Tomoyo probably made her the most over-the-top outfit that both matched what Sandy looked like on Grease and what she thought Sakura should wear. Skin would be shown and guys would flock, that was what _all_ her friends thought. Rolling her eyes at the thought, Sakura sought out a better position on her couch that didn't irritate her right side. Staring up at her ceiling, she briefly wondered what Syaoran would wear to the costume art show. Lyri was obviously going to be a princess; Tomoyo had already told her she made the perfect outfit for the raven-haired beauty. It took her by surprise, learning that Tomoyo was also making Li's outfit. She'd been almost jealous when Chiharu confessed they had lunch together –almost jealous. Somehow the feelings all her friends thought she was contracting, only went so far. Syaoran was in the military, a fact she didn't exactly like about him. The only person she respected that was in the military was Haku and she barely respected him. Closing her eyes, Sakura shifted once more and winced at the tugging feeling her burn mark made as skin stretched. _No, _she thought, _I can't fall for someone in the military. Our morals…are completely…different._ As she fell asleep, her thoughts continued to stray towards him.

…

…..

…

His body hurt as he pushed himself to the limit. Sweat soaked, he lifted up and dropped himself, legs held still in one position as he continued to lift his body up and down. After reporting to his commanding officer and being relieved early, Syaoran decided to work out and clear his mind. Surrounding him were other operatives doing the same thing, and the amount of people helped him all the more. The smell of body odor and Gatorade weaved around him as _Eminem_ played in his ears. He'd been at it for some time, his pull-ups, and he knew if he continued his arms would be like jelly at the end. There was just too much on his mind and it was going to make him clinically insane. For what seemed like the millionth time, he lifted up, the strain in his biceps making him mentally wince and dropped himself; the padding beneath his shoes, squishing under his weight. Syaoran let out a shaky breath, picking up his forgotten sweat towel. Though his chest was burning from the exercises, he moved on to the next set, laying his body down straight. A few cracks from his spine told him he was ready and as he took in the sound of his choice of music, he began rising and falling.

Syaoran knew pushing his body to the limit was one of the worst mistakes he could make, especially a specialist in the military, but he couldn't help it. Jaenelle was going too far with the divorce, her lawyer calling him out false accusations and demanding he now pay alimony because he was never around in the begin with. It didn't matter that his duty was to the government, to the world, saving lives one after another. What mattered to them was apparently money. Syaoran had his first video-screen call with Jaenelle and her lawyer the other day and it didn't end too well. Lyri wasn't even considered in their arguments and he wondered if Jaenelle considered her blood at all. The woman may not call her family, but she was still apart of her and Jaenelle was pushing it by cutting her daughter out of her life. Realizing he was thinking about his soon-to-be-ex-wife, he pushed all the more harder. His stomach now took the beating of his exercises as he rose and fell, his back not quite touching the mat. None of it made sense and because of it, he was paying more money to keep his lawyer in check and make sure Jaenelle wasn't playing dirty then he would have if she would just sign the papers _she _insisted on creating. None of this would happen if she was happy being his wife, but as it were; she wanted to be a butterfly.

As Syaoran took in the pain, a new dampness marked his face. He hadn't been paying much attention to the headache forming around his temples, nor had he been paying attention to the strain he put on his body. That was how much the stress was getting to him. Stopping, legs still at an angle against his stomach, he gingerly touched his face and pulled away. Eyes wide, he stared mystified at the red substance marking his fingertips. Sweat dripped off his face, staining his body as fatigue threatened to paralyze his mind. Touching his face once again, he brought his fingers back to his vision and sighed. Sure enough, blood marked his fingers the second time. Snatching up the towel, he pressed it to his face and got up in search for his sweat soaked shirt. Few soldiers turned and stared, probably having watched him over exert his body. They knew better then to say something to him and as he slowly walked out of the gym, shirt in hand, body glistening with sweat and drops of blood. The whispers could be heard through his headphones as a song ended and a new one delayed its time to start. Ignoring them, he made his slow way down the gray hall and to the locker rooms. Syaoran knew he pressed himself too far, ignoring the signs because he was too busy stressing about his divorce.

The locker room was loud with voices as he entered, towel pressed to his bleeding nose. Ignoring the looks he received from those that were changing, he made his slow way towards his own locker. The clock, almost hidden behind a banner, echoed in his head as it ticked ever-closer to five o'clock. It was time to pick up Lyri from school and get ready for Miharu's art show. A slight grin appeared on his face, thinking of the art exhibit he knew nothing about but the people he came to get used to hearing about would be there. Between Lyri's banter about ''auntie chi-chi'' and Sakura's stories of her friends, he almost felt like he knew them all. Haku didn't count, having been in the same division for some years now, and his stories about the people he knew were close to the same. The dull ache in his head matched his burning body, and as he threw open his locker he found that thinking of Sakura slowly began to ease his mind. The strange feeling brought about emotions he didn't think he possessed. He began to realize he liked the environmentalist's company even if they argued more then once about the peace of the world. Pulling the towel away from his face, he stared wide-eyed at the soaked mass of red. _Shit,_ he thought, touching his face with shaky fingers. He was still bleeding, the wetness tickling the inside of his nose as it slowly came down. _I've done it this time,_ he thought, blinking back sweat as he tilted his head up and pressed a slightly clean end of the towel to his face.

There was a sudden commotion, bringing his gaze to the end of the aisle. Seeing no one, he pulled the towel away and sighed. He needed to shower, possibly eat something, before he went and got his daughter from school and he was already running late. Slightly glad he wasn't that far from her school, he threw the red stained towel into his locker and grabbed for his clean one. Just as he slammed the locker shut, turning on his heel he gasped. A new kind of pain escalated behind his eyes, bringing tears to brim the edges. Leaning forward he chocked, blood dripping onto the ground mixing with the sweat that slid callously off. A hand was pressed to his back suddenly, moving around to grip his arm. Startled, he looked up meeting with Haku's concerned cold blue eyes. The blond arched a brow before opening his mouth at the blood marking the cemented floor.

"Damn Li, what the hell happened?" he asked, helping Syaoran stand straight.

"Worked myself…too hard…" he gasped, trying to breath right. His lungs were burning, making him all the more confused. Slowing his breathing, he looked at Haku. "What are you still doing here?" he asked slowly, wiping the blood that dripping from his nose with a shaky hand. Haku shook his head, stepping back when he was sure Syaoran would collapse again.

"General Takata wanted to speak to me. This…doesn't have anything to do with our last mission, does it?' Haku asked his voice low as a solider walked by to his locker.

"No of course not, what makes you think that?' Syaoran defended, eyes searching Haku's.

"Do you want me to name the evidence?" he snapped, head shaking. "I walked by the gym, Private Farce saw you earlier pushing yourself to the limit the _last two hours_. Chiharu told me you looked pale when you had lunch with Yamazaki and her the other day. I have a feeling if I talked to Private Lea…" Haku was counting on his fingers, making Syaoran sick just watching it.

"Enough, I get it." Syaoran ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair, wincing as his abs protested. "It's just a nose bleed, Tsukino, nothing to worry about."

"Don't be a fool Li…"

"Enough," he snapped, surprising not only Haku at his tone of voice but the soldier standing behind them trying not to ease drop. Feeling like a fool, he gave Haku the best expressionless look he could muster through his tired gaze and shaking body. "I need to go pick up Lyri in a minute, see you later?"

"Sir," Haku saluted voice sharp as he gave up on getting Syaoran to confess. "Rika and I will be by your place around eight to help get you two ready. See you then," he walked away without a glance behind him, leaving Syaoran alone in the locker aisle. Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, he glanced sideways at the blood on the floor before slowly walking towards the showers, all the while telling his subconscious he was perfectly fine.

…

….

…

Sakura jolted into a sitting position, giving herself a mini heartache as she woke up from her nap. Breathing hard, hand pressed tightly to her chest, she blinked at the hazy room. It had neared night time faster than she'd thought, leaving her in a lightless room to wake up to. The noise which had woken her continued to buzz throughout her apartment confusing her at first before she caught on that someone wanted into the complex. Groaning, she flung her legs over and stood. A slight tug on her skin made her look down bringing a flood of memory back into her mind. Whimpering, she shuffled sleepily to her wall, pressing the little white button faded in by sharpie. "Y-yeah…" she got out harshly, her tongue tasting and feeling like cotton.

"_Sakura you're alive, I thought maybe you drowned in your shower or something. Open up_," Tomoyo's sweet voice came through, waking her mind up even more. Without a word she pressed the second button, sighing heavily as she hung her head backwards. She over slept her nap that much was certain. Unlocking her door, she took the few steps into the kitchen intent on a glass of water. Seeing the open bottle of rum, she smirked, deciding on that instead. She was tired and her side hurt, she deserved it. Reaching over the counter to turn the small little light on that was directly over her sink, she leaned back to get a better look at her burn. The skin was pink with a white bubble stretched over it; encompassing liquid she knew was water. Making a face, she took her shot and left the kitchen. Tomoyo was on her way up and she wasn't even close to finishing getting ready. Glancing at her clock, she calculated the amount of time before Jasper would show up, groaning even louder. She felt like Cinderella the way she needed to make it to the ball in time to see her Prince. Turning lights on as she passed, she entered the bathroom where it all started. The curling iron still sat on the floor, the plug strewn on her sink waiting to be put back in. making a strange noise of disgust at her mishap, she picked it up practically slammed it down next to her cell phone. In turn, the device vibrated a reminder that she had a few missed calls.

Second heartbeat pounded in her ears as she turned her phone on, flabbergasted that she'd missed so many calls. Most of them had been from Tomoyo, probably trying to enter the apartment complex and a few missed ones from Rika. Not really wanting to know what her friend wanted, having had enough of her talk about Syaoran vs. Jasper rant, she all but laughed out loud when she checked her picture message. Rika had gone as far as sending her a picture of a whiteboard, purple and black letters indicating the pros and cons of Syaoran Li and Jasper Fox. Head shaking, she put her phone down and headed for the living room again as Tomoyo's voice called out. "It's open!" she called when the delicate knock of her best friend hit her door frame. Wanting to fill her apartment with music, she made her way to the iPod stand and froze when the door widened and emitted two people, not one. Narrowing her eyes, she placed fisted hands on her hips and glared in the direction of Tomoyo's boyfriend as he entered casually.

"_You _can enter if you tell me what you do for a living." Sakura told him, tone serious as she kept her glare on him. Eriol stopped short, letting the door shut behind him with a soft snap. He arched one brow, a twitch of his lips trying to turn into a smile.

"Oh Kinomoto, just give up already," he stated before waving a hand in her direction. "And put some clothes on, I think I'm gunna go blind."

"Oh shove it," she stuck her tongue out, not at all ashamed that she wore only a bra and underwear. Tomoyo sighed from her position next to him, head shaking as she hugged the large bag in her arms all the tighter. Sakura turned to it, emerald orbs widening. "That has more then just my outfit, doesn't it?"

"We're getting ready here as well, and I have makeup for…" she paused, amethyst eyes large as she took in Sakura. "What happened to your hip!?" Tomoyo's voice was almost hysterical as she handed the bag forcefully at Eriol, who stumbled with it. Going over to Sakura she brought the girls hand up and leaned in close, examining the burn mark like she was a doctor.

"Lost to my curling iron," Sakura said slowly, making a face as Tomoyo touched it with a long fingernail. Black hair was suddenly in a flurry of motion as her friend made for the bag in Eriol's arm, snatching it from him and digging through the opening. The two stared silently, amused and frightened by Tomoyo's actions. "Umm…what are you doing?" Sakura asked, now becoming faintly suspicious.

Tomoyo glanced at her, a thin needle between her fingers. "Hold still, we need to pop it otherwise it'll get infected."

"Like hell we do!" Sakura backed up, falling into her coffee table. Stumbling, she turned and made a dash for the kitchen, ducking under Eriol's arm as he tried to intercept and crash into her. Exasperated, Tomoyo glared daggers at her friend, walking quickly after her. "Daidouji back up, you're not popping it, and it's not even that bad. Put some makeup on it and voila it's gone!" Sakura cried, hiding on the opposite side of the island counter.

"If you don't get the puss out it will never heal properly. You know that as well I as I." Tomoyo told her simply, advancing on her. "Eriol get her!" she raised her voice, surprising the two.

"No way, that's all you sweetheart. Kinomoto bites,"

"Thank you, that adds some kudos points in my book for you." Sakura smiled, trying not to laugh as Tomoyo glared daggers in his direction before bringing it to Sakura. Snatching the rum bottle and her shot glass, Sakura leaped up onto the counter, feet swaying as she watched Tomoyo carefully. Which ever way the girl tried to go, Sakura would take the opposite and leave them in the same position again. It was obvious Tomoyo knew that too, as she straightened, fixing her overcoat with a tug.

"Fine, if you want to be a child about it, I can play that game too." Sakura paused in between pouring her shot, blinking in confusion as Tomoyo held out her large light yellowish-white covered phone. "Want to know what's so amazing about these new iPhone's, Sakura dear?" she spoke as a noise that sounded like shutter snapped and she brought the device to her lips. "_Send to Li…_" Sakura blinked; face flushing as she realized Tomoyo took a picture of her wearing nothing but her underwear while sitting on her counter top.

"You wouldn't…how do you have Li's number anyway?"

"I don't, but Rika does. I just voiced my caption for the picture message and all I have to do is press send." Eriol made a scoffing noise in the background, trying not to laugh as his girlfriend dangled her phone in her hands like it was paper.

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura jumped down from the counter. "That's blackmail," Tomoyo said nothing, her face completely straight as she watched Sakura with the same attitude as before. Thinking quickly, she sighed, throwing back the half-shot and slamming her glass down with a thump. "Fine, I don't care. Li's already seen me in my underwear before, what's picture on his phone?" as she said, she realized her mistake and quickly turned to Tomoyo seeing her friend's eyes get wide as she accused her silently of something she didn't know anything about. "N-not like that…!"

"Explain…_oops,"_ Tomoyo froze, eyes wide as she looked at her phone.

"You didn't…?"

"I'm sorry; I forgot I had my finger on it still…" Tomoyo apologized, head bowed as Sakura made her way over to her snatching the light weight phone. "I'm sorry Sakura," she said again, glaring daggers at Eriol a moment later as she fell against the couch in fits of laughter.

"T-there's got to be a way to undo it right, these are new phones! Tomoyo how could you, oh my god, Syaoran's going to have a half naked picture of me on his phone I just know it. Rika's been on and on about us and…and…damn-it Daidouji, I can't believe you actually took a picture of me…ow." She hissed, turning her gaze downwards. Tomoyo smirked, needle in hand as she looked up from her crouched position in front of Sakura. The entire time she ranted in her rage, Sakura didn't even notice her friend going through with popping the burn. As her hip became damp, she frowned, defeated. "Right, you _all _are against me today."

"Oh, cheer up. In one hour Jasper's going to be here and we can all go see Chiharu's art she's been raving about for the last week." Tomoyo blinked, getting to her feet as she fixed her coat once again. "Shit, we have an hour to get ready. Sakura, how could you forget! We're going to be late!" Cringing, she glanced at the hysterical Eriol half laying on her couch as he tried to control himself then back at Tomoyo as she dashed down her small hall into bathroom. _How did it all turn into her fault and since when does Tomoyo curse?_ She wondered, shuffling into the kitchen to snatch her rum bottle instead of following Tomoyo. It was going to be a long hour that much was for certain.

…

…

…

Syaoran stared oddly at the dimly light underground parking lot he soon found himself in. He'd only been here once before when he needed to retrieve his mustang, but this was the first time he'd actually seen more then one car in the structure. They were all lined up perfectly, ranging from expensive mustangs and Mercedes, to trucks and broncos. He was mildly impressed and knew most of these people came from the art and not the party. Curious as to what kind of art would be presented, he found the first parking spot he could find and left a large amount of space between him and the next person. For some reason, Syaoran didn't think tonight would be as great as everyone was making it out. Like a feeling emitting off the stress he held still and the pain digging into his chest from working out to hard earlier. It was no excuse though, and as he stepped out of the car, he was slowly trying to bring up his own spirits. After Haku and Rika had showed up at his house with a bag of their costumes and a box of makeup for the girls, Syaoran been more then willing to ignore the pain and let Rika attack him with Halloween spirit.

Getting Lyri out, making sure not to ruin the Halloween costume she wore, he stood her on her toes and watched as she made a quick dash for the second car that parked behind him. Tomoyo had created a priestess-like princess outfit for Lyri that suited her heritage and three-year olds taste. When his daughter had come out of the bedroom with Rika in tow, he almost had a heartache looking at a smaller version of his mother. The light green and pink kimono was easy for her to run around in and the skirt and ruffle ends of it made it look like she was a real princess of the ancient eras. Syaoran had sent a text to Meilin, feeling home sick to see his family in Hong Kong. Through the orange glow of the light he could easily make out Rika's large smile as she accepted the toddlers hug, wondering just how fast he was going to lose his daughter to these women. He knew by the end of the day Lyri would have more unrelated aunties then she does in real life. Holding Lyri's white gloved hand, the two walked back to Syaoran with a clack of heels. He did have to hand it to Rika, walking delicately while holding Lyri's hand with no mishaps in the attire she wore, complete with six-inch heels. In real-life Marilyn Monroe was a sight to see, even the pictures did her no wrong and here stood an almost exact replica of the deceased actress. Red lips smiled as she gazed around the underground parking lot, taking in the cars and trucks alike.

"I'm impressed, there's already a lot of people here." She spoke, accepting her hand bag as Haku approached. His bad-boy appearance looked alien next to Rika, but Haku pulled it off better then if someone else were to be James Dean. "Oh, I wonder whose motorcycle _that _belongs to." Manicured nail pointed at an almost hidden vintage Harley, impressing the two males as they gawked at it, ignoring everything else around them. Shaking her head when she realized she'd lost their attention, she snapped her fingers in front of Haku's face almost hitting his nose. "Well come on, I need to find Sakura and catch up to her."

"Catch up?" Haku narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"Yes, our dear beloved Saku is having a bad day, she's been drinking since five and I received an ominous picture from Tomoyo...she's in need of girl time before her date transpires." Without a second glance, Rika was clacking through the parking lot with Lyri in tow, heading for the elevator. Syaoran and Haku stared, taken by surprise by her attitude.

Finally, Syaoran turned to Haku. "Date…?"

"Yeah, she got played into a date with some guy she knows. Nathan and I have bet going it's not going to end well, want in on it? Takashi's against our word, I think Chiharu forced him to believe."

"No, I'll pass." Haku shrugged his shoulders, assessing Syaoran's mood before they headed for the impatient Rika waiting with the large medal doors opened. As the elevator jolted to life and brought them upwards, Syaoran couldn't help but stare blankly at the walls littered with advertisement of Chiharu's Art shows. Different shows from different times, the newest one hauntingly unique plastered in the middle of the whole thing.

As the elevator came to a shuddering halt, Haku lifted the bar and revealed the inside of a dark, foggy room. Music could be heard thumping from inside somewhere, beating against the walls. A man wearing a zombie outfit stopped them as they came off, holding a large board with names on it. Rika gave off their names and immediately the man smiled, giving them each a necklace with a round poker chip at the end of it. It was interesting to know that Chiharu had a bouncer; more interesting was that he didn't even glance at his board when Rika gave off their names. Wondering what it meant, the zombie open large double played medal doors revealing a mass of people in costumes and loud music. Large pillars scattered the floor, decorated by Halloween designs and a picture Chiharu had obviously painted. As the four entered, the door shut with a creaky snap, sealing off the foggy mist and shutting them in with the party. As they entered fully into the large occupied room, Lyri began tugging on Syaoran shirt, bringing his attention away from the painted pictures scattered through the rooms lit up by a single black light each.

"I have to pee-pee,"

"I'll take her," Rika offered with a smile, crouching awkwardly, her white dress barely touching the ground. "Should we go find Sakura right after?' Lyri nodded, taking Rika's hand.

"In that case, let's grab a drink." Haku exclaimed, ignoring the roll of Rika's eyes as she led the toddler towards the right of them. Syaoran didn't know what to do and followed after Haku, one hand on the hilt of his sword, a piece of his costume he decided to add himself to make it look more like he was the _prince,_ Tomoyo had created for him. It suited him, the free movement of the dark green outfit almost matching that of a real prince. The gold seal wrapped around his chest glinted with the black lights as they passed; showing off what was hidden beneath the light; a wolf with claws representing a clan from ancient Chinese history. As he looked down at his outfit, he briefly wondered who Tomoyo was. She had a lot of ancient history attached to her designs, most of it matching perfectly with his heritage. "Don't lose these," Haku was saying, bringing Syaoran back to the present.

"What are they?" he asked, staring at the necklace the zombie bodyguard handed them.

"Free drinks tokens," Haku laughed, approaching a bar hidden in a caddy corner. Spiders and bats hung from the ceiling, an orange and purple light revealing the different bottles against the wall. Syaoran was impressed, seeing the draft beers hooked up to a station and the fancy Halloween glasses lined upside down like a real pub. A bartender, dressed like a witch gone good, smiled brightly at the two glancing once at the token hanging against their outfits before waiting their desires. "Eclipse please,"

"Jack and coke," Syaoran told her as well, turning his back as he glanced about the room. "So how does this work, Chiharu's got artwork everywhere, she's planning on selling them correct?"

"Yeah," Haku glanced behind him at the nearest wall holding a painting of dark colors. "There's glow sticks attached to tabs, it's a first come first serve thing. Take the glow stick and tab and bring it to the stuffy nosed dealer off in the corner there, he takes care of the dealings." Syaoran arched a brow, assessing the man wearing a business suit. Clearly he wasn't in the Halloween spirit like everyone else is, his long nose pointed as he sneered at most of the costumed people.

"Clever," turning, he accepted the drink placed on the countertop almost relieved.

"Have a look around, Chiharu's an amazing artist. I'm going to go look for Nathan and get that bet started. Don't worry about Lyri; I'm pretty sure once Tomoyo gets wind of her she won't let her go." He laughed, waving to Syaoran as he disappeared amongst the crowd aimed for the bar. Shaking his head, amused at the soldier's energy for a bet, he weaved around until he found a picture.

A description of it was placed on a small note card, taped by black glowing strips. Leaning forward, cold drink slick against his fingers, he read the inscription. The painting itself was a swirl of yellow and orange, showing off a horizon that had been taken over by a whirlwind of black and white. Syaoran recognized scenery as Fort Middleton's east side, the beach a dark blue and gray. Amazed that such beauty could be captured by colors, he moved on to the next. A trio of "Alice in Wonderland" characters stood before a painting of darkness. The same whirlwind of a storm that had been in the first one was also in this one, indicating the beginning of destruction. Syaoran had a feeling the whirlwind was going to be in most of Miharu's art, the inspiration for her show. The Alice characters looked up, face painted to look like the characters they were dressed as, eyes wide in shock. Taken by surprise, Syaoran took a sip of his drink, ignoring their giggles as they walked off. They reminded him of little girls from high school, seeing a popular jock for the first time. Stepping closer to the painting, he began to read the inscription given to it, a poem from the looks and sounds of it. "_Through the boundless arch of heaven he sails; Silent and slow, and terribly strong, the mighty shadow is borne along, Like the dark eternity to come;"_ the caption felt more real then the painted picture. Straightening, Syaoran took another moment to stare at the colors within, trying to find the hidden meaning behind it.

He had to hand it to the artist; he was by far captivated by Miharu's work. As he finished his drink, Syaoran walked around, a lone prince amongst strange subjects. Finally making it to the bar once again, he handed the witch his empty glass, asking for another. She smiled sweetly, the glitter marking her purple eye shadow twinkling under the lights surrounding her. As her lips parted to say something, Syaoran let out a sigh of relief when someone dressed up as "Gumpy" pushed through and ordered loudly a bunch of shots. Taking that as his leave, not wanting the witch to start flirting with him, Syaoran made his way through the throng of people, hand tight around his glass. It was a sight to see, amongst the magnificent art created by a storm that had passed over a period of days, were Halloween decorations that seemed to fit perfectly with the pillars. Costumes ranging from Disney characters and characters from shows talked and danced, their occupants hidden behind makeup and booze gazed at the pieces while they talked too loud to comprehend. Syaoran soon found himself drinking the rest of his second drink, head spinning from someone's perfume too strong to bear. Placing his empty drink atop a banister that seemed to be collecting empty bottles of beers and glasses, he wove through the throng of people again and froze, seeing a large canvas displayed against the wall, taking up more space then the rest of the artwork. Syaoran blanched, thinking he was hallucinating for a split second. The last time he'd see that picture was over seas in the infirmary. Sakura and Lyri had been painted differently from the actual picture, the strokes so fine the colors seemed to leap out at him.

That was how _she _found him, his eyes wide as he took in the painting that didn't seem to hold a glow stick. A gentle touch on his back sent his skin crawling as he half-whirled half stared at the woman besides him. Sakura let out a sheepish grin as she took in Syaoran's shocked expression. His dark eyes held some kind of emotion she didn't think she could face, and as she turned her own eyes away, she felt her already warm face flush crimson. "I was just as shocked to find this as you are." She said breezily, her breath smelling heavily of rum and beer.

"I've actually seen it before." He confessed, turning away from her to look back at the painting.

"You're joking," he shook his head, bringing her already flushed face to turn a brighter red. "No privacy with them, none, zip, let me guess you saw the picture this evening too right?" Syaoran arched a brow, watching her hide her face behind her beer.

"What picture?"

"Nothing, so where's Lyri?" Sakura was quick to change the subject, taking a large swig of her cold beer and hesitating to swallow. She couldn't believe she just blabbed out like that, her stomach did flips as she watched Syaoran turn and gaze through the costumed people.

"They went to look for you, but I suppose Rika must have taken her someplace else." He shrugged his shoulders, wincing as something in his muscle pulled. Sakura brought her beer away from her face, the biggest smile crossing her painted lips he'd ever seen on her. "What?"

"Nothing…" he narrowed his eyes, watching her.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Syaoran accused, making her eyes grow wide.

"No, I'm highly under the influence."

"Same thing Kinomoto,"

"Shut-up, you're not drunk _enough._" Before he realized it, she was taking his hand and dragging him through the throng of people he found he couldn't get away from. A song, he guessed was a remix of various artists from the techno upbeat, began to thump through the place and through his body. Sakura's hand was warm in his, her curly hair bouncing behind her as she weaved with a practice he was slowly beginning to watch carefully. The leather she wore did wonders for her lithe frame and Syaoran flushed, realizing he'd been staring at her body as they moved through the crowd, reaching the bar he found would always be in his sight. "Our Prince here isn't drunk enough Ceri, _red light _shots for us."

The witchy bartender raised her brows; taking in Syaoran's stony face to Sakura flushed one before nodding. "Haven't you had enough?' Syaoran asked, watching Sakura stand on her toes for a brief moment to stare around the room. He was amazed; she was wearing five-inch heels and still standing on her toes in search of something or someone.

"Not nearly, if you see my other half, uh, from Grease tell me. I'm hiding right now." Syaoran couldn't help but laugh our right as the six colorful shots were placed on the bar counter. Without warning, Sakura took her first one, gasping at the shock of the strong liquor.

"What did you do?" Syaoran asked, following suit as he chose the light green shot first. The warm feeling deep in his gut intensified as Sakura handed him the second one, clacking glasses together. Second shot down, he chocked out a breath. "He's your date tonight, right?'

"You know huh?" she took her third one, tears coming to her black rimmed eyes before she gasped, hand to her stomach. It burned, the three different vodka tonics mixed together, and especially after she had a beer it burned all the more. "I made the mistake of letting him spin me around, like they do on Grease. Didn't end well, so in my defense the wall found me and well…I'm hiding right now." She flushed; face warm from both alcohol and embarrassment from the memory. Jasper had hit the wall, not her, and she'd freaked out thinking she broke his head. Opening her mouth to say something else as he took his final shot, she froze as a voice broke through the music and laughter.

"There you are!" Sakura winced, turning just as a priestess dressed in a similar manner as Lyri approached. Her long flowing kimono was dark and beautiful, gold sparrows and dragons decorating the artwork on her sleeves. Hair done up like a Geisha, amethyst eyes smiled with her lips as she took in Sakura and Syaoran. "You must be Syaoran Li, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji." Syaoran couldn't help but stare, she looked exactly like the princess of China. Coming up behind her, dark blue hair seemingly bright against the dark glow of the light structures stood her prince also dressed in a kimono of a similar color and artwork.

"From TBK news right…?' Tomoyo's smile never faltered as she nodded, hands hidden underneath her sleeves.

"Yes," she turned to Eriol before glaring daggers at Sakura. "Your date is looking for you, will you stop drinking for a moment and actually go dance with him."

"I can't," Sakura said stubbornly, holding her half beer with two hands as she cocked a hip defiantly. Syaoran stared, brow arched as the leather glad woman hid a smile. "I'm looking for Lyri; I can't go through with my date until I see the little princess."

"Then you're in luck, she's with Rika who's with Jasper." Eriol spoke. Sakura's mouth dropped, saying nothing as Tomoyo brought out a slender hand and latched onto her.

"Excuse us," Tomoyo said sweetly, pulling Sakura through the costume maze leaving Syaoran alone with Eriol at the bar. The blue haired Chinese prince was shaking his head, clearly amused.

"She's a spitfire," Eriol said, moving closer to the bar and easily ordering a drink. Syaoran watched the space Tomoyo and Sakura disappeared too, stomach tight as it caught up to the shots she made him take. "I'm Eriol Hiragizawa, by the way."

"Uh, Li Syaoran," Syaoran spoke, finally bringing his gaze to the stranger. Blue eyes watched him, making him suddenly skeptical.

"Any relation to Meilin Li?" Eriol asked with a chuckle, taking in Syaoran's surprised look with ease. "I'm her squad leader, but please…if you ever have a conversation with Kinomoto don't tell her my occupation. It's fun to watch her suffer, plus she's not too thrilled with the military personnel."

Syaoran sat on the stool in front of the bar, head suddenly spinning. "She sure has a lot of military friends for someone that doesn't like the military." Eriol arched a brow in confusion and Syaoran waved it off. "Never mind, just thinking out loud," Shaking his head, Syaoran ordered another drink and spun, wondering what else he could find out about the drunk Sakura tonight.

…

…..

…

Sakura watched Syaoran from afar, her mind wavering with the mixture of alcohol she'd consumed through the day. The moment Tomoyo had taken her away she had felt a sudden emptiness that didn't quite fit to the emotion she felt in her head. Always keeping a smile plastered to her face, she half listened to her friends talk about Chiharu's art show and the amount of people that came for just the art. The warehouse wasn't as large as it seemed, but with the amount of people and the pillars that Chiharu had set up for her displays, it seemed like the room was. Back against one of the many walls of Halloween decorations, the music thumping through her body like a second skin, she continued to stare blankly towards the bar. Eriol and Syaoran were deep in conversation and she wondered what it was they could be talking about. The shots she'd taken with him had left her head a blurred mass of thoughts and the beer she still held in her hand was beginning to grow warm from her body heat. She didn't know why, but she itched to go back to the bar and have that conversation with him, whatever it was they were talking about. The days she got to know Syaoran Li were days that she had grown to accept and surprisingly like. Maybe it was the alcohol talking in her head, but as she finally turned her head away to face Jasper as he began to speak, she wondered why she ever agreed to Chiharu's games of love.

Dressed exactly like Danny Zuto from Grease, Jasper wore a black wig to hide his usually shaven head, and had even went as far as taking his lip ring out. he looked completely different but the same, wearing a bikers outfit complete with his rolled up white sleeves to hold a pack of old brand Marlboro cigarettes. Not really sure what Jasper and Rika were talking about, Sakura continued to tune them out as she gazed around the room again. Everyone was here to party and celebrate Halloween, the day of the dead. Not one person was dressed as the dead, no zombies besides the bouncer, no candy skeletons or horror film creations. There were a lot of Disney and she wondered what drugs they were all on to dress like the characters out of Alice in Wonderland and Mickey Mouse. Bringing her beer up to her lips, she tasted the warm concoction and almost gagged. She'd left it alone for too long. Itching to retrieve a fresh beer, she moved a mere inch from her spot and stopped. Lyri and Tomoyo came back over to them, all smiles and kimono. The two of them together, one could easily mistake them as family.

"We brought food for you." Tomoyo exclaimed, showing her the wrapped pastry she'd been hiding inside her long sleeves. Sakura arched a brow, looking down at Lyri as she munched on her own pastry. "Chiharu will be over here shortly, someone had a question about that piece of Lyrianna and you_. Why doesn't she have it up for sale_?" Tomoyo was almost glaring as Sakura inched away from the pastry.

"No clue," Sakura accepting the pastry in a quiet defeat, making a noise as her beer was taken from her hands. "Where are Nathan and Naoko? I haven't seen them all night and its Nathan's birthday." She asked mouth full of bread.

"They are currently downstairs using my place." Chiharu answered as she approached her voice off as she played with the fangs clued to her teeth. "Finally, she's eating something. I was worried I was going to have to cut you off early with the way that picture was…"

"_No,"_ Sakura gasped eyes widening before narrowing considerably as she turned it to Tomoyo. The Chinese princess shook her head in confusion, making Sakura turn her glare on Rika who was guilty as she stood there in her little white dress. "Really, who else did you show that picture too!?"

"Oh just us girls, we've decided to use that and the one of your burn as black mail in case you get out of control." Rika said behind her hand, laughing as she turned slightly to avoid a smack from Sakura. "Relax will you," Rika laughed all the more harder as Sakura stuck her food stained tongue out.

"Come on Jasper, my friends are against me tonight." Sakura whined, leaving behind the trio as she took Jasper's hand and walked away from the wall. Few people moved out of the way, others turned as the two made their way towards the selected area that had been designated for dancing. She didn't know why she'd brought him back over here but she had a feeling if she didn't start acting the part of a date, then her friends would get involved. Head shaking as she thought of their devious ploys, she let Jasper take the lead as they began to go with the flow of music. As Halloween themed art show, Marilyn Manson was the choice of current music, and surprisingly people were truly dancing to it.

Sakura found she had nothing to say as they moved with the others, her heels making it hard to dance as exuberant as some of the Goth-dressed punks surrounding the floor. She had to hand it to her friends though; they knew when she needed to eat something. The bread had made her stomach less queasy and her eyes a tad less wobbly. As the pastry finally settled within her stomach, she eyed the bar longingly. Even though dancing would help sober her up, getting her blood pumping and throat preoccupied with something other then drinking liquid, her thirst to not be sober tonight playing a far bigger role in her head then her thoughts. And her thoughts wandered as she caught flashes of Syaoran still talking with Eriol, now drinking another drink that was different from what he'd been drinking before. With Lyri being taken over by the girls, Syaoran had the night mostly to himself. He needed it; she knew that and wondered if her friends did too. Shaking her head as she realized she'd been staring too long at Syaoran, she brought her eyes to Jasper who'd been watching her. His blue eyes were glinting with amusement, appalling her.

"What?" she asked, head tilted as she tried to read his expression through the flashing colored lights.

"See if you just put your mind to it, you can dance without crashing people into walls." He joked with a chuckle. She made to smack him, being stopped by one of his large hands. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed her knuckles and laughed. "So this is the life of the mysterious Sakura Kinomoto that got arrested for breaking an entering a top Middleton Corporation." She snatched her hand back, eyeing him incredulously as she remembered in full detail the mission that failed and landed her a large summed fine.

"Yep, drunk and in the flesh." She smirked, bowing awkwardly as her heels turned against the slick floor. Wobbling, he caught her easily, turning it into a dance as the music picked up and Matt Shadows voice rang out loudly through the double speakers.

"So your friend is an amazing artist, you have a best friend that is a famous newscaster, another that's a fashion designer, and all their boyfriends are in the military except for one and you haven't figured out just what he does for a living." Jasper calculated to her amusement. "I say he's in the military, he acts like it, talks like it, and considering we live in Middleton…well it's high."

"Catching onto my life are we?" She asked, her brow arched as he spun her in a half circle. A sudden urge overtook her and she flushed, stopping their movements. "Excuse me, the alcohol has finally caught up to me." leaving him without so much as a look behind her, she weaved and wobbled towards the bathrooms, not at all catching the odd look she got from the male at the bar. Syaoran had watched the two dance, half listening to Eriol speak. Deep down he was envious that she was dancing with someone she clearly didn't want to be with, but how could he tell? Her drunken movements said differently. When she had allowed him to kiss the top of her hand, his head began to throb in protest to the loud stuffy warehouse and when she'd finally excused herself in a quick jerk, his head released an ease he couldn't decipher yet. And the night had only just begun…

**To be continued…**

No yelling at me. I got this out in two days.

Uh, I don't recommend the younger crowd to pay attention to the drinking; it's not okay to let alcohol rule your life.

Anyway, Part II will be on its way, and trust me…you all will looooooove it. Smile.


	17. Halloween Fiasco Part II

**AU PAIR**

***RATED M FOR MATURITY***

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura. However, this story is all mines down to its very last idea. _

**Chapter Seventeen: Halloween Fiasco Part II**

Sakura stared at her reflection, hands dripping wet from recently washing them. She felt a tad better having finally broken the seal to the excess alcohol she'd been drinking all night, but for some reason _she didn't. _There was something terribly wrong; whether it was guilt because she was on a date she had no feelings for or because all her friends had begun trying a little too hard to hook her up with a suitor, she just didn't feel good tonight. It was Nathan's twenty-fifth birthday and Chiharu's art exhibition and her she was, hiding away in the washroom. Straightening, she dried her hands quickly before adjusting the leather outfit Tomoyo had personal sewed for her. The top, which hugged her shoulders perfectly, was designed for easy movement. Gingerly she touched her bare stomach, letting her fingernails crawl across the burn mark hidden underneath a ton of makeup. There was a slight itch and she wondered if she was starting to get a reaction from all the powder and cover up they had to use. Sakura knew it would leave a nasty mark, healed or not. Lucky for her, the bruise she'd received days ago was hidden beneath her pant line so no one would see the yellowish mark. Slightly disgusted with herself and her clumsy nature, Sakura walked out of the washroom just as a trio of witches came in yapping about the hot guy carrying a sword.

She didn't want to hear it, she was far drunker than they were, and far more annoyed at the fact that she wasn't enjoying her intoxicated self. Wondering if Jasper had moved away from the dance floor, she made her sullen way to the bar, wanting another drink to wash out her confused thoughts. _Flyleaf _began to drum throughout the warehouse as costumed bodies began to dance outside the designated area, as she passed painting after painting to avoid getting bumped into by a drunk partier, she found that most of Chiharu's glow sticks were gone. Smiling, happy that at least her work was being bought by those that came for the exhibition, she found the bar without hesitation. Syaoran and Eriol were no where to be found, a couple having taken the spot where they had been sitting and chatting. Relief washed over her and she frowned, wondering why she was glad they weren't here. Ordering a Stella, she turned at an angle as some people came through with cash in their hands waiting for their own orders. The necklace she wore around her neck to indicate she gets free booze, felt heavy against her chest. The worst thing about drinking for free was that you could _drink for free _and not have a limit. With a smile she accepted the hand goblet filled with beer, moving away carefully. Slowly her eyes scanned the crowd for Jasper, realizing her mind was set on looking for Syaoran.

Heart drumming against her chest in sync with the upbeat music, she found the top of Syaoran's head first before she caught wind of Jasper's face. The two were together, making her frozen in time. Lips rimming the edge of her beer she tried to process that the two were talking and making it ten times worse in her head then it really was. Lyri was at Syaoran's feet eating a caramel apple carefully, eyes bright as she watched her father talk. It made her at ease to know that Haku and Rika were also with them, the two love birds whispering in one another's ears. Sakura already knew the two just happened to be standing right there, making her head spin at the prospect that maybe Rika had planned them to talk together. Taking the gulp of cold brew forcefully, she decided to leave them and went in search for the birthday boy instead, wondering if he and Naoko were done screwing each other. Heels clacking against the cemented floor, Sakura couldn't help but laugh to her self at the situation. She didn't know why it was so horrifying that the two were talking, but it was and it was starting to make her heart beat rapidly. Rika's picture message from earlier came to mind and as she weaved her way carefully around the mass of people, she couldn't help but begin her own pros and cons of the two males.

Her inebriated mind began repeating over and over the cons for Syaoran and the fact that he was a soldier in the military; a soldier and a married man that hadn't quite figured out his divorce situation, with no intention of leaving the military in the near future. It was the only thing that kept her mind straight as she continued to take large gulps of her beer, eyes scanning the crowds as she made way for the other end of the warehouse. The pros, however, happened to be that he was attractive, physically and mentally, and his daughter was one of the most precious things in the world she would die to protect. Stopping in her tracks, Sakura blinked. Her mind was in need of help, her stomach clenching as she realized she was thinking far more about the pros then the cons. Finishing the last of her beer she turned on a heel and stopped, her mind reeling. Jasper was everything she looked for in a guy, and unlike Syaoran he _wasn't _in the military. His love for the environment almost went past her aspects and the man was also physically attractive. Angry with herself Sakura walked back the way she came, confusing the people around her as they watched the Sandy Olsson battle arguments in her head. To witnesses all they saw was a girl making faces as she grumbled, heels stomping across the floor as she continued to go back in forth in an attempt to figure out stuff in her head that no one else could hear.

Finally, after a long moment of arguing in her head, Sakura made for the two males. Jasper was her date; she needed to act like it. If any of her friends got wind that she was avoiding it, they wouldn't let it down for a long time to come. As she made for the spot they had been standing, eyes adjusting the change of atmosphere, they were gone. Exasperated, she spun on a heel and crashed into a hard body. Eyes closed tight in embarrassment, she slowly peeked out, feeling an arm and a cold beer press against the small of her back to keep her from falling. Jasper smirked, brow arched as she watched her face flush crimson.

"Don't say it, I'm not drunk." She automatically stated, fixing her posture. He took his arm away, shaking his head.

"I wasn't going to say a word. Here," he handed her a glass, an almost replica to the one she just finished. "Everything alright with you? I'm hearing one thing and seeing another." It was her time to arch a brow, sipping the drink slowly. "Some of the witches around here are whispering about a drunken Sandy Olsson and I just saw you avoid heading for that guy I was talking to."

"I'm not avoiding him," she answered a little too fast making Jasper laugh. Hiding behind her drink, she shook her head and took a deep breath. "I guess you can say he's my employer, not quite sure how to make out him seeing me like this." It wasn't entirely a lie but she didn't want to tell Jasper what was currently going through her head. She had briefly thought about her current state, being Syaoran's babysitter and all.

"You're working for that soldier?" Jasper asked his voice a tad too judgmental. Squishing the thought away quickly, she nodded getting a sigh out of the man before her. "Didn't think a girl like you would do something like that, babysitting or not. How come you just don't work full-time at the Committee?"

"I…" she opened her mouth, head spinning. _Why don't I work at the committee full-time?_ She wondered absently.

"Kinomoto!" a voice yelled, bringing her head up. Snow White made her way around a couple of goblins, face completely white and lips redder then an apple. Sakura blinked, watching as the girl approached then smiled recognizing Meilin. From a distance she looked nothing like the pilot she had grown close to, her jet black hair flowing against her back and arms instead of pinned up like she usually had it. Attached to her outstretched arm was someone she didn't recognize though and quickly guessed that it was her boyfriend Meilin was so fond of. "Hey, sorry we're late, Kyle couldn't get off work until nine but we're here now." She hugged her quickly, her one arm going around Sakura's shoulder tightly.

"It's okay, we're still partying." Sakura answered with a laugh when Meilin pulled away. "You must be Kyle," she continued with a smile, shaking his outstretched hand. A sudden reprieve that she didn't have to explain to Jasper why she was working for a solider and not the committee crossed her mind. "Uh, this is Jasper Fox, Jasper this is Meilin Li and her boyfriend Kyle…" she stopped, realizing she didn't know his last name.

"Kyle Yuen," Meilin and Kyle chorused to her amusement. Greetings aside, Meilin turned her violet eyes on Sakura with a sly smirk. "You look hot in leather, didn't think the environmentalist could turn bad like this."

"Not my idea," Sakura grumbled, before bringing her gaze to Jasper. He was starting to look uncomfortable and feeling bad, she placed a hand on his arm feeling the muscles. His judgmental statement from before they got interrupted by Meilin crossed her mind and she mentally winced. _Jasper could probably tell they're soldiers too,_ she thought, letting the sudden awkwardness cover them like a blanket.

Meilin must have felt it too because her eyes didn't leave Sakura and Jasper for a second. "So where'd my stressed out cousin disappear too?" Sakura glanced around the room, wanting to look anywhere but at Meilin. She could feel her gaze boring into her, making her skin crawl as she held her beer a tad tighter.

"Li, right? He took his daughter to find some food." Jasper spoke, his tone making more hairs stand up on Sakura's arm. _Yeah, he knows she's a soldier._

"Thanks, we'll talk later I need to beat some sense into my cousin's head." Meilin and Kyle were gone before Sakura could blink. The gauche silence that fell over Jasper and her brought about the music as he coated her with a different kind of emotion. Not sure how to react to the man's critical discomfort to her soldier friend, Sakura took a long chug from her drink until it was almost empty and stepped around him. What could she say, alcohol was slowly becoming her good friend tonight and the strange feeling of apprehension was beginning to cloud her vision. He followed after her like a lost puppy, making her consciously aware of the leather she wore now. Was it because of what Meilin said? She wondered, leaning against the bar counter.

The witchy bartender, Ceri, raised a perfectly trimmed brow, her purple glitter eye shadow glinting with the orange and yellow lights surrounding her and the bar. Sakura asked for the Stella once again, giving her a face that said 'shut-it'. She knew the woman was judging her mentally, having been at the bar for a million times this Halloween night. Her job was to serve the alcohol, not judge. Feeling Jasper's gaze on her she tried desperately to ignore it as she watched the woman tip the glass and begin pouring the yellow substance to the top. Ceri was really good at her job, Sakura noted, seeing fresh glasses dripping wet on a towel in a corner of the counter. As the hand goblet was presented to her, Ceri gave off a strange aura, as she let her judgmental eyes turn away from Sakura and rest on the new arrivals for booze. Making a mental note to take her time with the new brew, Sakura moved away carefully and stopped. Across the room, dressed in her black and red corset and long skirt, was the vampiress Chiharu. She was talking to the director that took care of her art dealings but her eyes were on Sakura, questioning. Not wanting her friend to come over and give her a rant about the date she was supposed to be on, Sakura casually looked sideways at her grease double.

"Let's dance," her smile, though forced was met easily and he nodded, placing the empty beer glass on the counter and resting a casual hand against the small of her back. The exposed skin tingled at his touch, the brush almost tickling as they weaved around people to a spot good enough to dance at.

_Bad Meets Evil "Above the Law,"_ came on as she securely held her glass, letting her other one rest against Jasper's heavily muscled arm as they began to dance. Blocking out all unwelcomed thoughts, Sakura swung her hips, letting her heels do the moving as she welcomed Jasper's body to play with her. It was almost like everything melted away around her, Sakura's mind shutting off from the bizarre vacant feeling she'd been having all day as she finally accepted the date. If any of her friends were watching her, they would be proud. Wasn't it them that wanted her to feel for once, enjoy a night with a guy that wasn't already taken? They all meant well and as Jasper's hand snaked around her hips, playing with her exposed flesh, as they moved in sync to the music, Sakura couldn't' help but let one final thought cross her mind; she could do this. Taking a rather messy gulp from her beer her hand wiping off the excess that dripped at the corner of her mouth, she let her essence finally enjoy the Halloween night created by her close friends. Emerald eyes locked with Jasper's intense blue, giving him an unspoken acceptance he had been waiting all night to achieve from her.

…

….

…

As the night began to drag on, Syaoran could tell it was beginning to take a toll on Lyri. Her eyes, though wide with excitement, were beginning to turn red with exhaustion. He could tell by the way she was talking and snuggling up close to whoever held her, she was ready to pass out. It was amusing to see her usually shy nature, get cozy up and energetic around Sakura's friends. Obviously she had met them all before and he was glad. Being the only child in the entire warehouse, Syaoran kept a close eye on her and drank seldom. The moments she wasn't with him but with one of the girls, he took the opportunity to have a drink or two until she returned with food. Lyri's liking for Tomoyo was higher then the others and he watched quietly as Tomoyo held Lyri in her arms, walking around like she was lulling the three-year old to sleep. Drink in hand now, he moved away from the wall as Haku and Rika busied themselves with each other. His gaze seemed to move on their own as he searched out that one person, finding her easy enough. He didn't know why but each time he looked, a slight pain emitted around her chest and head. Blaming it on the alcohol he continued to drink, he averted his gaze before she realized he'd been watching her. Twice already, their eyes had locked but neither made the effort to speak. Almost like someone was avoiding.

Walking through the crowd, he made for some of the paintings he hadn't had the chance to observe. By now all the glow sticks were gone, impressing him immensely. The storm designs all changed from color to shapes, taking on a single white whirlwind in each canvas that made the main point of the piece, come alive. Wanting his mind to be preoccupied and away from straying to his unknown feelings that bubbled around his insides, he let his legs walk him to the first painting he could manage to get to. Wanting to laugh out loud –literally— when he reached the canvas of Sakura and Lyri together, Syaoran took a cautionary sip of his cold drink. He couldn't help it; the picture was by far the best one that called to him, drawing him to it with imaginary ropes. The dark shadows that represented the storm outside the windows had different shapes inside, different strokes of Chiharu's brushes. Staring at it, he could have sworn he could make out a ghostly shape in the black paint. A set of emotions washed through him, making his heart skip a beat as he took in Sakura's painted figure sleeping peacefully with her head against the wall of the window pane. Her hair was different then real life, probably due to the brown shade not quite getting the exact tone. As he took another sip from his drink, he missed the shadow coming up behind him and nearly died when Meilin smacked his arm a good one.

"Fuck, what was that for?' he growled, turning his dark eyes on his cousin.

"For being an idiot," she snapped, red painted nails aimed at him. "What are you doing over here staring at a picture when you could be dancing with the _real thing?"_ Syaoran gave her a completely dead expression, not getting it. Violet eyes narrowed as she waved behind them in the direction of Sakura and Jasper. "You're letting her dance with a muscle brained stoner?"

"That's her date Meilin," he said simply, unblinking as he took in his cousin's Snow White outfit.

"So, do you think I care? Go be the knight in shining army you're dressed as and save her."

"What are you talking about?" though he said the words, he already knew _exactly _what she was talking about. His body held the same meaning, wanting to be at Sakura's side even though she was at Jasper's. He had been confused for the past week, trying to figure out why he felt like she completed him and why he felt empty during the hours they weren't together, why his mind always strayed to her when he was dealing with his divorce paperwork. Meilin narrowed her eyes as she watched him, trying to read his expressionless look.

"He's not right for her, just look at them!" Meilin raised her voice, beer spilling as she pointed her finger at them again. A few people glanced in their direction, whispering something incomprehensible as they moved away. Giving in to his cousin's tirade, he stared across the warehouse in search for the Grease couple. They were still dancing, Sakura's mouth on her drink as she struggled to drink it while Jasper led them in a strange tangle of limbs. "I've been watching her since I've been here; her attention is on the alcohol not him."

"What's your point Meilin?" Syaoran couldn't take it anymore; he was literally getting tired of everyone talking about Jasper and Sakura. A slight pain began to erupt against his temples, telling him he was about to receive another headache of a life time. The last one had left him with a bloody nose and if he didn't control the stress, he was sure he'd get another one. As if his eyes gave way to the pain, Meilin shook her head in defeat.

"Nothing, never mind." taking a long gulp of her already dying beer, she left him in silence. Syaoran sighed, watching her disappear amongst the crowd before turning to face the picture once again. Head shaking, he finished the rest of his glass and went in search for his daughter. She was the only one that was going to keep him from drinking anymore then he should, otherwise he'd be doing exactly what Sakura was and put more attention into the alcohol served for free then the Halloween party.

The moment he found his princess, he couldn't help but raise a brow. He couldn't have left her side for more then twenty minutes, and the last time he saw her she was happily talking to Tomoyo. Now, as he approached the little circle that made a nest in some seats by a window, Lyri was fast asleep in Eriol's arms. The pilot made no move to hand over his daughter and Syaoran was perfectly fine with that, knowing if they moved Lyri an inch she would wake and get grumpy. How she could even sleep with the noise circulating around her was beyond him though. Glancing at his clock, he made note that it was nearing midnight and sighed, accepting the empty seat next to Naoko and Nathan. He couldn't help but also take note the way everyone seemed to migrate around the warehouse, socializing with one another and moving on to the next. They only person he hadn't noticed migrating was Sakura. Head pounding, he searched the crowd once again for her as her friends began to talk about her. He found her easily enough, now talking to Meilin as his cousin forcefully eluded Jasper. Syaoran couldn't help but praise his cousin for trying to keep the two away from their date, but he knew it wouldn't last long. Meilin had been upset over finding out she was on a date, making no sense since Meilin didn't know either one very well. All night Sakura had been playing some kind of game with Jasper, like she was testing the waters with him. At first, he had been barely paying attention to the conversation he had sat in on, but now he caught word of tidbits from Nathan, suddenly bringing his attention to them fully.

"Wait, how does Sakura know Jasper?" Syaoran asked, eyes searching Nathan. He barely recognized the mechanic hidden beneath the white makeup. Dressed as the Mad Hatter, Nathan was spot on from top-hat to bizarre costume that looked to hot to be comfortable in.

"From her Environmental Committee, they're both field lackeys. Jasper was the one that got arrested with her when they entered that Middleton Corporation last month. She won't tell us the details, I guess the military officials were involved or something but she says Jasper's been trying to figure out what was behind those doors and wants her to join him." Nathan repeated, shoulders shrugging. "Kinomoto's smart though, she fell for that trap last time and it almost left her for dead."

"Don't remind me, I was so scared when I got that call from my boss." Tomoyo exclaimed shivering, her head resting against Eriol's as she snuggled up next to the sleeping Lyri. The four continued to talk and little by little Syaoran began to tune them out, his eyes going to the far end of the warehouse where Sakura was. She and Meilin had migrated to the bar, Jasper and Kyle in tow as the two girls began taking shots together. He couldn't believe it though, here was a girl he knew nothing about but with the information he was beginning to gather about her, left him wanting more. She was like a mysterious book waiting to be read. Syaoran watched them throw back the small glasses of liquor, both girls laughing. Maybe Meilin _did _know more about Sakura then he did.

"So you interested in that bet, Li?' Nathan asked, breaking Syaoran from his reverie. Brown eyes lit up as he turned to face the couple sitting next to him. Naoko had a face on, smacking Nathan's arm carelessly. "I know you're watching her, you should put in on this bet. I'm telling you she's too good for that guy. Apparently they came in on that Harley downstairs, Haku's changed his bet, and he thinks she's going to like this Jasper guy after all."

"And Rika told him if he wins that moneys going straight for Sakura's whale foundation." Tomoyo giggled. _Whale foundation…?_ Syaoran remembered Tsukino had mentioned a charity that Rika's bizarre peace-loving friend was promoting. It was around the same time he had met the environmentalist over a month ago. His heart beat rapidly, reminding him of the beginning. It wasn't even that long ago and his judgment of the girl had changed drastically. They were still talking about the bet, bringing him back down to earth.

"Uh, sure…yeah I'll put in on it." Syaoran finally responded, getting Nathan to grin massively and the girls to groan. "Tsukino still owes me money, I'll just add to that."

"You guy's are cruel," Naoko responded, head shaking as she took a sip of her drink. The males laughed, getting Syaoran to smile as he thought of Sakura's reaction when she finds out about the bets.

…

…..

…

Sakura's stomach began to burn as she played a drinking game with Meilin. Someone had decided to put on a _Ke$ha_ song three times in a row and the air pilot thought it was a good idea to drink every time the singer made a reference to drugs and alcohol. Considering most of her songs were about drinking and getting high, it was an easy game to play. Ceri, the witchy bartender gave them dirty looks as she kept up with their demands for a smooth shot at the same time keeping up with the other drinkers around them. Sakura didn't mind, she was beginning to detest the woman anyway and knew if she told Chiharu, then Ceri wouldn't get her bonus of the night. In the corner of her eye she caught sight of Jasper drinking a beer as he talked to Meilin's boyfriend. She could tell he wasn't enjoying the talk, probably having to do with the fact that Kyle was a Marine. Wondering when it was that she began to ignore Jasper again, she brought her attention back to Meilin as the girl clacked her glass. Sakura's stomach tightened up at the expectation of the shot and with a throw of her head, she took it in one gulp. The burning sensation tingled her throat as it coursed down, filling her bloated stomach up with more liquid.

"I'm surprised you can handle this," Meilin spoke, gasping at her own burning sensation. Sakura shook her head, making a face as she felt the difference of her intake.

"Me too," the two girls laughed, bringing the boys attention to them as their shot glasses were refilled. As the third song came to an end, Sakura's heart froze hoping they didn't go as far as turn on a fourth version. When they found a different song, one she didn't know, Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Her warm face numb to the alcohol. "Oh thank god,"

"Ha, you can't handle it anymore can you!?" Meilin squealed making the brunette roll her eyes considerably and stop, seeing the room spin. Holding the bars counter, she leaned forward then backwards before grinning. "What…are…you doing?"

"Flying,"

"Flying…?" Meilin leaned on her elbow, head tilted at an angle as she watched Sakura. "Oh my god, that's a good idea." Before Sakura could say anything, Meilin snatched her arm pulling her forward as she went around latching onto Kyle as well. The red haired hunter gave his girlfriend a once over. Laughing hard, the two girls began to weave around the crowd surrounding the bar, Meilin singing a marching song that didn't quite go with her idea of flying. Stomach hurting from the alcohol and hilarity combination, Sakura pressed a hand to her bare stomach and yanked her arm free before she passed out. It was too much, her face going hot as she continued to laugh as Meilin got Kyle to actually "fly" her around the room.

Finding her seat, she sat down. Her body was beginning to feel the effects of the long night, the alcohol and large crowd. Not sure how much more she could take of it, she watching Meilin a little while longer, stomach settling with the jostled liquid. The girl had spirit that much was certain. Sakura was almost envious of her spirit as she talked Kyle into dancing with her then, warming her blood to the effects of the alcohol. Jasper came over to Sakura then, taking Meilin's forgotten seat as his hands drummed against the thick of his beer bottle. Blinking, Sakura almost lost feeling in her leg as she realized he had moved to sit next to her. _Yeah, I'm drunk,_ she thought absently. Not really wanting to speak just yet, Sakura found something to distract her as her emerald orbs searched the room. It must have been written on her face because he said nothing as she searched, taking in the costumes scattered around the warehouse, taking in the pictures that had all been sold to an anonymous buyer. From her position at the bar, hidden against a corner of cobwebs and fake spiders, Sakura found she could see the picture of herself and Lyri. It was illuminated by a slight glow of a yellow lamp and black light, trying to make it look old. The frame was, even if she wasn't close to it she knew what decorated the dark wood that held in the painted picture. She couldn't believe her friend had taken a picture of them sleeping, but it did make sense. The night of the storm she had been telling Lyri stories to ease her toddler mind into falling asleep, in turn falling asleep herself. Her stomach tightened as her heart beat rapidly, remembering that night. The alcohol soon easing away from her subconscious mind so she wasn't as drunk as she'd been; at least her eyes weren't shaky with the affects.

Not sure how long she'd been staring at the picture, Meilin and Kyle soon made their way back to them. The Snow White couple ordering beers breathlessly, Meilin's red lipstick slightly smeared against her white skin. Smirking, Sakura raised a brow as she watched the woman try her hand at causality. New beer in hand, she blinked at Sakura. "What?"

"Was that dancing or sex?"

"Dance…" Kyle came to the rescue, licking his thumb and rubbing it against her face. Meilin was taken by surprise before she caught on, blushing crimson as her boyfriend pulled away with lip stick on his finger. "So Kinomoto, have you calmed down…ready for another drink?"

"No," Sakura answered quickly, head shaking as she thought of more alcohol entering her system. As pleasing as the taste was too her, she knew her limit and she was about to max that limit out.

"Pansy," Meilin laughed, sipping her beer as she moved away from Jasper. Sakura caught sight of the strange look he held on his face, but said nothing. She didn't want to know nor did she want to begin caring. His judgmental views towards the military were his opinion and his alone. "Oh look he finally decided to be social."

Blinking, Sakura turned towards the other end of the warehouse, seeing who Meilin was talking about. Syaoran approached them carefully, weaving around the crowd that still had the energy to drink and dance. Sakura watched him, surprised at her body as it froze, mind going blank. Maybe it was all the alcohol consuming her brain cells but she was feeling anxious that he was coming towards them now or maybe it was still the numbing heat in the pit of her stomach at the sight of his prince outfit. "I should probably get going, Lyri's passed out." he said as he stopped next to Meilin. The raven-haired Snow White glared at her cousin, beer tightly gripped in her hand.

"You're not leaving yet Li, Kyle and I have barely gotten here." Meilin stammered an evil glint in her violet eyes. Kyle couldn't help but scoff at his girlfriend, surprised at her volume of tone. Sakura hid a smile when he made to say something; placing a hand on Syaoran's arm she gave him that sheepish look.

"Chiharu won't mind if you took her downstairs to sleep, her personal apartment is sound proof, that way you can spend some more time with us." Sakura told Syaoran softly, not wanting to wake up Lyri. She didn't catch the look Jasper had given her, but she did catch the arched brow Meilin gave as the girl hid a grin. "If you want I can take her, I kind of want some fresh air." Syaoran nodded, carefully transferring his daughter's weight over to her.

"Thanks," she smiled, moving carefully with the sudden dead weight. Heels and children don't mix, she thought as she walked away. A few guests moved out of her way, seeing the way she moved with the dead-weight of a sleeping child. The girls that had been whispering rumors all night suddenly went silent when Sakura passed by, making her heart thumped carelessly against her chest. She was sure they would start a new rumor around the warehouse the moment she was no longer in ear shot.

As the group watched Sakura move away in a clack of heels, Jasper couldn't help but tilt his head as he stared at her leather clad butt. "You know she reminds me of my wife the way she's so kind and energetic, yet a stubborn troublesome girl. Can't wait to take her home with me," he commented against the glass rim of his beer. Meilin stared, Kyle grabbing her arm quickly as Syaoran turned his attention to the muscled Danny Zuto character.

"You're married?" Syaoran asked, baffled. Jasper gave him a once over before returning his blue hues on the slowly disappearing Sakura.

"Yeah, my wife's in the peace core. She's been in Africa the last half a year, probably wont return till next year." He said it so casually it made Syaoran sick to his stomach. Head throbbing from the music and frustration that was beginning to simmer up around him, he tried as calmly as he could to keep his cool.

"Then what are you doing on a date with Sakura?" Kyle was the one that asked, saving Syaoran the trouble of not biting off Jasper's head. As _Drake's _voice wove around the warehouse, bringing the new stress level of Syaoran's temper to act, his fists began to clench and unclench in sync with his jaw. He knew from the way Jasper had a grin across his features, he was about to say something he would regret.

"A guy gets lonely after awhile and you have to admit she is…" Syaoran socked him, fist tight as he connected with his jaw. People gasped, moving away as they witnessed the painful smack.

"SYAORAN…!" Meilin yelled then beer dropping in a muffle crash of liquid and glass. Kyle had moved her aside the moment Syaoran's arm came up in a blurry motion, inches from hitting Meilin as well. Jasper was on one knee, holding his injured face as he glared light blue eyes at Li incredulously.

"What the fuck!?" he barked.

"Kinomoto isn't a weed you can pluck out of the world for you're entertainment." Jasper shook his head, getting to his feet. Grumbling, he swung back, surprising the crowd that gathered around to see the brawl. Syaoran ducked, ramming his shoulder into Jasper and pushing back. They connected with the first pillar, taking down a few witnesses as they quickly made to get out of the way. Someone screamed, bringing Sakura to a halt at the other end of the warehouse. Her arms around Lyri tightened as she carefully turned on a heel to see what had happened. What she saw made her mind freeze, as the crowd gathered the spot where she had just left.

The zombie bouncer was passing her in moments, making her stumble slightly as she tried to move out of the way. Keeping her balance, she couldn't help but watch, knowing if she went over there both she and Lyri would fall down. All Sakura could do was watch, and what she was slowly making out as the crowd shifted and moved, were two bodies tangled up together as fists flew. Meilin's voice was suddenly clear over the dying music, lights changing as the brightness brought about the end of the Halloween party. Chiharu and Takashi came out from a dark corner, running to the crowd as the zombie bouncer tried to pull apart the two people fighting. Sakura had a disgusting feeling deep in her gut, she wasn't going to be too happy with what she was about to find out. Moving so her back was against a wall, she held Lyri protectively. The strong stench of beer and liquor could soon be identified, making Sakura sneeze awkwardly, her mind running a mile a minute with different scenarios in her drunken mind. In the middle of the crowd Meilin tried pulling Syaoran off, failing miserable as the much stronger Li continued to wail on the man beneath his weight. Knuckles connected with bone before a sharp pain erupted in his ribs as Jasper managed to kick him off in a tangle of long legs. Stronger arms were suddenly around males, bringing them up and holding them back. In a blurry haze, Syaoran could make out the bleeding Jasper as he was held back by the zombie from the front.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two!?" he was yelling, a few more males coming in to hold them back. Haku and Eriol were on either side of Syaoran and he ignored their voices as they asked the same thing, his gaze only on Jasper's bleeding face. He could feel a wetness slipping down his nose, getting a few others to begin whispering. "Chill out or I'm going to have to personally beat you myself. Now get out,"

"Syaoran…Syaoran stop," Meilin was saying, her voice shaky as she pushed passed the people separating them. Neither of Sakura's friends let go of his arms, his muscles bunching under their hands as they forcefully moved him back a few steps more. Meilin got in his face, violet eyes worried as she stared at the blood slipping from his nostrils. "Syaoran chill the fuck out."

"I can't…" he whispered and she shook her head, resting her fingers on Eriol's shoulder. The blue haired soldier gazed at her briefly before releasing Syaoran, curtly nodding his head so Haku would do the same.

"Listen to me, go home. Sakura has Lyri right now across the warehouse, you need to take your daughter home and sleep off this….bullshit madness." Standing on tip-toes, Meilin got in his face as Haku moved aside; making sure her cousin only saw her in his vision. "Go home, Jasper got what he deserved but you don't want to get written up now do you?"

"Li…?" Sakura's voice echoed, walking slowly towards the crowd that had finally calmed down. Lyri was still passed out on her shoulder, black hair falling in a cascade as it covered her peaceful face. Sakura was confused, eyes wide as she stared at his bleeding face then at Jasper's. The distance between them said it all, even with both their noses a bloody mess. Meilin held a guilty expression and Sakura quickly ignored that as she bit her tongue, head shaking. Turning on a heel she walked away slowly, not wanting to fall down. She couldn't believe it, someone had thrown the first punch and she had a knowing feeling that it was the man being held back by her friends.

The elevator was empty and cold as Sakura stood there, back against the far wall, not moving. Her hold on Lyri was getting too much to bear and she wondered briefly if she should just go back inside and hand her back to her father. Her question was soon answered as Syaoran came back out, Haku right behind him. For the briefest moment they locked eyes, the sorrow and desperation Syaoran held going unnoticed by Sakura as she quickly turned away. What was she supposed to say to him? The man was holding a damp rag against his face as he and Haku entered the elevator with her. Before she could ask what happened, Haku shut and locked the elevator, hitting the down button with his elbow with a snap. Blue eyes met Sakura's and he slowly shook his head, leaving them in silence as they elevator hummed to life and descended them downwards. Whatever had happened in the short amount of time she took too walk across the warehouse, Haku didn't want to explain and she was sure Syaoran wouldn't say anything either. Feeling defeat in the pit of her stomach, she accepted the code of silence and began rocking the child in her arms, trying to ease the pain her calves were in. The moment the elevator opened as it rocked to a stop, Haku gave her a knowing look.

"I gave Li a vicodine; Meilin says you should probably drive him home anyway." Syaoran whirled, eyes widening as Haku talked to Sakura. Her own eyes widened and she nodded, exiting the elevator. "Don't complain, you've both been drinking but that pill will kick your ass and you know it. Meilin and Kyle are escorting Jasper out in a minute; I suggest you two leave now." Sakura ignored him, heels clacking against the cement as she made for the depths of the parking lot. Syaoran could only stare, bloody rag pressed firmly against his bleeding nose. He shook his head, ignoring his SRT partner from saying anything else and quietly followed after Sakura and his daughter. All the while, wondering why he attacked in the first place.

…

…

…

Syaoran pressed the little button on his coffee machine, listening to the sudden chatter as it began to brew. It was well passed two in the morning when they had finally arrived at his house. Sakura had been quiet the entire time, allowing him to briefly help her drive his stick shift mustang, with no words exchanged. The music had been placed on mute for both Lyri's sake and for the sake that his headache had begun to bring him into a state of nausea. The vicodine Haku gave him didn't kick in until they were a few blocks from his house and as the painkiller began to dissipate his migraine and soothe out the bruises he was sure to have in the morning, coffee had been a quiet idea to make. He'd been shocked when Sakura got out of the car, taking Lyri with her and entered the dark house without so much as an explanation. Her female logic kicking in and leaving him out to dry, his thoughts only on the event that took place an hour before. Feeling the warm effects of the pain killer, Syaoran moved to his cabinet on the other side of the kitchen, snatching the half empty bottle of Jack Daniels and began searching for a clean glass. It was probably a bad idea to drink more, but his nerves weren't going away. Jaspers words continued to echo through his mind, the frustration he felt listening to those words, coursing through him. He had to do it, he just had to. Meilin had made a pass to swing at the guy, but her squad leader was also at the party. At least, that was his excuse for swinging first; protecting his cousin from getting written up for a drunken brawl.

Upstairs, Sakura gently laid Lyri onto her bed and briefly wondered if she should attempt to change her out of her costume. Deciding against it, Sakura stood frozen for a brief moment longer, not really knowing what to do now. Syaoran was down stairs making coffee from the smell of it drifting throughout the house and hopefully calling a taxi for her. Her mind and body was exhausted from the night of drinking and moving around in heels, the toll she felt making her sluggish even as she quietly took her shoes off. She couldn't believe he had hit Jasper; it was obvious it would happen but she just didn't think that Syaoran would be the one to do it. He was in the military, a well disciplined solider with morals as high as her heels, maybe even higher. Though not having any idea as to _why_ they had even gotten as far as swinging, Sakura had a feeling she didn't want to. Jasper Fox had a bigger ego when it came to his environmental studies and Syaoran…well Syaoran cared very little and usually kept his opinions to himself. She had to admit it though, throughout the night it almost looked like both Li's wanted to deck Jasper a good one; Syaoran merely won. At least with her he had. Shutting the door silently with her heels in her hands; she walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. No noise came from the dining area but she knew he was there. Running shaky fingers through her hair sprayed sticky hair; she stopped at the entry way to the threshold and stared. Syaoran was drinking, a large crystal glass in his hands as he stared through the back sliding door at the dark night. Tilting her head, she looked first at the bottle of jack on the island counter then at his back. Still wearing his coat, Syaoran looked lost, almost like a big child.

Feeling her presence as she entered the dining area, Syaoran ignored her, his mind too preoccupied. He was disgusted with himself for having stooped to such, unmanly level. The brawl hadn't lasted to long and he was sure if the people in the warehouse had let them, they would have gone on till someone was dead. Consciously, Syaoran pressed a hand to his jaw, feeling the soreness. Jasper had a powerful punch. Sakura's soft footsteps told him she was barefoot as she walked across the hardwood. Finally shifting, letting her know he knew she was there, his eyes sought out hers through the reflection of the glass. The dimly light backyard was covered in shadows and shadows, the only source of light coming from the side and kitchen. He watched her as she ducked, placing her shoes on the floor with a soft tap of heels. Not saying a word, he sipped at his drink the ice chunks clinking together against the glass. The awkward silence pressed against his skull, making it confusing and irritating at the same time. Finally turning around, he faced her but she was busy tugging at her sprayed hair.

"Sakura I can…" he began and she shook her head, hand falling away from her hair.

"Don't, I really don't want to know." She exclaimed, resting her arm on the cold counter. Gripping the bottle of liquor tightly, nails playing with the tag that hung on the neck of the bottle, she examined the title with a soft sigh. Now she admired the artwork for the holidays, trying to battle with her mind. She _did _want to know what happened, but for some reason she knew the truth would only make her angry. "Want to tell me what's wrong?" she found herself asking, voice soft as she took the bottle and went around the counter to the kitchen.

"Who says there's anything wrong?" he countered with that gruff tone of voice that said otherwise. They both knew she wasn't talking about the fight that started and she gave him a pointed look as the coffee pot filled the kitchen with a last chocked gurgle.

"You have an expression of torture and you're drinking still." Standing on tip-toes she grabbed one of the glasses similar to his own and easily poured a shot. The smell of burnt amber drafted up her nose and she sighed, relishing in the taste before it even touched her tongue. "You don't have to tell me, but if not then at least say something."

"That made sense," he grumbled, glass clacking against the counter as he sat. Sakura laughed, turning around to face him. The alcohol had long sense disappeared from her mind, but as she took in the scent of the new liquid she knew she'd find the hazy affects again. The night had gone horribly wrong, as fun as it was. She couldn't find any explanation in the mists of her mind to explain why she felt like it went wrong, only that it did.

"Cheers to the horrible Halloween night?" she offered instead of explaining, leaning forward. The cold counter met with her exposed chest and she stifled a shiver. Sucking in a breath at the feel of the chilly tile, she waited patiently for Syaoran to tip his glass against hers. He stared at the glasses for a brief moment, letting his mind run wild before agreeing with her toast. He too, felt like something had gone horribly wrong. The clank echoed in the now silent kitchen, the taste bitter as she swallowed it whole. Making a face she all but slammed the glass back and gasped. Jack Daniels straight had never felt so strong. "Do you want to talk about it?" she tried, brows raised in empathy.

"No," short, clipped, and to the point. Sighing, Sakura moved away from the counter to snatch up the bottle again. As much as she had throughout the night, it wasn't enough to squish away her feelings.

"Fine," pouring first hers, then his, Sakura lifted a manicured finger towards the dining area. "May I?" she asked easily, indicating the iPod laying out in the open and his expensive stereo system. He shrugged his shoulders, watching her with his dark gaze as she deliberately stuck her tongue out and marched over there. He knew she was trying to cheer him up, but that required her knowing just what it was she needed to cheer him up about, and that she didn't want knowing. He had deliberately hit her date tonight out of jealousy and angry. And that was something you don't go telling someone who didn't want to hear it. Spinning around, he leaned his back against his counter and watched her turn music on a low delicate notch.

_Pink _soon played through the stereos and he quirked an eyebrow. That was his iPod, wasn't it? Sakura's leather clad body swayed with the calm, yet upbeat song. It was clear she had something on her mind. All the while he'd been watching her at Chiharu's party; he'd seen the same look on her face. "What are you doing?" Syaoran asked, curious. She shrugged her shoulders, fingers running through her hair in "a tell" that said she was nervous but not. Hand wrapped securely around her drink, she swayed and made her slow progress back to him.

"Enjoying the night like it should have been but wasn't." She stopped and waited her green eyes boring into his. Syaoran searched that gaze, wondering what she truly had in mind. He'd hit Jasper for a reason, a reason she obviously didn't want to know about otherwise she wouldn't be here, right? Both of them were obviously drunk, well at least she was; he didn't have enough throughout the night to settle with her enthusiasm to dance at three a clock in the morning. The vicodin, however, was having a nice touch to his emotions. Downing his drink in one easy gulp that burned his throat, he placed the glass down and joined her. He felt foolish, but her efforts amused him. "That's the spirit," she laughed, downing her drink and pulling him into a dance as the song changed.

"Why are you doing this?" Syaoran asked, allowing her to spin him in an attempt to be the dominant dancer. Avoiding the chairs, he arched a brow as she laughed at his clumsy nature.

"God, do you not know how to dance?" She shook her head, letting his clammy hand go and headed for the kitchen, her mood changing as she feinted for another drink. "Why not?" she answered, pouring two more shots into their glasses, "I dragged you to a place where you knew few people even though you got along pretty well with Hiragizawa. I made things awkward with my date, who you punched at the end, and I don't know…you seem to have a lot on your plate, Li." Handing him his drink, her hips swaying to the music she cheered him and swung her head back.

"I see," Syaoran watched her, feeling doubt in the pit of his stomach. Downing his, he placed the glass on the table, taking hers from her hand and swinging her body around in a circle. "And I can dance, I just choose not too." She gasped as her body was forcefully pulled against his then away. Laughing, she quirked an eye and allowed him to lift her light weight and move away from the dinning table in his 'show' of dancing.

It was strange dancing to _Drake's "Take Care" _song, especially with the way they were dancing. She said nothing as she allowed him to take the lead, eyes on his as they moved around his dining room. She never noticed before how spacious this half of the house really was. Her time with Lyri kept her secluded to the living room, outside, and bedrooms. Mixing the dancing up with a bit of tango, she couldn't help but laugh and let out a slight scream as her fingers almost lost their grip in his hands. Shushing her, head jerking up to the upstairs where Lyri was sleeping, they dancing around the table and to the kitchen. Syaoran let slip a smirk as he grabbed the Jack bottle, strong arms bunching as he juggled the two glasses and poured them another shot. Handing her one, he twirled their arms together and they drank the substance down in one giant gulp. The burning sensation of the liqueur had been numbed down by the other three shots she'd taken, her stomach now disagreeing with the drink. Gasping, she held in her breath as he held her waist, swaying their bodies to the new song. Sakura crinkled her nose, pushing him back as she took hold of his hands, wanting to lead the dance this time. His laughter sounded strange, reassuring, as she listened to it. Though she barely started getting used to his company, this new bit of him made her feel like she wanted to know more –needed it.

Letting her take the lead, they danced around the room to the music too low to actually dance too and laughing. A few times they lost the beat and stumbled over one another, bringing out more laughter and more shushing so they wouldn't wake up Lyri. Though, she was pretty sure the three-year-old wouldn't be waking up, she abide by his rules. Trying to take up the lead once again, Sakura pushed him into a dance she couldn't keep up with and hit the chair in passing. Gasping, she bit her lower lip to keep from swearing, tears welling up in her eyes. Syaoran took her hand, pulling her away from the table, making her squeal as his fingers went under her armpits and lifted up. Holding his forearms she swore, her voice seething as he spun her in the air making him laugh all the more harder. She was ten times the weight of his, making it hard for her to be the dominant dancer. Getting a sudden idea, she brought her leg up and around his torso, hair going in her eyes as she pulled herself forward until her body was close to his. It took Syaoran a moment and a few songs later to realize she had placed his iPod on Pandora, an app he hardly used. _Pinks _new song _"Try" _began to hum through the speakers, bringing his heart beat to pound in his ears. Her body was too close to his, the smell of Jack Daniels and Strawberries mixing into his senses. Staring up into her green eyes, he knew from her now expressionless face that she was holding back. Bringing her down slowly, body still pressed to his, Syaoran brought up a hand to push away her sticky hair before letting it cup her face entirely.

Closing her eyes, she leaned into his hand on her face feeling the warmth of them. Her stomach fluttered, heart beating in sync with the beat of the music or was it the alcohol? Opening her eyes she blinked as his searched hers. Sakura could feel his heart against her body, could feel the pulse running through his veins as his hand caressed her face. Letting that one last blink, lashes tickling her bangs as they hung in her face she leaned forward on her toes and went through with what her brain screamed for, went through with the butterflies in her stomach cautioned her to. Lips lighting touching his, she tested the water to make sure that it was alright. She didn't know his feelings or whether or not this was okay and it was when her heart skipped a beat at the pressure of his fingers in her hair did she realize the truth behind everything. It had been Syaoran that deepened the kiss, bringing her body all the more closer to his. Somehow they went backwards, her back hitting something painfully sharp. Gasping, he moved them to the side, kissing her lips and chin, down her neck to her chest then back up again. Her breathing became rough as they continued, ignoring the change of music, ignoring the objects they were now crashing into. She knew, as her tongue sought out his, the alcohol had a lot more to do with what was going on and in all honesty she didn't care. It felt…right…to be held by him and kissed by him and with that in mind everything seemed to cloud over.

One verse by _Christina Perri's "Distance," _ran through Sakura's head as she let her body be lifted up, legs wrapping securely around his torso. Shocking her, making her pause in the way she kissed him. He moved to her neck as she stared at the dark dining room, having not realized they'd hit the switches with their attacks. Isn't this what her friends wanted from her, for her to be happy for once in her life? And she was, she couldn't deny the emotion running through her nor deny the way her body responded to his kiss, his hands, his proximity. Closing her eyes, a tear slipping down to fall freely in the air, Sakura squished all thoughts of regret and let herself finally be happy; even if it was for one night. Syaoran had similar feelings and as he moved them away from the dining area and towards the hall, he could feel his heart give off a second heart beat. Neither knew how they managed to get up the stairs with the way they were attached to one another, but they both knew what they wanted. Syaoran couldn't help but gaze long and hard into her eyes as he placed her on the bed, questioning…longing. A million things ran through her head as he took in her muddled hair and smeared makeup, his body saying one thing while his mind said the opposite. As her fingers, warm against his skin moved to remove his shirt, he knew he got the answer he was too stubborn to ask.

Finding her lips, Syaoran relished in the feel of her soft skin, deepening the feeling considerably. Shirt gone, he let his body move down as he took her in inch by inch, feeling the quiver of a shake rock the body he longed to have at this very moment. He hadn't thought it possible; to want such a girl he had no feelings for. Feelings that seemed to erupt drastically during the week he had begun to get to know her. Emotions that became final in just one night by kissing her swollen lips. Slowly clothes were being discarded as he kissed her skin, taking in her scent as she did the same with him. A red mark against her stomach caught his attention and he stared, blinking as he took in the burn. She seemed to sense something in him as he kissed the mark tenderly; her hands so delicate seeking out his strong arms as she pulled him back up to her face, dilated emerald orbs seeking something in the depths of his soul. She had so many bruises and marks on her body to prove just how clumsy she was but that was something she didn't want him giving her sympathy for. Flushing crimson at the sudden feel of him, Syaoran held her gaze as he leveled himself to her. Taking the initiative she crushed her lips to his just as he stole her away, getting a gasp to escape her lips even as he began to move their bodies together, consuming her whole. Bringing her arms up and around, she circled his torso, taking in the strength of his muscles as her legs locked against his hips.

Trailing her nails along his back side, she felt him quiver at the touch bringing a smile to her lips as she deepened their kiss, biting down on his lower lip teasingly. The feeling of her nails both aroused and soothed him and as he rocked their bodies against the cool sheets of his bed, all the worries weighing on their shoulders seemingly disappearing, shrouding them in the mystery of their own passion. The feel of him so close to her, sent shivers through Sakura's body as they moved together, blanking her mind into a dull ache as she accepted her feelings. Arching her back, hips locked together tightly, she began to shake as he nibbled at her exposed neck. Syaoran smiled consumed by her desire, consumed by her smell. Hands tightening around her thighs he found a new position that sent them both over the edge of bliss; a feeling that was going to tip her over the edge into oblivion. Syaoran soon found her body arching into an even more limbo as her legs found a secure lock against his slick skin, fingers digging into flesh. His hands began to shaky as they slid up her body, seeking out her form before meeting with the base of her breasts. The feeling of his hot breath and slight movement of teeth against her skin going as far as he could reach on her body, kept her from thinking clearly. Even as the edge for them both crept up faster, she held in tighter, making him gasp out, a sound she wanted to her again.

Sakura's soft huffs of breath, the smell of her sweaty body, even the feel of her was bringing Syaoran over the edge closer and closer to oblivion. Mesmerizing every inch of her as he moved their bodies faster, tighter, he couldn't help but love the way she tasted as he sought out her lips again. He didn't know if he could _not _love the way she tasted, a mixture of salt and alcohol, with a dash of her perfume that seemed to be her trait. Hands disappearing in her hair, he grasped on and tugged lips and teeth moving back down the base of her neck as he sought out her throat. She convulsed in a root of ecstasy, legs tightening around him as she shivered from his every touch. Syaoran felt it then; she reached her edge, her body inside and out tapering on him as she tried to hold it in. the move only brought him closer to the edge and he thrust harder, body slick with the feel of her skin against his. Like a time bomb, he held her down close, one hand wrapped around her thigh while the other found sanction in the depths of her hair. Sakura let out a gasp as her nails dug into his skin, teeth biting down on flesh to keep from making any noise as a wave of quivers rocked them both. Her vision blurry with a passion she didn't think existed.

**To be continued… **

My goal is complete, as painful and hard as that was to write.

Umm, I'm not really sure the age group is on who reads my stories, but I feel like I'm the older one here and I want to simply say please don't drink and drive, and don't let alcohol become your life. Personal experience set aside, it's not worth it.

Thank you, have a nice day.


	18. Hung-Over

**AU PAIR**

***RATED M FOR MATURITY***

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura. However, this story is all mines down to its very last idea. _

**Chapter Eighteen: Hung-over**

A soft hum filled the room, breaking through his senses. Not wanting to be disturbed, Syaoran rolled to the side with a stifled groan and froze. The warm body beside his was out of the ordinary, bringing out of his much needed sleep. One eye opened, he stared at darkness searching the other half of his bed. Realizing there was indeed another body in the bed, he closed his eye again. The soft hum continued to fill the room, from the opposite end of his position, bringing him to squint with one eye again. When it stopped, he closed his eye, recalling tiredly the night's event. Time paused as he found an even rhythm to his breathing, head pounding considerably as he found a new position against his pillow. The soft hum, rather angrily now, came again and he mentally swore bringing his eyes opened and to the side. The bedside clock blinked back 5:47 a.m.; a dreadful time to be awake especially after having fallen asleep two hours before. Knowing the humming wouldn't stop until he found the source, he slowly got off the bed, making sure not to disturb the still sleeping occupant. It took Syaoran a few tries to stand without falling forward, his arm shaking as he used the bed post as leverage. _Shit, I drank too much_, he groaned mentally and winced as it broke a new kind of pain in his skull. Stomach twisting as he looked around the dark room, he aimed to lie back down and froze again as more humming began, reminding him why he was getting out of bed in begin with. Shuffling forward he stumbled and held still, gripping the bedpost tightly as a wave of nausea met with his senses. Mentally swearing off alcohol, he shuffled before the humming stopped. Collapsing to the heap of clothing strewn on the floor, he dug out his cell phone and squinted at the screen as a new wave of pain and nausea found him.

_Deployment 0800_ was written across his screen from his commanding officer. Not wanting the man to find a new way to getting a hold of him, he sent his response and sighed painfully. Deployment was not something he was going to be enjoying, the morning after Halloween. It almost felt like the universe was punishing him for what he had done. His knuckles hurt, his jawbone, and ribs were sore from the brawl he'd started. If it hadn't been for his head pounding in answer to the excessive drinking, during and after the party, he would be all for a deployment. Glancing at the clock, seeing the numbers wave at him in red lights, he groaned and shuffled towards the bathroom. The bathrooms light hummed to life, making him nauseas as his senses magnified. Without hesitation he opened the mirror, searching for regular aspirin. Most of his pain was due to the fight that much was for certain as little by little he began to wake up fully. Dry swallowing the little white pills, he switched on the shower and slowly began preparing his mind to ease out of his stupor. Feeling a different kind of pain radiating off his neck and shoulder, he paused. Gingerly touching the place where it was emitting, Syaoran felt a slight bruise. Taking a few steps to the side, eyes adjusting to his ragged reflection, he stared blankly at the red mark now on his body. It was red on red, the size of it almost like he'd been hit by a golf ball. Blushing crimson when he realized just what kind of bruise it was, heat found its way into his middle. Hand still on the love bite left by Sakura, he got in the shower and couldn't help but mentally laugh.

He couldn't believe everything that rushed into his mind. All the flashbacks were in fact true. Why he thought otherwise, was because he thought it was a dream. Now that the heat of the shower rushed around him, soaking his body and soothing out his muscles, he began to regain a better mentality of the situation. Sakura was in his bed, naked and passed out. At the beginning, still half asleep and trying to figure out his own footing, for a brief moment he thought it was Jaenelle. Maybe it was because he hadn't had someone else in his bed in over five years, the thought even felt foreign. Glad that it wasn't Jaenelle, Syaoran began to rub the place where Sakura's mark was, trying to rub out the knots in his muscles. If he was going to deploy then he needed to be in tip shape. He already knew the dehydration of drinking was going to be a problem, but that couldn't be helped. Soaking in the shower, he could feel the bruises making their way on his body. His ribs were a delicate dull throb from where Jasper had landed a few good punches, even his jaw. Wondering if he looked like he felt, Syaoran got out of the shower dripping wet.

Sakura was still sleeping by time he was dried off and wearing a towel around his waist. She hadn't moved an inch since he'd gotten up half an hour before. Her buried form rising and falling underneath his large quilt, gave away her peaceful state. Letting his eyes adjust to the hazy room, he crossed it to the closet and disappeared inside. He didn't want to wake her up by turning on lights or changing, a trait that surprised him. Before, when Jaenelle was asleep like Sakura was, he didn't really care how much noise he made. Shaking his head from thoughts that would hurt both heart and mind, he quickly and carefully dressed into his uniform. _Deployment the day after Halloween,_ he thought head shaking. Being a special response soldier, he couldn't' complain or predict when and where he was going. They could send him months on end to a remote place until the operation was complete. They could send him somewhere within the countries lines and still have them do what they bid. Meilin was the same soldier as he, only in the airborne division. He knew being a foot soldier; he had it ten times worse then his cousin, always being shot at as he fought to survive on the ground. Straightening his uniform until it was a clean fit, he left the closest quietly. As he thought, Sakura was still hiding beneath the blanket and pillow. If it hadn't been for her soft breathing and the rise of his quilt, he would have thought she was dead. Checking the time, he sighed, he needed to head out if he wanted to make it in time. Going over to his dresser, he quickly scribbled a note for her to find when she woke up, apologizing for the sudden disappearance. Placing the note on the wall mirror, feeling a déjà vu coming on, he left the room just as quietly as he'd been doing for the past hour.

…

….

…

It hurt to be wake up. The thought of it hurt, the feel of it agonizing and for some reason she needed to. She could feel the air around it, telling her to wake up. Like a guardian angel willing her to open her eyes and wake up for the day. The thing was, when Sakura opened her eyes it hurt. Closing them she took a deep breath, feeling sick to her stomach. Opening her eyes once again, she was met with a pair of bright teal blue orbs. The surprise shocked her into a jolt that sent both body and mind into a spring. Arms shaking, they locked at the elbows and brought on a whole new kind of nausea bubbling around the pit of her stomach. Flopping back downwards, she groaned and willed the sickness to go away as her face buried into the soft pillow. Soft padding of feet moving away from her head, echoed in her mind and Sakura cringed. Sounds were indeed magnified by twenty, reaching a new notch as giggling found its way soon after. Groaning, she lifted her head to stare off to the side, seeing Lyri climbing onto the bed beside her. Confused at first, she blinked and stopped, feeling a wave of queasiness wobble her vision. Taking to heart that Lyri was before her and not a mirage, she closed her eyes so she didn't get sick and froze. _Lyri…_Sakura jolted awake quickly and screamed, falling off the bed with a loud thump. Swearing, she held her pounding head with both hands and stared at the spinning ground. _Lyri is here…here, where is here?_ Slowly she lifted her head upwards, peering over the tall bed at the child. Though there were more then one Lyri, it was indeed the three-year-old toddler. Just the slight movement of lifting her head brought on the sickness and getting to her feet, she rushed in a new wave of nausea to the bathroom.

"What's wrong Sakura," Lyri's voice echoed just as Sakura's knees found sanction against the cold tile of the bathroom. With a heave she was throwing up, barely making it into the porcelain bowl of water. Hearing footsteps coming up behind her, she held up a shaky hand to stop the girl from coming any closer. With another go, she dropped it and mentally screamed as her stomach clenched and her head split open.

"Umm…Lyri sweetie…" Sakura paused, trying to find her voice so it didn't sound like she was dying; she sure felt like it. "C-can you find my cell phone a-and…" she couldn't say anymore, feeling her body spin. _God, I'm sorry, I drank way to much…_she was beginning to say in her head and stopped, feeling the pounding sensation take on a new toll. In the other room she could hear Lyri searching for the phone, probably buried. Cold and sick, Sakura moved away from the toilet and reached with shaky fingers for a hanging towel. The green cloth fell at the slightest touch of her fingers, the sound of it making her wince as she wrapped it around her naked body with difficulty. Lyri entered the bathroom soon after that, holding out the thin cell phone. "Thank…you," she paused, squinting awkwardly as she found a position against the wall that didn't make her nauseas. "Where's your father?"

"Daddy went to fight the bad people," Lyri's voice, however normal, felt like a million daggers coursed through Sakura's brain. Wincing, she tried to smile as she her body shook. Eyes closed, she took a deep breath and regretted it immediately as the cold air reached her lungs. _Oh, I can't do this._ She thought, willing the sickness to go away as she felt Lyri's presence get closer to her. "Is Sakura sick?"

"I do…believe so," Sakura answered in a whisper, trying hard not to throw up in front of her. Feeling her eyes begin to close, she quickly pinched herself to stay awake, amusingly. She couldn't fall asleep right now, not with Lyri watching her and sitting on the bathroom floor. A thought crossed her mind and with slow, shaking hands she brought her phone to her face. Knowing she probably looked retarded with her phone at a close proximity to her face, she began dialing the first number that came to mind, letting the speaker on so it echoed throughout the bathroom. It was probably a bad idea putting her phone on speaker, as her senses found a new kind of pain listening to the echo.

"_Hello…?"_ Tomoyo's voice filled the bathroom, loud and clear. Sakura winced, hand clutching the side of her head as she let the phone rest upside down on her bare leg. "_Sakura is everything alright?'_ she asked when Sakura took too long to answer.

"Hi auntie Tomo!" Lyri shrilled, making Sakura take and hold in a breath. The pain was beginning to be unbearable. Tomoyo laughed, bringing on a different kind of sickness bubbling up in Sakura's stomach.

"Tomoyo emergency, please tell me…you're not working." Sakura got out in a rush.

"_I was on my way, what...?" _Tomoyo paused, "_Sakura where are you?"_

"Sakura is sick, auntie Tomo." Lyri piped up, relieving Sakura. She could feel the wave coming and if she listened to the echo and spoke at the same time, she knew she couldn't be able to hold it in any longer.

"Lyri I need…you…to go out," Sakura said hurriedly, feeling it coming. Tomoyo must have heard the desperation in her chocked breath.

"_Lyri love, why don't you go get Sakura one of your dolls so she can feel better." _Her voice echoed off the bathroom tiles like a wind chime and with Lyri's footsteps adding to that sound as she left in a hurry, sent her over the edge. No longer able to hold it in, Sakura scooted back to the toilet and hurled once again. This time it hurt her ribs as well as her lungs as she let it all out, hoping desperately that she would survive. With her head pounding and her heartbeat rising, she felt like she was dying a painful death. "_Text me the address and I'll be there quickly."_

"Thank you, I owe…you one." Sakura whispered, hearing only silence as Tomoyo hung up her end of the line. Taking a shaky breath, she flushed and slid away from the stench, resting her back against the sinks cabinet instead. Lyri returned shortly with a Lion King doll the size of her head, bringing a smile to Sakura's face. If she wasn't' hurting, she would have laughed. The current situation she was in, brought about new emotions that she couldn't handle at the present moment.

…

…..

…

Syaoran felt a little better after being forced to eat something. Walking into Fort Middleton, head muddled and body slightly dehydrated, he couldn't fool Private Lea in the least. The red-headed soldier was trained to be the medic of their team, her goal to help and protect those in need clouding her vision, the moment she took on green-eyed look at him. It hadn't mattered that he was her superior, she forced him to eat the moment they were let go from their briefing. Syaoran was glad she didn't say anything to their commanding officer, but he wished she didn't make a fuss out of it. He was hung over and tired, that's all it was. The aspirin he took before he left the house had helped to ease his suffering headache, but it hadn't eased the pain in his body. No one questioned why he had a mark shading his jawbone, nor did they question his stiff movements. How was he going to explain to his team and captain, he had punched an environmentalist lackey last night because his ego as a man had been limited to his babysitter's defense? Not even Sakura knew why he had attacked and he didn't think she was going to find out. Unless Sakura's friends told her what had happened or Jasper himself. The thought of the older man made Syaoran angry, bringing up an emotion he hadn't known existed. It was too much to explain, even to his own subconscious how he felt about Jasper Fox. His knuckles were sore because of the man, and little by little they began to tingle at the memory.

Coffee in hand, he shut and locked his assigned locker, trying to erase all thoughts and feelings on the matter. The SRT unit was about to head off into enemy territory in the midst of a war and he was thinking about a war raging inside his head. That wasn't something that needed to be thought about. Heading out of the locker rooms and towards the soon-to-be departing aircraft, Syaoran was met with his team outside the doors. Blinking, he rocked to a halt, taking in the four members with apathy. Haku looked about the same as he felt, only there was color in his complexion where Syaoran lacked it. Private Farce looked almost bored, standing directly behind Lea as she crossed her arms over her uniforms vest. Even Private Michael, the youngest and brightest soldier in their group, looked pale but determined, his brown eyes dilated with enthusiasm. Syaoran knew before they spoke, that they all had conversed with one another. He could almost smell an intervention.

"Don't say it," he snapped eyes on Haku. Memory of his nose bleed flashed into his mind, it had been Haku that confronted him about it, after Farce explained what he saw.

"This operation needs all our attention; do you think you can do that, First Officer Li?" it was Lea who spoke first, her unique shade of green eyes boring into him sharply. Hand tight around his coffee; he sized her up as her superior. "My professional opinion as a medic, I don't think you have the stamina." She continued, not at all faltering.

"As a medic, Private Lea, how much sleep does one need before they have the record amount of stamina to function?" gaze as sharp as her own, he added, "It's a ten hour flight to our destination, not counting the amount of time it takes to depart the hanger. Unless you have a different opinion to tell your superior officer, I suggest you get out of my face. All of you,"

Mouth opening to respond, Farce and Michael stopped her with a touch of her arm, heads shaking. They knew when to not speak back and knew the difference between his anger and that of pure "I don't care" attitude. Huffing, she spun on a boot and walked away, her slender legs taking a good stride down the corridor. Saluting, the two went after her, leaving Haku alone with Syaoran. Bringing his sharp gaze on Tsukino, he narrowed them considerably. "Superior shit doesn't work on me, Li. Especially since I know half the reason for your…uh…wariness."

"Is that so," Haku pointed at his neck, then the bruise evident on his jawbone.

"Didn't think that Jasper guy would land one on you," Haku commented, high amusement reaching his tone of voice. "Apparently Kinomoto landed one on you as well."

"Tsukino…"

"Shit man, you did!" Haku snapped his fingers, laughing outright. "What does this mean now?"

"What does…what…?" Syaoran blinked, confused. Haku stood his ground as he spoke.

"You took the initiative to get over your wife…ex-wife…and trust me when I say this, Li, Rika and the others will get wind of this with or without Sakura saying a word and then its hell." He clapped him on the back, head shaking in sympathy. "You should figure it out what sleeping with her means in your eyes, even in her eyes. Those girls will not let it go to waste. They're vicious when it comes to Kinomoto's well being."

"Thanks for the advice," Syaoran groaned. Haku only laughed, tilting his head in a gesture for them to head to the hanger. Syaoran couldn't help but wonder as he walked. What did it mean now? There night of passion had been a drunken one. He could still hear the music she had begun to play in her attempt to cheer him up, see her movements in his minds eye as she laughed. All throughout the night, they'd been watching each other at the warehouse, never once approaching until the very end. How did it even end up like that, with her in his bed?

Boarding the flight plane, Syaoran found his seat and stood with his back to the silver wall. It was only his unit this time no extra help from intelligence or an outside unit, his commanding officer's confidence in them overriding the true mission. They all saluted, Syaoran coffee forgotten at his feet as the large door began to close. Saluting them from the outside stood General Takata and his subordinates, sending them off. The moment they disappeared from sight and the planes large fan was the only thing vibrating through the entire aircraft, they five SRT members sat and buckled up before they took off. Letting the rock of the large flight plane ease into his body, Syaoran rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. The caffeine was having the opposite affect on him, instead of waking him up as he had wanted, it was beginning to make him so cracked it he was about to fall asleep. It really didn't matter whether he crashed or not, he was exhausted and hung over, he deserved to sleep for the full ten hours it was going to take them until they reached their destination. He could almost feel the glare radiating off of Lea. Willing his mind, body, and soul to fall asleep before she got the courage to begin speaking, he kept his eyes closed and his breathing even. His last thought before he found the sleep he needed, was whether or not something was going to escalade with Sakura and him.

…

….

…

The moment Tomoyo had finally arrived; Sakura felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her sore shoulders. Having not moved from the bathroom's floor since she woke up, Tomoyo had relieved her from Lyri's concerned hyperness. The toddler hadn't voiced anything other then trying to help Sakura out. So they moment when Tomoyo had entered the bedroom, Lyri was complaining about her tummy grumbling. Sakura felt bad for being as hung over as she was, her stomach was like a whole other dimension as it protested against the thought of food and liquid. She was at least proud of herself for not vomiting in the child's presence. Still draped up in a bath towel, Sakura had managed to move her position to lie in the cool tub. It was a trick she learned in college, when one was hung over to the point of contracting a fever, you needed to keep it contained. As naked as she was she was freezing, but her temperature was hot making her sweat. The cool tub against the flesh outside of the towel was an even amount of help. Her head was a dull throb now that she got most of the contents out of her stomach out, the pain finding its way to travel down her spine and over her muscles. Not sure how long she'd been lying in the tub, she tilted her head over and blinked back the blurriness and stared absently at the wall. The amount of wall and wood distancing the two downstairs and her, Sakura could make out their voices perfectly. The echo in the bathroom was faint but she could hear Lyri's laughter as Tomoyo sung a song. Smiling, she lulled her head to the other side until her neck was even against the tubs rim and began to doze off. Her friends were amazing, coming to her rescue and not complaining, purposely missing work in order to take care of her.

One could say she was still drunk, the amount of alcohol in her system escalading past the point of no return. Even with her eyes closed, the chill of the porcelain tub against her back and mind completely half asleep, she felt her body spin. Sakura felt like she was Alice falling down the rabbit hole into a whole other dimension of colors and laughter, creatures and bizarre songs. In her sleep state she could picture the Halloween party, all the costumes and designs. Most of the guests that came for Chiharu's show wore Alice in Wonderland costumes, including Naoko and Nathan. She remembered the laughter echoing off the walls, seeping into her as she took shot after shot of strange colored drinks. Through her minds eye, the scene changed as she walked across the warehouse floor. The click-clack of her heels the only thing piercing her skull with a dull ache that hurt her ears. A strange thick fog wrapped around her legs, traveling up and chocking her. Sakura paused in her steps and stared, searching the floor for something. Coughing, she spun in a circle. Her whole world tilted with that spin, sending her toppling to the side like a maze. Not sure what she was searching for, she moved away from the spin and stopped. Laughter, loud and clear, unlike the echo of the night erupted from within her head. The strange sound made the throbbing pinch in her head escalade more. Feeling sick, she gave up searching and sat down on air, her body beginning to spin once again. Like Alice falling in the rabbit hole, she spun as time ticked backwards.

Sakura woke up feeling hot, her heart beating against her chest rapidly. Knowing exactly the feeling that was about to erupt, she got up and fell onto the cold tile floor. The sickening feeling left her the moment she found sanction, swallowing saliva that tasted like acid. Breathing deep, she blinked back her tingling vision and stared at the bathroom she was in. It still hadn't donned on her that she was in Syaoran's house, naked but for a towel. However much Sakura knew her location, she couldn't find the energy to assess it. Feeling her eyes begin to grow heavy once again, she shifted till her back was against the wall away from the toilet. The chill of the floor sending bumps to rise on her arms and legs, her body unconsciously jerking in shakes. Swearing off alcohol, she rested her head and began to doze off once again. The feeling that had erupted before was no longer there, her stomach was completely empty now…at least she hoped so. Sakura didn't know if she wanted to relax though, her stomach hurt along with her head and shoulders. The memory of puking fresh on her subconscious, even as the gag reflexes of her throat screamed to do just that. Even though nothing was going to come out, she finally accepted the relaxation point of her time. The Alice in Wonderland feeling didn't come back this time, her mind finally falling into a slumber she didn't remember falling into.

When Sakura woke up again, her body was warm and comfortable, surprising her into a shock state that sent her body to rise quickly. Déjà vu coursed through her memory, flashing across like a white line before she finally remembered she was sick. _How…?_ She stared, first at the closed door then at the large mirror across the room. _I'm in Syaoran's bed;_ she stared at her naked body wrapped in the towel and bed sheet, her mind hazy as she caught the taste of acid against her rubber dry tongue. Blankly, she turned slowly until she found the clock on the nightstand, the red numbers well past two in the afternoon. Slightly confused and thirsty, she made a slow way off the large bed until her feet hit the carpeted floor. Trying to collect her thoughts, she desperately placed time and memory to how she got in the bed. The last thing she remembered was waking up feeling sick and falling asleep in the bathroom. Recollecting the cold feeling of the tubs tile against her back sent chills running through her body and she groaned. Making sure she wasn't going to puke, she let fall the towel and sheet and slowly began to gather her clothing. Piece by piece brought flashbacks of her night's events as she began to dress, flashbacks to her emotions and the way her body had felt against Syaoran's strong frame. Not sure whether to be flustered or angry with herself, she shuffled her way to the mirror. Sticking to her reflection was a scribbled note addressed to her, Syaoran's writing slightly lopsided. _Least the bastard's hung over too,_ she thought absently letting the yellow sticky note fall to dresser. Not hearing any noises from downstairs, she began to walk out of the room and stopped.

The overwhelming feeling of being sick struck her core, making her head spin. Willing the feeling down, she took a deep breath in wait. When the feeling finally went away she took her steps like a turtle, using the wall as a guide as she made her way down the hall towards the stairs. Sakura remembered Lyri's bright teal eyes this morning and worry soon bubbled up when she considered _just _how much time had passed since she saw the toddler. Hearing a faint noise from the television, she took the stairs slowly and stopped in the middle. Vertical was still not her best friend and seeing the length of the stairwell and the distance it was to the front room, she shuddered. _Never again am I drinking, never ever,_ she thought as the thirst of water dehydrated her mouth all the more. With her head still pounding and her stomach still fighting off wanting to throw up empty contents, Sakura made it down the stairs safely. Leather against skin, she made her way into the front room and grinned. Tomoyo and Lyri had their heads together, both sound asleep as cartoons talked in a quiet voice on the television. Glad to know that the three-year-old was safe and sound, she made her way to achieve her second goal; water. Personal experience already cautioned her mind that the moment she drank water, she was going to seeing the porcelain god again. It was inevitable, becoming sick the moment a cold liquid touched her insides. Swearing off alcohol once again, she shuffled her way down the narrow hallway for the kitchen and stopped.

Dressed in an Air Force protocol uniform, back turned and head slouched, was the last person she expected to see. For a moment Sakura blinked, feeling the change in atmosphere as the ground tried to catch up with her movements. Eriol was writing out something, papers scattered across the bars countertop. The soldier's uniform was one of top importance, completely different from that of Meilin's, but the emblem on his shirt sleeve was the same. Hesitating, trying to find the right words to bark at him, Sakura found she was more sick then nauseas and began to lean against the wall for support instead of yelling at him. All this time, she'd been trying to figure out just what kind of job Eriol Hiragizawa had, a job that he dubbed was classified and now here he was, sitting at Syaoran's counter while Tomoyo slept in the other room. She was shocked, sick, and confused.

"I see," she spoke, surprising him into dropping his pen. Turning, Eriol met her dilated gaze and quickly stood up when he saw the state she was in. waving him off, Sakura pointed a shaky finger at him. "Air Force –really?"

"You can barely stand and you're concerned what kind of career I have?" Eriol mocked. Body stiff, he kept a steady gaze on her, aimed to snatch her if she collapsed. She looked like it in his eyes at least, the way she leaned against the white wall for support with her eyes red and blotchy, her face too pale to be considered death.

Sakura lifted a finger, mouth barely opening as she thought of her next words. Reconsidering she shook her head and dropped her hand. "You're scared of me," slowly she walked towards the kitchen, wanting that water all the more now. Feeling sick to her stomach as her head screamed a protest to the new change in atmosphere from walking downstairs to talking; she met with the counter and gripped it tightly.

"Yes, _I'm scared of you_. Will you sit down before you make me sick watching you?" his concern for her well-being made her flip him off, doing as he asked without a second thought. "I'd suggest you go back upstairs and rest but you're just going to be a stubborn cat, aren't you?"

"Why are you scared of me?" she asked, ignoring his statement completely. Arms outstretched across the counter, she clasped her fingers together and rested her head. Emerald met with blue and held for a brief moment before he sighed, arms crossing across his chest.

"I'm not scared of you, Kinomoto." He stated flatly, making her expression change as she lifted her head up. Too fast a wave of nausea came and she paused, teeth gritting together as she held it down. "You going to be okay?" he asked after a minute.

"Unless you have a time machine and I can go back to my first shot, then no." she closed her eyes, letting the new sensation wash over her. "Can you get me some water?" she asked him, resting her head back against her arms.

"Yeah," Eriol walked towards the foreign kitchen, trying to figure out before he began opening cabinets, where Syaoran would keep glasses. "Oh, Tomoyo got you some Gatorade when you're up for it and Miso soup."

"You're really in the air force,"

"Yep," Eriol laughed, head shaking at her continuance. "I'm Air Response Squad Leader, second tour." Finding the cups after the third try, he moved to get her water and stopped hearing her cough. Making sure she wasn't about to rush to the bathroom and glad that she wasn't when Sakura began mumbling something about alcohol and death, he got the water she asked. "And I'm not scared of you, that's not why I didn't tell you." He added, turning to face her.

Eyes still closed, she shifted against her chair until her hair was hiding her face from view. "So that's what…eight years."

"Only five, Sakura." He corrected, placing the water on the counter. "Come on, you should go rest some more before Tomoyo wakes up and finds you down here." With the barest of movements she nodded, lifting her head slower then permitted. Taking the glass of water, hand shaking from weakness and the new shockwave of sickness, Sakura stood. "Do you need help going upstairs?"

"No, I think I can handle it. Thanks though," tired and sore she moved away from the counter with her water, sipping it gingerly, "

"Nice hickey, by the way, Li really got you good." Sakura froze, eyes widening. Eriol laughed when she didn't move another inch. "Tomoyo found it when I was forced to carry you to the bed. You know, being naked in a guy's bathroom, hung over as you were…Sasaki and Miharu are going to have a world of arguments with you. Tomoyo hasn't said anything but you know she will soon." Sakura groaned ignoring his laughter as she shuffled away, face pale and red now that she was remembering exactly what happened. To top it all off, Eriol had carried her half-naked body to the bed too. _Perfect…_

…

…

…

Though they were trained to be ready for anything and everything, Syaoran didn't think his team was ready for this. After touching ground in the desert regions of a country in the midst of war, his team set out to the large military camp. The Humvee that was waiting for them at the port held only two unknown soldiers, neither one talking as they drove the SRT unit to the campsite. The silent drive was enough to set his mind on full stress mode, trying to assess the damage the war was creating for the soldiers. Their mission was about to get brutal, especially when they had no clue as to when the enemy would attack. Night had fallen the moment they set out, the clear dark sky scattered with stars waking up. Staring out the small window of the Humvee, Syaoran couldn't help but wish he was back at home, sleeping. The time zone was the same back in Middleton, leaving the moon and dark sky the same. Briefly, he wondered if Lyri was staring at the moon as he was now, he couldn't help but feel anxious bubble around him. The nap he took on the flight to their destination wasn't near enough to gain strength for his exhausted body. Too proud to admit it to Private Lea, he kept his expression stone and body stiff. Not once had she mentioned the risk of being exhausted on a mission, nor had she mentioned anything outside of her medical opinion. She would, he sensed it. Her gaze was just as expressionless, eyes giving off a worried stare as she sat quietly against the opposite side. Ignoring the female soldier, Syaoran made use of watching the passing surroundings as they bumped their way through the rough, dry terrain.

The camp they approached a few hours later held over a hundred soldiers from different sectors. Guards stood their ground as they opened the gate, watching the Humvee drive into the gated camp. Sentries stood at the top, guns drawn but not pointing as they too watched with curiosity. No one knew who was being brought in, but he was sure they understood what was happening if they needed a specialist team to come in. Soldiers, both exhausted and worn out with dust and dirt covering their faces, moved aside as the large vehicle came to a rocking halt, dust flying around them before it settled. War was raging on them, beating at each person's soul as they spent most of their time here then at home. Stepping out of the Humvee, Syaoran could feel the despair surrounding the camp. Dressed in beige camouflage uniform to blend in with the desert terrain, the SRT unite stood still as three officials heading in their direction. A few soldiers watched from the sidelines, wondering about the strangers, whispering amongst themselves. They could talk all they wanted, but no one was going to know the truth. Stepping forward, Syaoran saluted and waited, holding the gaze of the General standing before him; strapped with magazines and a few weapons, the General approaching looked far heavier then his true physic, even with his camouflage uniform. Dark eyes searched out each saluting SRT member before landing on Syaoran, returning the salute with a wave of his hand. Dropping his arm, Syaoran in turn shook the man's outstretched hand.

"General Fujitaka Kinomoto, thank you for coming. I'm assuming you're First Officer Syaoran Li?" the man spoke, his strong expression turning kind as he smiled. Haku jerked in shock, quickly recovering himself as he watching silently behind Syaoran. Ignoring his comrade, Syaoran nodded.

"Yes sir," he moved to the side, introducing his team. General Fujitaka greeted them all warmly, shaking each of their hands respectfully before turning a solemn gaze on Syaoran. "What's the situation?"

"Straight to business I see," turning to the two soldiers, silent as they stood their ground behind him, he spoke softly. "Come, we'll talk in the tent." They followed as General Fujitaka walked off, ignoring the stares of the other soldiers as they walked by. Easily they disappeared behind a tent flap, desks and papers greeting them as well as a faint glow of a few lanterns positioned against each desk.

"Pardon, General Kinomoto…" a high-pitched voice spoke, bringing the soldiers attention to the entrance of the tent as a female poked her head in. "The Field Marshal is on the line, he says its urgent." She seemed apologetic, light blue eyes widening at the sight of the others. Sighing, General Fujitaka waved a hand at her.

"I apologize, Colonel Matthews will brief you, I shall return shortly." The team saluted as he passed, leaving the tent in an exasperated sigh. Syaoran held his shoulders still as he turned, facing the man he said was Colonel Matthews. Standing almost six feet tall, the blond soldier curtly nodded as he too sighed. Syaoran couldn't help it; he arched a brow in confusion. Was it just him or did the entire tent seem dead? The war was obviously putting a toll on them, their desperation to finish it and go home clear and evident on the Generals face and now the Colonels.

"Unfortunately with the war, its hard for us to move unnoticed." Colonel Matthews began, moving towards a table. A lantern sat at the edge of it, holding down one corner of a large map. The team surrounded the table, staring at the region and the markings highlighting the areas. "This is our camp and this is where the enemy is based at." He pointed at two areas, both a great distance separating them. Syaoran stared at the markings, mesmerizing it. "Two days ago the enemy attacked unexpectedly, leaving us with fifty wounded, four dead, and two missing."

"Missing…?" Lea whispered, astonished. Colonel Matthews nodded his head, pointing at a secluded area next to the enemy base. Green eyes stared at the team, making sure each of them was paying attention.

"Cadet Kars and a civilian by the name Rachel Casters,"

"A civilian, is she…?"

"She's on the press team; we have four unwanted news reporters around, following the war. Ms. Casters got to close to the battlefield when they hit, from what we could gather Cadet Kars tried to save her and ended up wounded. The enemy took that chance. There isn't any ransom note or any debate regarding why they took them." Colonel Matthews stood straight, arms crossed over his chest. "It's been two days and so far we've kept it from the press but if this drags on then they will get wind of it and that is something we don't need. Especially since Ms. Casters is from the Peace Committee in Middleton."

"Peace Committee, what is she doing out here then?" Haku asked surprise evident on his voice as he stared blankly at the Colonel.

"They like to stick their noses where they don't belong." General Fujitaka answered, entering the tent. Letting the flap fall behind him, shutting out the dark night outside, he gazed at them all with that strange smile. "What Rachel Casters thought was a petty war, led her to get kidnapped by the enemy, hopefully it will give her a lesson to learn."

"Sir," Private Farce spoke, raising his hand to an extent. "If I may ask, Colonel Matthews said you've kept the press from finding out about the situation, but if Rachel Casters is a civilian news reporter, don't her colleagues know she isn't around?"

"Rachel Casters is a lone shark," the General shook his head solemnly, leaning over the table with the map. Pointing at a location, he added, "Our unit five is presently assessing the situation here, according to the Field Marshal, they haven't moved since dusk." He caught Syaoran's gaze, holding it with his own. "It'll take a few hours to reach their present location and from there it's your job. If the enemy hasn't moved that means they're settled for the night, the later it gets the easier it might be to find out if the hostages are alive and well."

"Roger," his voice was almost quiet as he nodded, slowly wrapping his mind around the situation at hand. "If that concludes, we'll set out now Sir,"

"Yes, yes of course." Saluting, General Fujitaka allowed them to leave the tent following after the soldier that has been silent all this time. Syaoran assumed he was just a guard and thought nothing further as he let the cold night envelope him with open arms. A hostage situation, he could believe it, what bothered him the most was that the enemy held a civilian. They've seen this kind of antic before, taking a wounded soldier off the field as they retreated in hopes they could get information that will benefit them. This kind of situation was what the SRT was based for, but when it came down to civilians…gritting his teeth Syaoran made way for the Humvee. He just couldn't believe it.

…

….

…

She stared up at the bathrooms ceiling, her minds eye seeing past the white plaster. After sleeping for another few hours and managing to rid her headache with aspirin and excess water, she was slowly beginning to feel better. At least she was able to walk around without wanting to fall over. A few times the ground met with her gaze, but she didn't want to admit to her "babysitters" that she was still sick. Her independent pride kept her from admitting a lot of things to Tomoyo and Eriol. Head against the tubs back, Sakura let her body sink further down into the warm water of bubbles and honey oil. Tomoyo had forced her to take a bath, to soothe her muscles and ease her mind. It was the nice way of saying that she reeked of stale alcohol and vomit. It felt almost strange to be in Li's bathroom, using his tub instead of the bathroom in the hall. She'd gotten used to showering in his house, but this was a completely different step. It was _his _personal room, _his _personal bathroom. Never once had she imagined she would be in this situation where she was using his room, bed and all. Breathing deep, feeling a pinch in her lungs, Sakura changed positions until she was comfortable again. The only thing that kept her from freaking out presently was Li's absence in all of this. She was confused, anxious and overall happy he wasn't home. All these emotions made her wonder just what she was thinking when she chose to go through with last nights events.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if the situation was different. If she didn't get alcohol poisoning and Syaoran didn't get called away on duty, what would have happened when the two woke up in the morning? It would have been awkward, she could figure that much. Being sober would have put her in a whole different scenario, unable to use her wits to talk her way out of the embarrassment. As it were, the universe had a funny way of allowing fate to happen. Syaoran was on duty, for how long, she wouldn't know until he returned. Though her fever had broke finally, with much rest and many visits to the bathroom, she was still sick. Just thinking about it sent her stomach in frenzy, making her nauseas as she took a giant whiff of the honey oil Tomoyo insisted would help soothe her aching muscles. Not really sure how the honey is supposed to soothe her, she shifted again in the tub. The heat felt good though and she wasn't going to complain. Hair damp, she began to play with the short strands, twisting and tugging on them. She felt like a little girl again, being forced to bathe against her will. However much she needed it, she hadn't been in the right state of mind to bathe in _Syaoran's bathtub!_ A soft tap at the door brought her gaze up, startled. Tomoyo poked her head in, eyes bright as she smiled at the surprised Sakura.

"Making sure you're still alive," she stated, entering and shutting the door with a quiet click. "Eriol is losing a game against Lyri down stairs, according to her, 'daddy' let's her stay up late when he's not home."

"What time is it?" Sakura asked slipping her body further down underneath the mass of bubbles as Tomoyo found a spot on the toilet seat.

"A little past nine," head tilted to the side she watched her friend play with the bubbles of her bath. "I talked to Rika and Chiharu; they've been trying to get a hold of you all day. I told them you were sick, Syaoran's on duty and so the two of you came to my place." Sakura caught a second meaning behind that and sighed.

"How much do they already know?"

"I don't know what you mean." Tomoyo answered, face straight of any sly expressions.

"Tomoyo…"

"If you're asking me if the girls know you slept with Li, no. However, Rika asked me why you didn't go home last night. I didn't know how to answer that since I really don't know the story." it was more of a question rather then a statement. Closing her eyes, Sakura stuck half her face under the water, blowing bubbles to mix with the bubbles. "What happened last night, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her, concerned.

Shaking her head, she kept hidden for a little bit longer before sitting up, wiping the soap bubbles from her face. "Not sure really," her mind was foggy as she thought about the events, faintly blushing from the combination of bath and embarrassment. "I remember taking Lyri to Chiharu's, so Syaoran could spend some more time with us and then…" she paused, catching the hazy part of her memory. She really couldn't remember much of last night, not unless she wanted to get a massive headache. Already she could feel one forming, making her nauseas at the same time annoyed. "I don't know what happened."

"You didn't ask?" Tomoyo questioned, fixing her position as she crossed a slender leg over the other.

"I really don't care; if it will keep me from getting furious…I don't think I want to know." Sakura eyed her friend warily, catching the soft expression. "You know what happened, don't you?"

"Yes, Eriol told me." that sympathetic look crossed her delicate features making Sakura's stomach clench as she sat up further. Slowly Tomoyo shook her head, lifting a hand to stop her friend speaking. "You're right you probably don't want to know what happened, but if you…" she stopped, thinking. "Do you plan on speaking to Jasper again or seeing him?"

"Tomoyo just tell me what happened?" Sakura cried out, her voice echoing off the bathrooms walls.

"Apparently Jasper has a wife in the peace core, that's what Meilin told Eriol. Syaoran got angry and punched him," Sakura's body froze, even her heart as she stared blankly at her friend. She didn't believe her words, she couldn't. It was like a confession gone bad as the words wrapped around her mind and clenched her heart too tight. Hand gripping the side of the tub, Sakura moved her gaze until she was almost cross-eyed staring at the water. What surprised her more was that Syaoran had started the fight. "Sakura…?"

"_That bastard,"_ she seethed, knuckles turning white as she gripped the tub tighter. Tomoyo sat back, feeling the anger emitting off of Sakura as she swore.

"Which one…?" Tomoyo asked, slightly afraid.

"Jasper! That asshole….did he really think he could get away with…I can't believe it!" she screamed, frustrated. Wincing at her body as she a new pain found its way down her spine; she turned her attention back to Tomoyo. "Oh my god, Syaoran punched him for me." amused, Tomoyo watched her as she practically talked to herself, her face crimson as she blinked profusely. "I wonder why he didn't tell me last night. I know I said I didn't want to know, but that's something you're supposed to tell a girl especially since he was my date."

"Syaoran probably didn't want to hurt you." Tomoyo put in calmly. Sakura blinked as she let her frustration evaporate. Settling against the tubs end again, she felt the chill of the bath has it began to cool off. By now her skin was a prune, too white to be considered her skin color. "What's going to happen when he comes back from duty?"

"What…?" Sakura hadn't been listening, her mind running a marathon as she remembered the pieces of last night's events.

"You can't deny that you slept with Li last night, there are plenty of evidences that point towards it." Tomoyo stated flatly, her tone of voice threatening as she narrowed her eyes at Sakura. "My personal opinion, you guys make a much cuter couple then if Jasper wasn't a douche bag. You're not going to hide from him when he gets back from duty, are you?"

"I don't know, god…I don't know." Sakura groaned, slipping underneath the water completely. Letting out bubbles from her nose, she screamed, muffling her voice with the water. She really didn't know what she was going to when Syaoran came back. It hurt to think of it, to think of the denial or acceptance. Staying beneath the water, she lightly placed her fingers against the bruise mark she knew was the hickey he left on her skin, letting out another muffled noise. _Why does everything have to be so complicated in my life!?_

…

….

…

It was a stake out, the time creeping closer and closer to the middle of the night as they sat hidden under a blanket the same color as the terrain around them. The field marshal had been more then thrilled to have a specialist team join them; however the process of retrieving the hostages was going slow. Staring through night vision binoculars, Syaoran stared at the enemy camp a distance away. The green vision covering everything from terrain to object, even the people walking around were green. From the advantage point of being secluded on a deranged mountain, the team was hidden perfectly. The moment they took their plans into action, it was going to be tricky finding a well hidden path down. In order for them to proceed with the mission, the enemy needed to be unaware of their movements. So far, half of the camp was still awake and walking around. To them, watching through the binoculars, it seemed like the enemy was unaware of their position but they didn't mean anything. One wrong move and the whole thing would go up in flames; possibly literally. The quiet that surrounded the team was unnerving and little by little Syaoran found he couldn't stay concentrated, head throbbing from the awkward position of being on his stomach and elbows. Feeling his arm begin to tingle made him give up on staying put and he crawled out from beneath the cover, passing Private Michael the binoculars as he traded places. Resting his back against the covered humvee, he stared at the dark night shrouded by rocks and dirt.

"What's the verdict?" Syaoran asked, sensing someone nearby. Haku came out from the other side of the covered Humvee, fingers scratching his face as he sighed in exhaustion.

"Unfortunately we haven't picked up any heat sources that indicate someone's being held hostage." Tsukino replied, finding a seat next to Syaoran. Dirt shifted up at the impact, making him wince in apology. "Field Marshal's trying to get another eagle eye view of the situation."

"So that means we'll be here for awhile." Syaoran stated simply, rolling his head to and fro so his neck cracked. Haku nodded in retrospect, digging into a plastic wrap and pulling out something. Syaoran arched a brow staring at the extended piece of jerky.

"I'll make a bet Lea will come over here sooner or later forcing you to eat something soon." Haku told him, taking a bite out of his own half. "Speaking of bets, I apparently owe you some more money."

"What's that now, more then a few hundred." Syaoran laughed, taking a bite of the jerky. His stomach, though still slightly uneasy from the alcohol abuse, agreed with the sudden taste of the dried out meat. "You can have Sasaki give Kinomoto the bet money for her whale foundation."

"They told you, huh?" Haku laughed, making sure the tone of it didn't get too loud. Private Farce gave them a glance, startled that the two were laughing on mission. "In all honesty, I think you cheated. Socking Jasper so she wouldn't go home with him, dirty move man. Why did you sock Kinomoto's date, anyhow?"

"Someone had to," he shrugged his shoulders, voice clipped tight as he thought of the anger that erupted in him. "Kinomoto didn't…." he stopped, suddenly thinking of something. "Hey, her last name…is she related to…?" he trailed off, in denial the moment he thought of it. Haku could only laugh some more, mouth full of the rest of his jerky.

"You caught on, man you're slow." Syaoran stared at him, shocked. "I've never met the man, but Rika's told me about Sakura's family once. Don't mention it to her though, she won't tell you shit. Last I checked she doesn't speak to anyone in her family, it's only the girls." Letting out a breath that fogged up with the chill of the night, he rested his head back, staring up at the stars. "How much of Sakura do you know?"

"Not much," Syaoran admitted, turning just as footfalls sounded. Rocks cracked under the boots of one of the soldiers, his hooded figure appearing crouched as he grinned sheepishly.

"Good news ladies, eagle eye got our prints."

**To be continued…**


	19. Heroic Actions

**AU PAIR**

***RATED M FOR MATURITY***

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura. However, this story is all mines down to its very last idea. _

**Chapter Nineteen: Heroic Actions**

_Benjamin Franklin_ once said "Silence is a virtue". It strengthens your well being and progresses your goals. With all the times that it wasn't a good thing, one would have to remember all the times that it was. The silence that fell over the night like a blanket, gave the advantage of an attack. However, when one didn't want to take the advantage and make the goal in life as smoothly as possible, one chose the blanket of silence as first nature instead of the second. After engraving the satellite images of the camp below, the SRT unit set up to infiltrate and retrieve the hostages taken from them. With backup forces incase of open fire before the plan went into action, the world turned silent and green as they spread out and advanced upon the sleeping enemy. Syaoran stared through his night vision goggles, taking in the bright green terrain. Everything was so bizarre to picture green, like the world itself was really that color. Ignoring the mumbling in his ear piece, he advanced around a large rock and ducked. Across the distance the rest of his team was doing the same, followed closely by an advancement team. Their goal: surprise the enemy the moment they secured the hostages. Open fire before hand always led to a disaster, hoping they wouldn't get such disastrous karma, Syaoran went forward another few meters towards the enemy camp. _"Still no movement in enemy camp, over"_ a voice spoke through his ear.

The closer and closer they got to their destination, the more and more he suddenly felt uneasy. The silence of the night, aside from the few minutes of tactical team's voices reporting, felt too real. They had already spent an hour arguing that the enemy thought to highly of their strength, not putting up guards to watch over the camp. With the sun ticking closer and closer they had to take evasive action and go through with the plans. Syaoran began to wonder if they should have figured out the reason _why_ the enemy didn't have guards on sentry duty. At least put guards on duty watching the hostages they snatched. It was like the soldier on his radio wave read his mind. "_Movement in the southwest end; two bodies shifting towards the southeast…over," _Syaoran nodded his head, wishing he could speak back to them. Back against his cover, he waved towards Haku's direction and gave him the usual hand signals. Haku responded with quick jerks of his fingers, before relaying the message to his other side. Breathing in deep, the stench of dust and sweat weaving around him, Syaoran pulled up his sniper and peered through. Red vision reminded him of blood, giving him a detail version of a blood bath that was soon going to happen. Getting a glimpse of the camp, he took in the scattered tents and close knit wire fencing too thin to notice otherwise. Turning, he angled his weapon until he found the spot they were headed too, directly in the center of the camp, no guards surrounding it. Thinking how unorganized they were, he froze, seeing a black box positioned against the ground next to the hostages tent.

_Shit…_he thought, pulling back and signaling Haku. The black box would explain a lot if they knew exactly what was inside of it. Taking no chance, he strapped his weapon back and grabbed his walkie turning it on low. "This is First Officer Li, we have a situation, over." Pressing his finger to the ear piece he waited for the response, eyes on Haku as they halted their advancement. For some reason, he thought of his exhausted body and current throbbing head. If only he hadn't of had the amount of alcohol, he might have caught sight of the situation before hand. As it were, change of action was needed. "_What's the present situation?"_ came the voice. "Mysterious containment located by the hostage tent, over." Trying to keep his voice as low as possible and still be heard over the walkie was harder then he thought. Watching the camp and waiting for the response, Syaoran came up with another tactical plan in his head, with no avail. _"Eagle eye hasn't picked up any known source or traces of bombs, preside with caution."_ Huffing out a breath, Syaoran glanced behind him at the team awaiting instructions then over at Haku. They needed to do this and do this correctly. Signaling, he waved everyone forward and proceeded with caution. As much as silence was a virtue, it sometimes sucked when words couldn't be voiced out. The SRT members were a team for a reason and they were about to put it to the test in strides.

With night came prowlers. Boots stepping softly against the rocks and dirt of the desert terrain, Syaoran and the rest of the SRT unit weaved through the tents like prowlers of the night. Glad there was no shadow to leave off on the tents as they passed slowly, Syaoran continued forward. The green surroundings reminded him of a black and white movie with no sense of direction. Listening to the ear piece as they gave off the movements of the enemy's presence, Syaoran halted his progress and waited. Breath held he listened to the night, taking in the strong stench of dirt and his own sweat as his ears picked up the silence of the camp. Ignoring the uneasy feeling deep within his gut, he advanced forward and stopped at the mysterious black box. Dust and grim covered the stop, the hole it lay in filled with mud and water. As the SRT unit circled the hostage tent, ears and eyes open for the enemy, Syaoran knelt down to examine the strange containment. It didn't look like a bomb, but explosives came in all different shapes and sizes. Wary, he left it alone and silently went around the tent. The silence of the night was becoming a perturbed feeling deep within and entering the tent, he suddenly had a thought that this was way to easy. Private Farce came in with him, stopping the moment they sighted their hostages asleep and beaten against the far corner of the rounded tent. The green surrounding of his night vision slowly became a headache Syaoran wished would go away. Pulling out his walkie, Syaoran tapped against the speaker in morse code just as a voice in his ear reported the heat sources of two more bodies in the tent.

A heavy haze enveloped him, bringing down the anticipation of their actions. They were finally getting something done, but it was only the beginning. The real mission was to safely leave the enemies campsite and return home unscathed. Signaling for Private Farce to stay at the opening and keep watch, he quickly approached the sleeping two. From the darkness of the tent he can make out Cadet Kars long legs, haphazardly sprawled out as the woman Rachel Casters lay atop them. Not wanting to alarm them, he knelt and waited trying to figure out the best way to wake them. If Rachel let out a scream then they were doomed, the silence that needed to remain befallen was something the team was going to keep with all their might. Deciding on arousing the cadet, he lightly touched his arm, feeling the backwards angle of his limb. Cadet Kars was quick to wake up but his movements were minimal as he stared up at Syaoran through the dark of the tent. One finger to his lips, he quickly woke up Rachel. Her groan was louder then any voice put together but as both he and the soldier got her to quiet up, Syaoran pulled off the tape covering her mouth. Bringing his mouth to her ear he whispered for her silence, his own voice barely audible. "_First Officer Li, what's your est.?"_ the voice in his ear spooking him into a jolt, spoke. Walkie in hand, he rocked back on his heels and began again the morse code of silence and stopped. Through the darkness and close proximity of the two bodies, he could make out darker shapes against their bodies. Brow furrowed, he gave up on subtlety and pulled out a lighter hidden in his leg pouch.

Private Farce whirled around at the sudden glow of the light, his eyes furrowed as he stared blankly at his superiors actions. Syaoran's own furrowed brows, brought about a whole new form of anxiety as he stared at the black blocks of wires and patches strapped to both hostages bodies. The box half burrowed outside suddenly had a whole meaning to him. Letting the light go out, he stood. "_This is First Officer Li, we have a bit of problem, over." _He whispered harshly, his voice echoing throughout the tent. _"What's the problem, over." _The voice_ c_ame back just as loudly in his ear, mirroring his thoughts precisely. Bringing out the flame again with a second one from Farce, he stared at the devices with much more concentration. The wires sticking out were man made, strange wrappings keeping the wires stuck together as they found places to be stuck into. Farce brought out a hand as he examined it without touching, taking the walkie a moment later.

"This is Private Farce…we have man made explosives strapped to our victims and no doubt set up to detonate the moment they walk to far from this camp, over." Rachel whimpered, giving up easily on staying silent. Syaoran didn't blame her, they probably had no idea what had been strapped to them.

"Li, we have movement…" Haku seethed out through the tent. Syaoran stared at the cloth wall, trying to see his comrades on the outside. Silence was no longer a virtue the moment a gun set off, echoing throughout the night.

"Don't let them find out we're here." Syaoran snapped. Digging out his dagger, he moved to cut off the ropes bound around the hostage's arms before bringing out his weapon and unlocking it. "Private Farce can you dismantle that?"

"In time," his whispered voice came back, sounding a little chocked. "With lack of light its going to be difficult and not knowing the main source might set off the detonation sooner." Farce added a moment later as an after thought.

"We're going to die aren't we?" Rachel asked in a shaky voice of her own. "I knew it, we're going to die…" she whimpered.

"There's a time and a place to die and this isn't it." Syaoran told her sullenly, listening to the gunshots as they got closer and louder. Glancing at Farce, the glow of the flame illuminating his face in shadows and dancing light, he added "That box outside, is that the source?"

"Possibly,"

"Li…!" Haku shouted, gun going off. The yells from outside grew with the sound of the weapons, freezing Syaoran and the others inside the tent as they stared at the walls, seeing nothing. All around them, from every angle of the tent his team's guns went off. The pop-pop-pop of the weapons, making a memory impression engraved into his mind. Bullet holes began to pierce through the tent, bringing out a shrill cry from Rachel as she covered her head and ducked.

"Figure this out Farce," Syaoran seethed, bringing his weapon up and around. Heading for the tents opening, he stopped, feeling an arm latch onto his pant leg. Looking down he met with the shadowed gaze of the cadet.

"I can help," his whispery voice, however pained, broke through the loud bangs of weaponry. For the briefest moment Syaoran wanted to deny him, but something about his pained gaze made him nod, bringing out his hand gun. Handing it to the soldier, he wasted no time to leave the tent, ignoring the cries of Rachel and the grunting groans from the wounded soldier. His own words echoed in his head…"_There's a time and a place to die and this isn't it."_

…

…..

…

At first she didn't know what the noise was or where it was coming from. In her sleeping state it was like an animal had entered her dream, whimpering and begging for attention. And dreaming she had been doing, her subconscious mind whirling around the sick feeling deep within her gut and making it reality. The faint noise though, got louder until she was bolting up in the large bed in freight. Blurry eyed she stared at the dimly lit bedroom, adjusting her mind until she figured out where and when it was. Again she was in Syaoran's bedroom, naked except for a towel. Briefly remembering she had fallen asleep after bathing and talking to Tomoyo, she vaguely remembered curling up into a ball and passing out for the billionth time that night. Glancing at the clock, she blinked back sleep deprivation and fell backwards. It was amazing how much one could sleep and still feel overly exhausted. Messy hair bunched up into the pillow, Sakura tried finding sleep again until she heard it. The strange noise like a whimper came from the hall. Bolting up again, her eyes searching the room as if she could see past the wall and décor, she slowly strained her hearing to figure out why it was she woke up. Not hearing it well enough, she slowly got off the bed and stopped. With every noise she made the sound came, like it was fooling with her mind, pretending it really wasn't there. Not wanting to have another incident of sneaking up on someone while naked, she slowly and quietly pulled open one of Syaoran's drawers. The noise, however odd, made her hurry to investigate. Ignoring the fact that was using one of his large shirts that covered her down to her thighs, she opened the door and peered down the hallway.

Tomoyo had said she would stay then night again, to make sure she was feeling tip-top the next day. Eriol had been called into work sometime while she was bathing, which left the noise to be something or someone else. Calculating her self-esteem and exhausted mind, Sakura stepped out into the hall. Practically sighing in relief when she realized where the whimpering cry was coming from, she briskly walked across and entered Lyri's room. The small child was tossing and whimpering, her princess blankets wrapped around her form as she shifted uncomfortably. Switching the light on, Sakura went to her bedside and knelt down, feeling the rough carpet against her skin. Shaking her up from whatever nightmare she was having was a lot harder then it seemed, reminding her of herself. The moment the raven-haired child was up though, it broke Sakura's heart in half as she leaned backwards in shock. Her usually happy toddler friend had tears running down her face, the look of despair ugly against her white face.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Sakura asked softly, arms out to envelope her.

"I want my mommy," taken by surprise, Sakura stared at the closed window above her bed. That was something she hadn't expected to hear, ever. It made sense though; the child was only three and barely saw her father. Who was she to come up with an excuse to why both her parents couldn't be there for her? She didn't even know what to say now, her mind drawing a blank as she began smoothing out her tangled hair.

"Can I be here for you instead?" Lyri said nothing in return, burying her small face against Sakura's chest. Depressed, Sakura picked her up and easily crawled into the bed with her. She didn't know what to do or how to approach the situation. Kids normally had either both parents or at least one. Cradling the child against her so they were both comfortable, Sakura began humming a song she learned when she was a child.

Even though she never truly had a mother to take care of her like most kids, she still had her father. She still had the love and the warmth of a parent, plus others surrounding her. It felt like fate meeting Lyri. The child was practically in the same situation as she'd been, maybe with a different type of scenario. Letting her eyes close, Sakura rested her head against the many stuffed animals propped up against the wall, humming the lullaby as she soothed Lyri's heart back to sleep. Now that she was thinking about it, she didn't know anything about Lyri's mother. There was no evidence of the woman, even the house was wiped clean of her existence. Syaoran never talked about her except to say a few things about his coming divorce, and Lyri never talked about her in general. To an outsider, it almost felt like someone wanted to pretend that she never once lived a day in this world. She suddenly felt sadness envelope her heart as she found a comfort against the weight of Lyri's small body and stuffed animals. That one time during the storm of a century, the only thing Sakura learned about the one called "mom" had been almost in a situation like this. Lyri was scared, sad, and needed comfort. Sakura remembered that night as if it were yesterday. And as she dozed off back to sleep, she dreamt of that night as well.

When she woke up the next morning, she was alone in Lyri's bed. It was strange seeing the bright light coming in from the window, bringing out the pink room like she was in a club. Feeling like she was lost in candy land, Sakura crawled off the bed and stood in a protest of pain. Being in the position that she had slept in hurt every bone and muscle in her body known to man. Stretching until the shirt she wore threatened to expose her privates; Sakura dropped her arms and stared blankly at the closed door. As she thought, the voices echoing were coming from downstairs loud and cheerful. The moment Sakura opened the door the stench of pancakes and syrup wafted up and around her senses, greeting her stomach in welcome. Slightly paranoid and cautious, she walked down the stairs listening to the two females talking and laughing. She knew Tomoyo well, usually when she went out of her way to make foods it was to ask for something or something similar to a request. When it was a favorite dish being created, something else was on her mind. Dressed in Syaoran's large shirt, Sakura was an eye sore as she entered the kitchen with wide eyes. Tomoyo's own eyes went wide as she took in her friend's appearance before flushing, a laugh escaping her lips. Looking down, Sakura tried to figure out what was wrong with her; not getting it.

"How are you feeling?" Tomoyo asked finally calming down.

"Like I got hit by a semi-truck." Standing on tip toes, Sakura glanced hungrily at the pancakes before sliding into a cold chair at the bar. "Thank you for yesterday, I couldn't have done it without you." She smiled tiredly, resting her head on her folded arms.

"Of course, it was fun." Tomoyo's smile was large and genuine, her hands moving as she finished up with the pancakes. Dark blue eyes twinkled as she placed fresh cakes onto a plate and moved across the kitchen. "Lyrianna has school today, right?" Sakura watched her cautiously, glancing once at the toddler playing with legos on her worktable. Nodding, she sat up and took the plate of pancakes. "I got a really good lead on a story, it has to do with the Environmental Committee so I figured since you're not _really_ working until she gets off, I could interview you."

"I knew it!" Sakura shrilled, surprising Lyri and Tomoyo both as they looked at her with wide eyes. "Tomoyo, you know how much I hate being interviewed, especially if it's going to be broadcasted on television!"

"Oh come on, you haven't even heard the story yet." Tomoyo pleaded, her eyes growing as she tried to pull the puppy-dog look. Sakura was silent for a long moment, watching her friend's pleading eyes form before glancing at her plate of food, fresh and ready to be eaten. Sakura's stomach growled in anticipation, wanting to be fed, urging her to feed it. After yesterdays intoxication release, she hadn't eaten anything for more then forty-eight hours. If she didn't eat now she would probably cry out of starvation, but if she ate the food Tomoyo made her specially, then she knew she would be giving into those large-rounded blue orbs.

"What's the story about?" Sakura asked very carefully, giving Lyri one look as she squeaked. Red and yellow blocks went tumbling down into the net catcher and on the floor, her small head disappearing under the table a moment later. Tomoyo smiled, elbows resting on the counter top in a show of excitement.

"As you know this war has gotten explicitly bad, there's news reporters and journalists over there as well, trying to capture what they can about the real story. MTN has a team and we usually hear back from them twice a week if not more. The Environmental Committee also has a journalist residing in a camp based off the border and the MTN team just reported that the journalist has been missing for three days now."

"What's her name?" Sakura asked her mouth full of pancake. She couldn't help it, her stomach was practically screaming out to be fed. She was sure if she waited a tad longer it would grow its own mouth.

"A Rachel Casters," Sakura coughed, eyes tearing up as she chocked on some of the food going down her throat. Spitting out what she could, she stared blurry-eyed at her friend as she took a step back. "You know her?" Tomoyo asked.

"Rachel Casters was my supervisor when I first started," Sakura answered. "She helped me get started with the field jobs until they promoted her. Remember when I told you they wanted me to go overseas and become a field agent for the Peace Magazine? Rachel took the job when I refused it; she said it was for the better cause that someone more experienced went into the middle of the war." Sakura folded her hands on her lap, fingers gripping the shirts tail tightly. "She went missing?"

"Yeah, that's what I was told." Tomoyo frowned. "I'm sorry; I don't have to do this story if it hurts you." Sakura glanced up then, confused.

"No, I think I'll do it. Rachel was…is…an amazing journalist. If she went missing they have to know, right?" sliding off the chair, Sakura spun around until she found the clock hanging on the far wall. "Lyri lets get ready for school." She was surprised to see the child was already running down the hall with a laugh that made her cringe. Following after her, Sakura stopped and glanced at Tomoyo. "I was just thinking, do you think that's what Li and Haku are doing?"

Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders, arms crossing over her blouse to hug her stomach. "Are you worried?"

"Me…worried about Li and Tsukino? No,"

"Good, me either." The two girls laughed, Sakura faltering only slightly as she followed Lyri up the stairs. Tomoyo knew her friend extremely well though; the laugh that escaped her lips had been a forced one to reassure her own heart.

…

….

…

With war comes death. It was inevitable, no matter how many times people try to avoid it or not. Sometimes the second party didn't care and the death toll gradually escaladed until they found the winner. In this case, the winner was about to become the latter. Fort Middleton's SRT unit was prepared for the worst case scenarios, trained to get through it without a single shed tear. Loud blasts rocked the earth as grenades struck it, trying to scare off the enemy. The plan had been to direct the entire enemy camp to head away from the hostage tent. With the failing plan to escape unnoticed going into play, they needed to take the initiative and strike cold and hard. Syaoran's body moved with his weapon, the kick it gave off every time he took a shot had long since numbed his arms. Three rounds gone, he was starting to realize time was passing by faster and faster now. The sun peeked over the mountains, painting the sky an orange-blue that matched perfectly with the flames that licked the air dangerously. Even with the sun returning to this side of the earth, it didn't help see targets any better then if it was pitch black. Smoke swirled around from floor up to the sky, flames growing hot as more grenades shook the world. The only thing going through his mind was his own words, "_There's a time and a place to die and this isn't it."_ Words one couldn't promise except with sheer will of the heart.

Voices echoed in his ear as different comrades came from different leaders; voices ordering for the SRT unit to report with their task at hand, ordering for others to call in alive and well. As more blasts took shape, mushroom clouds exploding to reach the clouds, Syaoran knew calling in now would only drag them down. Not once had he the moment of free time, a bullet leaving his gun every other second to pierce into a target. This was war, whether the first party brought it to life or not. Staying alive was becoming a game, keeping your game points high as you avoided getting hit by both friendly and enemy fire. Sounded easier said then done, with the last of his round embedding itself into the enemy as he protected the tent and its occupants. With Haku, Lea, and Michaels protecting a different end of the hostage tent, Syaoran was forced to protect his own on the front end while Private Farce did his job with dismantling the bomb. Just the thought of the explosives strapped to a fellow soldier and civilian made Syaoran's skin crawl. It was obvious what the enemies plan had been, to bad for them though since it wasn't going to happen if they could help it. Sweat bedded his eyes, exhaustion slowly finding its way to wrap around his mind precariously. Behind him, Syaoran could make out the pat-pat of an M9, the weapon he had handed over to Cadet Kars. The man was doing his part as a soldier and a human being trying to survive an ordeal he fell into on his own will.

It's said by many that when you near death, you see the hardships in your current life. One sees loved ones like friends and family, pets, strangers that gave you the best minute of your time; etc. When you are a soldier in battle, it's mandatory to create a will in case of emergencies and to update it as often as one could, as often as the years go by that a soldier had lived on past the drastic measures of war. It's painful to even think about a will, that maybe this battle would be your last and everything that you wrote on a piece of paper in front of a lawyer would be coming true. That maybe you forgot something to add because you made a new friend or had a new family member join. All the pain of reality comes crashing down in seconds and everything you were told about death, comes too quickly. All the hardships in your current life are no longer, except for that one regret of not saying something to _the one. _This is usually what crosses ones mind when they know the end of the line is coming, that maybe you're not going to be lucky enough to have another life like a cat. One by one the soldier's blood and sweat built up as each member of the SRT unit, each member of the tactical team created by the General of the Army, and each two hostages taken by force –fought with their lives to remain alive. With Private Farce trying to tackle the man-made explosives, it was all they could do.

"Medic, we need a medic! Soldier down, Abrasions in the femur…over!" suddenly broke through Syaoran's ear. Spinning around for a brief moment, letting go the last round of his weapon, he made out the one thing every soldier hated to see. Half buried in the cloud of dust and smoke, one of his own was on a knee as they tended to the wounded soldier. Not sure of who it was laying on the floor, Syaoran was sure he would be furious when he found out. Again the call for a medic rang through the ear piece as they double called back.

In the corner of his eye, Syaoran made out a few shapes of the enemy advancing under their noses. Dressed down in a color that blended them extremely well with the environment. If it weren't for the sun peeking more and more over the mountain, then he was sure they would have blended even better. He black weapons of various top weapons hung loosely against their backs as they tried to sneak around the tent, another weapon poised to aim. Without hesitation, Syaoran swung his empty gun around and pulled up and out his sniper-rifle. Having a man down, gives a human mind a few seconds of being vulnerable. The man approaching was probably the one to cause that second to happen, but now, as the shot rang out in mixture of the explosions in the morning air. Haku looked up, weapon drawn as he spun in defense mood as the enemy dropped mere inches from them. Their eyes locked, the shocked blue orbs of Haku's usually calm demeanor were that of horror as he quietly nodded his thanks. Blood marked his uniform and exposed skin, dirt caking around his nose and mouth. It was a bizarre feeling, coursing across Syaoran's exhausted body and mind. The soldier down wasn't Tsukino, but that left only a few others in mind. With no time to find out, Syaoran continued his movement to protect the tent as Farce's hunched form continued to tackle with the containment box. It was obvious he wasn't close to finishing, his shaking fingers moving around hidden wires, looking for the right one.

But then it all seemed to happen fast. The glow of the morning brightened as the last of the suns rays peeked over the mountain top, the smoke and debris of explosives chocking, flames rising to reach the sky as if to kiss the glory of the day-break, and Private Farce's sudden excited look broke through any soldier's nervous stomach. However just as he moved around, gun aimed in defense, the worst seemed to happen at that precise moment. The shouts echoed in air and earpiece alike as the explosions shook the earth. Syaoran couldn't think of the most cowardice way to get rid of an enemy; using themselves as suicide bombers. The enemy began laughing manically in realization that maybe they weren't going to win this one. Wars meant bloodshed, end of story. There was no way around it, no way to not have the bloodshed turn into sparkles and smiles. As a soldier, Syaoran felt his heart clench at the stench of blood mixing with the flames of tents, his stomach rolled with the knowledge that he just murdered more then one person in hot blood. Trained to ignore all and survive, he retreated back to the original plan before it all went further downhill then it already had; the hostages –and that was when it all happened. A blast rocked the earth, sending some to their knees and others to cower in surprise. Syaoran spun on his knee, weapon drawn as he protected a fallen Cadet Kars at the tents opening. What he saw made him frozen with time.

He couldn't believe it, out of all his years on the battlefield never before had Syaoran seen the mechanical air borne weapon that was gliding over their heads now. It froze him in place, feet rooted to the ground. Through the billowing smoke of the fires, the silver bird resembled what space ships would look like if they actually existed. It gave him a headache craning his neck to watch the large aircraft. Maybe he had seen it before, just not up close and personal like now. The dull headache in the base of his skull thrummed painfully so as he turned to watch the other soldiers reactions. Tsukino looked flabbergasted, white face even whiter under the dirt of blood and grim, his eyes unfocused as he protected their fallen comrade and the medic that had finally made it to them. The mechanical, unpiloted device had shaken everyone up, had taken them all by surprise as it soared at a speed that looked to be a few mph faster then usual aircrafts. At the tents mouth, Cadet Kars gasping breath brought Syaoran's attention back to him. Though he couldn't hear what he was saying, the way his lips moved he could slightly read it and the unspoken words stunned him. It made sense, everything that was happening. The enemy was scared, becoming cowards as their camp got breeched. With suicide bombers, came real bombs from both sides. What flew over their heads now was none other then a bomb carrier because the enemy was cowards that couldn't take defeat well. That was Syaoran's opinion at least.

Underneath the belly of the drone were the red and black symbols of the enemy's symbolic language. Eyes widening, Syaoran shouted out for retreat, the sudden realization of what was above their heads dawning on him. Two more drones were in the distance coming from the west at an explicable speed. Swearing under his breath just as other orders echoed in his earpiece, Syaoran helped Kars to a stable standing position. Blood marked his skin and Syaoran took noticed that most of it was his own. The moment of pause was enough to realize his nose was bleeding, slipping down his face like a river. Kars stared at him, at the blood marking his face then up at the drones that continued to glide over them. When someone looked back on this day, their opinions of what truly happened would change over and over again. Different sides of the story being told by different point of voice. For Syaoran, he had the full story straight except for what was being thought through in his comrade's mind. "_Retreat, retreat…SRT unit what's your position?" _

"Go," Kars stared at him, coughing from the smoke that billowed around them.

"What –?" Syaoran was cut off as Private Farce carried an unarmed and unconscious Rachel Casters.

"I'll only way you down, sir." Kars stated as if Syaoran understood perfectly well. Ignoring the chatter over his earpiece, Syaoran shook his head, his eyes sharp.

"We do not leave _anyone _behind." Turning to Farce, he assessed the situation with a wipe of his hand, trying to relieve his nose from the blood that continued to slip out. "Follow Second Officer Tsukino out, avoid those things and get her to safety. That's an order private; _we _will be following shortly behind." The soldier nodded, taking notice was the awful feeling in the air and the blood that wouldn't stop, even with Syaoran's hand consciously hiding it. Arms tight around Rachel Caster he moved away to follow after the others as they took retreat into their own hands. Not long after Farce retreated, did they both hear the shouts and at first Syaoran though someone was attacking on the land, his weapon drawn out and at the ready, but in the end it was too late to clear out safely.

"Li!" Syaoran turned around to late, his body going airborne as the heat of the flames warmed his body inside and out. The impact soon blurred his vision and everything went black.

…

…..

…

Sakura stared up at the tall, bleak building that sheltered the Environmental Committee. It was just a normal office building, a few stories high that mixed with a journalist office. Nothing intimidating about the building, no security guards that watched the front, a parking lot that stretched in the back and a key pad that was unique so they knew who entered the building. For some reason though, as her eyes peered through the sunglasses of her favorite pair of bamboo plastic rays, Sakura felt intimidating. She didn't want to go in and face the truth or face the people that were scattered on the floors. Tomoyo's words echoed in her head, wanting the story of Rachel Casters. Even though she agreed to help her friend out, Sakura didn't think she should waltz right into the committee office and ask for such detailed evidence. "What if" questions kept her from entering the building, kept her from never moving from her spot against Syaoran's borrowed mustang. Deep down she felt something was amiss. Something was wrong with the situation all together and there was no way she could explain her emotions. Still exhausted from being hung over, Sakura hung her head and let out a bizarre noise from deep within her throat. After dropping Lyri off at school and going to her apartment to change into clothing that was actually her own, Sakura knew deep down she was lagging it. Maybe it was because she felt something was wrong, that the disappearance of Rachel Casters would only cause a ruckus or because she hadn't gotten enough sleep in the last two days. Finally making a decision, Sakura pushed off the car and made her booted way into the cold, bleak building.

At one point Sakura thought about asking Takashi Yamazaki to help her find information on the situation, but that would go against all morals and laws even if he could hide his traces. Waiting for the elevator to come down, Sakura glanced at her reflection in the walls orange-tinted mirror. With her sunglasses pushing back her hair, she looked like she went on vacation in the snowy depths of the Appalachians; her skin was still too pale to be considered "well". She felt better then she did yesterday, but she still felt dehydrated and weak. As the ding of the elevator came to life, she stepped back a step and waited. Relief washed through her middle, surprising Sakura. She wasn't expecting people to be in the elevators cargo, yet the reassurance that she could still have a moment alone felt like a light enveloped her. It was a funny feeling, one that washed away the moment the elevator arrived to the third floor. The busy office echoed off the walls, keyboards and ringing phones simultaneously making irritating notions, fax machines going off the hook and copy machines buzzing. The Environmental Committee was Sakura's second home. Usually she felt calm and relaxed even though the stress of finding a job to complete overworked her. Today, the gnawing feeling that something was wrong made her itchy and peculiar. Standing with her back to the orange-tinted elevator, eyes wide, she suddenly felt like it was her first visit all over again. Lost and confused, excited and mesmerized. Those funny emotions had made her the one person that everyone wanted around, her bright eyes always found the good in situations and the best of the work. It was also the reason she had become a field agent for the Committee.

Nobody turned to look at her, the experience that elevator was constantly in use had inexplicitly gone over everyone's head. From the looks of it most of the environmentalists were in the meeting room, discussing something. The large windowed-room was set in the middle of the entire floor, with blinds the color of sea-foam and floral stickers sticking to the Plexiglas. It was an interesting layout and whoever came up with the interior was extremely off balanced, but it was the one room that they came up with all the ideas and stories before heading out into the world of haters. As the constant ringing of phones and buzzing copy machines met with her conscious mind, Sakura moved forward in search of the President. Hopefully the blond woman wasn't in the meeting room, but that was far from likely. The President of the environmental committee was always in the center of it all, whether it was a story she wanted or wanting to be involved in someone else's story. As she walked around the desks and cubicles being occupied by diligent workers, Sakura tried to figure out the best way to bring about the story on Rachel Casters. It wasn't something you just bluntly say; announcing to the President that one of her own was missing overseas, especially if it hadn't been known yet. If she thought hard on it, Sakura was sure it wasn't supposed to be known in general. Rachel Casters had chosen to become a field journalist for the environmental committee, going overseas to get the full scope of the war and how it was hurting home. The woman had chosen it, knowing perfectly well she would be doing it alone.

Coming up on her office, Sakura stopped short. Gathered in a small group were some of the employees that usually stayed inside the building. "Office rats," were usually what they called the group. The handful of people were circling the one television screen the entire floor owned, the volume set to a volume that didn't overpowering the ringing phones and conversation's. Sakura stared unblinking at the news being reported having seen it so many times before. The war that was raging on somewhere out there was something that wasn't new. They got stories on the battles every other hour, every other day. Sometimes it was a story on the same thing, following up on something that happened days before. What played now was a horrific scene that apparently had enough bite to it that the media needed to get up close and personal. Sakura could see the soldiers running, shooting, fighting for their lives. She could make out the shaking of the cameras as the reporter tried to stay at a good enough distance that didn't harm him or her. It was hard; whatever battle was going on must be something that left the viewer breathless. The same gut wrenching feeling that held her up outside the building, returned. Sakura stared at the screen, her body unconsciously moving forward to hear it better and again she stopped as her phone began to ring. A few heads turned, hearing the loud obnoxious ring break through uncharacteristically foreign. Blushing, she dug into her back pocket until her slim cellular device was out. The number screaming at her to answer was unique and different. Eyes glancing to the television, she answered.

"_Kinomoto-Sakura, this is…Yukito," _she found herself frowning, wondering why he was calling her and then she knew. Heart beating rapidly, she began to shake roughly to the point where she needed to hold her phone tighter. "_Sakura are you there?"_

"Y-yes, what—?" emerald eyes followed the words written on the bottom of the television screen even as Yukito spoke.

"_I'm sorry this must be strange to hear considering, but First Officer Li changed his emergency contacts recently and I wasn't able to contact a, Meilin Li…" _she shook her head, not wanting to listen anymore. It was protocol in the military to have more then one emergency contact; it was protocol for the military to inform whoever about a situation immediately. She knew that, she knew that all too well and as Yukito continued to speak unnoticed to her, tears began to slip down her face. "_…Sakura, Li has been sent to the nearest facility in Europe. Since you are Lyrianna's caretaker…" _she didn't want to listen anymore, in fact she couldn't listen anymore as her breathing became hitched, and her heat beat became abnormal.

"Hey, are you okay?" someone said at the same time as Yukito tried to get her attention again on the phone.

"Miss Kinomoto…!"

"Someone call an ambulance, there's something wrong with Kinomoto!"

**To be continued…**

My personal bubble has been popped for the past few weeks, leaving me trying to do all three of my stories and failing…badly. Least I got this one finished finally. 3 stories, a 3 year old to take care of, volunteer work, and college…yeah, I'm a busy mom but I can do it! Lets go!


	20. Unexpected

**AU PAIR**

***RATED M FOR MATURITY***

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura. However, this story is all mines down to its very last idea. _

**Chapter Twenty: **Unexpected

The moment her eyes were opened, she regretted it. The faces and expressions that met her full on gave a little twist to her heart. The worried sincerity on each one of her friends told her much more then her blank mind did. Blinking back sleep, she turned her head only to meet with more of those faces. Surprised, she sat up quickly. "Personal space is usually enforced about now," she slowly started to say, eyes searching the faces of her friends before following past them to her surroundings. "Where am I?" her mind drew a heavy blank slate.

"Middleton hospital," Naoko stated with a worried smile, the closest of her friends. Sakura's eyes widened, light brown brows up in speculation as she stared at her outfit that'd been replaced with a hospital gown, then up at the worried faces again. "You've been out for the rest of the day, it's nearing midnight now." She added when Sakura's confused gaze got even stranger.

"What happened?"

"Malnutrition," they all turned as an unfamiliar voice entered the room. Sakura lost her already pale complexion as a doctor entered the room, moving around the handful of friends that crowded the room. Calm dark eyes twinkled with concern as she held herself tall, a nurse following in afterwards. "Good you've recovered, I'm Dr. Harada and you have quite a lot of visitors well past curfew." The smile, however menacing, was still sweet as she gazed at everyone.

"We'll wait outside," Rika piped up, signaling them all to leave. The doctor laughed, bringing her sweet smile back to Sakura as the nurse shut the door after Naoko and Nathan's back.

"Dr. Harada, what—?"

"You're friends are very caring. That's a good thing, having a group like that to be able to support you in times of needs." Sakura sat up further as the doctor waved her hand, bringing down her hospital gown to instigate her heart beat with a cold stethoscope. "Deep breath…" there was a pause as she listened to order. "You had a mild case of HVS, hyperventilation syndrome and you fainted when the ambulance reached you. Another deep breath," Sakura stared, breathing in quietly and deeply.

"HVS…" she couldn't believe it. "But just now you said…"

"Malnutrition," Dr. Harada sat back on her heels, that sweet smile never falter as she fixed her stethoscope around her neck. "You're lacking nutrients, one of your friends have claimed that you were ill recently, so maybe you pushed yourself into your original lifestyle too quickly, causing you to become faint and for your levels to unbalance when something triggered a fit of HVS." Those dark eyes searched Sakura's solemn gaze. "Can you tell me about your day, up until the medic's came…?" she trailed off theatrically, a pin board in hand to take notes.

Sakura nodded. Her eyes cast down as she tried really hard to remember. The only thing that popped in her mind was the doubt and fear that she was in the hospital, blocking memory passage. Willing her hands to not shake, for her lips to open up and spill out words that made sense, Sakura lifted her head again. The nurse was at the far end of the room, jotting something down on a clipboard that matched the one in Dr. Harada's hands. "I was sick the day after Halloween," it was a simple statement but the way it came out of her mouth, Sakura could barely see it as applicable. "I had a bad night; the little girl I'm watching had some kind of nightmare so I stayed with her until morning. I…had a few bites of pancakes then left to drop Lyri off at school. I went home, showered, changed, ran a few errands and then went to the Environmental Committee to get a lead on a story my friend wanted to cast."

"You're a dedicated vegetarian, correct?"

"Um, yeah," Sakura frowned, not sure if that was meant as an accusation or not.

"How do you get your daily proteins and fiber?" again it sounded like she was accusing her, getting ready to lecture her on the proficiencies she was lacking by choosing the life she chose.

"I eat fish, I take pills. Being a vegetarian shouldn't have anything to do…"

"Relax Miss Kinomoto," Doctor Harada jotted something down, eyes not lifting up as she spoke, "The cause of malnutrition, hypothetically speaking, is due to not eating today and yesterday when you were sick. What kind of sickness was it exactly?"

Sakura flushed then, her fingers fidgeting with the edge of the hospital gown. "Alcohol poisoning…" she trailed off, flinching considerably as the woman before her looked up. The shock wasn't there but she could feel her judgment boring into her soul. Obviously it explained a lot, maybe even all of it.

"Depending on the amount of alcohol consumed, it could take more then twenty-four hours to dilute from your blood stream. HVS can come anytime when you feel stressed because of work, your lifestyle, even claustrophobic, and since you've fainted due to being undernourished something other than alcohol had caused this. Can you think of anything that happened that may have stressed you out?" Sakura stared. She couldn't think of anything other then that.

Then she remembered. It was like this tiny little note inside of her mind, wanting to be erased from her memory because it was too horrific. Her voice must have given away the significance of the trauma because the woman reached out to her, body lowered to the hospital bed as Sakura spoke. "I was in the committee's office building when I noticed the news, angled directly on the war…that's when I got the call from him –_them_. The child I'm watching, her father…" tears slipped down her face as she breathed in deep, too deeply. Shakily she let out a breath, wanting to finish for the sake of her own heart. "He's not dead, but they said he's in Europe at a facility because there was an accident." Her head was shaking, denying what she was hearing. Her own words sounded bizarre, like she was telling a tale.

"He must be very important to you." She stated. Doctor Harada got to her feet a moment later, ignoring Sakura's widening, tearful eyes.

"I-it's not like that…" biting her tongue, she stopped herself from saying anything more. The look the older woman had on her face said otherwise and she knew if she tried to argue, she'd only sound like a babbling idiot. Taking a deep breath, one that hurt her chest, Sakura waited for her verdict.

"Well Miss Kinomoto, you should be happy to know that there's nothing wrong with your health other then lack of nutrition, which you personally can fix when you've eaten a full meal. I'm going to have to keep you over night, the nurse here is going to hook up an IV, and it's basically a boost for your health, nothing too serious. By morning, you should be able to walk out of here." There was a moment of silence as she wrote something down. "Any questions?" her dark eyes lifted as her hand shifted over with the board, the nurse taking it quickly. Sakura could only shake her head, mind drawing a blank. The woman could only smile softly at her silence. "I'll let your friends have ten minutes, but unfortunately since they are not family they can't stay any more then that." Without a second word, she was gone, leaving Sakura alone with the nurse.

Sakura let out another shuddering breath, feeling her heart clamp tight as all emotions came rushing in. Not wanting to cry in front of the nurse, she counted in her head and let out another breath. "I'll come back with that IV once your friends have left, we don't want to worry them anymore." The nurse spoke, giving Sakura a sweet smile as she turned for the door. "Oh, and a salve for that burn you have." Sakura blinked, trying to remember where the burn mark came from.

As the nurse left, her hand went automatically to her stomach, finger lightly touching the cloth in search for this injury. When she felt the slight discomfort a flood of memory came rushing in like a wave, causing her eyes to tear up and her heart to give another clench. Above that burn mark was a bruise, a bruise she knew was a bite given to her by Syaoran. Feeling like her whole world had suddenly just turned for the worse, she shakily wiped at her eyes viciously. If her friends saw her like this, she didn't think she'd be able to keep her composure. No. she _knew _she wasn't going to be able to keep it. It was like the moments when you tried hard to keep something important from your parents and the moment they ask if there was something wrong, you break. Her friends were her family and there was nothing she could possibly keep from them. This one piece of her though, she wanted kept silent. She didn't care if she had to lie, Sakura didn't want to have a truthful talk about her feelings right now. As the last of her tears dried up, the door opened and in came her friends. Placing a forced smile on her lips, she greeted them as calmly as she could muster, not wanting her voice to give way. _Yeah, this is the right decision. They don't need to know why I'm crying…not yet…not until I figure out if I'm crying for the right reason._ She thought, her mind else where as they all went into a worried frenzy for her.

…

….

…

**1 WEEK LATER –LANDSTUHL MILITARY MEDICAL INSTITUE—**

The entire room was just one big noise of commotion. It never changed, never died down, it was just constant noise. In the corner of the room the _beep-beep- beep_ noise from a monitor echoed in the still room. A white washed curtain separated two beds, both occupied. There was a saying "beggars can't be choosers", that dialogue can only go so far in taking apart the meaning. In this soldier's instant, he wanted to be anywhere but there. He wanted to be home in his own bed, cuddled up with a real human being and not some cold, too-soft pillow. The moment his eyes had opened to this strange and deranged environment, he knew something had happened. The monitors beeping continuously around him and the heavy stench of cleaning products didn't give him a clue, but the bandages and awkward feeling of being confined did, however. And he was bandaged from head to toe, glued with salve to heal his burns and plastered to a cast for a broken collar bone. A price he paid for the line of duty he chose to live with. There was no get-well cards, no flowers for commiseration –just plain walls on either side of him. Walls that were starting to become comforting in a "that's all you see for days", kind of way. A single gray hanger separated two beds, both occupied by wounded soldiers. Both were from different brigades from across the world, now being treated by the hospital hundred of miles away from home.

Syaoran stared at the television screen shoved far into the corner of the hospital room. The volume set on mute so he didn't bother his neighbor. It's been like that for the past week, less than, since he woke up from his coma only three days ago. Syaoran fidgeted uncomfortably in his hospital bed, wondering briefly what the people on television were saying. Even if the volume was on, everything digital was in German, the native language to his location. Landstuhl hospital was a medical building that hosted military personnel from all over. It was also the closest hospital to where the attack had taken place. Feeling itchy, Syaoran all but glared at the bandage wrapped around his chest tightly. He looked worse then he felt; his wounds were all healing quickly and had begun the itch phase. A phase, according to his doctor, was only second out of five before he completely healed. The blast that had taken him by surprise, knocking him twenty feet back with debris and dirt alike, had burned his uniform, reaching to a mild burn on his skin. The actual impact had damaged and fractured several bones in his body, including bringing forth another concussion as his head met with a similar fate. The itch continued, bothering him to the point where he moved awkwardly in his hospital bed until he found something else for his mind to worry about. The pain that shot through his back and down to his toes made a slight tingling feeling soon after. He was starting to get irritated by the confinement of the bandages and wraps.

Hearing a strange noise, Syaoran paused and waited, wondering if one of the bizarre nurses were behind the curtain. He hadn't seen who his neighbor was, but according to _his _nurse, it was another soldier that had been thrown back by an explosion. The two were in similar boats, but Syaoran had a feeling the soldier was in worse condition. Just thinking about it made him cringe mentally, the memory of the _pat-pat-pat_ of guns, echoing in his minds eye. Syaoran could still recall the rushing fear that coursed through his body, as the drones soared above their heads at an unusual speed, dropping bombs as the enemy began to realize they weren't going to win that war. The enemy took the coward's way out that morning and the soldiers on that mission had to face that terrible act. Syaoran felt a sudden rush of anxiety gripping at his chest and making his head hurt. Taking a deep breath, eyes closed, he began overcoming the new development of angst. Since he woke up a few days ago, he'd been feeling uneasy a lot more now. Most of it was the remembrance of the horror he and the rest of his team endured. Another part was knowing he survived that with more scars then he could count at the moment. Yet, a lot of his new anxiety was from this blank, black slate of missing memory he didn't have. The mission was all clear to him except for the very end. The faces in his minds eye were distorted into nothing, dissolving with the blast of the explosion that almost took his life for good. A soft tap at the door before it was opened brought his mind back to reality, his dark gaze going to the middle-aged man poking his head in.

"Good, you're awake." he spoke in a thick accent to high-pitched for Syaoran's ears. Entering the room wearing a white lab coat, the tall man gave Syaoran a strange smile that didn't meet his green eyes. "How are you feeling today, Sergeant Li?"

"Tired," Syaoran answered with a flinch. He wasn't used to someone addressing him as Sergeant nor was he used to the man's accent.

"That's expected, are you taking your medication as directed?" Syaoran arched a brow as the man walked to the monitor, writing something down in his clipboard.

"Considering I'm forced to by the nurses, yes." He watched as he came over to the bed, pulling on his stethoscope and placing it easily in his ears. Syaoran never understood that, considering he was hooked up to a monitor by four different needles and pressure clasps.

"Good, good," smelling strongly of coffee and aftershave, the doctor was in Syaoran's face as he checked by hand his lungs and eyes. Syaoran didn't have time to react to anything as cold hands were invading his space. Clearing his throat, he stood while writing something down. "I came to talk to you about scheduling your surgery."

"What surgery?" Syaoran asked, slightly baffled. Since he'd been at the foreign hospital, no one mentioned anything about going into surgery. He flipped through a few papers, reading something before bringing a cold stare to him.

"According to our records and the ones transferred to us, you suffered a severe concussion. October 24th, you were treated inconclusively for a concussion while on a separate rescue mission." He went over to a white box, slipping a black image over it and turning the light on with a quick flip. Syaoran blinked, staring oddly at an x-ray of his skull. "This here is pressing against your frontal neuron-lobe and causing you to black out, have nasal polyps, become moody, and eventually it will cause you to lose something vital." He watched Syaoran with some strange gaze, chilling him to the bone. "The surgery is merely to help relieve that tension building up."

"You mean all those headaches and nose bleeds came from having that concussion?" Syaoran couldn't believe it. For a while he thought it was from stressing out with the divorce and lack of parental care for Lyri, but all along it was because of the fall he had on his first day back in the hot lands. "Do I need to have this surgery?" he found himself asking a minute later.

"You wouldn't have, but as you said you've been gradually getting nose bleeds and headaches, any later and it might lead to something hospitals cannot treat."

"When is the surgery…?" at that question, he flipped through more pages of Syaoran's medical record. Watching the flaps of the paper fly against his thumb pad, Syaoran wondered just how large his record was. Considering he was in the army and he had a lot of medical attention since he was a child, it was probably larger then normal.

"The earliest is tomorrow, it requires you to fast and since you are on medications for multiple wounds and need to take an anesthesia prior to surgery, we'll have to take you off pain medications now."

"Meaning I'm going to be in a world of hurt till tomorrow."

"Correct,"

"Fine, that's…fine. I don't have much of a choice I suppose." Syaoran grumbled, not to happy about the idea of being in pain. "How long will I have to be here until I'm discharged?"

"If everything goes as planned, your closest kin on record should arrive in four days to take you home. If you come out of surgery with some complications, then you'll have to be on our watch until further notice." The doctor explained, writing something down with a scratch of his pen. Clicking it, he smiled with a curt head bow. "The nurse will be in here shortly to take you off the medication and it came to my attention you have a visitor waiting to see you, I'll send her in."

The man was gone before Syaoran could even ask him about the visitor, his mind running a mile a minute as he thought of the possibilities. It was rare to have a visitor this far overseas and the only person he could think of was his Commanding Officer. Staring at the door, expectantly, he wondered if one of his team members came instead. There hadn't been any communication with his unit or any attempt to. After the explosion, only he and Cadet Kars had been taken to the German hospital, while his team got sent back home with the surviving civilian Rachel Casters. If it hadn't been for the explosion he'd be at home as well. A place he constantly found himself thinking about, wanting to be with Lyri and Sakura. Syaoran's body gave a slight jolt of shock when he thought of Sakura. Before leaving on his mission he'd changed his emergency contact list with the military, adding Sakura's name because she was Lyrianna's caretaker and someone he had found he trusted immensely. It hurt his chest thinking about the last night he spent with Sakura. It had almost led to being literal. A soft tap echoed into his room, followed by a tap against the door before it opened. Glancing at him self and his poor and wrapped up condition, Syaoran turned to the visitor entering the room with complete alarm. His monitor beeped a warning as his heart raced, a frown creasing his brow painfully as he stared at the one person he didn't want or expect to see –Jaenelle.

"Aren't you just delicious eye candy," Jaenelle spoke, stopping short as the door shut with a snap behind her. Syaoran could only stare as she crossed delicate arms over her chest, bony hip cocked. "I imagined so much worse."

"What are you doing here, Janelle?" Syaoran got out, feeling a strange tug on his heart as she stared at him.

"Is that the kind of attitude you should have towards your wife?" her aqua colored orbs were unblinking as she took a step forward, letting her arms fall to her sides. "Imagine my surprise when I got this call from the department of foreign affairs telling me that my husband was in critical condition and will be staying at Landstuhl Military Hospital."

"Doesn't mean you should have come." He waved his good arm around the room. "I have plenty of attention here without your two senses. Besides, we're divorced they shouldn't have called you." The look she gave him then sunk in deep, reminding him why he had fallen for her in the first place. Squishing the old feelings, he held his expression emotionless, watching her as she moved around the shared hospital room. "Why have you come, Jaenelle?"

"You won't learn after this, will you?" she asked him, a slender hand going out to reach the hanger separating the beds. Fingers lightly brushed it downwards provocatively, her eyes on Syaoran. "I still remember the month we met, weren't your wounds very much like the ones you harbor now…only less scorching?" she was getting at something and instead of going down memory lane; Syaoran wished she would just get straight to the point. Dressed in a dark business suit, too high class to be casual business, it was obvious she came for a reason.

"Yes, they were similar. A land mind exploded fifty feet from my unit. Just get to the point," he snapped, feeling uncomfortable. His body itched, the tingling sensation driving him over the edge.

"I've met your babysitter, figuratively speaking of course. She's cute," Jaenelle's blue eyes watched him as his entire body stiffened, emotions showing through for the first time since she entered his room. Too stunned to speak, she continued like he had asked her questions. "I went to Middleton to talk with you, when I got there this strange girl was pulling out of the garage in _your _car. I was a little surprised, seeing how not even I drove that car." heels clacked against the linoleum as she approached the end of the bed, her raven-black hair moving away with her head as she tilted it. "She's got an obvious attraction to our daughter; this news will only hurt now. See, because of your record of being hospitalized in the line of duty the judge has confirmed that you are only a liability to dying sooner, leaving Lyrianna without a parent to care for. The courts are leaning towards giving me full custody."

"You're lying,"

"I'm telling the truth. Fix it Xiao Lang, I cannot have the tabloids finding out I've ruined this figure with a child, my career is already on the line as it is."

"You're career…right; it's all about being a damn model for your damn company." She only narrowed her eyes at that, mouth opening to say something before she shook her head.

"Just fix it," she finally snapped, waving her fingers in a show of goodbye, she left. Syaoran sighed in relief, his chest hurting as her words finally sunk in. Syaoran didn't want to believe it, even though he knew it was true. They were trying to get the courts to pass the custody over to him without much fuss, but with the way he was always gone on duty, it was near impossible. Being hospitalized only topped the cake. It was true about Sakura too; she did have a major soft spot for Lyri, one that would hurt her if he lost custody. Bringing a hand to his neck where he knew her mark was no longer visible; Syaoran couldn't help but feel a new kind of pain for her. After all that has happened, he didn't want losing custody of Lyri to become part of it. Swearing, Syaoran wished with all his might he had function in his right arm, the need to break something growing in the pit of his stomach.

…

…

…

**5 DAYS LATER –MIDDLETON-**

Sakura stared at the clock on the dash board, letting _Rihanna's "Princess of China" _to envelope her mind as it played rather loudly in the car. She was early to pick up Lyri from school, but that part didn't matter much to her or her charge. Lyri was always thrilled to see Sakura and had slowly begun to be ecstatic to spend time with her new auntie Tomoyo. Letting her eyes wonder across the parking lot of the preschool, Sakura took in the other parents coming to pick up their children; the judgmental parents of military families. Since she started taking care of Lyri, she'd managed to avoid the other parents, coming in late and picking up Lyri extra early. With no word on when Syaoran was returning from the hospital in Europe, she'd been at the school a lot more and on time. The eyes that started asking silent questions every time she came to the school didn't start happening until last week, when Sakura had accidently made herself known because of a squirrel. The creature had run right between her legs at least three times, getting a hysterical scream to erupt the courtyard. The embarrassment only lasted so long, but Sakura could still remember the stares from the other moms. Eyes still on some of the parents she recognized from Lyri's class, she let out a loud exasperated sigh. Staying in the car would only create more unwanted glares.

Car off, she hopped out into the cold late afternoon. Wrapping her arms about herself, she walked against the slight wind towards the preschool's gate, keeping an eye out for any critters that wanted to make a fool out of her. It was amusing even to her, the way she was suddenly scared of what others thought. Their opinions shouldn't matter, especially since she _wasn't _Lyri's mother. There were plenty of nanny's that dropped off children and picked them up. However, it was only her that caught the attention. Sakura briefly wondered if it was because she looked so young, not like most nannies's who were middle-aged with graying hair. Then as an afterthought, she shook her head, letting her brown hair tickle the inside of her nose. Fixing the strands, she entered the warm classroom with a sigh, searching out the raven-haired child. Sitting in a awkward, broken circle surrounding the teacher were the kids, all intent on listening to the story being read. Lyri sat perfectly still against the wall, her head turned as she stared fascinated by the woman speaking. Sakura smiled, trying to be silent as she shut the door and went to the square cubbies. Papers were stuffed strangely in the gap, some of it threatening to fall to the floor. Sakura pulled them out one by one, her smile never leaving her face as she went through Lyri's artwork and worksheets. One picture caught her attention, a frown creasing her brow as she tried to figure out what it was. For a three-year-old it was excellent work, the scribbles and coloring though made it hard to figure it out.

"She said it was of daddy and mommy," a voice spoke lowly, surprising Sakura. Stifling her squeak, she lifted her head to face the second teacher, the woman's red hair pinned up in a bun to show her white complexion and high cheek bones. "I'm sorry, did I surprise you Miss Kinomoto?"

"It's alright," Sakura smiled, retuning her look to the faces and colors. "Her mom huh,"

"Well, she says it was of her mom, but when I asked her if her mother dyed her hair she said no." a long nail tapped the brown color that was supposed to be hair on the bizarre face and circle. Sakura blinked, taking in the brown swirls. It matched the second set of brown swirls that was supposed to be her father. Her heart sunk then, getting the jest of it. "I understand Mr. Li has been over seas for quite some time now."

"Yeah," Sakura held her gaze, forcing a smile. She didn't' want the woman to continue, even if she meant it as compassionately as possible. It was none of their business, but it broke Sakura's heart to even think Lyri has officially given up on her own mother.

"Sakie, Sakie," Lyri yelled, bringing them both to turn as the small child came bouncing towards them with a few other kids. Keeping her smile bright, she bent down and enveloped the girl in her arms. "Guess what, we caught a frog today!"

"A frog…?" Sakura cocked her head, looking up at the teacher as she laughed.

"The kids from the older class found it and showed us. Lyri, why don't you tell, Miss Kinomoto, what you guys did with the little frog?" her smile was sweet, but Sakura wondered how often it was forced. Green eyes met with green before Sakura turned her head and stood up.

"Come on, come one." Lyri squealed, tugging on Sakura's arm as she tried to get her towards the door.

"Hold on let me get your stuff first." Sakura turned to her teacher. "Thank you, we'll see you Monday." It was more like a dismissal in a kind way. With a nod and a smile, the woman accepted it as it was, watching as Sakura and Lyri left the classroom with waves and goodbyes to the other kids. Heading over to a tree at the far end of the courts, Sakura figured was where they placed the frog; she couldn't help but think of the teacher's strange stare. It was more like the judgmental glares she'd been getting from the other parents and now she knew why. They all thought she was the new mother. The sad thing about it all, she didn't know how to confront the child about it.

"Sakura…? Sakura Kinomoto," Eyes wide, Sakura turned at the sound of her name. a fairly tall, brunette soldier stood at a good distance away. shifting the child she held in her arms, a suddenly bright warm smile crossed her plain tanned face. "Oh my, it is you. I kept hearing them talk about a Kinomoto, but I didn't expect it to be you."

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh right, you probably don't remember me. Alexis Mills, well it's Tachibana now." She crossed the distance, hand out. Sakura took it unsure, trying to place the name with a face. "We went to High School together." She added as an after thought. Didn't help, Sakura continued to stare at her, not recognizing.

"I'm sorry, I guess my memory isn't as good as it seems." Sakura finally admitted, glancing at Lyri as she came back, holding onto her jeans pocket.

"Quite alright, I do remember we didn't see eye to eye. You were quite the spokesperson for those rallies; I believe you were the only cheerleader that had a clue about the environment." Alexis adjusted her child again before looking down at Lyri. "What beautiful eyes, she looks like you." Sakura gaped, not sure what to say. "Well, I should get going. It was nice seeing you again Sakura."

"Uh yeah," Sakura waved, still shocked to the core about the woman's statement. It didn't help that Lyri had made a picture of Sakura with Syaoran, but to have someone think and say it straight to her face…Lyri tugged on her pants, getting her attention. "Let's go, Lyri."

"Who is that?" Lyri asked, letting Sakura take her hand and walk towards the parking lot.

"No idea," she answered, head shaking. _The others are going to get a crack out of this one._ She thought absently.

…

…

As night fell, so did the temperature. As expected of the ocean, a faint fog began to roll in by the shore as the cold night air stung noses with a bit of a bite. One by one street lights began to blaze to life, emitting a glow against the haze. High above stood a balcony, shrouded by a thick glass and decorated by a string of white lights. Restaurants bustled with business as the pier added a new spark to the coming holidays, with lights and songs to cheer the spirit. Was it because of the holidays that had most people walking along the pier and shore to be in such strange spirits? Everywhere eyes turned couples walked with smiles, families enjoyed the colorful lights strung up along the piers and shops, and the majority of the population had this kind of atmosphere that enveloped the rest to come along. Inside one of the restaurant, the entire group hung out, eating dinner and conversing. For once no one worked the evening, giving them each a chance to catch up and enjoy the night lights and cold air.

Sakura sat in a daze as she stared out at the ocean, the dark mass of water hitting the cliff with a silent crash. The noise of the restaurant surrounding her couldn't penetrate her thoughts, even as Lyri's loud laughter echoed in the tiny balcony space they occupied. Most of it was pure annoyance, her worry escalading as she managed to get the minute to herself to actually think. It was mostly Lyri's teacher and the crayon drawn picture. The child's real mother was like a figment now, bringing Sakura to the light of her life. The only thing difficult with that was she wasn't seeing Syaoran in that kind of relation and it was near impossible to replace a child's mother easily. A loud clatter made her jerk to attention, eyes widening as she turned towards the source of the noise. Lyri was still laughing loudly as Haku attempted to clean up his mess, Rika sliding across the floor as she avoided getting hit by the spilled drink. Smirking, Sakura shook her head. Lyri was having such a wonderful time; someone wouldn't imagine that the people she was with weren't related to her. The child fit in with their group too, it wasn't just some random little girl hung out with them, Lyri truly fit in. She had the spark and love for the color pink like Rika did, the creativity like Chiharu and Naoko, and her features could easily pass off as Tomoyo's child. It was amazing. Another loud clank from the other end of the table and louder laughter, made Sakura slowly turn her head in embarrassment. She was glad they had asked to be out on the balcony; very few people occupied the same separate room.

"Is everything alright?" Tomoyo asked her with a soft smile. Sakura blinked. Tomoyo was watching her with a knowing look, her worry hiding behind that smile. Sakura nodded, hand going out to play with the perspiration on her water glass. Arching a brow, Tomoyo shook her head in disagreement. "You jumped twice; did everything go okay at the committee today?"

"Everything's fine, I promise." Sakura told her, forcing her smile so it didn't look as forced. Tomoyo's blue eyes narrowed before she gave up trying, allowing Sakura to pass by with her denial.

"Oh, I gotta pee, I gotta pee…" Lyri suddenly chanted, struggling to get off her chair. "Sakuuuura, I gotta go pee." Her short stature suddenly came bouncing down the row in a quick dash before stopping at Sakura, tugging on her jackets sleeve.

"I guess I'll be right back." Sakura shook her head, sliding out of her seat easily and hurriedly. Tomoyo nodded her head, sipping at her wine as she watched Sakura and Lyri leave the balcony's confinements. She knew her friend well and knew she had a lot more worries now that Syaoran wasn't around. By just looking at her, Tomoyo could easily spot the stress weighing on her best friend. Sakura was paler, skinnier, and even began to daze in and out when she hung with the group. She was beginning to wonder if she just needed a break from the world.

"Is she okay?" Eriol asked, voicing his girlfriend's words. Turning her head, she shrugged her shoulders lightly not wanting to arouse worry with everyone else. "You don't think she hit her head again, do you?" he joked, getting a smack.

"Sakura's not that clumsy," Chiharu defended absently, laughing a second later. "Never mind, she is…but if you ask me I think she's depressed about Li." Wine bottle in hand, she began to pour another glass, brown eyes watching the dark liquid flowing. "It's not like she's slept with him or anything, she shouldn't worry so much about the guy." The silence that fell after that statement brought her gaze up. Tomoyo and Eriol occupied themselves with their own drinks, while Haku made a strange noise as he hung his arm across Rika's chair. "Oh my god, she did!"

"You don't know that for sure." Rika spoke before turning her head to the silent Haku.

"They did, didn't they!?" Chiharu shrieked, aiming an accusing finger at Tomoyo. "When did this happen?"

"Wait, are you serious?" Rika blinked her shock.

"Daidouji you know something."

"You guys'," Tomoyo flushed, getting the full direction of their glares. Naoko sat back in her chair, her own face flushing as she watched them all throw out words and questions. "It's not for me to say." Tomoyo finally stated, burying her face in her wine glass. Eriol could only laugh.

"Haku, did you know about this?" Rika asked her body angled in her chair. Sputtering out water, he blinked in surprise. "You're on Li's unit, the two of you must talk a lot." She added, trying to spruce it up. Haku glanced at Chiharu and Nathan before returning his wide eyes to his girlfriend. By now, her arms were crossed over her chest, letting the silver necklace become trapped inside her low-cut shirt. "I can't believe it! You knew and didn't tell me!"

"What was I supposed to say, the guy got blasted…" he stopped short, clearing his throat as Sakura and Lyri returned to the table.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked suspiciously, her emerald eyes on Haku. Lyri bounced her way to her chair, singing a lullaby. Still standing, she arched a brow as each and every one of her friends suddenly turned their heads to avoid her gaze. She heard bits of it walking up and it made her heart skip a beat.

"Sakura, have you heard from Li at all since…you were in the hospital?" Rika asked, her voice hitting a worried, motherly tone. Haku whispered out Rika's name, light blue eyes sharp. "Shut-up, I'm mad at you." She seethed back.

"I wouldn't k now how." Sakura said slowly. "Look, I'm going outside and get some fresh air. I'm fine, I swear." She told Tomoyo when her friend made a strange noise. Passing Lyri, she kissed the top of her head before taking the double doors to the cold night. All they could do was watch her.

Sakura let the night envelope her, walking to the furthest point of the pier, overlooking both parking look and ocean. She felt relieved as she walked across the wooden planks; relieved that she didn't have twenty different eyes staring at her, worry written across each happy face. It wasn't like they had been talking about something bad, she just didn't want to admit that maybe they were right. Having only heard the last bit of their conversation, Sakura could only imagine what had sparked that topic in the first place. It surprised her that Haku knew about her night with Syaoran; at the same time she figured it was only right. He was on the same unit as the soldier. Sakura hugged her body as she stopped just short of some bike racks. Haku had returned to Middleton a week ago, just a few days after she found out Syaoran was in Europe. As a soldier, he wasn't allowed to explain much of what happened, but judging from his bruises and fresh scars, whatever it was had been horrifying. She could still remember the feel of Haku's arm when he enveloped her, without warning. It had taken her by surprise until she figured it out slowly, tears welling up and falling down her face. It was the third time she'd cried about Syaoran's accident without so much as consultation from her friends. Haku Tsukino knew though, knew a lot more then words could have be spoken and had given her a hug that shattered her soul. Thinking about it now, brought a blurry vision, her heart clenching tight as she leaned against the wooden posts.

A soft buzzing began in her back pocket, her phone angry. Ignoring it, Sakura stared out at the ocean too dark to really gaze at. The street lights that lined the shore were hazy with the thick fog rolling in, now covering most of the parking lot. Wondering what time it was, she gaze up and pulled her cell out. A dolphin picture popped as her background, bright with colors. Flipping the clock so she could read it better, Sakura blinked as the missed picture-message buzzed a reminder. Giving in to her curiosity, she opened the text before glancing behind her at the restaurant, wondering if it was one of them trying to cheer her spirits. Her friends worried about her, constantly, which she loved, but sometimes she just wished they wouldn't. There was just no need to. A picture began to load, the purple circle continuously spinning as it took its time. Sighing, Sakura stared out at the parking lot again, waiting. She couldn't deny it anymore, she had been thinking more and more about the well being of Syaoran a lot more now then she would have if she hadn't of slept with him. A faint blush crawled across her pale cheeks, a shiver rushing down her spine as she thought of that night. It was their last night spent together, a night she would always remember even if it brought pain. Keeping it from her friends had preserved the feeling, the memory. Now that they'd figured it out, two weeks later, she wanted to have at least one more passionate memory; in a nonsexual kind of perspective.

Her phone chirped, bringing her gaze down, a tear slipping down her cheeks. Sleeve pulled to her fingertips, she wiped her face and blinked in confusion. It was a colleague, three pictures each in a frame. The picture was little dark and bringing it closer to her face, she made out a silhouette standing against like a wooden fence, behind white lights. Heart thudding against her chest as she realized it was her presently at the restaurant, Sakura spun. Standing just a little ways away, under the light of the crosswalk leading away from the restaurant and pier, was her sender. Wearing the army's uniform, right arm held up by a dark clothed sling, patches of bandages marking his neck and face, stood Syaoran in a stoic position. Sakura stopped breathing, her tears from before fresh and slipping faster and faster down her face. She didn't know how to react. Letting out a gasping breath, she went forward a few steps and stopped, unsure. Face contorted with emotions, she stumbled forward into a run a second later. Syaoran caught her stumble easily with his good side, wincing only slightly as he avoided getting hit. Opening his mouth to ask her about the tears streaming down her face, he was silenced by her kiss, surprising him greatly. Pulling away, he brought his hand to her face, cupping her cheek. Her face was red, hair sticking to her skin by tears, but her eyes held the emotion he was looking for. Pressing his forehead to hers, he smiled.

"Was not expecting that," he commented in a whisper. Sakura shook her head, keeping her head connected to his. "I'm sorry if I worried you." He added, his breath tickling her nose.

"You worried everybody." Her voice cracked, her body shuddering as a chill raced down her spine. "You're here now." She didn't know what else to say. He nodded, pulling back. Seeing him in the light, away from her cross vision, Sakura could make out the lines in his face. Syaoran looked so much older then his actual age. Just the thought made her heart skip another beat, tears brimming her eyelids. She was sure this wasn't healthy, all the pauses in her organs.

"The two of you have a lot to explain." Chiharu's voice echoed. Sakura flinched, looking around Syaoran's shoulder at her group of friends all standing at the entrance of the restaurant. She was glaring with pure amusement, making both Syaoran and Sakura uncomfortable.

"Daddy!" Lyri came running, breaking the awkward glares. Syaoran crouched down, enveloping his daughter as she squealed loudly.

"Welcome back," Sakura smiled, feeling like a weight of some kind had lifted off everyone's shoulder. Syaoran returned –injured—but he returned. That's all that matters now.

**To be continued…**

My goodness, I feel like I missed something in there. Sorry for taking forever, thank you for all the support from your reviews. It really makes me smile to know that I'm still loved. Spring break is around the corner, shouldn't be a problem to write…hopefully…depends on my son's school I suppose. He's my bubble popper, so hard to be a parent to a toddler and work. If the readers haven't guessed, I've gotten Lyri's three-year-old personality from my own child, who's three and amazing.

Till next time.

Just as an after thought, that last scene had the background music by _P!nk's_ "True Love." An amazing song, by my favorite artist.


	21. Thanksgiving Gathering

**AU PAIR**

***RATED M FOR MATURITY***

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura. However, this story is all mines down to its very last idea. _

**Chapter Twenty One: **Thanksgiving Gathering

(4 DAYS LATER)

She stared at the wall, arms crossed over her chest in contemplation. _The Lumineers _"Ho Hey" played full blast through the entire apartment, echoing off the walls. Slowly her fingers began to drum against her bare stomach, hitting her hip bone with a kind of thump sound. Pinned to the wall were four sets of colored strips, separated by a gap between them all. Head tilted, she blinked in an intense daze, trying to take in one of the colors and absorb it into her mind. Sakura had this strange, impatient urge to change the entire apartment from room to room. Everything around her was making it so she couldn't concentrate, hurting her head to the point where in the middle of the night, she had taken down framed pictures and hid them from sight. Having taken a psychology class, she knew it was a mood issue. Why she was in a mood, was beyond her though. All Sakura knew, was that the white paint needed to be livelier and she needed new artwork to decorate her apartment. Suddenly frustrated that the color she'd been staring at for the past ten minutes wasn't the right color, she unraveled her arms and walked the couple steps to the kitchen. Checking her phone, the clock blinking back 10:30, she passed by for her opened beer. She wanted something to work. The four colors she'd picked out where supposed to be calming, relaxing colors according to the worker at the hardware store. So far, spending too much time staring at the colors, she couldn't see it. Hoping up on her cold counter, she stared flustered at the wall across the room, the four colors a huge contrast against the white-washed walls.

She felt like something was missing from those colors. They weren't speaking to her like she'd wanted. In truth, nothing about her apartment was speaking to her. Having not been in her apartment over night in two weeks give or take, she felt like a stranger to her own home. Legs crossed, beer sitting against her knee, she continued to stare at the wall. Sakura didn't know what it was, something dug deep into her mind, bothering her. One color, a strange purple-lavender dye, reminded her too much of Easter eggs. Though, the color could have worked through her entire apartment, she had a nagging feeling she would only paint over it in less than a week. She even went so far as getting a "look at me" dark red shade, but even that made her disappointed. Against her purple plush couch, nothing seemed to match. Hoping off the counter so her feet slapped the ground into shocking her senses from the cold tile, she slowly made her way around the island counter. Leaving the untouched beer on the counter, she walked slowly towards the wall and stopped. Face contorted in a weird expression, she tried again, moving to the side and walking forward. Nothing helped, it was still the same. Someone knocked at her door, the sound almost inaudible over the music blaring. Taking slow steps backwards, her eyes still trained intently on the colors, Sakura tried with all her might to figure it out. Still not looking at the door, she unlocked and opened it with a clumsy hand. Haku blinked at the entrance, eyes dilated as he took in her half-naked form and concentrated girl.

"Why are you always naked when I come over?" he asked slowly. Ignoring him, Sakura latched onto his arm and pulling him forward, letting the door shut with a louder snap then the music.

"Choose a color," she demanded eagerly.

"Sakura, what—?" Haku arched a brow, now noticing the empty walls. "You're painting," he glanced around the apartment, confused. It took him a split second to realize there wasn't anything hanging anymore as well.

"Choose a color," Sakura said again, reaching for her remote to the stereo.

"I don't know…the red one." Haku watched as she fumbled with the remote before the music finally turned down some. Out of all the times he'd seen her half dressed or in bathing suits, this was the first time she wasn't reacting. Sakura took to heart his words, arms crossing over her bare stomach as she stared at the red piece of paper. _Anna Nalick_ began playing softly through her speakers, her fingers drumming against her rib cage to the beat. Haku frowned, noticing the light purple and black coloring of a fresh bruise under her fingers as they moved. "Everything alright?" he found himself asking, looking away from her body as she began making a face unrelated to his question.

"That doesn't work either," she grumbled, moving away from her living room. Haku watched her, wondering if she was even listening to herself. "I need different colors,"

"Sakura, why are you painting your apartment?" at that, she whirled around. Short strands of hair brushed her face as she stared at him in disbelief. Haku briefly wondered if she was on something, the look in her eyes confused and daring, but then squished it since it was Sakura. The only thing Sakura ever outdid her self with, was drinking alcohol. "This may not be my place to say, but…does whatever this is…have to do with Li?"

"Don't be silly," Sakura turned back around, snatching her beer and moving to find something in her cabinets. Haku couldn't help but think of his theory again, watching her disappear behind the island counter. A moment later she came back up a large yellow book in hand. "We have another warehouse around here, don't we?"

"What time did you go to Howards Warehouse?" Haku asked, giving up on figuring this girl out. Moving closer to the counter he watched her carefully. Dressed as she was anyone that didn't know Sakura Kinomoto would peg her as a crazy person. Ignoring him, she placed her untouched beer beside the book and moved around the counter for her cell phone. In seconds she was dialing a number, moving across the apartment to fling herself onto her plush couch. Haku frowned, digging out his own cell phone. Something was wrong and the only person he knew that could actually speak her language, needed to come join them. Freezing on his unlock pad, Haku thought better of it and walked across the room to Sakura. She was speaking to someone about paint and location, her long legs pressed against her stomach like a child.

Sitting on her coffee table, Haku studied her intently before glancing at the wall behind her head. The strips of paint samples were just hanging there, telling a story. Trying to decipher that story, he glanced back down at her with sharp blue eyes that could pierce any soldier. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't a soldier and most days that look didn't work on her. Sakura barely even noticed his presence as she spoke to whoever it was on the phone, her words soft. Glancing at his phone again for the time, he lifted his gaze back to Sakura. They were supposed to be heading to Meilin's to meet everyone. He knew if they didn't head out now, Rika would call and ask more questions then either one could handle. If Sakura was going through a phase, he knew her enough that the others didn't need to know right away. Remembering Halloween, Haku glanced at her beer sitting nonchalantly on her counter. From the shadow of the liquid, it was still full which gave him the pretext that she was having mental issues. The morning of Chiharu's art show, Sakura had been drinking until she took Syaoran home and then some there. Hadn't something been wrong that day too, her mind overloading with something she couldn't talk to her friends about? The moment Sakura was off the phone, her eyes lit up at the sight of him sitting before her. Sensing the mood, she stood up only to be trapped by his legs and pushed back onto the couch. Glowering, she arched a brow at his serious expression.

"We're going to talk," Haku told her slowly, eyes dilating as she laughed. "I'm being serious, unless you want me to call Rika and explain to her why there's an untouched beer on your counter at ten am and you're not even dressed."

"Nothing's wrong," Sakura told him sharply. Haku only narrowed his eyes at her, keeping his leg firmly in place against the couch. "We're really going to play that game?"

"What game, I'm simply trying to figure out if I need to call Rika."

"And tell her what…?" Sakura arched a brow, arms crossing as she got comfortable. "Nothing's wrong, I haven't been drinking that beers been opened since five."

"Five, really? Did you even sleep last night?" his face paled. "You didn't…Sakura if you're having trouble…"

"My god, are you listening to yourself? I'm fine, Tsukino! I haven't been drinking but if you think you can crack a case that doesn't need to be cracked, then I will!" nails piercing his leg through his jeans, Sakura shoved his leg aside and stood. "Are we done?"

"How'd you get the bruise?" he stood as well, sizing her up as his tall frame towered over her. Sakura grimaced; arms crossing as she unconsciously hid her ribs. "Sit. Talk. Now," obediently she sat, wincing as the impact shook up her bruised side. Crossing her legs beneath her body, she gave Haku her best scowl. "Let's hear it,"

"You're wasting your time."

"It's time as well," he stated, glancing around her apartment. "You know if you wanted to change the apartment you could ask the girls for help. That's what they're for, friends help out. I can even get you cheap paint from the base." Haku continued to look around the apartment, taking in her bare walls and shelves with a new eye. "Why are you changing your place? I thought the lease was up at the end of this year."

"It was," Haku returned his gaze to her. Face flushed, she avoided that gaze as Sakura glanced around her own apartment. "I fixed that problem yesterday with the manager, I have four more years."

"Four…" Haku's eyes widened. "He…Syaoran paid you?" even though it was directed as a question, Haku knew it was true. Her face seemed to pale at the words and suddenly he knew. Hand out, he rested it against her knee softly as he leaned forward. "When was the last time you saw Li?"

"Last night, I skyped Lyrianna," Sakura eyed the beer across the room longingly, her gut wrenching as the truth began to bubble around her. "I haven't…since he got back." She whispered a moment later, knowing Haku would only press for it. The silence that fell around sent chills down Haku's spine as he let her words sink in. he couldn't help it, the look she had in her eyes alone gave him a sort of, sorrow feeling. _Christina Perri_ played calmly, the piano instrument overriding her voice as it sank around the otherwise, silent room.

"Come on," Haku finally said, smacking her knee in empathy. "Get dressed, I'll take you to the warehouse on the way to Meilin's, we'll pick out a few more colors then head over. If we're any later then now, Rika might get suspicious and send the platoon." Without warning she leaped from the couch, hugging him tightly so they fell backwards onto her coffee table. Haku hesitated, his arms wrapping around her. He couldn't help it; she was lighter then usual to him, her body frail and half-naked. A moment later Sakura crawled to her feet letting him breathe as she walked towards her room. "Sakura…" Haku stood, "Whatever's going on in that head of yours, I'm sure Li's going through the same thing. Just –be true to yourself."

"Thanks," she smiled. The first smile he'd seen since he entered her apartment.

"And stop being practically naked every time I come over!" he shouted a second later when she disappeared behind a door. His only answer was a laugh.

…

…

…

The ocean glistened with the bright, hot sun. For once, Middleton had a cloudless day with only the sun to occupy the sky. The large fire star wasn't warm, but it was intense. With fall ending and winter coming around the corner, the entire valley was taking in their last chance to revel in the day. Syaoran knew he was. His emotions were running on high, escalading and evaporating like the waves below. With Lyri taking her afternoon nap, he was reveling in the day before it was sucked away. Leaning on his good arm against the wooden balcony, Syaoran stared out at the vast scenery surrounding Meilin's beach house. The property by itself wasn't large, but because she lived against a hill by the beach, it seemed like it was larger then life. The private beach was shared by a few other houses, separated by large enough gaps to fit in three semi-trucks. A dock bounced against the waves of the ocean, inviting someone to fish or lay out in the sun. As someone jogged their way by the house, body heavily muscled and glistening with sweat and sand, they raised a hand in passing. Syaoran raised his good one, recognizing Meilin's right neighbor and flinched. His body was still stiff from head to toe. Most days he felt like a sick patient the way he was forced to remain passive, taking the many different pills for pain and recovery, not able to drive his own car and wait on his cousin for a lot of help. It was becoming old. He was envious of the jogger below. He was envious of his unit, able to go to base for PT and drills, awaiting their Sergeant to return. Pushing away from the balcony's edge, Syaoran slowly limped towards the stairwell leading to the beach and sat uncomfortably.

Recovery time was a slow process; his body itched from healing skin and bruised muscles. The bandages that used to wrap around his head and arms were finally gone, but what remained were scars that were going to take a long time to pass over. The pink skin left after being scorched by the blast, was too sensitive that everything he touched hurt. Even his clothing hurt to brush against it. It was becoming difficult on his daughter. Unable to hold her and play games that involved vigorous activity, she didn't understand very well that he wasn't just injured, he was frail too. It happened once before –his life becoming completed, because he needed to heal from wounds more severe then what he bore now. Lyri had been too little to concept words except the ones she'd learned and Jaenelle taking a business trip for a runway. At that time, he had broken ribs and a sprained leg. He remembered it all too well, the anger he felt when he returned from the hospital to find that Janelle had left their daughter with Meilin for her trip, not telling her when she'd return. It was also the year Meilin just got promoted to be Sergeant of her air brigade; a chance she almost lost because she'd been unable to find a babysitter for Lyri. Playing with the hem of the sling propping up his right arm, Syaoran briefly wondered if that time was when Jaenelle had made her decision to leave. It still puzzled him, her sudden desire to leave them; leave him. The salty air clouded his judgment, reminding him that he wasn't supposed to be thinking of such stressful events. Even his doctor told him not too, it wasn't good for his brain, which was still healing from his surgery in Germany.

Unconsciously, Syaoran let his fingers find the spot where the incision was against the base of his skull. It was a thin line, too small to notice if one wasn't looking. At least they didn't have to shave his head till it was balding. Letting his hand drop, Syaoran blinked back the shock of the sun as he squinted towards the ocean. Two sea-dews gazed by, hoping against the low tide of the waves, their engines loud against the calm afternoon. His face suddenly contorted with a different kind of emotion, his mind playing tricks on him. The sea-dews sounded too similar to the drones, he didn't know why. As one of them got air, his vision blurred to a dark array of smoke. The _pat-pat-pat _of guns sounds the only thing he could hear now as his body remembered most of the impact. It was the blast that sent his body into a rigid impulse, wincing as healing bruises took on the stress. Shaking out of his reverie, Syaoran stood too fast. As vertical hit he gripped the sides of the stairwell and closed his eyes. One of the side affects of his medication was dizziness, amongst other symptoms he hadn't been able to surpass. The moment it passed, he climbed back towards Meilin's house. No one knew what he was going through, even if he told them. He was sure sharing the same battle as Haku and the rest of his unit, they were going through similar anxieties, but the impact he felt was far different. Syaoran had been hospitalized, had been given a second chance along with Cadet Kars, who he hadn't heard news on. Voices drifted back to him as he slowly moved away from the stairs, mixing in with his subconscious mind. It took a second to replace his memory with the voices inside the house, his mind finally registering that someone's finally arrived.

As he entered the house, slightly forcefully, he could make out a sweet musical voice. Meilin's could soon be heard, laughing. Taking a moment, Syaoran finally made up his mind and entered the front room where Tomoyo and Eriol stood greeting Meilin. That warm, bright smile Tomoyo always had on her angelic face greeted him. Her long black hair wavy as it cascaded against her arms and back, held back by only a clip that blended in with her shade of locks. Syaoran was still adjusting to seeing the news reporter outside of the television, the woman who took on more stories then the world held. Wearing a dark colored dress that reached the tops of her knees, her boots covering the rest of her slender legs, Tomoyo was far more beautiful then she would be if the cameras were on her, heightening that beauty with makeup and spotlights. Standing directly behind her, towering over both Meilin and Tomoyo both, was Eriol. Syaoran was still adjusting to seeing him too, considering he was Meilin's squad leader and Tomoyo's beau.

"Haku and Sakura are going to take a minute to get here." Tomoyo spoke, breaking Syaoran from his thoughts.

"What happened?" he didn't know why, but he was almost relieved Sakura wasn't going to be here just yet.

"They stopped at a store, and then Haku got on the wrong highway since Rika gave him the wrong directions." Meilin answered, scowling at the thought.

"They aren't driving together?" Tomoyo only shook her head, letting her boots hit the tiled flooring softly as she walked into the main room.

"Rika went to drop off her sketches at the warehouse." Her voice was like sultry as she sat down on the leather couch directly in front of the large window. Meilin joined her in an instant, her face bright as they suddenly launched into a conversation that hurt Syaoran's head. Feeling the same way, Eriol beckoned, hinting towards the other end of the large house.

"How's it going?" Eriol asked when they were in the kitchen. Syaoran went to the fridge, pulling out two beers and waving one of them in question. "Yeah, thanks."

"It's going," Syaoran answered, using the edge of the table to pop open the top. "Definitely tired of being one handed,"

"I can imagine," taking his beer gratefully, Eriol eyed the soldier with an arched brow. "You don't seem to be suffering though, learning tricks around the sling."

"Seems that way, but I still can't hold Lyri or drive my mustang." Taking a long swig of his beer, Syaoran let it chill his insides before giving Eriol a long look. "What are they getting at the store?" Eriol couldn't help but laugh, head shaking as he thought a moment.

"I didn't talk to them, Tomoyo did, but I don't think they mentioned it. Haku seemed skeptical to actually answer the question and Sakura hung up the phone after a very loud goodbye." He consciously winced at the memory of the phone conversation in the car, Tomoyo using the surround sound Bluetooth they placed in his vehicle. A loud crash echoed to them, making Syaoran jump out of pure instinct and Eriol to frown as he turned towards the front room. It was when the second crash sounded, did the two leave the kitchen in a rush. The two people of topic were by the front door, Haku lying haphazardly on the floor tangled up in Sakura's limbs as she swore deeply.

"What happened?" Eriol asked incredulously, moving to help up Haku and stopped. Glass littered the entry way, spread out in clumps. Tomoyo sat on the couch, trying to hide her laughter while Meilin leaped over the glass for a broom.

"Sakura dropped her bottle; I didn't see her stop and crashed into her." Haku grumbled, his face flushed as he moved an inch away from her and stopped. Syaoran couldn't help but arch a brow, their position was perfectly ironic. "Why would you have a vase sitting behind the door like that?' he asked in a whine.

"Takes talent though," Haku glared at Eriol as he laughed wiggling out from under Sakura a second time. She gasped, gripping his arm behind her as she stopped him.

"Something's stabbing me, stop moving!" she growled, struggling to stand instead of him wiggling. Syaoran only watched as one, the two got to their feet in a struggle of stability. It was hard to tell what caused it, the glass on the floor or the liquid substance from the vase, but Sakura went back down in a slip. Haku swore as she gripped him a minute too late and both went down in another tumble of arms and legs. Tomoyo laughed all the harder on the couch, trying hard not to fall over as she gripped her stomach in hysteria. "Will one of you help at least?" Sakura snapped.

"What is wrong with you today? That's five times…I might have to charge you, Kinomoto." Haku growled, getting a slap from her as she placed a hand on the floor and pushed up.

"Five times…"

"She fell at the store, took out an employee and myself." Haku explained. Sakura socked him this time, her knuckles missing his arm and grazing past his clothing to land against his chest. "Ow,"

"Sit still," she grumbled, using him to stand up. Haku held her hand tightly as she pushed off him and stood. Eriol laughed, stretching his arm out as she carefully walked away from the spilled disaster before helping Haku in the same situation. "I'm sorry Meilin," Sakura said as the raven-haired woman came back with a rag and broom.

"No worries," kneeling, she picked up a large chunk of glass. "What was that anyway?"

"Mineral water," Sakura glanced around the room, taking in Meilin's house as well as who was there. "Where's everyone else?"

"Still on their way," Tomoyo answered when she finally controlled her laughter. Getting up she walked over to give Sakura a hug, as she smiled mischievously. "Come my little vegetarian, I have a dress for you to wear today."

"Dress…wait, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Sakura asked, eyes widening as Tomoyo led her passed the boys and down the long hallway. No one heard the explanation as Tomoyo's voice immediately became muffled by a door shutting. Syaoran left as well, head beginning to spin as the smell of Sakura's perfume overcame his senses. Slipping away before one of the others noticed, he made his way to the balcony again, seeking out the comfort of the fresh ocean air.

Syaoran couldn't help but think of the awkward moment of neither one looking at each other. It was almost like they didn't exist for one another, but he knew otherwise. Just last night he saw her over the computer, allowing Lyri to have a video-chat moment with Sakura. They spent over an hour on it, after the initial chat time of Lyri falling asleep during her story time. He didn't think they were avoiding each other, but it almost felt like it. Their conversation had been simply civil and random, leading towards things about themselves to what happened during the weeks that he was out. Neither one mentioned their hospital visit or the mission. Syaoran had been too afraid it would make her upset and he was sure Sakura just didn't want to talk about it. He knew she'd been in the hospital as well, Haku giving him the heads up that she got sick from not recouping fully after the hangover nightmare. At that time, Syaoran wanted her to tell him about it, but he had a nagging feeling she was going to keep it a secret. Finding sanction on the lounge chairs spread out in a half circle, Syaoran's body practically collapsed on its own as he got comfortable. The stiff muscles had gradually become a bother as he spent the day, pill free. It was Thanksgiving, a time to spend with family and since his family was miles over the ocean in another country he was going to spend it with a different kind of family. The dull throbbing in his head subsided as he got comfortable, the ocean completely in his view through the wide openings of the mesh net around the balcony.

He couldn't help but remember the feel of Sakura's lips against his own. Just now, the smell of her delicate flower perfume brought back his senses to what she smelled like, hovering beneath him. They hadn't shared that kind of passion a second time. The last time was during Halloween, their only time together. That conversation too, was a delicate topic and neither wanted to bring it up. Syaoran figured it was because he was injured, having been sent right away with a hangover from hell. His relief from before, not wanting Sakura to be at the house just yet, had suddenly changed to longing. Now that she was at the house, in the room with Tomoyo, he wanted her to be in his sights. It was a platonic kind of feeling, one that was driving him nuts. Sitting alone on the balcony, kept his thoughts and emotions at bay. They hadn't seen each other since the night he returned from Germany, her surprise kiss still implanted to his memory. The way her lips were sweet from lip gloss, the way her slight body molded against his own, the tears that slipped down her face disappearing against his own skin. A question that arises now couldn't be answered. He didn't know how to answer it. Sakura was someone he truly believed could change his life in the worst way possible, however good that may be. As Janelle's words echoed his mind, he couldn't help but feel his anger escalade and override his senses. It was like she wanted the court to take away Lyri, giving her the benefit of seeing both him and Sakura depressed in the anguish of losing such a cute and fun child; his daughter. Taking another long swig of his beer, Syaoran listened to the house as conversations began to get louder as everyone finally made it to Thanksgiving at Meilin's.

…

…

…

"There," Tomoyo smiled brightly, her reflection in the mirror the opposite of Sakura's. Taking a step back, she let the mirror occupy only the girl before her and went in search for her camera. "How come you're all clumsy today?" she asked her friend calmly. It was no big surprise though; if Sakura wasn't clumsy then something was obviously wrong.

"No reason," Sakura answered. She itched to touch her now pinned up short hair, tiny braids holding back her bangs. Tomoyo loved to give Sakura the benefit of the doubt, dressing her up during times like holidays and festivities. In turn, Sakura loved the attention but today felt different. She couldn't place it. "Off day, I guess." She said as an afterthought.

"Well, then I'm officially banning you from the kitchen." Tomoyo laughed as Sakura stuck her tongue out just in time for the camera to flash. "You look beautiful," she complimented. Sakura rolled her eyes, getting to her feet in a wave of silk.

"There was still nothing wrong with my outfit."

"No, but jeans weren't on the list tonight. Rika's orders," black hair twirled with Tomoyo's movements as she dug through her large purse for something else. Sakura watched her friend through the large wall mirror, letting her slender hands trail down her body. She loved the dress, the light-weight silk felt cool against her fair skin. The white color went perfect with her complexion as well, giving her the sense that Tomoyo put a lot of thought into it. She knew if Tomoyo wasn't a news caster and loving it, she would join Rika in the fashion industry. As it were, the girl loved her limelight. "Hmm, I thought I brought the butterfly clip, guess not."

"I don't need it," Sakura told her. "I already feel like were having a double-date thing going on." At that Tomoyo raised her brows, eyes glinting with the usual mischief. Sakura glared, head shaking vigorously. "No,"

"Oh come on, you guys had this amazing kiss when he came back. Don't deny the attraction, Sakura." Tomoyo told her simply, snapping another picture of her before putting the camera away and looping arms. Sakura only scowled all the more. "You two are the only ones not dating, at least savor in it. He's handsome and caring…he's obviously weak right now and needs his Sakura to take care of him tonight."

"You got into Chiharu's Cosmo again, didn't you?"

"Sakura, I'm being serious. How long are you going to deny your heart the truth? Everyone sees it; Meilin's even commented on how much you two have grown together. Lyri loves you like a mother; didn't you tell me last week she drew a picture of you as 'her mother'?" tugging on Sakura's bare arm, fingernails barely grazing her skin, she added, "The divorce went through, Jaenelle's out of the picture, so go make a move. It's not going to hurt either one of you and if you count Halloween, the harm is already done. Besides, he's much better then your last boyfriend."

"Tomoyo…!" Sakura laughed. She knew the girl was right though and as they walked down the hall, hearing the sound of everyone else, she couldn't help but look for Syaoran's presence. The disappointment that followed went unnoticed by her friends as she plastered on a smile, greeting them warmly. Her eyes trailed over Rika, taking in her dark purple dress and train before she let her eyes narrow in on Haku. He gave her one quick glance in return, understanding that her glare meant. She didn't want him saying anything about this morning, knowing perfectly well it would probably ruin Thanksgiving for her close friends. Being worried about someone on a day like this was something Sakura didn't want.

Sakura let the conversations wrap around her, the smell of food wafting up her nose as Meilin excused herself with Tomoyo to finish up the turkey. It was a group effort to cook, everyone taking their part to make something. She wasn't at all worried about the dinner, but the smell wasn't making her hungry either. Not sure if she should be surprised or not, Sakura let her body melt away with the others as they all talked over one another about different topics. Naoko, dressed in a similar gown that was more modest then Rika's, launched into detail about her new horror novel. The girl's love for scary aspects was evident on her face, light brown eyes twinkling as she spoke with Rika. Sakura listened as well, her attention beginning to waver as she let her eyes glance around the living room. She was feeling small, the feeling of claustrophobia beginning to inch its way around her minds eye. Her friend's voices could easily be picked apart by tones, Haku's laughter as he and Eriol went into a pow-wow of recent war events. Takashi's voice even, made its way and stuck to her. Sakura glanced towards the other end of the room, watching as Takashi and Chiharu conversed with Meilin's boyfriend, Kyle. She hadn't even noticed the soldier before now, his shocking red hair a huge dissimilarity to his black suit. Feeling unease all of a sudden, Sakura quietly excused herself. She didn't think anyone was paying attention and as she walked down the hallway, fingers lightly brushing against the red wall paint, she thought of her own apartment.

The need to change her life, her apartment's look, to get that missing piece settled was strong. Looking at Meilin's place, she didn't have any of it. The air force soldier had hanging photos of her family, some of Lyri and Syaoran together, and some of Kyle. It was obvious the two lived together; his masculine touch was on most of the design to the room's décor and living spaces. The room she occupied earlier with Tomoyo, held only paintings. One of them she remembered had been from Chiharu's art show. Meilin or Kyle must have bought one. Sakura vaguely remembered that night, the drinking over exceeding her limit as a human. It was like the colors blended in together, forming one haze of fog. Sakura stopped at one large photograph of family members, too large to be just one family. Recognizing who belongs to whom, she noticed one female that looked out of place. Wondering if that was Jaenelle, Sakura couldn't help but think she was way not in Syaoran's league then. The woman in the photograph looked like an older version of Lyri, with a lighter shade of eyes. Her slime physique was perfectly proportioned as she stood behind Syaoran, a smile that looked force keeping her bones sharp. Everyone else in the photograph looked happy and in love. Meilin and Kyle the one two that looked far happier then the rest, Lyri sitting with a group of other children on the grass, her face smaller. A door opened and closed, jolting Sakura out of her trance. Turning she caught sight of Lyri herself and smiled.

"Hey beautiful, are you just waking up from a nap?" Sakura knelt to her level, her weight on the soles of her bare feet. Lyri nodded tiredly, hands wrapped around her stuffed princess doll tightly.

"Where's daddy?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"That's a good question, let's go find him." Lyri nodded, taking Sakura's outstretched hand. The coldness shocked her but Sakura quickly covered it with her larger hand. She didn't even know where to begin looking for Syaoran. Since she'd arrived, she hadn't seen him then again she hadn't looked for him either. The fall with Haku had preoccupied her mind, reminding her about the bruise she bore against her ribs. By now, the mark was probably larger. Leading Lyri back down the hall and towards the kitchen, she sought out for the soldier.

"Sakura," Kyle smiled, dark blue orbs twinkling in that grin. "Did you want wine or champagne, the girls are requesting it." he glanced at Lyri and winked. "Of course, we have special grape juice for Lyrianna." Sakura smiled, head tilted slightly as she read the label on the wine bottle in Kyle's grasp.

"I'll have some wine, not a lot please. Have you seen, Syaoran?" she asked. Turning back to the cabinets above the counters, Kyle took a minute to think. When he turned back with a large crystal glass, he shook his head.

"Sorry, he was missing when I came out. You can try the balcony outside, that's usually where he disappears to nowadays." Sakura made a face, watching the dark liquid fall from bottle to glass. Kyle looked up and blinked at her confusion. "He…didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Since his accident, he's been staying here. I guess Jaenelle pulled a move while he was out overseas and now custody might go the opposite direction. He went yesterday to court for it, but they think he's…a liability because of recent events." He worded the statement carefully, eyes full of regret as he glanced at Lyri. Sakura slowly shook her head, grasping the situation instantly. "Here,"

"Thanks," Sakura smiled briefly, taking the glass. Kyle walked around them, excusing himself as he brought some glasses and the bottle of wine towards the living room. Sakura glanced down at Lyri, the toddler rubbing her eyes as little by little she woke from her stupor. When she'd spoken to Syaoran yesterday, he mentioned he'd gone to court but not about what. Everything was suddenly clear though, his tired attitude, why he looked pale and older then he was. She felt bad. If Syaoran lost custody of Lyri, it would tear him apart far more then the blast that took him out on his mission. Wondering why he didn't mention it to her, Sakura led Lyri through the back door and outside.

The sun enveloped the two girls warmly, the chill of the dying afternoon sending goose bumps down Sakura's arms as she let the sliding glass door shut softly. The balcony wrapped around most of the house, with two glass doors leading out. Lounge chairs and tables invited whoever it was to be comfortable as they took in the vast ocean view. Sakura was in awe at the scenery, her eyes large as she blinked back the shock of the bright sun. A wind chime chirped as a soft breeze hit it, sending the hummingbird design to spin in a half circle. Sakura felt more at ease with the sound and smell of the salty ocean then she did inside the house full of bizarre smells from cooking dinner. Lyri let go of her hand, laughing as she began running across the balcony's wooden flooring towards a figure at the far end. Syaoran glanced at her, smiling as he opened up his only good arm for her. Sakura watched, letting her worry about what Kyle said disappear. She had confidence in them that they would win whatever battle his ex-wife was going to put him through. Heart warming, she walked the distance, her bare feet hitting the planks with a new kind of feeling. The wood felt weird and warm, like the sun was absorbing the paint with its life. Glancing at again, Syaoran watched Sakura with care before sitting up fully in a stiff movement that sent Lyri to crawl to the end of his chair.

"Hey," Sakura's grinned wickedly, trying to hide the feeling she felt before. Gripping her wine, she remained standing before them. "I found her in the hall."

"So Lyri says," Syaoran gave her a smile, pulling up again in a straighter position that hurt his ribs. "You look amazing," he added a second later. Sakura blushed, fidgeting under his observing gaze.

"Really…? I feel like Marilyn Monroe in this dress." She laughed, twirling slightly in emphasis. "So, how come you're out here?" he shrugged, the movement cut short as his face contorted with the pain. Biting her lower lip, she remained silent as she watched him. It was all Sakura could do, Syaoran was in more pain then she would ever know. If he was anything like her, he didn't want the sympathy for those injuries. Syaoran glanced up at her, his pupils getting smaller as the sun hit him directly.

"You know,"

"What…?" she was shocked.

"Lyri go see if auntie Meilin will let you use chalk on her porch." He told his daughter, his gaze going to her as he avoided Sakura's shocked expression. She didn't know what to make of it. Sitting down in the lounge chair next to Syaoran's, wine glass resting against her bare knees with support, Sakura watched as Lyri gave Syaoran a quick kiss and went bouncing off. "You know about the custody battle, I can see it on your face." he said when Lyri was long inside the house.

"Uh—"Sakura was speechless, her face flushing in embarrassment. She for sure thought she'd erased that sympathetic look; apparently Syaoran was a better reader at expressions. "Sorry, Kyle just told me. Is that why you're out here?"

"No," Syaoran turned his head, staring at the ocean with a new kind of expression Sakura wasn't sure about. "I skipped the meds today so I can keep up with everyone, but turns out the excitement is just irritating my senses." The silence that fell felt awkward. Twirling the glass of wine, Sakura watched as the dark liquid bounced from one end of the deep crater to the other. She didn't know what to say, he looked fine to her. Opening her mouth to ask about it, she decided against it and made a face as some of the wine splashed out and landed on her knee.

"Damn," she grumbled, wiping the drop off with her hand. "Least it didn't get the dress. Tomoyo would probably kill me, if not worse." Syaoran gave her a slight grin, watching as she licked her thumb pad and began rubbing the wine stain from her knee. The jerk moves splashed more of the wine, getting her to grumble and attempt to set her glass down.

"Watch—"Syaoran leaned to the side and stopped as his muscles protested against the quick movement, the glass shattering against the wooden balcony. "—out," he added a minute later.

"There goes the wishful thinking," she cried before laughing, tears springing to her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'll clean this up before Lyri comes back." Syaoran carefully swung his legs over, letting them land on either side of the shattered glass. "The wines not going to stain the porch is it?" she asked incredulously, eyes wide as she stared at the dark liquid. She could just picture the horror on Meilin's face, especially after her incident not to long ago. Except that was mostly Haku's fault.

"It shouldn't, here let me help you." Syaoran started, leaning forward to pick up some of the pieces of glass.

"I got—"Sakura swore, blood welling at the tip of her finger as she snatched a shard. In seconds her finger was in her mouth, stopping the blood flow as the metallic taste lingered on her tongue. "Such a horrible day," she mumbled, finger still in her mouth. Syaoran sat back, hiding back a laugh. "Not funny,"

"Yeah, actually it is."

"Be nice, I'm having an off day."

"When aren't you having an off day?" Syaoran countered, one brow raised. Sakura narrowed her eyes, arms crossing over her chest.

"Are you trying to set me off?" she said slowly. "Remember you're injured, I have the advantage."

"Says who…?" he asked, leaning forward a bit. Sakura squeaked in surprise as his good arm came out and lifted up the chair she sat on. Holding on tight to the end of the chair, she glared as he laughed, letting it fall back down with a pang. "Who has the advantage clumsy?" Sakura attacked, not giving him any warning as she sprung forward in a leap. Syaoran swore, avoiding getting hit on his bad side as he blocked her launching body. In a tangle of chair and legs, they went down on the opposite side of his lounge chair.

Professionally, Syaoran blocked her arms from locking around him, turning them so he could knock her under him. Muscles protesting, he switched positions, his wrapped up ribs making it impossible to move like he wanted to. Managing, he caught both her arms and held on tight so she couldn't move. "That's cheating," she breathed out, taking in the sweet smell of his aftershave. Bringing her leg up, Sakura began wiggling out from under him. Syaoran swore as he caught on, evading her legs as she brought them up and around to lock his body to her. Dress or not, her modesty was bare minimum as she tumbled backwards in a somersault. Lingerie flashed; her fair skin almost a complete resemblance to her white silk dress.

"Who's cheating? I only have one arm here," he growled, getting up by his knees. Sakura laughed. The sound of her laughter sent chills down his spine. It was a sound he missed and one that he liked to hear without the interruptions from computers. They were nearing the end of the balcony, the mesh lining waving with the coming ocean breeze. Syaoran suddenly got an idea to either trap her or spook her and as he moved forward in a crouch, his arm out for balance, Sakura's face suddenly dropped. She saw it coming before he attacked, her legs tripping underneath her own weight. Squeaking, she went backwards hitting the side of the balcony with a painful smack. Wincing, she tried to move and failed, getting trapped by Syaoran's leg and good arm. Her body froze, heart pounding as she tried to calculate the best move. They both knew she couldn't do anything, not without accidently bumping him and all of his injuries. With that in mind, she all but gave up. "That's what I thought,"

"You still cheated," she breathed out. Her body was beginning to shake, the adrenaline needing to be fueled. With a smile, she dropped, looping out from under his arm. Syaoran grabbed her before she hopped away, spinning them both around. No one knew who lost their footing, Sakura's light-weighted body suddenly losing vertical, taking him down with her. The crash that sounded echoed off the balcony's hollow wood, rattling the lounge chairs and end tables both. Syaoran suddenly swore as every inch of his body screamed of the mistake, a weird tingling sensation escalading down his spine to wrap around his ankle. Wincing from her pain, Sakura let out a gasping breath of apology and struggled to sit up. "Li are you okay?" she asked a moment later. Syaoran barely nodded, keeping her still as he calculated just what was hurting. Blinking back a blurry vision, she searched his gaze, only now realizing the proximity and smell of him. Hesitating, the sound of her heart entering her mind, she kissed him lightly. Syaoran's body reacted, his own heartbeat racing from the adrenaline and feel of her soft lips.

Tomoyo's words echoed through Sakura's mind, invading it before she deepened the longing sensation of his lips against her own. Body propped up, she felt Syaoran's arm go up and around, fingers trailing over her dress as they sought out all of her. Shivering, she held back a laugh, letting herself lower down considerably. "Really guys…" both froze, a skipping beat jolting Sakura to lift her head up a second later in surprise. Standing above them by the fallen lounge chair, stood Meilin and Lyri. "Chalk, Syaoran?" Meilin continued, her voice hitting a note of amusement. Her hands were over Lyri's eyes as she grinned mischievously at the two on the ground.

"She's got some in her bag, Mei." Syaoran grumbled, not moving. Sakura glanced down at him, seeing the intent in his gaze, pupils dilating considerably.

"Dinners done, try not to collapse my balcony." Meilin laughed, turning Lyri around and sending her off. Glancing back, she added with a second laugh, "No wet tee contest, but there's a hose on the other side for the wine spill."

Continuing to level her gaze, Sakura gave him a sly smile that added on to his rising feelings. "Shall we?" she asked, wondering if she could even face everyone else now. As she thought about the questions and gazes of her friends, her face flushed crimson. Immediately she groaned, burying her face into his shoulder lightly.

"In a minute," he spoke. Hand rising, he delicately brushed her hair. Closing his eyes, Syaoran let out a deep shuddering breath, his chest tightening as the slight pain from their recent activity finally met over the adrenaline. "I might actually take those damn pills," he grumbled a minute later. Sakura lifted her head with a worried expression. Shaking his head, his kissed her before she could even voice that concern.

…

…

…

Syaoran leaned his head against the bed post, breathing rough as a sharp spike of tense muscles messed with his senses. He hadn't gotten used to not taking his pain meds, making the exception for today only so he could function, but now that the day was over he was beginning to think that was a bad choice. Remaining still, he let his eyes roam over the dark room slowly. For the past few days Lyri and he have been sharing the guest room, mostly Lyri while he took over Meilin's couch. Since he lost the use of his arm until the bone was fully healed, he couldn't share a bed. The pain that rages against his muscles was something he couldn't bare with a large open bed. At least, with the confinements of the couch, he was still and motionless throughout the night; except, he hadn't been sleeping either. He was tired now, the day's excitement creeping up on him and rendering him completely exhausted. It took all the effort not to crawl under the blankets with Lyri now and let sleep take over. With a groan and a seething breath, he was on his feet and walking across the room before he fell into an upright slumbering position. Making sure Lyri was indeed, fast asleep, he left the room as quietly as possible. The entire house was silent, except for the soft hum of the television in the living room. Passing by, he caught sight of Meilin and Kyle snuggled up on the floor, Naoko and Nathan sitting behind them with a bowl of popcorn. Not wanting to interrupt their double-dated movie, Syaoran turned the corner and went for the kitchen. He remembered his beer he opened earlier before Lyri announced in a yawn that she wanted to go to bed now.

Seeking out the bottle, he passed and stared at the mess. It reminded him of his own house, all the dishes still lingering on the sink and counter. He hadn't returned to his place since the night he returned, having gotten a weird vibe of loneliness emitting off the building. Coming to stay at his cousin's was both an impulse move and a helpless one. Even if Lyri was on vacation from school, it wasn't a move he usually would have done, injured or not. He had a nagging feeling he was running from something –or hiding. Snatching his beer, he went towards the balcony and stopped. Tomoyo and Eriol stood against the railing, talking in hushed tones as they snuggled up together. Hand on the sliding glass door; he listened without a sound, hearing Haku's voice as well. No names were being said, by way they spoke about "her" needing someone to lean on for support, Syaoran only figured it was about Sakura. Haku, his voice calm but concerned, told them about how Sakura had an untouched beer at her apartment this morning and how even though she held onto it, he never once saw her drink it. Syaoran thought a moment, agreeing that even during dinner ad dessert everyone was drinking except Sakura. Her wine went untouched, the first glass having been dropped. "_Not drinking isn't a need for concern, she did go to the hospital because of alcohol poisoning after Halloween." _Rika's voice echoed off the balcony, entering the night. Syaoran frowned, listening to them chatter about that incident at Chiharu's art show. "_She didn't go for that, she went because Yukito called about Li."_ Not sure who said that, Syaoran stepped back away from the glass. He could still make out their words as they talked. How could he not, they weren't exactly keeping their voices down now. Not using Sakura's name only made it worse, for everything they worded out screamed it.

Waiting for the right moment, Syaoran opened the door and walked out, face expressionless. "Is Sakura out here?" he asked, keeping his voice level. Eriol began to shake his head, turning around just as Tomoyo elbowed him. Her smile met her eyes; giving Syaoran a weird sense that maybe she knew he'd been listening in on them.

"She's been down there for some time now." Tomoyo told him, pointing out at the dark ocean. He nodded, not giving them another chance to speak as he walked quickly down the descending stairwell. He could hear them speaking, but didn't want to wait and see if they would launch into another bat of concern.

He hadn't realized how dark it had gotten, the moon a thin sliver of light. It was barely enough to light the pathway. Once at the bottom, Syaoran struggled to remove his shoes, the cold dirt quickly turned to even colder sand as he walked up the sand dunes towards a dark shadow. Green lights, embedded into the darkest part of the shore helped his eyes adjust to Sakura's sitting form. Even though she was still a good distance away, he could make out her movements. The dark ocean barely became visible, the off-white color of the waves sending him into a calmer state then he'd felt in the guest room. The closer he got to her, the more her movements made sense. She was brushing a hand lightly against the wet sand, playing with the green glowing objects. He had no idea what they were; the glowing marks. It stretched across the shoreline in abundance and little dots like someone broke open a glow stick and used the ink inside. The marks reminded Syaoran of Chiharu's art show on Halloween. It was the same kind of glow, yet not. Sakura's bare feet were outstretched, letting the waves hit them gently as the tide threatened to get closer and closer to her. The whites of her legs almost matched the color of the oceans rising swell, glowing faintly against the night. Hearing him, Sakura glanced up in surprise. Her eyes were large, emerald hues bright from the glow marking her cheeks. Syaoran arched a brow as he came to a stand still before her. Silent, he pointed a finger at his own face, indicating her glowing marks.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Luciferase," she laughed as Syaoran made a face, planting himself down onto the dry part of the sand. "They're enzymes produced by organisms in the ocean." She added. Syaoran watched as she dragged a hand under the wet sand, bits of glowing light falling between her fingers. "They're even brighter on a new moon."

"I was here last night and these…things weren't here." Syaoran itched to wipe her face, holding himself against it as she began to shake her head. "What…?"

"In reality, you're not supposed to see luciferase in this area of Middleton." That surprised him and as she buried her feet into the sand, using her hands to add more of the sand to mix in with the water hitting her toes, he couldn't help but wonder about her feelings towards that information.

"Why not…?" Sakura could only stare, making him give her a look in anticipation. "Come on, humor this soldier. We may have our differences, Kinomoto, but I do live on this planet with you."

"It's because you're a soldier that I don't think you'll understand." The look he gave her then made her laugh out right, short, straight and musical. "Fine," Sakura glanced out at the dark ocean, taking in the rising swells. "Think of it this way, this is bacteria from deep-sea fish, like scales that come off on snakes and crabs…fish that live deep in the ocean have the ability to produce light in order to protect themselves from predators. Meilin lives on the brink of Lake Middleton and the Atlantic, so you only see jelly-fish or at most one of the bony fishes." She paused, letting the chills that ran down her spine as she thought of her own words finished descending. "Middleton's top CEO is doing something he shouldn't be to harm the Lake, making a man-made quake for the ocean by Fort Middleton. These bacterial lights should be on the shoreline of Sudder or downtown, not here."

"Didn't you get arrested for meddling in the CEO's lake business?" her attention came in a quick jerk of her shoulders.

"How…when…?"

"Haku,"

"That rat bastard," she laughed her body collapsing backwards. Staring up at the stars, Sakura made a weird motion with her head as she groaned. "What else did he let you know?" her voice was soft as she asked him. Syaoran adjusted himself in the sand, lying down beside her so their heads touched.

"Plenty," she scoffed as he laughed. "You should tell me about it." _I don't want to hear things from your friends, _he added to himself, thinking about what he heard just moments before coming to the ocean. He felt her shake her head, making him sigh. "Is this why you became an environmentalist?"

"Ha! No." Syaoran's brows rose as he shifted to look at her. "I love animals, marine life, the stars, the earth…I became an environmentalist to piss off my family, only to fall much more in love with the world." she was so close to him, his heart racing as the smell of her perfume lingered with the salty air. "And that's all I'm telling you," she added.

"Thanks," the two laughed, returning theirs looks to the stars in perfect timing to see a shoot star pass over in a white flashing line.

**To be continued…**

I will not lie; I had this chapter sitting on my flash-drive since that last time I updated. Two days to write it out…who's amazing now!?

Anyway we've been moving on with their relationship and the outcome of Jaenelle's decision to be a bad mother, well…till next chapter.

Thank you for the amazing reviews.


	22. A Perfect Distraction

**AU PAIR**

***RATED M FOR MATURITY***

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura. However, this story is all mines down to its very last idea. _

**Chapter Twenty Two: Perfect Distraction**

It was nearing winter in Middleton. That much was certain as he gazed at the graying sky. The sun hadn't come out for the past few days, the chill of the mornings a clear indication that even if the sun did, it was going to be nippy. His stomach hurt from all the food and drinks they had last night, his body still not ready to move. Meilin had insisted on sending him home with leftovers, but Syaoran had a feeling it would just sit in his fridge. Since his accident, he hadn't been to his house. Why would he? His arm was a brutal mess of healing bone and skin, keeping him away from his mustang and driving on his own. He felt like a weakling if he hired someone to take care of him, as directed by his commanding officer, and being at his cousins gave him a sense that he was spending time with family, while healing. As the taxi rode under a tunnel, the orange glow illuminating the cab with a strange aura, Syaoran glanced at Lyri. She'd fallen asleep twice today, once while waiting for him to finish showering and getting his wounds wrapped and this being the second. Feeling her head, Syaoran frowned. She was awfully warm and he was beginning to think lying on his lap wasn't the cause anymore. Leaning over awkwardly, he opened the window a crack to the disdain of the taxi-driver and watched as Lyri's body curled up on instinct to the new breeze.

It took some time to reach his neighborhood and as the familiar houses came into view, a strange relief washed over him. Syaoran had to admit, being home felt good. In his head he began to make note of the things he needed to get done, which included calling Sakura. His heart gave a little jolt at the thought of her. She was the only person he could think of that would come by because Lyri was sick. He felt almost jealous knowing Sakura would drop everything for his daughter, but if he had a chance to see her outside of her being a babysitter then bring it on. A smile appeared on his face, the reflection from the window making him do a double-take. Last night they had spent hours on the beach, talking nonsense. For once, Sakura had talked about her past. None of it was about her family, but she'd let out a little bit of her that Syaoran had found he longed for. A part of him still remembered her friends' concern for her well-being, but after last night he couldn't see it. Sakura seemed perfectly fine, troubled and stressed about her current position at the committee, but over-all completely fine. He couldn't say the same about him self. As the taxi pulled up to the house, a rent-a-car, familiar even if the label wasn't supposed to be there.

Shaking Lyri gently, he roused her as the cab came to a shuddering halt at the curb. A grim expression passed over his face as he waited for the driver to open the door. His inability to use his right arm was a tick that added quickly to his frustration. Stepping out, he ignored the woman erotically sitting against the fiery red mustang, large sunglasses framing her tan face. It was an odd sight to see, since the sun was hiding behind a mass of clouds threatening to downpour soon. Continuing to ignore her, he waited patiently as the driver got out his belongings and helped place it on his good shoulder. With awkward movements, he handed the man the bill and waved him off. Large tip or not, he wasn't in the mood to play the injured game and wait for the change to come back at him. Sighing heavily, Lyri's small hand snaking its way into his large one, they walked towards the house. Syaoran wondered briefly if he could just walk passed the woman and lock the door with quickness. The thought was quickly squished when she pushed off from the mustang, a strange deranged smile appearing on her thin face. Lyri, her face hot and seeping through his jeans, said nothing and did nothing. It surprised them both, considering how long it had been since the two have seen one another. Syaoran said nothing, but the pale expression that dropped on his ex-wife's face didn't go unnoticed.

"You don't want to say hello to your mother?" Jaenelle spoke, approaching them with a predatory walk. Syaoran held onto Lyri all the more, his body leaning down to reach her height. The pain that shot through his collarbone was nothing compared to the sharp pain in his heart from the tone of voice Jaenelle had the nerve to use.

"She has a fever, Jaenelle. Besides, you haven't been her mother in…what…two months now?" he answered sharply.

"Three, but whose counting…?" Jaenelle removed her sunglasses, revealing piercing blue eyes rounded heavily by thick makeup.

"Why are you here?" he asked, looking down at the top of Lyri's head and not at the woman that betrayed them. Lyri remained passive, her tired state showing.

"Papers, orders, wanted to see how the infamous soldier is doing now that he's recovering." She answered quickly, that same musical tone of voice penetrating his heart.

"I'm doing just fine, now go away." he told her, trying to keep the annoyance from his voice.

"Is that anyway to be hospitable towards your newly divorced wife? Where's the chivalry I fell in love with?" she asked, arms crossing. Her body seemed to lean to the side, angled with the driveway. Lyri continued to just stare, her sickness obviously making her shy.

"Jaenelle…" he warned.

"Fine," she crossed the little distance between them, folded papers outstretched. "It's a court order for the end of the month. We need to settle this mishap with the custody and the sooner the better. Knowing you…this injury won't keep you away from the battlefield." her eyes narrowed at the cast and what wraps peeked out from his clothing.

"Why didn't you just have my lawyer bring this?" he took the paper, leaving the comfort of Lyri's crown. She shifted her hold on his leg tightening as she backed up a step. Frowning, more because of her action then the court ordered papers, Syaoran brought his gaze back to Jaenelle.

"Xiao Lang, sweetie…what kind of ex-wife would I be if I always hid behind lawyers?" she arched a perfectly thin brow, hand touching Lyri's hair lightly. Just as quickly she removed it and placed her glasses back to frame her face. "Well then, I have people to see and a Sasaki to talk to about my dress for the show." She pursed her lips, a brow arching above her glasses. "You guys should come tomorrow; the show I mean…I know how much Lyrianna loves the walkways."

"We'll see," Syaoran didn't know what else to say. Jaenelle made a face and turned on a heel, looking back once. He had the impression that she was doing this on purpose, but knowing Jaenelle, he couldn't tell anymore. The roar of the mustang rang out, hitting deep in his bones. As she pulled out of the drive, Syaoran ushered Lyri to move forward towards the front door. A new kind of annoyance had invaded his mind, making him wish for far more then he could get. One of the wishes being Jaenelle's demise, he settled for calling Haku, warning him about Jaenelle wanting to talk to Rika and a ride to cool his mind.

…

….

…

The stench was strong and by time she managed to lay flat on the floor to relax, it had slowly seeped around her senses. One thing Sakura had forgotten about painting a room, was the smell of the paint could be deadly. At this point, she didn't care, so long as her apartment was new. It was sometime during the middle of the night, her tired state of mind wouldn't rest until she got what she wanted. After long research and a dead battery on her phone, she managed to find the perfect color. It was only a manner of time before she got the warehouse up the street and two buckets of the rich-cherry-lavender color. It sounded weird; the guy at the warehouse had given her the oddest look when she requested the unique paint. Then again, he was probably looking at her funny because she'd been there at the crack of dawn –again. However, she was ecstatic that the paint was exactly what she needed for her apartment. It wasn't too bright, it wasn't too warm, and the color had a radiant that made her want to bask in it during summer. Now all she needed to do was get a second color so she could tackle her bedroom with a new color as well, maybe even the bathroom. So far, she was only painting the front room and down the hall. It was going to have to satisfy her until she broke down with another anxiety attack. Stretching her arms, her back protesting at the strain, Sakura let out a low moan. One thing she forgot to take into consideration was the amount of wall she needed to paint and the delicacy of making sure it was even and thorough.

_MGK's "Invincible," _began to play in her stereo, the bass overriding the actual system. Making a face, she was up on her feet and crossing the room to fix that problem. Unlike yesterday when she had the stereo overpowering her hearing and echoing off the walls to annoy the neighbors, she had the volume on a note to give her a sense of distraction. It worked, up until she found herself in her head again. With painting and straying thoughts of last night, Sakura couldn't help but feel a weird tingling sensation at the pit of her stomach. She knew what it was and to say the truth, it was scaring her. Feelings can go so far into the game and that's all that it was –feelings. Tomoyo had once told her, every time she fell for a guy she was always on her toes like she'd gotten jacked up on pure caffeine. That she had the tendency to do things out of the ordinary, the butterflies would make her nauseas, or she would completely hide from the world like a hermit. Sakura didn't exactly what her friends meant until last night. She wasn't completely clueless. She knew when her friends gossiped and knew when the gossiping turned around and their worry for her turned into strange looks. Naoko was one of the only girlfriends she had that had emotions like an opened book; it was probably the reasons why she was such a great novelist. After last night, Sakura knew they'd all been talking about her. How could she not? She'd made a scene at the warehouse with Haku in tow, she'd made a scene the moment she walked through Meilin's door, and she made a scene on the balcony.

_Maybe Tomoyo is right, I am a disaster addict._ Sakura picked up her paint roller, eyeing the wall with scorn. If she thought long and hard about the bruises and scars marking her body, she can come up with the details of how she'd gotten those in the first place. All of them would lead up to some feeling or other. Just before Chiharu's Halloween art show, she'd gotten a burn the size of a bread roll. Sakura knew if it wasn't for Rika talking about Syaoran she wouldn't have dropped the curling iron. Memories, however blurry, came rushing to mind and Sakura winced. Rika had been right on so many levels that night. Rolling paint onto the brush, she attacked the wall with swift movements. She couldn't imagine why her thoughts kept returning to Syaoran. No matter how right her friends' were about him, she couldn't let herself fall for him. A faint blush rose on her cheeks as she remembered the way his body moved when he walked, the way he laughed and the sound of his voice. What was she thinking, he was military personnel. They were the complete opposites and he was the opposite of her mentality. She couldn't fall for it no matter how attracted she was. She just couldn't. A saying about how females usually fell for the man that resembled their fathers popped into her mind and she tried to squish it. Syaoran was nothing like her father, but if she thought really hard on it, he kind of was. It wasn't that they were both in the military, with no signs of retiring until they both got the three stars they deserved; it was because their hearts were solid.

The knock at the door surprised her. Paintbrush in hand, she stared at the door far longer then needed before walking the distance and peering through the security hole. The person standing on the other made her heart leap. It was almost like a scene from Beetle Juice, say the name three times and he shall appear, except, in this case she thought his name one too many times. Heart pounding, Sakura glanced down at herself and flushed. She wore a single shirt that reached past her hips and nothing else. Holes marked her rib-cage and she knew one was on her back. Paint had splattered onto her bare legs, toes, and some on the shirt. If he already thought little of her, what would he think of her now? A frown creased her brows at that thought. He didn't think little of her, she knew that. Biting her lip she opened the door and gave Syaoran a fake smile. Her head was on full blast of denial and regret, her heart clenching tight as she struggled to put up walls. Syaoran's expression went from placid to confusion to amusement in a split second. His eyes casted downwards as he took in her outfit and paint marked skin, before meeting her solid gaze.

"I didn't think it was true," Sakura frowned. "Haku picked Lyri and I up, heard the music. It must be awkward living below you." She had to hand it to him, he was right. Haku complained more than Rika though, considering she was at the Fashion Industry half the day or with her friends.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked him, brows furrowed as she tried her best to figure it out on her own. Syaoran shrugged his shoulders and stopped at the pain.

"Can I come in?" Sakura stepped aside, feeling more self-conscious about her apartment than what she was wearing. Compared to his house, her apartment was like a low down basement. Now that the fumes of the paint were added to the mix, she wondered if she should have disagreed to letting him in. "Jaenelle showed up at the house today." It was unexpected and as he took in Sakura's apartment, the look on her face made him sigh. "My ex-wife,"

"Oh," Sakura turned, her heart thudding against her chest. "I'm sorry, what did she want?"

"To give me my court order for the custody battle," Syaoran's expression tore her insides up. She'd almost forgotten the court was changing things around. She didn't know whether he was looking for comfort or advice, her mind drawing a blank as he looked around her apartment. "Can I help?" he asked suddenly, pointing at the wall. Sakura couldn't help but blink. That answered her question. She was almost glad he didn't want to talk about the custody battle.

"I only have one roller," it was a lame excuse and one he didn't care about. His laugh made her cheeks warm as she struggled to keep down her blush.

"We'll take turns." It was that simple. Sakura arched a brow as he pulled off his shirt with practiced ease, moving his injured arm around slowly. Smiling, he took the roller from her grasp and replaced it with his shirt. She couldn't believe it. She also couldn't believe he was acting like his arm wasn't bandaged up. Seeing it now, the bandages were a huge contrast to his undershirt. Briefly she wondered if it was irritating to have so many layers on and quickly shook her head to squish the thought.

"Thanks," she didn't know what else to say as he began painting the space she'd just been attacking moments before. Getting an idea, Sakura placed his shirt on the counter and inched towards her cell. "It doesn't bother you to move like that?" she asked him, curious as she caught him twitching from the strain.

"Not really, I just need the distraction. Jaenelle's lucky I'm banned from the PT rooms at Fort Middleton." Sakura frowned, lifting her phone up cautiously and turning the camera on. She couldn't help it, this was too much to handle. Laughing wasn't permitted; otherwise her new _unpaid_ help might stop painting her wall. A wall, she had to remind herself that was ten times smaller than his house. Here was Syaoran though, painting her wall without a care, like it was _normal_ for him to be even in her apartment. Flash off, she snapped a quick shot and hid her phone just as he turned around to face her. "What made you decide to chose this color?" he asked, putting fresh paint on the roller. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, moving around the island counter. Her heart was beating a mile a minute against her chest.

"I like it," she breathed out, trying to control her heart rate. That got him to laugh, back turned once again. Sakura smiled, quickly sending the image to Meilin with a caption. Placing the phone on her counter, she opened up cabinets and pulled out glasses. "Do you want a drink of whatever I have?" she wrinkled her nose, realizing she didn't know what she had.

"Beer…?" it was a question and as she opened the fridge she peered into the empty contents. She grabbed two bud lights and ignored his watchful gaze. She didn't k now what it was, the fact that he was watching her closely or the idea of drinking, but a weird feeling dropped down to the pit of her stomach, making her nauseas. Opening up both, she placed one on the counter and made her slow walk towards Syaoran. "Thanks,"

Syaoran placed the roller down, propping the handle up against the wall. She had to admit, with his arm the way it was, she wanted to know if he could multitask. It was still awkward, seeing him like this. "You don't have to help you know." Sakura said before wincing.

"I want to, besides it gives you an excuse to take pictures." She scoffed at him as he took a long swig of the offered beer. Mouth opened, no words coming out, Sakura didn't know what to say. She swore her phone was on silent, even the click of a snapshot shouldn't have given her away. Laughing, Syaoran pointed with beer with hand. "I'm a soldier, Sakura, I can sense anything." Taking another gulp as she glared, he added, "It's written all over your face."

"Is not," was all she could come up with to say, leading to more laughter from him. She liked it, the way he was laughing even if it was at her expense. Whatever hardships he was going through, she could tell that having her as company was the best medicine. Not wanting to be too cocky with her idea that she was _his personal _medicine, Sakura stuck her tongue out and turned in an attempt to leave his presence.

It happened then, like a premonition hitting her minds-eye even as it took place. In her attempt to leave she managed to forget about the plastic tarp protecting her carpet and the fact that the pale of paint was inches from her position. It wasn't that her mind had been elsewhere, but she had been thinking about Syaoran the moment her body took a turn. Tripping over the tarp she went down, taking out the pale and the roller as well. The inevitable had to happen though, Syaoran must have seen that too as he tried to keep her from going down. With only one arm able to function properly, he dropped the beer and turned awkwardly to catch her arm or elbow. Sakura squeaked in surprise at the feel of spilt beer, forgetting about gravity the heavier you are and knocked the paint roller. Later on she would admit seeing the paint flying from the roller was funny, but as it were, having cold, thick paint just made things so much worse. The foaming beer was cold against her bare leg, the stench growing stronger as she adjusted her skin from touching the liquid. It almost felt like a repeat of yesterday on Meilin's deck, this time with beer and not wine. Grossed out, she took Syaoran's outstretched hand. Their fingers slipped, forcing him to grip her wrist instead. Something about the way he was trying to keep a straight face while she struggled to get her footing against the now wet tarp made her slip again, going down in a fit of laughter.

She couldn't help it; her stomach began to hurt as she laughed hysterically, her body going backwards as she gave up on getting up. Wasn't it just earlier that she agreed with herself that every accident, every clumsy move she'd been making lately was Syaoran's doing? Here he was, trying to help her get up with perspiration from his beer coating his hand, her mind wrapping around the fact that he was helping paint her apartment and all because he needed her company. She was wrong, Sakura was only boosting her ego more and more. Syaoran tried once again, this time making sure his hand was dry and grip was solid against her outstretched arm. When she'd finally calmed down, her laughter a bare minimum, she let herself sit up first. Determined to make this not only on her, Sakura watched as his face changed into realization, her grip tightening as she brought him down with her. It helped that the beer puddle under her leg made it ten times slipperier. Not taking into consideration that her weight was far lighter than his own and the fact that Syaoran Li was a soldier that could bench press pregnant, pot-belly pigs like they were pillows, he pulled her towards him as he tripped up. She landed in a painful position, sending more paint to fall on them as she hit the bucket. Groaning, she struggled to sit up on her elbows and winced as the sticky, thick substance dripped down her brow and down her cheek.

"Real nice," She commented with a laugh, her stomach a fit of pain now.

"You started it," he countered when she got up and fell backwards onto her back. "You know they have a tarp that's not so…slick." He added as an after thought, sitting backwards and watching with amusement as she adjusted her bare feet to miss the liquid and paint both. A minute later she was wiping her face, making more a mess across her skin then if she just left the droplets of paint alone. "I should probably get used to this."

"This what?" her brows were up in speculation as she wiped more of the paint off her face. He waved at a hand at the mess surrounding them, including the paint in her hair. "Damn," she groaned, looking at the strands of dyed hair.

"It's never a dull moment with you, Kinomoto."

"Not at all," Sakura scooped up some of the paint in a puddle next to her hip, flinging it at him. He blinked in shock; mouth a thin line as he wiped the flung paint off his skin. Expression between hysterical and amusement, he glared. "You look like you need some paint, Li," was her comment before she ducked for cover. Squealing, she moved quickly and failed as he tossed a handful of paint back at her, her legs trying to bring her weight up as she slipped and tumbled towards the hall way. Syaoran was on his feet, paint roller in hand as he threatened to paint her already ruined clothing with it.

"What's that about needing paint?" he got her a few more times with paint, getting a handful of paint that was slipping down her face flung back at him.

"I surrender, I surrender!" she slipped out of the ruined, paint covered tee shirt and waved it around. It once was white and hopefully, as she swung it back and forth, he got the idea of her yield. _Screw modesty, _she thought a second later as his brow went up at her sudden decision to be in her undergarments. Yesterday she was half-naked in front of Haku, the other day it had been Eriol, even Halloween she had been full-on naked in front of Syaoran intoxication or not. Little by little she was giving up on modesty and just going with the flow. "Truths…?" she asked when he didn't make a move to throw paint.

"Truths," he agreed calmly. Sakura eyed him cautiously before taking his outstretched hand. The moment their hands were clasped together she wished she hadn't agreed. The gooey paint squished between their fingers as he held on tight. Yanking her grip out, she got him across the face to his astonishment. "Cheater,"

"We're even." She said and leaped back to make sure he didn't get her again with the paint. Looking at her covered hand, her nose wrinkled. It was going to be brutal trying to get the substance off her skin. At least he was covered too. Bringing her gaze to him, she stifled a laugh as he examined his own paint covered skin and bandages.

"I guess I should change these, do you have bandages?" she nodded, letting him follow her down the small hallway. Switching the bathroom light on, she quickly washed her hands of the fresh paint and moved aside in a dance to let him do the same.

"I'll be right back," she walked out, footsteps quiet as she opened up the only cabinet in her hallway. Pulling out the first-aid kit, she walked back and stopped.

His broad back was turned to her as he sat on her bath stool, scrapes of a discolored bruise marking half of his skin. The healing skin looked fresh, but what caught her attention was the line that ran down from his shoulder blade to the top of his buttock. She'd never paid attention to Syaoran, the only other time she'd seen him without a shirt on was Halloween and she'd been intoxicated beyond belief. Blinking back her shock before he caught her staring through the mirror, she entered the bathroom and handed over the box of bandages. He thanked her, not meeting her eyes. Biting her lip, Sakura watched in an unsure manner as he began to remove the wraps that kept his collar bone and arm covered. The burned skin was healing and just like his back, the fresh colored skin looked painful. He made no notion that it was. Sakura's body moved on its own and as the music tumbled down the hall, she began batting at his movements and took over. Sakura didn't know what it was, seeing Syaoran hurt and hiding the pain or seeing him hurt and trying to change his own bandages, but something in her tugged to the point where if she didn't help him, she would probably cry. Obviously she couldn't show him such weakness, not after all the laughing and paint throwing they'd done earlier. Sakura mentally cringed at the mess they made and made a mental note to go back to the warehouse for another pale of paint.

Syaoran watched her through the mirror, not wanting to meet her actual gaze. He had to admit he was surprised she was helping him and it was surprising that she kept such a cool complex. The smell of her was beginning to arouse him though, awakening his senses. With the mix of paint fumes, her strawberry shampoo seemed like it was a cover-up. Letting his good arm fall to his side, his body began to hammer with the itch to touch her short hair, now sticky with dried paint and beer. It did remind him of Halloween, but not quite. Halloween she'd been intoxicated, tonight she was sober and determined to keep a straight face. He caught her twitch, lips moving as she tried with all her might to not hurt him and not touch his healing burns. If it weren't for the accident, he wouldn't need her help and probably would have had her down on the ground. Then again, if it weren't for his accident they wouldn't be in this predicament and he probably wouldn't have come to her apartment at all. As the last of his old bandages were removed, Sakura had shifted only slightly to place the fresh ones on his skin. It was then did he notice the tears that weren't falling. Confused, he kept his gaze level with the mirror, staring at her thin body. She may be keeping her sympathy in, but he could read it perfectly clear as if she was shouting it out to the world. As the music began to drum its new beat, he shifted against her movements and tried to take away the bandages, getting a swat from her hand instead.

_T.I's_ "Guns and Roses," began to play and it was one song that Sakura had loved since the day she'd heard it. For one it reminded her of Syaoran and seeing him now, bruised, torn, and painted in her room color –she couldn't help her actions. It was when Syaoran tried his second attempt at stealing the fresh gauze from her, did Sakura use that and pull his good arm up. The gauze roll fell in a tumble of white, her fingers intertwining with his in place of the object. Syaoran blinked, turning his dark gaze on her finally. Eyes dilating, she leaned in only to have her actions taken over by him. Syaoran's lips met hers first with a bruising roughness that made her laugh against his skin. Throwing her leg over, she sat and let their bodies mold together easily. She knew he was injured and knew the wrong move might make him lose the interest she needed. Hand still clasped together, Sakura used that and began pulling away with kisses. Lips met with every inch of his skin down to the top of the stitches that marked his collarbone. She wanted to be gentle, she wanted to be rough, but more than anything she wanted him; all of him. A desire so fierce that it hurt her abdomen sent Sakura shuddering against him as she met with his lips again. She didn't know what it was anymore and now that they started it, she couldn't do anything but fall through with the sensation of desire.

Syaoran surprised her by lifting her weight up, moving them in a strangled sort of way off the stool. His fierce desire was a mix between longing and the affects of the medication. He had to admit, he was hungry for Sakura, needing her more than wanting her. At first, her surprise was marred by the sudden fear that she was hurting him, but he proved her wrong in some many ways that she went with it. Balancing her weight with his good arm, he left the other one in a position where he barely used muscle tone. Sakura was impressed. Her back hit the wall across the doorway, her body shifting up as she let her length meet entirely with his hungry bites. Using his body he held her there, trailing a line over every inch of exposed skin he could get to. With quick movements she had her paint destroyed shirt off, revealing her flawless skin. Syaoran wasted no time, getting the perfect reaction from her as they moved away from the wall. He needed her and now. There was no way something was going to get in the way, not that something would. Syaoran was beginning to wonder how they made it to her dark, messy, and cluttered room, his eyes taking in everything for a brief moment before returning back to her. Never before had he been to her apartment and seeing it as it was, gave him a little insight on just exactly _who _Sakura Kinomoto was. She was someone different, someone unique and beautiful, inside and out, and she was now his.

Sakura's dimly lit room had no windows, no air ventilation but for a ceiling fan that was barely circling. A chain that hung from the center of the fan reached the bed in a dangle of silver seashells. Syaoran hit that now, the seashells tickling his back and front as she deliberately pushed him against the bed. Watching her, eyes dilating with intensity that sent chills scattering down her spine, Sakura crawled up and on top. Gently, yet firmly she pushed him down, dipping her head as she began to assault his senses with kisses. Her lips matched her intensity with each touch, each smack against his slick cover. Sakura's lips met with his stitches against his healing collarbone, with the fresh skin slowly healing around his bruised and scared tissue. She took in his body like she was examining it for the first time, which she was in a way. Running her tongue along an old scar that looked to have been there for years, she trailed up and found his lips. Syaoran's hunger could be easily noted with his mouth, his tongue, his hand as it found its way over her slender body. A callused thumb ran against her ribcage, moving to tickle her skin. As his hand brushed against a bruise she knew she harbored, her body jerked slightly. Mouth opening to ask her about it, she silenced him with a stiffness that brought a smile to play on her face. His expression was priceless, eyes dilating darkly. Covering what was left of his chocolate-brown hues with the passion of her movements, Sakura took complete and utter control of him. "_…every time we say our good-byes, a__ little piece of my heart breaks off inside…"_ was the last thing either one heard before drowning in one another.

…

…

…

Downstairs, Rika struggled with her keys to her apartment, cell phone in hand as she text. Realizing the door was unlocked; she hit it with her hip and peered inside. It wasn't strange to have the door unlocked, but sometimes it took her by surprise since most of her friends had a spare key. Her cat dashed across the floor in front of her, disappearing behind a tower of boxes. Making a face, Rika shut the door with a snap and pocketed her phone. "Haku!" she called, getting a grumbled response. "I'll feed you in a minute love," she told the cat as black eyes twitched behind the box. "God, I don't think you can imagine the day I had. Jaenelle Marswick showed up like you said! Do you know what she wanted…?

"She wanted me to make her gown for the big finale tomorrow night. Like I can come up with a dress that intricate for her skinny-ass body, well, I could…but I'm already swamped with the five dressed I _still _haven't sketched out for my manager. Then, get this Haku…she started talking mad shit about Syaoran and Sakura. Not together, but she might as well. Of course, I couldn't say anything because my manager was standing right there. UGH! I need a beer…" Rika paused, brows furrowed as she glanced around the empty apartment. "Are you even listening, babe?" she asked, entering their shared bedroom only to stop short.

Haku gave her a strangle smile, his relaxed body hanging almost off the edge of their bed. Laying next to him, fast asleep was Lyri. "Syaoran…" he said softly, like that was the answer for everything.

"…and where is Li?" Haku pointed upwards. Rika followed his finger, blinking back shock before it finally donned on her. "How long have they been up there?" she asked a second later, her eyes wide.

"Since two…if they're still up there." she gave him a blank stare, slipping out of her jacket. "It got quiet a few hours ago…" he trailed off, watching his girlfriend.

"So…" Rika crossed her arms then once again realization hit her. "Oh…OH…! Shut up, do you think…no…" Rika stared at the ceiling in thought. Haku watched his girlfriend's expression change drastically in a manner of seconds. "They have been getting pretty friendly lately, oh I'm excited! Sakura needs a partner." She squealed, covering her mouth quickly as she glanced at the sleeping child. Lyri didn't stir, her chest rising and falling slowly.

"Nice way of putting it." Haku commented dryly.

"You shut it; don't ruin this moment for me." Haku laughed. Rika eyed the child skeptically before slipping out of her shirt and replacing it easily with a loose fitting tank top. "How long has she been sleeping?" it wasn't odd to have Lyri at their apartment, having watched her a few times for Syaoran in the past, but with Sakura and Syaoran getting a long so well, Rika didn't think they needed to watch her.

"On and off since this morning. She had a fever when I picked them up, but Li got her some medicine and it's gone down since. We watched Peter pan earlier when she fell asleep, and then had some soup when we finally crawled in here to rest about an hour ago…" Haku slipped off the bed, athletically leaping so he didn't wiggle the bed. "What was that about Jaenelle?" he asked Rika, pulling her into his arms swiftly.

Rika could only sigh, head shaking as she gave him a kiss. "She's a royal pain in my behind, but she's funding the run tomorrow so I can't complain." Giving him another long sensual kiss, Rika pulled away. "I'm starving, Naoko's coming by with pizza and that weird horror movie that came out recently." Her expression changed as she got a sudden idea.

"What are you thinking…?"

"I'll be right back," even before he could question her, Rika was pulling away. "By the way, don't get any ideas about children. I can see it written across your face right now." She added, blowing him a kiss and disappearing out the door. Haku could only stare, confused, before turning to face the sleeping child. _Why would he get ideas about children?_

…

…

…

Upstairs, Sakura had her head resting against Syaoran's chest, trailing a nail along the lines of his wounds. The ceiling fan, which spun faster than it had before, made a strange sound as the chain threaten to hit their bodies. Syaoran didn't know what it was about the feeling of her finger, but it was soothing him. Twice already he almost fell into a slumber from the feel of her close body and twice already he did nothing but stare at her perfect body through the large oval mirror placed against the far wall. It hadn't donned on him till earlier, just how many mirrors she possessed. Besides the large one he looked through now, he could easily count a few smaller ones placed around the room, almost like she was self-absorbed about her appearance. Syaoran didn't think that was the case, since one of those mirrors held Disney princesses across the handle. He studied her as she traced an old scar, letting her finger find the jagged ends of it before moving back up to rest against his breast. She managed to avoid the fresh scars, ones that continued to heal at a slow and sluggish pace. What surprised him the most, though, was the expression on her angelic face. She was deep in thought as she traced his scars, almost as if she was coming up with a scenario to how he received it. He knew she wouldn't ask him. That much was certain from the way she viewed the military. It was only that much he could figure out about this female he had a slight obsession with. Everything about her was almost mysterious to him. There was still so much he didn't know and wanted to find out.

"What are you thinking about?" Sakura asked, staring at him through the mirror. Syaoran twitched, taken by surprise. He hadn't realized he was more than obvious.

"You…actually," her brow rose a fraction, fingers stretching out to lie against his tattoo. "We clash, don't we?"

"Why are you thinking about that?" she asked him, ignoring the question entirely. It surprised her, especially since she'd been thinking about that before he appeared at her doorstep. He shook his head. Rising up on her elbows, Sakura stared at him fully. "I took psychology until the very end; I can tell something is up, so tell me."

Syaoran's hand cupped her cheek, his arm shifting slightly as he adjusted his position. "You're beautiful, kind, witty, even goofy in that clumsy nature personality of yours." She frowned. "Kinomoto, you hate the military. I still remember the day you stormed out of my house, only to return the same night to apologize."

"I didn't apologize," she added with a wince as he laughed.

"What's going to happen to you if I lose custody of Lyri? Her mother will most likely take her back to Paris, maybe he further than that." He studied Sakura's expression as she finally understood.

"You think because I'm thoroughly against the military, I'd stop talking to you _if and only if _you lose this battle?" he gave her a blank stare, fingers caressing her short hair. "Syaoran Li, you're an idiot."

"What…?"

"You're an idiot." She repeated, face bright with amusement. "That's what I like about you. Your common sense kind of disappeared with whatever bomb sent you soaring." She kissed him, silencing his words before he could bite back. "You're not going to lose Lyri." she added against his lips. As reassuring as that was, neither one could know the outcome until he came. Pulling away, Sakura searched his gaze. "Anything else…?"

"Go to the ball with me." it wasn't a question and her face seemed to freeze along with her heart. He felt it against his chest, her heart skipping a beat of surprise, but what was written across her face didn't match that feeling. When she didn't say anything or move an inch, he tilted his head and searched her emerald hues. "Sakura…?"

"The military…ball?" he nodded slowly, watching her closely. She said nothing after that, yet, her eyes said it all. Before he could say anything, she was up and moving across the length of her bed. Syaoran sat up as well, hugging his injured arm to his chest as he watched her. Sakura seemed so much smaller now, her body hunched over in thought as she sat at the edge of the bed. "We just finished agreeing that I don't like the military." She began in a whisper.

"That doesn't have anything to do with the ball." He told her stubbornly, scooting closer.

"It's a _military ball_." She turned around to face him, face contorted with alarm. "A ball where everyone's there, Colonels and Generals, Lieutenants, wives…they'll be dancing, drinking, talking about the military and how they support the world and what the government is trying to accomplish and how much children need the help from them, where there parents lack the discipline." She began to babble, eyes widening with emphasis. Syaoran watched her, catching her mood instantly and regretting asking her.

"Sakura…" he reached for her arm as he got to his feet, but she pulled away.

"What do you think would happen when you present _me_ to your commanding officer or even a colleague in a different platoon?" she snapped. "I'm the girl that disappointed her family, screwed around until she got so fed up with the military life that I made my decision almost public to the world. The General's granddaughter an environmentalist that publicly fights with military personnel…for fucks sake I got arrested because of the military…"

_I think I broke her, _Syaoran thought absently. "You're friends are going." He added the moment she took a breath. Sakura blinked, face flushing. She hadn't even realized she gone off on a rant. Standing there naked before him, she flushed in embarrassment. "If you hate the military so much, why do you have close enough friends to call them family in the military?" he asked as she scrambled for her undergarments.

"What?"

"Haku…Takashi…Eriol…"he began, confusing her all the more. Before she could ask what he was talking about, someone knocked at the door. Sakura stared at the wall before slipping into her panties and deliberately walking out. She couldn't believe it, his questioned turned into a debate; a naked one at that. Somewhere deep inside her chest hurt more than if a close friend told her bad news. Snatching his forgotten shirt, Sakura slipped into it easily and opened her front door.

"Why, hello there sexy." Rika commented with a smile, brows lifted as she took in Sakura with amused eyes. Dried paint was beginning to cake and crack against her skin, Rika could only imagine what the rest of her looked like. Her expression quickly dropped as she took in her best friend's own sorrow. "What's wrong?"

"He asked me to the military ball." Sakura told her, glancing behind her to make sure Syaoran wasn't there. Rika noticed her look and sighed, allowing herself into the apartment.

"That's the kind of after sex conversation you guys have? What is wrong with you!?" she commented a little too loudly. Sakura gave her a look. "What…? When Haku and I talk after sex it's usually…"

"Rika," Sakura winced in disgust. She really didn't want to know what they talked about or even imagine her friend in that position.

"Sorry," she shook her head, taking a deep breath. "Really though, what kind of question is that to ask after sex."

"Rika…!" Sakura's eyes were wide as she once again glanced behind her. Syaoran was still in the room, probably debating in his head. Feeling sympathetic, almost, she turned back to Rika. Her friend's expression was straight, eyes boring into her sharply.

"Did you at least give him an answer?" Rika asked. When Sakura didn't say a word, she blinked. "Did you say _anything!?"_

"You showed up…"

"That's not an excuse." Rika snapped and immediately went silent. "It's your choice, but you have to understand that for Li to ask you to an event like this, doesn't just mean he wants to go on a _real _date with you." Sakura frowned, arms crossing. "You don't know do you?"

"Know what…?"

"Whatever happened overseas with that civilian chick, the SRT unit is getting a medallion. Haku told me about it last week." she immediately went silent, eyes going from Sakura to hallway. "Good evening sunshine," the smile she plastered on her face made Sakura's heart drop. Turning, she caught Syaoran's gaze, then lowered her own as she took in her bed sheet wrapped around his middle.

"Is Lyri awake?" he asked, ignoring Rika's wiggling brows.

"No, Haku says they were at one point before she got comfy on our bed." Rika made a strange noise as she laughed half-heartedly. "Why don't you guys get dressed and come down for pizza. Naoko's coming with a horror movie."

"Sure," Sakura quickly answered, wanting any excuse to be surrounded by others instead of being alone with Syaoran, but even as she thought of what Rika had said she knew she needed to answer Syaoran. Rika's auburn hair twirled with her body, fingers wiggling in a wave as she made her leave. Sighing, Sakura turned and froze. Nausea overturned her senses and quickly willing the feeling down, her eyes closed. Stress, she was stressing out over nothing. "Syaoran…"

"I get it, you don't like the military." Syaoran cut her off, closing the gap between them. "From what I figured out on my own, you come from one of those high-end nothing but the military kind of family and I…respect…your decision to take your own path." Wrapping his good arm around her, he kissed the top of her head. "I think that's why I may be obsessed with you Sakura Kinomoto." Pulling away, he gazed down at her. Sakura was a mixture of emotions, eyes watery for no reason at all, stomach spinning with a wave of nausea that boiled up. Swallowing a lump, she bit her lip.

"I'll go," she finally breathed out, lips pressed against his before he could even respond.

**To be continued…**

It wasn't original, but I feel like if I didn't figure out something we will still be sitting here waiting for something to happen. At least, we figured out that Sakura's accidents are Syaoran's doing.

I wanted this chapter up before this week was over. For me, Monday thru Friday is my week. Weekends are nonexistence. I apologize if this seems rushed, like their obvious paint scene...I made up for that though. Right? Haha anyway...thank you for the amazing reviews and the PMS to keep me motivated. Sorry I'm lacking on the updates. I'm trying! I refuse to abandon my work.


	23. Emotional Rollercoaster

**AU PAIR**

***RATED M FOR MATURITY***

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura. However, this story is all mines down to its very last idea. _

**Chapter Twenty Three: **Emotional Rollercoaster

It was rather hard to take care of business, shower, and keep an eye on a toddler. Syaoran managed it though; barely. Poking his head out of his bathroom, he made sure that Lyri was still resting on his large bed watching cartoons on his tablet. The entire time he struggled taking a shower and not getting his fresh skin scorched by the hot water, he came up with scenarios of what a sick child could accomplish. The worst one had been the house catching on fire because she was thirsty. Breathing out a sigh of relief when he saw that she was fast asleep, the noise of the tablet cackling from whatever cartoon she'd been watching, he backed up and finished drying off. Yesterday he had given her medicine to bring her fever down. Today, it returned but not so much that it was going to cause a hospital trip. Kids get sick; Syaoran had to remind himself that over and over again. When Jaenelle was around, she had always been the one to take care of their sick child. He suddenly felt like it was payback for always being on duty when Lyri caught a cold or the flu. Syaoran felt guilty now since he needed to head out for physical therapy, especially since she was dozing on and off for the second day of the flu. At least it was only the flu. He didn't know what he would do if she had caught something severe. Mentally smacking him self for even thinking of such things, he wrapped his towel around his hips and stood before the foggy mirror.

It was still bizarre for him to see the pink flesh of skin where it was once a golden color. The explosion that had sent him soaring had seared through uniform and vest and a padding that should have been destructible. The burn was a price he paid for being in the army. At least he was still alive. He couldn't count how many times he'd lost a comrade from his unit or a friend from different units. They'd almost lost him this time around. Through the mirror, Syaoran placed two fingers against the base of his skull were an indent marked his head. The operation for his blood clot build up forming around his brain had gone smoothly. The incision had been so small he didn't know it existed except for the irritation the week his stitches remained. He'd hit his head so many times on duty and off, he was surprised something like that could happen. Letting his hand drop, Syaoran began wrapping his arm up and positioning it delicately against his chest. With a fracture as severe as his collar bone, he was told not to leave his arm level against his waist or raise it any more than an inch. Sitting had been complicated for the first few weeks and sleeping had been the worst thing for the remaining weeks leading up to the present. Just a couple more weeks and his collar bone would be officially healed, weak, but healed. The crack to his collar bone had been one break he wished didn't happen. The healing process was painful to the very end. Not being able to move his arm was irritating. Placing the sling against his wrapped elbow, he ducked his head under the strap and blinked in surprise. Lyri stood at the doorframe, eyes dark as she held his cell phone out to him.

"Daddy, for you." her soft words were as weak as her body. Guilty, he took it from her and watched with sympathy as she slowly made her way back to his large bed. Staring at his blank screen, he brought it to his ear and listened as a static noise returned back to him.

"First Officer Li," he got out quickly when the static subsided.

"_Hey, look I'm sorry I can't come through. Emergency call, I'm flying out now and Kyle got called in this morning." _Meilin's voice came out loud and rushed. He realized then the static noise was her plane. She'd called from her station once before, against protocol, but she'd done it. Meilin was the only one that could pull something like that off since she was head of her special response team. "_Sorry, why don't you call Sakura…oh, shit, got to go. Give my love to Lyrianna!"_ she hung up before he could get a single word out. Sighing, Syaoran listened to the silence as her line shut off.

"Damn," he had wanted to avoid calling Sakura. Lyri was sick; taking care of her was his job. Beating around the bush, he placed his phone on the counter and finished getting changed. He couldn't bring himself to ask her to come and babysit a sick child, not with the way he felt about Sakura. She was more than just a babysitter to him now. Even if he couldn't admit it out in the open, she truly was.

"Daddy, can I have my juice now?" Lyri asked from across the room. Her voice was faint but he heard it.

"Yeah, give me a sec…" he trailed off as his phone went off. It donned on him then, listening to the buzzing ring as it circled angrily. Meilin and Kyle had been called out, which was rare considering they were in different parts of the military. Taking a deep breath, he answered in hopes it wasn't what he thought it was.

…

…

…

"_What do you mean you don't know if you want to go to the ball!?"_ Sakura felt like déjà vu was about to commence as she leaned her head back against the tub. Chiharu had called to confirm that the rumors were true and her best friend was attending a military ball. According to Rika, the whole world was going to make a big deal out of this now that it was out of the bag. Sakura was stressed as it was, but to have her friends nag on her, was starting to make her a little queasy. "_Didn't you already tell Li, yes!?"_ Chiharu continued on through the cell phone.

"Yes, but I don't know, Chi…" she trailed, staring at her painted toenails peeking out from her bubble bath. No, this was definitely déjà vu. Sakura thought absently and quickly settled with pulling her phone away from her ear as Chiharu yelled. Wincing as her ear drums began to ring Sakura stared almost cross-eyed at her toes. She'd managed to paint her toes at the beginning of their phone calls and realized the moment Chiharu had let the first two words about the ball out…she wanted a bath.

"_This is a ball, where all the stuffy old men in uniform get drunk and you can see how their wives are fairing and…"_ Chiharu spoke, sounding exactly like Rika on the day of Halloween. Sakura sat up straight as she listened to her best friend babble about military men and uniforms. They'd been on the phone for almost an hour, mostly arguing about the ball. When she caught her chance, she quickly interjected and cut her off.

"Have you forgotten who I am?"

"_You're going to pull that on me?"_ Chiharu laughed and for some reason it sounded awkward. "_I'm pretty sure the whole world knows that Sakura Kinomoto has dropped in the wrong direction from the cherry tree. We went to high school with those people Sakura and I'm pretty sure you can show them up if you attended the ball with Sergeant Syaoran Li from the SRT unit first brigade!"_

"That's my point! We went to high school with half of Fort Middleton! I told you Alexis Mills came up to me at the preschool, right?" her voice echoed, anger rising deep within her chest. Slipping down into the warm water, she sighed as Chiharu went silent in thought. "Alexis Mills that strange painter's daughter…?" Sakura added, hoping her friend can picture the girl.

"_You mean the tomboy hussy that tried saying cheerleading wasn't a sport but always hung around taking pictures of everyone on the squad?" _Sakura could have gone cross-eyed permanently in defeat. "_What about her?"_ a splash as her hand hit the water in official trounce. She had a feeling her friend had been painting, the fumes killing off brain cells.

"Oh, my god, Chiharu!" Sakura got out with another slap on the water, getting drops on her phone. There was a pause as she struggled to reach for the towel above and an arms length away from her.

"_Are you…you're taking a bath aren't you?" _Chiharu suddenly asked, surprising Sakura as she quickly dried her hand and switched ears. "_No wonder you don't want to go to the ball…you're on your period." _

"What…no…" Sakura was thoroughly confused and couldn't help but stare at the phone. "I'm not on my period and that hasn't nothing to do with why I don't want to go!"

"_You normally don't take baths unless you're on the rag, we all know this." _Chiharu stated evenly. Sakura's phone line beeped as someone tried calling her. Heart thumping in relief she blew out a huff of breath, bubbles flying.

"Look, I'm just saying I might change my mind, but I got to go someone's…" Sakura checked her blinking cell as the name popped up. "Syaoran's calling now."

"_His ears are burning, chow!" _Sakura could strangle the girl if she was here in the flesh. Switching over to the next line before he hung up, Sakura answered with a huff of breath that sent more bubbles in the air. The white fluff floated around her face in answer.

"_Sakura are you busy?" _he immediately said the moment she was on his side of the line.

"No…." she drawled, blinking as some of her bubbles landed on her nose.

"_Can you watch Lyri, I have physical therapy and they're sending troops out." _Syaoran's voice made her skin crawl. Ducking further into the bath, she rested the base of her head against the wall and listened as he continued. "_I talked to Haku, he says he could bring you here if that's possible. He's going in too…" _He continued but stopped. She briefly wondered if he did that on purpose.

"Can they do that?" she asked when he didn't continue.

"_Do what…?"_

"Haku's part of your unit right? Can they send them without you…aren't you, I don't know, the first officer?" Sakura suddenly felt awkward asking him that, having not been interested in it before. Syaoran breath gave her some clue that he wasn't too thrilled about that idea, yet he answered anyway.

"_Emergency deployments are like that, they need as many special response units as possible sometimes. Tsukino's second officer, he's more than capable to handle it." _

"That's…" she paused, hearing her doorbell. "Looks like he's here, I'll be over soon." He thanked her and hung up. Sakura had a nagging feeling Syaoran wanted to be part of the deployment. It made her nauseas at the thought. Confused about her bizarre new feelings about the subject she got up as the bell rang again, followed by a vigorous knock. "I'm coming, hold on!" she yelled, grabbing her towel. "Yeah, my modesty's shot…" she said to herself, walking towards her front door, dripping wet. I her head she counted how many times she'd opened the door to a male wearing practically nothing.

Haku's brows rose as he took in Sakura's towel. "Catch you at a bad time?"

"Of course not, what gave you that idea." She snapped and smiled sweetly at the same time. "Five minutes," her hand came up and she dashed for her bedroom. If there was one thing she knew about the military, it was always be on time. Not to mention that they had to travel a good distance to even make it to Syaoran's house. Deployment was connoting like that. Again, a knot in her stomach made her stop and brace her self from a wave of nausea. Why she was feeling sick at the idea of this deployment was making her spooked. How long has it been since she'd known Haku? She'd known Syaoran even less and had gotten comfortable being called in to watch Lyri, so why the sickness? Sakura wondered absently.

"You know it's not healthy to be staying here with fresh paint." Haku called out to her. Sakura rolled her eyes, snatching clothes and ditching clothes, making sure to keep her head clear so another wave of dizziness didn't interrupt her. Drying her hair at the same time she attempted to slip into a pair of skinny jeans, she tumbled backwards with a painful thump. "What was that?" Haku soon called out again. Making a face she ignored him and jumped up, finding a new way to put skinny jeans on. Looking for her bra, she tried to be relaxed as he asked her another question. "Have you talked to Rika today?"

"She turned her phone off because of the show…hey Haku…do you see a bra out there, somewhere?" she asked as coolly as she could muster her voice. Haku laughed.

"That's a negative," he called and she swore, grabbing her shirt and slipping into it. Walking out she gave him an odd look as he examined a bottle on her island counter. "Wait, so she doesn't know you're being deployed?" saying just that one word made her heart leap. Haku arched a brow in concern.

"You look...kind of pale." He pointed and she shook her head slightly to keep him from asking if she was alright. She wasn't, but that was beside the point. The point was Rika was going to have a hard time accepting that she missed her boyfriend, important fashion show or not. "Let her know for me and well…Sakura I'm sorry, but you look like you're…" he didn't finish that sentence as she ran for the bathroom. Following her he stopped and flinched at the sound of her sickness, entering the moment the toilet flushed. "Maybe you shouldn't go to Li's."

"I'm fine," her words were cut off again as she heaved, her stomach tightening painfully. Grateful that nothing came out this time, she rested her forehead against her arm to take a breath. "I think you're right about the fumes." Sakura bellowed.

"No shit," he winced when she glared, eyes dark and face pale. "Come on, we should head out. Fresh air will do wonders." Struggling to her feet, he aimed to help and stopped as she waved him off as a third round came. Making sure it wasn't going to ruin her day, she weakly stood up.

"Yeah, let's go." she really didn't want to think about being sick.

…

…

…

The ride to Syaoran's was to be expected, awkward and silent. Of course, Sakura had ordered Haku to remain silent since she didn't want feelings to override her dizziness and become a memorable experience in his car. Resting her head against the door, she listened to the music playing in his stereo and tried to remember what she'd eaten during the day. The fact that she hadn't, didn't give her any clue to why she was feeling sick. Her mind tried to wrap around yesterday, a faint blush rising on her cheeks instead. Heart beat hammering against her chest, Sakura quickly calmed down before Haku asked if she was feeling sick. Embarrassment was not on her list of things to do today. Then again, everyone already knew what went on upstairs above Rika's apartment. Face completely red now, Sakura sat up and adjusted her body. Of all the times to think about yesterday, riding passenger with her best friend's boyfriend didn't help the situation. Trying to get back on track, she listed the possibilities of her feeling ill, none of which made any sense. Lyri was sick, but she spent a total of a few minutes with the sick child, no contact included. If it was the paint fumes, she was about to back to the warehouse and yell at them. The paint and not eating since yesterday made more sense now, but she still couldn't believe it. The trigger was obviously feeling stressed about the boys' going over seas, yet Syaoran was not going.

In her minds eye she could picture the scars and stitches Syaoran harbored. He was still injured, so that meant he wasn't going with his unit. Why they needed him to see them off, was a bit strange. Sakura's stomach began to do flips as they got onto the highway, the acceleration of the car and thinking about flying over seas having conflicts inside of her. Hand gripping the doors handles tightly she clenched her eyes shut and took quick shuddering breaths. She couldn't believe it. Her mind was absolutely going crazy with stress because of Syaoran. The paint fumes had clouded her judgment, making her less lucid. Opening her eyes again, she blushed as Haku's blue eyes gave her a worried, yet strange look. Not wanting to have any sort of conversation at the moment, she reached over and turned the radio up to drown out her thoughts. At least, that was the theory. The song that decided to come on made things worse. Switching stations, Sakura began to go on a music hunt, giving her the sense that she had A.D.D. between _Christina Perri and Rihanna, _she was going mad. Finally landing on a station neither cars occupant would normally listen to, Sakura sat back and let _Cash Out_ thunder through. The blush that rose on her cheeks now was pure amusement, giving Haku a look that said "say something, you die".

The moment they reached Syaoran's house, Sakura felt like it was her first day all over again. Pulling up into the drive, Haku turned the car off, music and all. All she could do was stare at the closed garage door in front. Mixed emotions coursed through her, leaving her hands clammy and her head pounding. Haku was the first to step out only then realizing she wasn't following. Ducking his head back in, he gave her a concerned look. She didn't know what was wrong so his questioning blue eyes was about to go unanswered. Syaoran stepped out of the house, wearing his protocol uniform, arm in a sling to keep his shoulder and collar bone from excess movement. A tear sprung to her eye and confused, Sakura looked away from both soldiers. _What the hell is wrong with me today?_ Throat tight, she let out a deep shuddering breath that hurt her lungs. Haku said nothing to her relief, his eyes still holding the same concern she was becoming to hope wasn't permanent. Blinking a few times, Sakura counted to three and stepped out of the car with a smile plastered to her pale face. Syaoran narrowed his eyes, seeing right through her sham.

"You look pale," he commented without a thought. Haku stifled a laugh as Sakura glared emerald daggers.

"She spent the night at her apartment." Haku said before Sakura's sarcasm snuck through.

"With the paint fumes, that was a bad idea." Syaoran's word hit her like a sledge hammer. Face flushing, she went around the car, stuck her tongue out and walked into the awaiting house like she owned the place. Haku's laughter was genuine, making her heart skip a beat. "What's with her?"

"I told her the same thing when I picked her up. I don't think she's ready to hear that her common sense is shattering at the moment." brows raised, Syaoran nodded. "Ready then…?" Haku asked after a short pause.

"Yeah, let me say bye to Lyri and I'll be right out." Syaoran walked into the house, brows knitted together as he searched the house for Sakura. Since she wasn't visible on the bottom floor, he climbed up to the protest of his bandaged arm. Sakura was sitting crossed leg on the floor, one of Lyri's books in her lap as she calmly spoke to his sick daughter. Lyri was listening intently, teal orbs half opened as she struggled to stay awake with the brightest smile he hadn't seen in awhile. Stopping at the door, Syaoran leaned awkwardly against the frame and listened as Sakura told her the plan for the day, which included a movie.

"How long do you think you'll be today?" Sakura asked suddenly without looking up. Syaoran shrugged his only good shoulder and stepped forward. Sakura climbed to her feet, book in hand.

"Half the day, less than?" he questioned with a smile. Sakura nodded, moving slightly to allow him room as he gave Lyri a quick kiss goodbye. The knot in her stomach tightened as she thought of his uniform and what it represented. _He's only going to send them off,_ she told her self stubbornly. The moment he stood straight and turned to her, Sakura averted her gaze quickly. She knew tears had once again sprung to her eyes, she felt the coldness of the liquid. "Sakura…"

"You're going to be late," she cut him off. Syaoran narrowed his eyes, trying to read her expression. Defeated, he nodded. "Go kick butt at physical therapy, after that move yesterday…" she blushed. Syaoran laughed, his hand on her shoulder as he passed.

"You going to be okay?" he found himself asking at the door, she nodded, giving him a full on smile. Waving, he left. Sakura listened to the sound of his boots on the stairs in silence, her heartbeat drumming like it was the first time they were meeting. If these emotions didn't stop soon, she was personally going to throw herself in a pool to freeze them off.

Turning around, Sakura smiled at Lyri laying there watching her. The child was so calm, it was unusual and disheartened. "Come on, let's go watch that movie and make tea."

…

…..

…

It was hard to send off his own team, knowing he couldn't participate in the line of duty. His ego was shot, but he had faith they were going to be alright with or without him present. What ever happened over seas must have been crucial to send not only his unit, but also Air force and Marines. He wouldn't doubt they'd also sent the Navy as well. They were in the middle of a war that had no signs of letting up. His feelings were hurt, wishing he too could go with them. The look on Sakura's face clouded his mind and he frowned, boots heavy against the linoleum floor as he walked. Something was up and he didn't think it was the paint fumes. Now that he was really thinking about it, after last night, she started acting funny. Correction, after he asked her to the military ball she had gone almost completely insane. He could still remember the shade of green her eyes suddenly took on as she ranted and raved about her life in one single breath. It wasn't that she'd been pissed or frightened about the news. Syaoran knew there was something in her past that had created who she was now. Her personality that he'd grown to fall in love with, had been created off the pretense that her family was a strict military family. From just her rant last night, he caught the sense that her family had wanted her to be in the military and ignore the beauty of the world. It was the world that Sakura did love and cared for with all her might.

Coming up to the military physical therapy office, Syaoran knocked twice and let him self in the moment a young voice called out. The receptionist, a young female fresh from high school stood and saluted when he entered. Her dark brown eyes averted to looking at him, reminding him that he was the superior one at present. Taken by surprise at first, he slowly remembered he was in uniform and nodded his head. His right arm was shot; raising it now would definitely defeat the purpose of being there. With Sakura fresh in his mind, he waved his left arm for the receptionist to sit down. She hesitated then complied easily enough.

"I'm here to see Doctor…" he was cut off as the painted glass door by the desk opened, a gray head poking out.

"Ah, Sergeant Li, come in…come in." making a face he entered through the door as the doctor waved him down the corridor and to the first opened office. This was the first time he'd been here since his accident, but he seemed to be more familiar with the office since he joined the army. A few smiling faces lit up as he passed, giving him a greeting as they easily continued on with their work. "Ah, here we go."

"I'm not late am I?" Syaoran asked, sitting on the offered leather chair.

"Not at all, I'm just fashionably early." Syaoran made a face, watching as the doctor moved around the office looking for something. He mumbled here and there, making a strange noise that sounded like a mixture between "oomph," and "ah". There was a hint of a heavy accent; one Syaoran couldn't place the origin. Finally, he pulled out a folder that didn't look to be his and sat down across from Syaoran. Knees crossed together, he placed thick spectacles on his large nose and peered at the folder. "Ah, Sergeant Li, it seems…this is not yours."

"Is everything alright?" Syaoran found himself asking. Regretting it immediately, he watched silently as the man stood and sat, eyes scanning the office for a folder.

"Ah, you're not the Sergeant I'm thinking of, are you?" he gazed at Syaoran with a piercing look, eyes taking in the entire soldier before him.

"I don't know," Syaoran said slowly, trying to decipher whether he should walk out now and pretend he went to physical therapy or not. "Sir, if this is a bad time…" he trailed off. The man before him placed up two fingers. He had a nagging feeling he meant to place up one, but said nothing as he waited, watching in amusement.

"Sergeant Li, Sergeant Li…First Officer…Sergeant Syaoran Li…Ah!" he spun so fast, Syaoran was sure the man was completely nuts. If his gray hair was any indication that he was losing it, that is. "Special response team First Officer Syaoran Li of the airborne division. You contracted a concussion and had to receive a medical placement, as well as…" he waved a hand at the sling holding Syaoran's arm in place. "That's right indeed," his eyes seemed to have changed color as it finally donned on him, who it was sat in front of him in the leather chair. "You are here and you are glowing…"

"Glowing, sir…?" Syaoran was confused. The first thing that popped in his mind was pregnant, since it was said females glow when they were impregnated, but he wasn't a female.

"Glowing," he repeated sternly. Legs crossed at the knees that would shame any man, he studied Syaoran crossly. "How is your head, any more headaches, nosebleeds, or problematic issues from your recent concussions?"

"No sir."

"Good, good," Syaoran watching him curiously, wondering just how much of this man was crucially in tact.

...

…

…

Syaoran walked out of the office an hour later, wondering if that accomplished anything at all. It didn't matter if his doctor was an ex-marine lieutenant from an ancient war, the man was nuts. At least he was healing better than they all expected. That was the only good piece of news he got out of that visit. Wondering how he was going to get home, Syaoran began walking towards the nearest street, far away from the building. Calling a taxi was his best bet, counting down the days in his head when he was allowed to drive his own vehicle again. It was beginning to become a nuisance, not being able to drive on his own. He felt like he was a teenager again, forced to abide by the laws until he got his license. Now, he had a license and was forced to abide by the rules of medical attention. The surgery he underwent for his head injury was officially healed, according to the deranged doctor he just visited. Now all he needed to wait for was his collar bone to heal so he could have use of his right arm again. If only time could go by faster. Pocket ringing the moment he reached awkwardly to call a taxi; he glanced at the number and smiled.

"Sakura, am I glowing?" Syaoran asked when he answered his phone. There was a pause, the background noise coming to a halt.

"_I thought only females glow,"_ she finally responded. He smiled; at least he wasn't the only one that thought of that. Crossing the street, he kept an eye on passing cars that threatened to run him down. "_Hey, can you go buy us ice cream?" _Sakura asked, bringing up the reason for her call.

"Ice cream huh, does that mean Lyri's feeling better or are you…" he paused as a splash resounded on the other end. There was a laugh as Sakura cursed into the phone, her voice hushed. "What kind of ice cream? Oh vegetarian queen," Syaoran asked when he got the chance.

"_Ha, ha very funny," _He laughed, listening as she whispered for Lyri to get out of the bathtub and get a towel. "_You're right though, it's soy based and extremely yummy. Maybe some peanut butter chocolate to go with that and Lyri says to bring princess character soup for her." _Syaoran shook his head, listening to his daughter voice it as Sakura repeated. Between the two of them, he didn't think he'd be able to keep up.

"Sure thing, text me the special ice cream instructions, I'll head to the store now." He glanced around his surroundings, taking in signs and street names. Pinpointing his position, he headed up the street in hopes he was correct. Walking was one thing, if he got lost, he'd have to back track.

"_Thank you!"_ Sakura praised. "_Oh yeah, maybe some glow sticks. I'll get you glowing in seconds." _

He stopped mid-step, "Are you suggesting something there Miss Kinomoto?"

"_Bye," _she laughed, the line cutting off. Syaoran could only stare at his screen front, a million theories going through his mind as he thought of her words. Smiling, he turned directions and headed for the nearest store. It was different, having Sakura around. It was a good different though and a comfortable one.

Syaoran could still remember when they'd first met. Haku's idea, considering he needed to get back to work and she needed a job. Now that he was thinking about it, he never did find out why she lost her job in the first place. He knew it had something to do with her hatred for Middleton's corporations that continued to bloom, just not what exactly. Her debts too, she'd had some the last he checked. Making a mental note to ask about those when he returned, Syaoran made his slow progress up the streets of Middleton. Walking was also different; he had gotten so used to driving his car, that he'd forgotten how many people walked in Middleton. The traffic was horrid and seeing it with new eyes now, he could see why Sakura always chose to walk. It amazed him how everything brought him circling back to her, to her bright green eyes that resembled gems, to her smile that could shatter a heart with a blink. He never once took a second out of his day to look at the sky or the stars, to actually enjoy the ocean they lived next to. He never once took the time to even think twice about what Middleton was doing to the wildlife –until he met her. Sakura had changed him drastically and all because she needed a job. Syaoran was more than thankful for his comrade and friend for introducing them, he was just sorry he had such a messed up life.

Entering the first store he figured would have soy brand ice cream Syaoran removed his sunglasses and gazed around. The place was covered from ceiling to floor in holiday decorations. An undecorated tree towered over most of the aisle, a single star at the top barely touching the ceiling. Wonder how hard it was to achieve that, Syaoran walked towards the frozen sections. It wasn't strange to walk around the city wearing protocol, but suddenly as he walked down a few aisles to his destination, he felt the intense stares. He'd done it before, wear his uniform down to the T, but this was the first time to look like he had been hit by a car if not worse. Trying to not let the stares bother him, his eyes scanned the glass freezers for ice cream. It was when he saw the sign hanging from tinsel the color of bright holidays summer, did he recognize the male figure holding an easy-to-go black basket. His bald head shown the lights overhead, even as he moved to shut the freezer door and open the next. Making a face, Syaoran went down the aisle in search for the ice cream Sakura called about. He had to admit, it was a strange demand, but he wasn't going to complain if Lyri was eating. As he got closer to the end of the row, Jasper gave him a grim expression as he finally recognized the soldier walking towards his position.

Halloween flashed in Syaoran's mind, the fight they tangled each other in almost fresh in his minds eye. Syaoran didn't care if he'd swung first Jasper had been in the wrong to string Sakura along like that. He didn't even think she knew about what happened. They never talked about it, especially considering they'd been a little too busy. Halloween had been the night he realized she'd stolen a part of him not even Jaenelle had. Anger rose and fell quickly as Syaoran ignored the man and searched for the specific brand of ice cream. He had no idea they made dessert in soy, but he wasn't going to complain. With his mind preoccupied, it should be the perfect amount to ignore those questioning gaze of his new found enemy.

"You know I could have reported you that night." Jasper said. Wishful thinking, Syaoran continued to ignore him as he read the labels. Not taking the hint, Jasper continued like Syaoran had responded. "I know you were sent overseas. Rachel Casters is a good friend of mine. She told me everything that happened. I see you still harbor that mistake."

"I suggest you walk away," Syaoran said evenly, pulling out a package of ice cream.

"Buying ice cream for Kinomoto I see," though it was a statement, Syaoran caught the hint of a question in his tone of voice. He wanted to ask how he knew that, but regarded her unique taste in food. They were both on the committee, it was only right people knew her diet. Not saying anything instead, he searched for a different kind and moved further from Jasper. "Were you her hero Halloween night?"

"Mister Fox, I suggest you walk away before you regret it." Syaoran warned, turning to face his sharp blue eyes. Jasper was clearly amused by his lack of responses.

"You are aware she went to the hospital after that? The entire committee thinks she committed some suicide act, but I know what really happened. I was there for her when she fainted…" he knew from experience Jasper had something up his sleeve and didn't want to cave in to his madness. Though, he'd heard from whispers here and there that she'd been hospitalized, he just didn't know why.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran finally asked, giving up on ignoring the man. Jasper smirked, taking the win.

"Did you not know? Isn't she your employee?" Syaoran shook his head then stopped.

"You know what, I don't want to know. Good bye," he started to leave, soy ice cream in hand.

"She'd fainted because of you or didn't you know that she had been trying to get a detailed report regarding Rachel Caster's disappearance? Here is Sakura Kinomoto, top individual of the Environmental Committee of Middleton and Sudder, always working solos to take down the military, CEO's, and whatever else she can get her hands on. Yet, on the side she works for a soldier. Don't you think it's a little odd?"

"Sakura keeps her committee job separate from babysitting my daughter."

"Oh, so she didn't tell you that she'd gone into the building solely on getting the inside scope on Rachel Caster's, even though Rachel was in the middle of a deadly war, which you yourself…"

"Jasper Fox, if there's a reason to why you're trying to talk inconsiderately about Sakura, I suggest you stop while you're ahead or was my fist not enough for you the last time we spoke?"

"I'm assuming you hired her as a nanny without the knowledge that we got arrested because military personnel are cooking up something with the top CEO of Middleton Corporation." Jasper continued without a thought, eyes glinting with mischief.

"Good day mister Fox," Syaoran ignored him, long legs taking him in strides.

…

…

…

Lyri was finally sound asleep after an entire day of movie watching and a bath. She was surprised the sick child had enough energy to manage that. Based off memory and personal experience, she knew the best medicine was laughter and being comfortable. They'd hit the mark dead on the moment Syaoran walked out of the house. Exhausted and sweaty, Sakura made down the stairs and stopped. Lyri made a noise, going quiet instantly. Counting in her head to make sure it was just restless sleeping, Sakura continued her descent. Between the two of them, she wasn't sure which of them the child was anymore. Somehow they'd made more of a mess than usual. Sakura had been forced to change into one of Syaoran's shirts while she dried her own articles of clothing, then turning the dryer into a thumping madness. Lyri had laughed so hard seeing the dryer bounce away from its tight-nit corner in the garage that the child had went running to pee. Hours later, Sakura's clothes were still wet and the dryer was quietly sitting back in its corner after shoving and grunting it in place. The cause of all of that: Sakura had fallen into the bathtub the moment she'd hung up with Syaoran. Again, Lyri had laughed so hard seeing the bubbles float in the air and the splash of Sakura's attempt to save her phone and not her self. As if reminded of her disaster today, Sakura's side gave a pinch as she walked towards the kitchen, by passing the living room first to turn the television off.

The kitchen was the source of all the mess though, and she cringed, glancing at the microwaves clock. Syaoran was on his way back, probably going to be through the door any minute now. Sighing, she fanned her hot face and got to work filling the sink up with soap suds and warm water. The new heat from the water made her perspire more. Groaning, she stepped back and leaned against the island counter, watching the soaps gather in mounds as the water hit. She wouldn't call herself a terrible cook, it was just that between her self and a sick child they'd accidently spilled flour contents and dough contents everywhere. For some reason Sakura had forgotten Syaoran didn't own premade food, everything had to be cooked from scratch. Lyri wanted pancakes with little chocolate chips in the center. The chocolate was easy enough, she knew where the soldier kept his stash, but making dough was the worst experience. Reliving it again as the sink filled up made her cringe. Turning the water off with a flick of her wrist, she began piling in dishes and cups. The clank of glass and ceramics echoed in the kitchen before a distinct scratching noise caught her attention. Pausing on the last dish, Sakura glanced around and listened. The second noise stopped, making her heart race. Letting the last dish fall into the sink with a clank, she whirled around as something dashed across the wooden floor. The scratching was obvious, trying to figure out what it was, was the mystery and she stared blankly at the island counter with wide eyes. Realizing something was indeed on the other side; she stood on her toes, using her arms to lift herself up on the sink higher.

Going cross-eyed at her stupidity, she dropped down and inched towards the other end of the kitchen as quietly as possible. The noise had stopped her heart beat the only thing drumming against her eardrums. Peering around the counter, she stared at the empty dining room with curiosity. Here was the room she'd first met Syaoran and Meilin, the table empty, except for an empty blue crystal vase in the center. The chairs were all pushed in nicely. Glancing around, she took in the shelf at the far end, the contents hidden from view. She knew from talking to Syaoran that he owned a weapon at the top, hidden behind a cranny and lock-box. The only reason why he told her about it was so she could protect herself when he wasn't around. She had called him idiotic for thinking someone would be willing to break in while they were in the house, but after hearing the noise now, she didn't think him idiotic for suggesting the weapon. Making her breath even and shallow, she glanced about for any sign that someone was lurking. The noise, a brief scratch as something moved made her heart leap and her eyes dart towards the sliding glass door. Wondering if there was a stranger in the backyard she moved athletically around the island counter and stopped. Grabbing the plastic letter opener off the counter, she held it tight in her grasp and inched towards the door, keeping her back against the counter. Heat rushed to her face at the horror of someone actually trying to break in, her palms becoming clammy as she inched and slid towards the door. A shadow moved in the corner of her peripheral vision and she froze, whipping her head to the sight.

A yelp escaped her throat as she stared at the intruder. Her body instantly going up as she leaped for the counter, body sliding back as she sat fully on it. Something fell with a crash as her back knocked it over, the shatter echoing off the walls. The black shadow scurried across the wooden floor at the sound of her voice mixing with the glass breaking, hitting the sliding glass door with a light tap. Blinking, she stared at a lizard the color of darkness, a tiny white dot marking its scaly body. Most of his tail was missing, giving him a balance close to zero. Heart racing in surprise, she laughed suddenly. The lizard moved across the doors incline, disappearing behind the curtain. His nails hit the cold metal of the doors gliding system, indicating its position by the glass. The front door opened then, Syaoran's voice calling out as he ran towards the kitchen. Stopping in his tracks, he stared wide-eyed at her then around then back again to her with a frown; only then realizing she was wearing his shirt and not pants. Sakura's laugh continued, embarrassed that she'd screamed.

"What—?"

"I'm sorry," she breathed out, hand going to her stomach. Calming down, she began to slide off the counter and stopped. The glass that shattered was in shards and sparkles, scattered across the floor. Syaoran walked forward, placing the bag on the counter. Holding out his hand for her she batted it away and pointed. "Get the lizard first,"

"A lizard," he glanced at the plastic letter opener still in her grasp. "How big is this lizard of yours?" his brow shot up in question, glancing around the room seeing nothing.

"Are you implying that I'm crazy?" she asked with a snap that made him hold in his laughter.

"No," he smiled as he watched her expression change drastically. "I'm only trying to wrap my mind around the sight of the world's most favorable environmentalist screaming because of a lizard and the…mess of my kitchen…" he only now realized the mess. She flushed.

"Oh just go get that lizard soldier before I stab you."

"Where is it?" he asked with a struggle, not wanting to laugh and face her wrath. Sakura pointed, her hand bouncing as she shooed him in that direction. The protection of the letter opener was placed on the counter as she finally relaxed, his boots hitting the floor softly as he inched towards the sliding glass door.

Syaoran opened the door with ease, listening intently to movement. The only sound came from the bag behind him as Sakura pulled out its content. Making a face, he watched her for a second as she examined the ice cream he bought, moving on the other items. Ignoring and blocking her out, he moved around Lyri's Lego table and moved aside the curtains slowly. Seeing nothing that resembled the creature, he let the curtain fall back into place. He heard it then, the scratch of the lizards nails as he made a run for it again. Eyes darting he caught sight of the black mass of his body as the lizard dashed beneath the kitchen table, stopping once he was hidden against the leg. Opening the curtains wide, letting the last rays of the sun into the dining room, Syaoran moved to the table and got on his knees. Sakura arched a brow, sliding back a few more inches. Her cell phone was out of reach otherwise she would take a picture. It was highly amusing, especially since Syaoran was now making a strange noise as if coaxing the lizard to his hand. Here she thought she was nuts for screaming at the sight of the thing. Watching him, Sakura's desire for the ice cream grew and she slid backwards towards the other side of the counter. Her bare legs hit the tile and she bit back a yelp from the freezing texture. Turning, she stretched towards the drawer of silverware, fingers barely reaching. Grunting, she adjusted her body until the last of her balance was threatened and stretched again, just as Syaoran made a noise of triumph.

"Got it—Sakura what are you doing?" Syaoran asked then, hand awkwardly cupped over the lizard as he stood and stared at her. Her slender leg shot up as her balance wavered, making his brow rise as he watched her struggle to reach the drawer.

"Almost…" her voice huffed out. It was then he realized her balance was getting worse. Pushing the lizard out the door, he shut and whirled just as Sakura's fingers brushed against the drawers handle. It felt like gravity slowed down as she lost her balance, eyes widening at her mistake. Syaoran moved to grab her, grunting as she hit his collarbone and dragged them both down. Pain shot through his bones, settling around the base of his skull. Seething, he held in his breath as he slowly took shuddering breaths to relax. Sakura's fall was awkward, landing against him, head hitting the cabinets. "Fuck…" she grumbled, shifting against him as she untangled her legs to sit up.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked after short rasps. Sakura nodded, holding the side of her head. Her fingers played against her skull as she searched for a bump, finding nothing. Hiding his pain, Syaoran gave her a glare that matched it just as well. "You couldn't wait, huh?"

"Look on the bright side, the lizards no longer in the house." she tried to joke, wincing as her head pulsated. "I'm sorry," she said a second later. He frowned, confused at first. Scooting closer, she sat between his stretched out legs and got in his face. "I grabbed her shoulder to keep from falling," soft fingers pulled at his shirt, wanting to see the damage. He sat still, watching her as she undid his uniform coat and pulled it down, showing her the discolored skin. "Shirt off," she demanded, surprising him.

"What…?"

"Shirt off, come on soldier, don't you know you never question a woman who knows what she's doing." She demanded, her body rising as she snatched up the ice cream. Surprisingly the contents stayed on the counter as her body fell with gravity. Doing as she asked, Syaoran stripped off the rest of his coat and pealed off his undershirt. His shoulder protested with each move, collarbone pulling in the pain as he shifted out of the article of clothing. Sakura sat back down when he finished, letting her legs sit on either side of him. Syaoran stared at her as she adjusted his shirt to cover what it could, placing the ice cream between them.

"What happened to your clothes?" he found himself asking, taking in her sweet scent as she opened the ice cream container and dug in with a spoon.

"Fell in the bathtub," she glanced up, the corners of her mouth twitching as she spooned in some ice cream. "Now sit still," she ordered, her fingers touching his arm with a movement that made him flinch. Apologizing, she eased up, fingers circulating around his skin as she massaged his muscles. Using his free arm, Syaoran spooned out his own chunk of ice cream, daring himself to try her bizarre soy dessert. "So what was this about glowing?"

"I have no idea," he mumbled, resting back a bit so his back was positioned better against his cabinets. Sakura continued her assault of massaging his arm, bringing her hands up to his shoulder and circling around his healing collar bone. She missed the extent of his bones perfectly, finding the knots and easing the pain away. He was mildly surprised as her fingers dug in and out with perfection. "Where did you learn to do this?" he used his good arm, taking advantage of the change in arm and fed her more ice cream.

She laughed, trying not to slip up as the ice cream froze her tongue. "Rika actually," she told him with a mouthful, eyes avoiding his as she shifted closer and began kneading the knots out of his neck. "When I got my apartment, she was helping me move in. I fell down the flight of stairs, breaking my ankle and barely shattering the bones in my shoulder." She told him slowly, fingers playing with the bone behind his ear. "Actually, Haku told her but I wouldn't let him near me back then. We didn't get along very well at first."

"That's shocking," Syaoran answered, spooning in another mouthful of ice cream. The taste was growing on him, the feel of the coldness easing his nerves as she continued to massage his arms and neck. Sakura paused for a second, eyes blinking up at him. "What?" he asked through the mouthful.

"Nothing," he arched a brow. Sakura went silent after that, taking in some ice cream before continuing her assault on him. Syaoran said nothing as well, watching her. She looked pale and tired, dark circles forming around her usually bright eyes. He could smell the hint of Lyri's bubble bath in her hair, as well as Sakura's usual perfume. It was a strange mix of scents, especially since they were two completely different smells. It wasn't bad, just different. As her fingers played with a knot against his shoulder, inches from his healing collarbone, Syaoran remembered his encounter earlier.

Wondering how he could tell her, Syaoran sighed and let it out. "I ran into your friend Jasper," Syaoran started. He watched her closely, waiting for some reaction. She said nothing, her eyes unblinking as she left the spoon in her mouth and shifted positions. If it weren't for the tell-tale reaction of her fingers twitching, he would have thought she'd ignored him all together. Continuing, he added, "He brought up Rachel Casters and how…"

"Jasper isn't a friend." Sakura said, cutting him off. Her tone of voice was thin, sending chills along his arm as he studied her. "You of all people should know that." She said soon after, her green eyes turning up to him. She was so close to his face.

"So you do know what happened Halloween." He said slowly, guessing. Her pupils grew, making him wish they weren't on the floor of his kitchen.

"Tomoyo told me," Sakura dropped her hands, nails tapping the floor thoughtfully. "You could have told me, then again, I would have gotten just as mad considering you were still married when we hooked up." she lifted her gaze and dropped it, staring at a place near their intertwined legs.

"In the process of divorce, there's a difference." He said too quickly.

"Is there…?" she met his gaze, brow arched in amusement.

"No," Syaoran narrowed his eyes at her smug look. At least she wasn't mad, yet…her brow rose as he thought about the best way to come up with the next question. It was when she sighed and opened her mouth to speak, did he decide to just go with it. "He brought something to my attention. Well…he was pestering to bring it to my attention."

"Which was what exactly?"

"What happened after you lost your job?" she made a face and he quickly interjected, "I mean why did you suddenly decide you were in need of a job so soon. Usually people wait a few months before they get another, if they can. I know it was debts, but…"

"What did Jasper tell you?" she suddenly got out tightly.

"He mentioned the two of you getting arrested at the Middleton Corporation." Her body tensed, the muscles in her legs twitching as she sat up straighter.

"You already knew that," she pointed out slowly, trying to control her anger.

"The Military was involved." She went silent at that. Syaoran watched her, his heart racing as he thought of other things to ask. The wisest choice would have been to keep his mouth shut. "Sakura…"

"That's something I can't talk about. Jasper shouldn't have told you any of that considering he was in the same mess." She moved her legs, scooting back until her body was against the island counter.

"What were you doing getting into the military affair?" he couldn't help it, all the wrong questions were being voiced out.

"Nothing, I made a hunch, which was obviously correct and got arrested before I set two feet through the doors." she flushed at her outburst, sinking against the cold floor considerably "The charges, if you must know, were trespassing and identity theft…"

"Identity…what…?" he was surprised, making Sakura suddenly uncomfortable.

"Look, I'm gunna…I'm going to go." Sakura was on her feet in a single hop, her hair bouncing. Syaoran got up as well, confusion written all over his face as she touched her arm lightly. Pulling away from him before she got any more frustrated, she picked up the ice cream and placed it on the counter. "I'll return the shirt tomorrow or something…tell Lyri bye, 'kay?"

"Where are you going?" he asked, watching her as she avoided his touch and headed towards the garage.

"Home," she lied, her tone of voice hitting a whine as it rose a notch. Hoping he didn't catch that, she smiled and waved, her painted nails flashing as she walked through the door. Syaoran could only stare after her, wondering what just happened. She came back wearing her jeans and holding her belongings, saying nothing she averted her gaze and headed for the front. Syaoran ran a hand over his face, pulling on his tired skin before leaning against the counter. He messed up…again…

**To be continued…**

This was one of those chapters that just needed to be finished and out there.

I understand if no one likes it or think it's a bit random, but I did need to get some of those actions and points across. It makes sense to me, even if I change the chapter four times before I put it up online.

Anyway, AU PAIR: my goal and idea for this story is based off Sakura and Syaoran's everyday life, everyday it's something else, everyday new feelings and emotions arrive. Isn't it true that we think of the same thing over and over again because that one thing is a tick in our side? That is why this story isn't all action, but random, even at times slow.


End file.
